


Snowdrop

by seashore_azure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 193,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	1. Chapter 1

　　空氣是悶熱的，蒸騰的汗水黏附在肌膚上，令人備感不適。草木唏唆，茂密的枝枒無風自動，翠綠裂開條縫，陽光灑落土地，映出一抹難得的金黃。

　　黑暗飄忽，飛竄於葉片間。橘紅果實紛紛摔落，本該讓土地沾染甜膩，那些果實卻違反重力的浮在半空，沿著看不見的軌跡，落到地面上打開的皮箱裡，消失無蹤。

　　一名青年站在皮箱旁，他手持一條木棍，尖端在半空畫出規律的圓，似在指揮果實移動。

　　色彩斑斕的羽鳥停駐在樹叢間，低鳴輕唱，一時間，鳥鳴此起彼落，偶爾伴隨蟲鳴。

　　似乎覺得果實夠了，青年舉起手，掌心朝上，有如呼喚。

　　暗影飄落，原先被外力分隔的枝枒，再度恢復成原先的模樣，暗影遮掩青年的面貌，斑駁的陽光只顯露他嘴角淺淺的彎曲。暗影悠然落在他的掌心，竄入衣袖，瞬消無形。

　　青年微笑，他放下手，轉而輕拍肩際，灰白衣領露出一抹有如金屬的墨黑，輕扯布料。

　　青年揉了揉鼻子，垂頭低語。鳥鳴遮掩低喃，只留下他模糊帶笑的語調。此地少見的英格蘭腔。

　　青年再度說些什麼，衣領旁拉扯的力道大了些，他笑了，蹲下身，拎起不知何時關上的皮箱。

　　轉眼間，青年消失了。唯一能證明他出現的跡象只剩下泥地上彎折的草葉，但那沒多久也消失在覓食的獸群足下，再無蹤跡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　傳言，向來誇張。

　　一夜傾滅的村莊，迴盪在黑夜的尖鳴，碰觸便化為齋粉的死亡，妖魔鬼怪橫行於世，躲藏於暗夜，沉沒於水底，降臨在無聲的驚恐中。

　　有些純為虛幻，一如妖精錢幣，閃亮過後，徒留空無；有些，則為真實，以煞有其事的口吻，換來嘲弄的嘻笑，忘卻傳言向來在誡告──遠離陌生之事。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜幕深沉，月光乍白，懸掛枝頭。林間時不時傳來獸鳴，夜鴞振翅，近乎無聲。柔順的羽翼，乘著風，降落在屋頂，一雙黃澄的眼，閃耀星子的亮。

　　木頭敲擊，極輕。在半入夢鄉的寂靜裡，特別擾人，這處位於森林邊境的村莊，罕見的迎來訪客。

　　火光劃開夜霧，照亮門扉，也照亮門前的陌生者──一名飄洋過海的異客，穿著風衣，提著皮箱，以粗糙且走調的本地語混合比手畫腳，表明他並非惡人，只是想借一塊安歇之地。

　　槍械放下，屋主把火把拿近點，他瞇起眼，刺鼻的菸臭味伴隨質疑的目光，透過難以辨清的異味煙霧，似想從對方閃爍的眼眸尋求真實，不過數秒，火把移開了。

　　屋主偏移槍頭，清楚且明確的指向一間廢棄不用的倉庫，甩上門。

　　黑暗再度擁抱青年。

　　青年搓揉火光刺痛的眼，半是慶幸半是無奈的微笑。腳邊的皮箱鎖跳了開，裡頭傳出幾聲模糊不清的低吼。他以帶著寵溺的溫柔，再度鎖起皮箱。「耐心點，我等會進去。」

　　信步走向倉庫，青年頸旁的衣領突然被拉扯，一團半霧狀的物體從中露出頭，看不出形貌。他習慣性輕拍頸旁，把闇黑怨靈輕柔的壓回去，「你也是，我們還在外頭。」

　　闇黑怨靈再度消失，只留一點黑。

　　青年拉開早失去用途的鎖鍊，鏽斑把他佈滿疤痕與厚繭的指節染得烏紅似血，他隨意在身上抹了抹，迅速進入倉庫，讓靜謐再度歸返農莊。

　　倉庫挺小，躺下後只夠伸直腿，更別說裡頭塞滿許多雜物，唯一能充作光源的只有頂頭的氣窗。

　　所幸，今晚天氣很好，月光透白，照亮青年腳旁不平的地板。

　　多少擔憂外人的窺探，青年施予封鎖咒與防窺探咒，魔杖尖亮起光，照耀堆滿乾草與鼠類奔竄的倉庫。

　　「不過是一個晚上。」鼓舞自己般，青年繞開奔跑的老鼠，揮舞魔杖，清出道路，隨地丟棄的垃圾塑造成堅固的圍欄，阻擋侵犯。

　　闇黑怨靈從青年袖口飄出，有如秋日落葉，它碰觸原本不存在的圍欄，難以想像乾草如何化成金屬。

　　「這是很簡單的變形魔法，」青年把皮箱放到乾淨且安全許多的地上，「如果你喜歡，我晚點再教你……」闇黑怨靈飄到他肩際，只是待在定點，沒有做出回應。漠然的拒絕。

　　青年垂下眼眸，任由話題消失。他早該學會不抱期待，但每次他都希冀能獲得回應。

　　打開皮箱，青年偏頭，「來吧，我們得先進去，Dougal肯定擔心死了…」

　　進入皮箱後，宛如另一個世界。外界的灰暗與戒備皆不存在，冰冷亦是，取而代之的是色彩與親暱，溫暖如冬陽。難以想見的生命肆意生長，牠們活力十足的迎接青年。

　　玻璃獸在階梯旁徘徊，看到青年的瞬間，牠撲上去，意有所圖的攀爬。

　　「別在我身上──」青年話未說話，闇黑怨靈從他領口竄出，消失在屋樑一隅。

　　連忙抓住耍潑的玻璃獸，青年抬頭望去，他伸出手，闇黑怨靈沒有出現。他責怪似的輕拍玻璃獸，「我之前怎麼跟你說的？」上回把闇黑怨靈嚇得差點破壞整間房子還不夠嗎？

　　玻璃獸望著青年，水汪汪的大眼無辜的垂下來。

　　「來吧，去道歉。」青年把玻璃獸推去闇黑怨靈躲藏的角落。

　　玻璃獸坐在最邊緣，鼻子感興趣的四處嗅著。不管從哪方面來看，可說是『乖巧』的舉止讓青年莞爾。

　　闇黑怨靈探出頭，沿著櫥櫃蔓生的觸手有如指爪，在木頭上劃出難解的花紋。

　　木靈從青年手臂抓到櫥櫃上，嘰嘰喳喳的發出搓揉木屑的細小聲響，牠站在闇黑怨靈與玻璃獸之間，細小的墨綠手臂插著腰，護衛似的對玻璃獸揮舞。

　　青年笑了，「別吵架，好嗎？」

　　木靈轉頭向闇黑怨靈發出哨音，不尖銳，而是如金飛俠鳴叫般柔和。

　　慢騰騰的，闇黑怨靈再度出現在玻璃獸面前。玻璃獸抱起這團恍若無形的黑霧，親暱的搖晃，下意識要把它塞入腹袋裡。

　　青年連忙阻止玻璃獸，他沒忘記他是怎麼撿到闇黑怨靈的。「Credence，要不要和玻璃獸一塊去探險？」

　　闇黑怨靈攀在玻璃獸身上，玻璃獸不加思索地跳下櫥櫃，離開速度之快，青年只來得及叮嚀一句「別跑出去了」。

　　青年苦笑，任由兩者玩去。

　　其實，剛開始並非如此，事實上，連撿到闇黑怨靈都是一場意外。

　　那是在渡輪上的事，一隻海鷗墜落在甲板上，不停發出高分貝的慘叫與振翅，牠的羽翼在拍打下折斷，鮮血噴濺在地板上，引起尖叫。

　　青年也在那，人群最邊緣。在人群紛忙退開的慌忙中，他莫名成為站在最前方的旅客，也是把接下來發生的事看得最清楚的人。

　　海鷗發出一聲慘烈的鳴叫後，撲倒在地，胸膛噴出鮮血，併裂成兩半，其中，有一團近似血塊的墨黑物體滑了出來。

　　青年幾乎在那東西逃出來的瞬間就把它抓在掌心裡。

　　血染汙甲板，尖叫更是。

　　不知是青年太冷靜還是海鷗的死亡驚擾到身旁的麻瓜（他寧願相信是後者），他不加思索使用混淆咒與遺忘咒平息混亂，卻掩不去心裡的無措。

　　幾乎是下個瞬間，青年回到皮箱，北地氣候依然冷冽，寒風撫平慌張，闇黑怨靈卻不是很喜歡。

　　趁青年張開手，闇黑怨靈在皮箱內四處逃竄，似乎想遠離所有生命。

　　青年一路跟著闇黑怨靈，搞得灰頭土臉。

　　最後，闇黑怨靈在屋簷的角落癱了下來，那真是一處極小的位置，就算是木靈也只能勉強站在上面。

　　闇黑怨靈盤踞在那，細緻的觸手緊抓縫隙，努力想縮得更小。

　　青年不願再驚擾闇黑怨靈，他在下方一點的地方搭了一個平台，鋪了乾草與柔軟的布料。一張簡易的床。青年未來的床。他在那睡了快半個月，每天，他把食物放在另一個小平台，邀請闇黑怨靈共享。

　　起初幾天，食物分毫未動。青年沒放棄，他繼續等待。時不時，他拿著撰寫的文稿，對闇黑怨靈朗讀、修改，提出不會得到回應的疑問。

　　午夜，他低語安眠。

　　早晨，他以微笑呼喚。

　　逐漸的，青年看見闇黑怨靈從角落漫升，有如感興趣般探出觸手。

　　逐漸的，食物減少，從少許到全部消失。

　　青年靜待變化，魔杖在屋頂描繪出星空的絢麗。闇黑怨靈飄忽在眼角的次數逐漸變多，它似在探索皮箱。但它躲著，不願讓人發現。

　　青年任由闇黑怨靈如此，奇獸對它沒有危險性，即使是囊毒豹，也不認為它有多可口。

　　某天，一次不經意的呼喚，闇黑怨靈飄落在青年面前，探出細小的觸手。

　　青年捧起闇黑怨靈，把它放在肩頭，努力不讓嗓音顫抖，「新的一天，Credence，你早餐想吃什麼？」

　　衣領傳來柔弱的拉扯，青年笑了。

　　玻璃獸撲上腰際，青年眨眨眼，思緒轉回當下，闇黑怨靈正繞著他轉，東搖西晃的，似在焦慮。

　　「抱歉，我恍神了。」青年舉起手，闇黑怨靈攀附在他指尖，小心翼翼的沿著肌理繞升，最終消失在衣袖裡。

　　青年注視闇黑怨靈的遲疑，玻璃獸攀爬到他另一邊肩頭，掀開衣領，闇黑怨靈躲更深了。

　　「別在我身上玩。」話雖這麼說，青年也只是口頭上阻止兩方的胡鬧，玻璃獸依然故我在他頭髮裡翻找不在那的闇黑怨靈。

　　「小心摔下來。」叮嚀了句，青年捲起袖口，孔雀藍大衣早懸掛在屋內，闇黑怨靈也躲藏在層層布料後，有如鬧憋扭的刺青，就是不肯給人看上一眼。

　　青年也不在意，咬著魔杖，推起裝滿泥土磚瓦的推車，他繞過囊毒豹，巡過爆角獸，在水族旁以木板構築出新的區塊──沃土與翠草、高聳的樹木和層層茂密的樹叢，化為精巧的窩巢，一旁角落還有活水形成的池塘，浮萍與睡蓮點綴其中。

　　新的一批磚瓦化為躲藏處，一處位於地底的避陰地，深沉的黑暗應該能滿足所需。

　　青年無法確定，畢竟，這是他第一次尋獲此類的生命。他不甚滿意的用魔杖更改窩巢設計，各種可能的外型都曾出現，最終，是一處外觀不明顯的空洞，上頭爬滿藤蔓與細小的花朵，把洞口藏得更加嚴實。

　　「他會喜歡嗎？」

　　闇黑怨靈拉了青年的衣袖，他笑了，「嗯，我也不知道，但有總比沒有好。」

　　不遠處傳來月癡獸的鳴叫，青年看一眼懷錶，時過午夜，玻璃獸早玩累的趴在他頭上，昏昏欲睡。他送玻璃獸回窩，向新建立棲地施予傳送魔法，闇黑怨靈抓住他的肩膀，縮成一團近乎有形的黑色液狀物。

　　青年輕拍闇黑怨靈，「擔心只會受兩次的苦。」

　　衣領被緊緊抓住，青年笑了，「我保證，我會注意，不會像上次在蘇格蘭那樣。」

　　衣領鬆開，闇黑怨靈依然維持液狀。它有時就是擔心太多。

　　青年偏頭，「準備好了？」

　　得到肯定答案，青年揮舞魔杖，不過瞬間，他出現在倉庫裡，再度拿起皮箱。

　　村莊很靜，喧鬧都消失了，有別於白日的燥熱，夜晚的涼意隨霧氣飄散，再度施予忽略咒，青年走在撲滿碎石子的泥濘上，發出不少細碎的雜音。

　　似乎覺得不妥，青年停下腳步，羽毛咒也許是好主意，但在有狂風颳過的山谷，輕如羽毛會引來更多不必要的注目。

　　一道近乎無聲的低喃，闇黑怨靈飄立在他面前，觸手可及。

　　轉眼間，葉片飄落，與碎石混作一團，青年再度行走，夜霧隱蔽他的身影與步履，連同闇黑怨靈，消失無蹤。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜更深，比月光更為透徹的銀，如碎裂的鑽石，灑落泥濘，再消失無蹤。

　　睡夢停駐，最後一絲的火焰也化為飄渺的煙霧。樹叢下，暗影飄忽，比貓頭鷹的振翅更難察覺，黑暗飄浮在泥地上，彷彿有生命般，往房屋滑行。

　　不過幾尺外，隨地堆放的農具擋住黑暗的去路，它揚起肉翼，蛇般鱗片反射月光，乍看下，有如金屬。

　　轉而滑入陰影中，黑暗再度遇見阻礙，泥土飄升出幾道細不可察的銀絲，它互相纏繞，築成細網。

　　黑暗發出壁虎般的鳴叫，曝露牠的確是某種生物的事實。只有生物才有情緒。再度撲騰肉翼，牠改變路徑，回到月光照耀下。

　　繞著房屋，黑暗嘗試回到陰影的庇護裡，不知怎麼，不管到哪，都有銀網阻擋去路。

　　黑暗繞著屋子，一遍又一遍，牠待在光亮裡太久，叫聲越來越煩躁，隨動作揚起的泥灰也越來越多。

　　終於，黑暗發現一個入口，前方雖然有個敞開的皮箱擋著，但這不影響進出。

　　黑暗滑行般的接近皮箱。

　　青年從屋頂上探出身子，幾絲銀光閃爍在他的魔杖尖，蓄勢待發。

　　黑暗接近了，牠的肉翼撲騰，悄然滑過皮箱。

　　突然間，皮箱關起。黑暗夾在其中，牠下意識往後退，但銀絲將牠牢牢裹住，以溫柔卻堅定的力量，推牠進入。

　　皮箱闔上，黑暗消失無蹤。

　　青年鬆口氣，肩際縮成一團暗影的闇黑怨靈瞬間化為稀薄的暗霧，披散在他肩頭，有如垂落的羽翼。

　　青年對闇黑怨靈偏頭，「瞧，總是會沒事的。」

　　闇黑怨靈從青年肩膀飄落，好奇似的靠近皮箱。

　　皮箱突然抖動了下，闇黑怨靈立刻竄回青年身後。

　　青年笑出聲。

　　闇黑怨靈緊抓住青年背後的衣角，有如抗議。

　　青年輕咳幾聲，「我的錯。」即使如此，他沒收起嘴角的笑意。

　　青年拿起皮箱，消影回倉庫，除幾隻嚇得驚慌失措的老鼠外，沒有人發現他的離去。

　　再度為倉庫施予封鎖咒，青年進入皮箱。接下來，不過是平常的一天，照顧奇獸、阻止玻璃獸的逃脫、處理遊記、修改手稿，規律如往日。他安撫幻影猿的緊張、治療爆角獸玩鬧過頭的瘀傷、闇黑怨靈飄在肩頭，早縮成拳頭大小，就跟撿到它時同個模樣，沒有任何變化。

　　或許這麼評論是太悲觀，畢竟，青年有辦法跟闇黑怨靈溝通了，它甚至多學習一種表達──『我不知道』，比一開始的『是』與『否』，好上太多。

　　「你何時才能說話呢？」青年用羽毛筆的尾端輕撫闇黑怨靈。

　　闇黑怨靈抖了抖，細小的觸手攀附到羽毛筆上，像個玩鬧的孩子。

　　「我很想念你說話的時候。」

　　羽毛筆被拉了幾下，緩慢卻確實的組合成青年熟悉的訊號──『我不知道』。

　　青年釋然的笑了，「是我太心急了，抱歉。」他伸出手，讓闇黑怨靈停在肩上，「來吧，讓我們去看那隻伏地蝠，他現在應該吃飽了。」

　　闇黑怨靈再度縮成一灘液狀。

　　「他不會傷到我的。」

　　闇黑怨靈顯然有別的想法，它貼附在青年的衣服上，四處蔓生，有如詭異的墨色圖騰，他卻感受不到任何重量。

　　木靈從衣領後探出頭來，嘰嘰喳喳的抱怨。闇黑怨靈繞過牠，任由木靈攀爬上青年另一邊肩頭。

　　「Credence只是好意，他沒打算吵醒你，別這麼小氣。」

　　回應是響亮的吐舌聲。

　　闇黑怨靈悄悄揚起一條小觸鬚。

　　青年暗自翻個白眼，「不准在我身上打架。」

　　觸鬚縮回原位，木靈爬回青年胸前，繼續發出尖銳的哨音，聽得出頗多的埋怨。

　　「有禮貌點。」

　　又發出一聲尖銳的哨音，木靈賭氣的不說話。

　　青年嘆口氣，任由木靈如此，他晚點再跟牠談。

　　閃避隨意飄盪的水珠，藏匿其中的螢光水母好玩似的用觸手碰觸青年腳踝。

　　青年裝作被絆倒，他露出一臉『你抓到我了』的讚賞。

　　又輕拉幾下，螢光水母興高采烈的飄走。

　　青年也剛好走到新開闢的棲息地，茂密的樹葉雖遮蔽不少視野，他仍發覺放置在地上的肉塊少了大半。

　　「他食量比我想像中還大。」站在僅剩的幾塊鮮肉旁，青年預防性的設下屏障，他不想成為食物。

　　闇黑怨靈沒有動作，木靈倒好奇的探出頭，沿著闇黑怨靈蔓延出的觸鬚，攀爬到青年大腿旁，試圖看得更清楚。

　　樹叢分開，翠綠下的黑夜飄忽而出，彷彿在水中舞動，伏地蝠拍打肉翼，悄然經過青年身旁，有著倒刺的長舌試探性的碰觸成年人腰幹那般粗的肉塊，靜似無聲的撲伏，以閃爍金邊的肉翼包裹，纏繞，將其消化。

　　青年蹲下身，紀錄伏地蝠肉翼上有如山脈般起伏的雕紋，細膩的鱗片化為不起眼的鱗羽，似優美的撰文草體。

　　一條肉色的觸鬚從伏地蝠身體底下竄出，試探性的拍打到屏障上，闇黑怨靈瞬間化成霧狀，徹底把青年跟木靈裹住。

　　有別於炸毛的闇黑怨靈，青年頗為平靜的舉著魔杖，魔杖尖透著白光，沿著伏地蝠肉翼劃過，「不知道能不能勸他翻過來？」

　　青年話還沒說完，衣領傳來一連串的否決，差點撕破布料。

　　青年莞爾，「我保證會拿著魔杖。」

　　解開屏障咒，盤踞在青年身上的闇黑怨靈膨脹身子，頓時佔據半個棲地，卻留下一塊空地，任由對方行動。

　　青年搔了搔頭，對於被闇黑怨靈包裹的恐懼比不上他擔心伏地蝠受驚嚇的憂慮，Credence有時就是太過擔心。

　　青年蹲下身，伏地蝠飄開，似乎不喜歡活物，更不喜歡闇黑怨靈。

　　青年沒再靠近，「嗨，小傢伙。你叫什麼名字？」

　　伏地蝠略揚起身，露出匙狀般頭部，十來條觸鬚從口器中探出，如花朵綻放般，向青年嶄露牠自豪的黏液與倒刺，實打實的恐嚇。

　　「真漂亮。」偏頭，青年仔細觀察夾雜觸鬚裡的細小尖牙，難怪他探聽過的幾處當地原住民把伏地蝠當成惡神奉拜，的確有牠的迷人之處。

　　伏地蝠沒有在青年身上嗅聞到最喜歡的恐懼，便失去攻擊之意。牠垂下頭，緩慢且警覺的後退。樹叢與土堆是牠最喜歡的隱蔽處，今天獵到的食物也多，夠牠懶洋洋的休息數個月，無須覓食。

　　隨著伏地蝠的離去，闇黑怨靈重回青年身上，它抓著馬甲，縮成一小團暗霧，沒啥精神的癱著，只有一、兩道墨黑的觸鬚勾著布料。

　　青年輕柔的捧起闇黑怨靈，「也是，該休息了。」

　　再度為伏地蝠的棲息地設下屏障咒，青年走回木屋，他沒有離開皮箱，而是攀爬到屋簷一角，那有他為闇黑怨靈做的平台與乾草床。

　　安置好闇黑怨靈跟昏昏欲睡的木靈，青年躺在乾草床上，很快就睡熟了。

　　半小時不到，原本癱軟成一灘液狀物的闇黑怨靈緩慢的化為暗霧，它輕拉青年的髮梢，確認對方沒有因此清醒，再碰了碰木靈，得到一聲柔軟的輕哼與漫不經心的揮打。

　　闇黑怨靈飄出平台，沿著梯子，順著門縫，擠出皮箱。它在倉庫裡盤旋，皮箱掩在身體底下，藏得密實。

　　沒多久，闇黑怨靈又癱軟成一灘近似沼澤的黑水，發出比草葉生長更細微的吐息。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　驚醒闇黑怨靈的不是早晨的鳥鳴，是模糊粗礪的尖叫。它瞬間膨脹成暗霧，佔據整間倉庫，不過眨眼間，它又縮回原先的拳頭大，堆放在一旁的雜物被它忽大忽小而掀起的氣流吹翻在地，一時間，鼠類、蟑螂、蜘蛛夾雜灰塵，四處奔竄，讓原本凌亂的地方變得更加不堪。

　　氣窗隱約透出晨光，更加亮眼的火紅一閃而過，空氣頓時多了無法忽略的焦味。木頭與肉類燒焦的味道。

　　聞到異樣的氣味，闇黑怨靈近乎粗魯的擠進皮箱，以旋風般的速度衝向青年肩頭，它擠在對方頸項旁，縮成不過比金加隆再大一些的團塊。

　　幾乎是闇黑怨靈碰觸到床鋪的瞬間青年便張開眼，他眼中沒有剛睡醒的迷濛，而是平日的清明。

　　闇黑怨靈緊抓青年的髮梢，似乎想縮得更小。

　　「怎麼了？Credence？做惡夢了？」一手護著頸旁的闇黑怨靈，青年爬下床鋪，貓頭鷹停駐窗台，牠正不耐的敲打玻璃，催促回信。桌面上的信件正攤開一半，露出裡頭龍飛鳳舞的字跡。

　　青年沒有理會窗旁的喧鬧，低著頭，試圖從顫抖的闇黑怨靈身上問出什麼，「怎麼了？跟我說說？」他走近梯子，聞到一抹細微卻無法錯辨的氣息。火的味道。

　　青年抬頭，看著皮箱唯一的出入口，頸旁傳來的顫抖近乎驚恐，『不知道』與『否定』兩個答案交互出現。

　　輕拍闇黑怨靈，青年爬上梯架，他不像以往直接打開皮箱，而是稍稍推開一條縫。

　　更加明亮的晨光與燒焦味讓青年皺起眉頭，他沒聽見任何聲音，沒有鳥鳴蟲叫沒有喧嘩吆喝，外頭是一片安靜，堪稱死寂。

　　土地在震動，早該靜止的灰塵隨著莫名的氣流飄揚，一條暗金色的尾巴飛掠過窗戶，發出鞭子劃開空氣的利響。

　　沒有任何動作，青年等著。沒多久，震動消失了，火焦味也是。

　　青年爬出皮箱，動作比以往還要小心，近乎無聲的蹲低身子。闇黑怨靈躲藏在他頸旁，衣領的縫隙裡，細小的觸手緊抓孔雀藍的布料。

　　被吵醒的木靈本想詢問緣由，青年沒給牠機會，「Pickett，晚點再說。」

　　被壓回大衣翻領後，木靈乖巧的半聲不吭。

　　拿起皮箱，魔杖從袖口滑出，木造的冰涼觸感讓青年稍微定了定神。他宣洩壓力般地輕嘆口氣，斜靠在牆壁旁，悄悄推開木門。

　　外頭依然安靜，杳無人煙，這對務農維生的村莊來說，根本是不可能的事。

　　再把木門推開了點，沉默的寧靜與早晨的薄霧籠罩村莊，頂多再半個小時，陽光會把最後一點的霧氣驅回森林，青年不打算等這麼久。

　　青年對自己施予忽略咒與隱身咒，雖知無法抵禦什麼，但聊勝於無。

　　深吸口氣，青年拎著皮箱，走出倉庫，他先走入一旁的屋子，昨夜擠滿人的主宅。麻瓜的鎖對他來說不算什麼，進入屋內後，他鎖死門（用魔法，當然）。

　　沒有出聲呼喚，青年巡過所有房間，沒有人在，床鋪凹陷，棉被冰冷，衣物夾雜其中，拖鞋緊靠在床尾。比較特別的，是一隻碎布拼成的布偶摔落在地，失去主人的寵愛。

　　青年走向後院，據昨夜記憶，那應該有一間牛舍跟一片玉米田，結實累累的金黃，正待收成。

　　即使是牛舍，也是空蕩蕩的，青年眼前只有隨風飄盪的玉米。

　　咬唇，青年不死心，他再度繞了繞，試圖找出他人存在。終於，在一旁的草叢裡，有道模糊的腳印踏過泥濘，往玉米田裡走去。

　　望著那片比人還高的玉米田，青年毅然走了進去。腳踏在乾燥的枯草上，發出難以掩蔽的細響，不管他再怎麼避免，都是如此。他為此驚擾幾處兔子洞，逼裡頭的兔子與雉雞蹦跳而出，掩人耳目。

　　也許這招真的有效，因沒過多久，青年的確發現了一個人。對方背對他，對外人接近毫無所察。

　　青年本該走近，但闇黑怨靈更加驚慌的拉扯讓他停下腳步。

　　壓低聲量，青年詢問原因，他話尚未說完，森林裡的風已解決疑問。

　　那名背對他，全身滿是灰泥的人，在微風的吹撫下，崩解成一塊塊細碎的飛灰。

　　青年只有在一個地方看過這種狀況。

　　幾乎是反射性的，青年蹲低身子，口中低喃的除忽略咒以外，還有各種除去氣味的清潔咒與掩蔽咒，皮箱塞到腳旁的枯葉堆裡，木靈也是。闇黑怨靈本該是同個處理方式，但闇黑怨靈顯然不想。

　　由於扯裂布料的聲音會吸引注意，青年只好讓闇黑怨靈待在身旁，魔杖輕點地面，魔法的細微光芒沿著土地蔓延，籠罩整片玉米田。

　　青年舔唇，匍匐靠近化為一堆灰塵的屍體，希望面前的灰燼不過是哪名幽默感極差的巫師為了整麻瓜搞出來的惡作劇。偏偏，空中傳來的幾句依稀可辨認的命令、鞭擊和羽翼拍擊的聲響混合成他最不想要的答案。

　　青年身子俯得更低，一道龐大的陰影停在玉米田上空，強風彎折枝枒，有如層層波浪。

　　盯著落在不遠處的陰影，青年從久遠的記憶裡掏挖，辨認響在耳旁的異國命令到底為何。

　　闇黑怨靈從青年頸旁飄落，輕搔他下巴肌膚。

　　青年微笑，以細如蚊吶嗓音命令，「去皮箱那待著。」

　　陰影的色澤變深，鞭擊和回應的低鳴再再顯示對方打算降落。

　　見闇黑怨靈不打算聽話，青年嘆口氣，「不要跟著我。」

　　話剛說完，青年略直起身，身軀隱藏在彎折的玉米田裡，他握緊魔杖，尖端濺出幾絲火花。

　　陰影更深，青年能從枝葉的縫隙望見暗金色的鱗片與墨黑的背脊。火焦與硫磺的臭味隨著粗重的吐息，吹垮一部分的玉米田。

　　青年緊繃身子，等對方降落。

　　當尖爪碰觸到土地的瞬間，透亮的冰晶頓時蜂出，冰封住離土地最近的肢體，但這點阻礙對火龍來說，不過是一道吐息就能搞定的事。

　　青年的目標也不是火龍，而是龍騎士。

　　火龍因突如其來的冰霜引走注意的瞬間，青年如彈簧般蹦跳起身，石化咒不偏不疑的甩在毫無防備的龍騎士身上。

　　龍騎士僵在龍鞍上，驚慌過度的火龍甩下他。

　　青年趁機跳到火龍身上，他的落點實在不好，半個身子懸掛在龍頸上，堪堪用龍鞍抓住定點，穩住身姿。

　　對於身上的變化，火龍顯然有別的主意。牠在半個吐息間掙脫束縛，飛在半空中，扭著身子，甩著尾巴，不是速度極快的繞著一個又一個的圈，就是朝天空或任何想要的地方噴火。

　　若不是青年急忙拉住韁繩，恐怕火龍也打算往他身上發作點脾氣。

　　『停下。』吼出記憶裡模糊的命令，青年強壓下緊張與驚慌，面對火龍不能有任何恐懼，宣示主權，是第一件也是最重要的一件事。

　　停在半空中，火龍拍打肉翼，彎曲長頸，鄙夷的正視坐在牠身上的陌生者。

　　『停下。』重複命令，青年知道他運氣不錯，只有一隻龍，這些巫師也不是從一而終的龍騎兵，而是戰爭為了求效率，訓練出的龍騎士。若是前者，他早成為焦屍，而不會坐在龍鞍上與這隻剛成年的火龍大眼瞪小眼。

　　火龍瞇起眼，鼻翼撲張，似乎在確認青年的味道。

　　青年舉起鞭子（他真不想這樣做），裝模作樣的往空中揮擊。

　　極為響亮的一鞭。

　　火龍整個身子都震了震，隨即垂下目光。青年認得這種跡象，他最不喜歡的徵兆，也是他能活命的主因。如果可以，他發誓，以後絕對不會再用鞭子命令牠。

　　『降落。』鞭子指向地面，青年坐直身子。

　　火龍噴口氣，優雅的降落在玉米田裡。龐大的身軀壓彎不少熟成的枝枒，但這不是青年該擔憂的事。

　　『待著。』青年拋下鞭子，跑向皮箱藏匿的方位，皮箱裡有足夠的食物，能餵飽火龍，他會多開闢一個地方，不為什麼，就為了對方能舒服的生活。牠會喜歡沒有鞭子的生活，沒有一隻龍不喜歡──蹲下身，青年從枯葉堆裡翻找出皮箱，突然間，他頸旁多了一抹冰冷的觸感。

　　魔杖尖的觸感。

 

　　TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　「不准動。」

　　青年僵住了，不是因為命令，而是因為嗓音。吞口唾液，他啞著聲，不敢置信的詢問，「Graves先生？」

　　魔杖傳來難以察覺的震動，極為細微，立即就被更有力的戳刺遮掩。

　　「站起來。」

　　順著對方指示站起身，青年眼角瞥見闇黑怨靈從皮箱一角竄到枯葉堆底，「Graves先生？我想我該──」

　　「安靜。轉過身。」

　　「但我覺得你真的應該──」

　　青年現在看到對方了，雖然穿著不再是紐約的簡約俐落，也不是前陣子探訪時毫無血色的模樣，但的確是Graves。但他在乎的不是對方為何在這，面前是否真的是Graves或是任何該死的原因，他在乎的是Graves身後，逐漸膨脹起身子，如烏雲掩蔽陽光的闇黑怨靈。

　　「我如果是你就不會這麼做，Barebone。」無視身後的陰寒，Graves沒有放下魔杖，「別忘了，我隨時可以殺了他。」

　　青年嘆息，無視被威脅生命安危的人是他，「Graves先生，我不建議你挑釁他。」

　　「安靜。」Graves睨了青年一眼，逐步走到他背後。青年注意到對方踏過的地方都是剛剛走出的腳印。

　　「證明你的身分。」

　　青年眨了眨眼，「我能詢問原因嗎？」

　　闇黑怨靈在原處繞圈，Graves的話語只讓它略為縮小，化為一團近似人的霧氣，它偏了偏頭部應該的位置。

　　闇黑怨靈在笑，不知為何，這讓Graves更加煩躁，「當作是例行性檢查。」

　　「例行性檢查不會有一根魔杖頂著我腦袋。」青年望著闇黑怨靈，它悄然沿著地表往他蔓生，細小的觸手如藤蔓，在泥濘勾勒出不祥的花紋。

　　Graves扯了扯嘴角，「照做。」見青年打算拿起魔杖，他輕哼，「不准使用魔杖。」

　　青年緩緩舉起雙手，闇黑怨靈更靠近了，硫磺的氣息也是。

　　青年突然轉頭，看向待在原處，挺起長頸的火龍，毒液正緩緩從對方尖牙滴落。他語調頓時變成與剛才截然不同的強硬，「放下魔杖。」

　　Graves一愣。

　　「放下。」無視可能會受到的傷害，青年舉起一隻手，「Credence，縮小身子，快。」

　　闇黑怨靈壓低膨脹的高度，但有更多的霧狀物光明正大的攀向他，旋繞出一個小小的圓。

　　發覺頸後的魔杖仍未收走，青年壓低聲量，語調近乎咒罵，「Graves先生，你面前的是隻祕魯毒牙，是世上速度最快的火龍。在這種距離下，他的火焰足以把任何巫師燒成灰。」沒露出驚慌，青年站直身子，「他才剛認定我是主人，現在正準備攻擊任何威脅到我的生物。」他飛快看Graves一眼，「放下魔杖，緩慢的蹲下身。」

　　見Graves未有動作，火龍的身子仰得更高，青年說話的速度又急又快，「戰時，我曾經是東線的訓龍兵，」吞口唾液，他又道，「相信我。」

　　魔杖收走了。

　　青年抓起皮箱，他沒看任何地方，目光筆直的往火龍走去，「Arthur？我可以叫你Arthur嗎？」他露出微笑，一隻手安撫般的舉起，「你餓了嗎？要不要吃點東西？」

　　火龍盯著青年後方蹲低身子的Graves，瞇起眼。

　　「Arthur，看著我。」

　　火龍垂下頭，用下顎頂了頂青年的手，青年笑得更開，「我就知道你是乖孩子。」他輕拍火龍，「來吧，我幫你卸下鞍具。」他靈巧的解開固定器，金屬鞍具摔落在地，發出沉重的悶聲。

　　火龍甩甩頭，似乎很高興脫去束縛。

　　「你喜歡吃山羊嗎？」

　　火龍發出一聲輕柔的鳴叫。

　　青年略挑眉，「這麼喜歡啊？我正好有一點山羊肉。」他打開皮箱，露出裡頭不見底的黑暗，「進去吧，裡頭有你最喜歡的食物。」

　　火龍毫不猶豫地進去了，皮箱隨即闔起。

　　幾乎是同個瞬間，闇黑怨靈竄到青年身旁，輕扯他大衣衣襬。

　　青年看了眼後方收起魔杖的Graves，再看向闇黑怨靈，輕聲囑咐，「以後不可以這麼做。」

　　闇黑怨靈放開衣襬，縮到不過拇指大。

　　青年嘆口氣，他蹲下身，向闇黑怨靈伸出手，「來吧，我們晚點再談。」

　　闇黑怨靈小心翼翼的沿著青年的指尖攀附而上。

　　青年輕撫闇黑怨靈，把它留在肩頭，任由對方竄入衣領。

　　Graves走過來，青年對他微笑，「我通過檢查了？」

　　Graves扯了扯嘴角，「暫時性的，Scamander。」他像對彼此保證般，又說了句，「暫時性的。」

　　即使得到如此不確定的答案，Newt不以為意，「你怎麼會在這裡，Graves先生？」他抹去臉上的塵灰，「我以為你還在養傷。」上回探訪時，家養小精靈的叨叨唸唸不絕於耳，舉凡過瘦的體重到窗台沾灰的角落，沒有一處不抵損曾佔用身分的Grindelwand，Newt光聽都覺得哭笑不得，更何況是被對方虐待到只剩皮包骨的Graves。

　　Graves看Newt一眼，「有些事得處理。」

　　Newt看向Graves與昨日借住屋主差不多的打扮，消影術幾乎是無需考慮的決定，「那我不打擾你了。」拎起皮箱，他轉身就──魔杖飛出掌心，落到Graves手中，他沒有收起，反而遞還給Newt。

　　「我沒說你可以走了。」

　　Newt拿回魔杖，「我不認為我待在這有何意義。」

　　「Scamander，MACUSA沒有收到你的入境通知。」Graves看一眼皮箱，「又走麻瓜海關了？」

　　「也許我從一開始就沒有離開。」

　　「你在探訪我後離境，我記得那時你告知Goldstein說接下來要回英國？」

　　Newt嘆息，「我的確有回去一趟。」

　　「我知道，Theseus寄來的聖誕賀卡有提到這點。」

　　Newt張目結舌，「我不是需要追蹤行蹤的通緝犯！」

　　「你當然不是。」Graves眼中多了笑意，「但你的皮箱和……」他眼神往旁飄開，落在Newt衣領。

　　Newt知道Graves在看什麼。Credence。他下意識後退，即使知道贏的機率不高，腦海瞬間還是浮現十來種放倒對方的方法。

　　Graves沒有繼續追究，反而轉頭，往那名被兩人遺忘已久的巫師走去，「我需要你的幫忙，Scamander，你接下來也會需要一名旅伴。」

　　「我有拒絕的權利嗎？」Newt跟在Graves身後，聊勝於無的反擊。

　　Graves微笑，「沒有。」

　　Newt的石化咒很完美，巫師直挺挺地倒在玉米田梗裡，連魔杖都來不及拔。

　　Graves略挑眉，緩慢的繞著巫師走，不像在評估危險，反而像在審視該怎麼把獵物開膛剖肚。

　　Newt往後退，轉開目光，不管接下來發生什麼事，都不是他想看的。

　　「石化的時間？」

　　「大概兩個小時…」

　　Graves輕哼，俐落的卸除巫師所有武器，舉凡魔杖、刀刃、暗器、毒藥，種類堪稱琳瑯滿目。

　　Newt沒看見Graves把武器收到哪去，也許是口袋裡，他悄悄的又往後退，意圖讓半倒塌的玉米梗掩蔽視線。

　　「不喜歡血？」

　　Graves話語輕飄飄的，似含著笑。

　　Newt清楚Graves是裝出來的，他看多這類行為，「我、我想我該去照顧Arthur…你也知道…陌生環境會讓火龍特別緊張。」

　　「不，我不知道。」Graves這下正視Newt了，「Scamander，你不是打過仗？」

　　「我有。但、總有些我無法……」Newt又往後退。

　　「這裡不是前線，我也不是那些兵。」Graves輕嘆，「不論你現在認為我要做什麼，那些都是有原因。」他舉起魔杖，玉米梗化為繩索，牢牢綁住巫師，其中一條還鬆鬆的套在巫師頸項，「如果你不敢看，可以往後退，但請待在我的視線內。」

　　石化咒解除，一聲混和各種語言的咒罵響徹田野。

　　Graves好整以暇的等待巫師注意到他，他平靜的詢問，「Harper在哪？」

　　巫師笑了，他目光落到Newt身上，笑容轉為狠毒，「你這個小偷，別以為──」

　　呼吸一窒，巫師張大嘴，百般掙扎扭動，就是掙脫不開繩索與隨Graves心意束緊的套索。

　　Newt又站得更遠，他甚至悄悄走到Graves左後方，讓對方的背影擋住視線。闇黑怨靈從他衣領裡探出身子，黑墨的觸鬚在孔雀藍上勾畫詭異的圖騰。

　　見巫師臉色發青，Graves手一揮，套索鬆開了，對方又得到呼吸的權力。「我沒什麼耐心，」他站到巫師面前，略偏了頭，「何不節省彼此的時間？」

　　巫師瞪著Graves，「我不知道你在說什麼。」

　　Graves打個響指，套索再度束緊。他往後退，避開巫師掙扎的翻滾與扭動，漫不經心地等待對方耗盡力氣，再鬆開束縛。他總是知道最好的時間點。

　　巫師再度喘息。

　　「Harper在哪？」

　　「願死亡徵收你！」

　　「人免不了一死。」Graves扯了扯嘴角，舉起魔杖，「既然你不打算告訴我Harper的下落，想必你也不會告訴我該怎麼去『庫斯科』？」

　　Newt抬起頭，對於這個詞彙，他有簡略的印象──此地信仰裡的『安樂地』、神之棲所，諸神最後的歸處。

　　巫師略瞪大眼，張口欲言，目光頓時渙散，身子卻緊繃如石。與他對上目光的Graves有如就地化身成石雕，只有握在手中的魔杖隱隱發光。

　　十來秒後，Graves眨了眨眼，似看透一切。

　　「你是那名竊──」巫師大聲咒罵，話語全被噤聲咒遮掩。

　　Graves手一揮，ㄧ隻玉米飄浮在半空中，他低念幾句，玉米丟到巫師身上。

　　巫師被港口鑰傳送走。

　　Newt緩慢往後退，魔杖悄然握在手中。

　　Graves視線轉過來，「你有遇見一名穿著大衣與束領，年約五十的男性嗎？」

　　Newt避開視線交會，「有。」

　　「他在哪？」

　　Newt眼角餘光可見Graves略往前，對方沒有放下魔杖，「化成灰了。」

　　「Scamander，你可以看著我。」

　　Newt吞口唾液，「那名騎兵，你把他送去哪了？」

　　「他該去的地方。」

　　發覺雙眼後方有種莫名的刮搔感，Newt咬唇，他知道對方正努力減緩侵略感，「Graves先生，我不熟悉大腦封閉術。我向你保證，我會據實以告。」他抬頭，正視Graves，對方雖然看著他，但視線並非面孔，而是不知名的某處，「同樣的，我希望你也不要隱瞞。」

　　刮搔感消失了。

　　Graves目光再度有了焦距，他扯起嘴角，「不愧是Theseus的兄弟。」

　　Newt揚起虛弱的微笑，「只是他的練習對象。」

　　Graves轉身，「來吧，我得去村莊尋找Harper是否有留下什麼線索，你能趁這時候安撫好那團暴動。」他意有所指的看一眼Newt胸前，頭也不回的走了。

　　Newt低頭，這才發覺闇黑怨靈在他四周揚起稀薄的暗霧，不明顯，範圍卻包裹住他們兩人，更遮掩掉一部分陽光，妥妥的威嚇。

　　「Credence！」Newt的驚訝只讓闇黑怨靈更加猖狂，他甚至感受到輕微的拉力，想把他扯入陰影中，天知道他被扯進去後這裡會發生什麼事。

　　「Credence！」Newt的驚訝只讓闇黑怨靈更加猖狂，他甚至感受到拉力，想把他扯入陰影中，天知道他被扯進去後這裡會發生什麼事。

　　「Credence，我說過了，不可以這麼做。」Newt嗓音依舊沉穩，彷彿他面前的只是隻鬧脾氣的貓兒，而不是動念間就能毀掉半個曼哈頓的闇黑怨靈，「我知道你不信任他，但你不能否定他不是Graves先生。他輕嘆，「還記得嗎？一月份我有帶你去拜訪他，當時你答應我什麼？」

　　闇黑怨靈不再拉扯Newt。

　　Newt輕撫衣領旁的細小觸手，「我保證會保持距離，」他看向早走遠的Graves，對方的背影仍帶著當時探訪的消瘦感，「我也有點事想查清楚。」

　　闇黑怨靈鬆開衣領，龐大的暗霧迅速縮小，卻沒有像以往那般黏附在Newt頸旁，而是躲入衣襬的暗影裡，徹底消失無蹤。

　　Newt搔了搔頭，心知闇黑怨靈在鬧脾氣。

　　木靈探出頭，到處看了看，察覺到Graves的瞬間，發出響亮的哨音。

　　「是，我知道，那是Graves先生。」Newt真的覺得有些頭疼，他邊走邊向木靈解釋，「他不是之前那名黑巫師。」

　　但這不能避免Newt走近Graves時，木靈發出嫌惡的咂舌。

　　Graves挑眉。

　　Newt嘆息，「抱歉，我再跟他解釋。」

　　「你不用解釋。」Graves扯了扯嘴角，「我向來不討奇獸歡心。」他偏頭，直逕走向最近的一棟房屋。跟Newt稍早探訪的那間相同，屋內毫無生物活動的跡象，衣物夾雜在棉被裡，拖鞋放於床旁。

　　大略查看狀況後，Graves又走向另一間屋子。他剛推開門，落在樓梯上的泰迪熊立刻吸引注意。「Scamander，你何時過來的？」

　　「昨晚。」

　　Graves走上樓，看見樓梯上有一個孩童用的拖鞋，不成雙。「當時有多少人？」

　　「大該十來名吧？我沒辦法看得很清楚。」

　　「沒有奇怪的地方？」

　　Newt搖頭。

　　Graves走到二樓，他輕輕看了眼，瞧見遺棄在廊道深處，那隻落單的拖鞋。他舉起手，示意Newt安靜，魔杖不知何時握在手中。

　　Graves走近拖鞋，半闔的門隨著他的手勢無風自動。房間裡有兩張床靠在牆壁旁，只有一個掀開棉被，地板上落著一套衣物。

　　Graves輕揮魔杖，衣物飄浮到半空中，從大小來看，所有主大概才十歲不到，一邊肩膀的接縫被扯開，沒有血跡或汙痕。他目光飄向完好的床鋪。棉被掀開，裡頭夾雜一套完好的衣物。

　　Graves沉下目光。

　　跟著進來的Newt瞪著仍飄浮在半空中的衣物，臉色一白。

　　Graves目光落到Newt身上，更正確來說，是他的皮箱上，面容冷得可刮下一層霜，「你為何來這，Scamander？」

　　Newt握緊皮箱把手，「這不是他們做的。」

　　「一個村莊裡能有多少人？二十個？三十個？」Graves咒罵，「我想你一定有個好理由解釋為何你來到的隔日，這些莫魔通通消失無蹤。」他逼近Newt，「你為何來這裡？Scamander，一定有什麼東西吸引你來這。」見對方保持沉默，他拉高聲量，「回答我！」

　　「伏地蝠。我收集到伏地蝠出沒的情報，」Newt反擊似的回應，音量不比Graves小上多少，「但他只攻擊沉睡的生物！這不可能是他做的！我昨晚抓到他了！」

　　「牠在哪？」

　　「不。我不會讓你見他！我昨晚抓到他時他還餓著，這件事跟他無關。」Newt護衛般地把皮箱藏在身後，「這也不可能是伏地蝠做的，他們有領地性，要一次把整村的人消化光，至少需要近十隻的伏地蝠，一個地區如果有這麼多伏地蝠，他們會先互相攻擊，直到剩下最後一隻為止，更別說這些麻瓜得通通陷入沉睡！」

　　Graves輕哼，「不過是集體昏睡咒就能搞定的事。」

　　「但這裡沒有巫師。」

　　「有的，你跟Harper。」Graves扯了扯嘴角，「可惜Harper死了。」

　　「這不是我做的。」Newt咬唇，「那你呢？Graves先生，你為何來這裡？你的身體根本沒有痊癒，為何你在這！？」

　　沒有回應，Newt丟出的疑問像是落入深井，Graves連一絲反應都無，真正引起對方注意的是一聲鳴叫，響徹山谷的轟鳴，近似落雷。

　　Newt反射性的看向窗戶，完全忽略Graves。

　　Graves三步併兩步的衝向前，扯住Newt。

　　Newt來不及甩開，熟悉的拉扯感讓他了解Graves在做什麼。消影術。

　　瞬間，油漆過的木造氣息頓時被森林特有的潮濕取代，Newt摔倒在地，Graves壓著他，俯低身子。

　　火光亮起，異樣的暗紅吞蝕沒被翠綠佔領的一角。Newt認出那地方正是他曾待過一晚的村莊。

　　天空飛揚的陰影，四道，每一道都比今早飛掠過玉米田的暗影龐大。

　　火焦味與硫磺氣息隨風飄散，森林死寂，蟲鳴與鳥叫全消失了，彷彿整座森林被翱翔天空的死亡震懾。

　　Graves本想再次消影，徹底遠離此地，但消影術失去作用。「路易斯的慈悲！」他咒罵，語調只有煩厭，沒有絕望。

　　甩開Graves的壓制，Newt打開皮箱，「祕魯毒牙的鼻子很靈，我們離村莊太近了。」他指向皮箱，「我們得躲在裡頭。」

　　Graves挑眉，「這能抵擋什麼？」話雖這麼說，他仍相當合作的走進去。

　　Newt先朝四周施予清潔咒，再一揮魔杖，揚起一陣塵土。在塵土尚未落下前，他鑽進皮箱，暗自希冀這招有用。

　　皮箱自動關閉，飄揚的塵土灑落其上，成為唯一的掩護。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt走下階梯時，Graves仍站在木屋裡，視線盯著圍繞住他的各種物品打轉。

　　「原來這就是那著名的屋子。」

　　「請坐，Graves先生。」

　　「我現在成為你的囚犯了？」

　　「不，」Newt澄清，「坐著會讓你不那麼焦慮。」

　　「我偏好站著。」

　　「好吧，」Newt脫下大衣，懸掛掛鉤上，「我得去安撫那些孩子，請別亂動屋裡的東西，謝謝你。」

　　Newt離開了，Graves看得出他努力克制不甩門離去。英國人的矜持，跟Theseus一樣。

　　闇黑怨靈從大衣裡飄出，慢騰騰的繞著屋內打轉。

　　「Scamander在外頭，如果你打算找他的話。」

　　闇黑怨靈飄落到木門前，拳頭大的身子逐漸擴散，數十條彷彿實體化金屬的觸手糾結成團，墨黑淡為素白，凹凸不平的湧動黏附成平整──毫無血色的唇瓣、一部分的下巴和一個張開後空無一物的眼眶。

　　整體並非完整，邊緣更是殘破不堪，卻足以辨識。那是張Graves曾在報告上短暫瞥見的面容，闇黑怨靈宿主的臉。

　　突然間，眼眶崩裂，再度化為霧氣的虛渺。闇黑怨靈縮了下，更多暗霧旋繞出蒼白的觸手，黏合重組成喉部般的樣貌。

　　「不，」嘴唇扭動，發出彷彿金屬與玻璃相互摩擦的粗啞，相比之下，魔蘋果的尖叫都像是天籟。

　　Graves連眉頭都沒皺，他站在那，等待闇黑怨靈一個字，一個字的，擠出話語。

　　「我找的是你。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　除了幾隻敏感的狐仙子外，奇獸大多安生在領地裡，囊毒豹有些暴躁，不停來回繞著圈子，Newt以幾個輕拍安撫牠。

　　剛出生的紫角獸繞著Newt跑，柔軟的觸鬚糾纏衣袖，試圖擁抱他。Newt任由對方如此，並領牠回去母親身旁。

　　玻璃獸鬼鬼祟祟的跟在Newt身後，幻影猿一把撈起牠，塞回窩巢裡給木靈們看管。

　　Newt向幻影猿道謝，拎起裝滿山羊肉的水桶，走向另一個方向，炎熱的森林區域。

　　解除屏障咒，Newt繞過伏地蝠棲息的地穴，直接往靠在岩石旁邊休息的火龍走去，早些時候留給伏地蝠的食物都消失了，火龍吃光了它。伏地蝠的代謝恐怕跟奴尼蛇一樣，吃飽後能挨快半年的餓。

　　察覺到他人靠近，原先趴著休息的火龍抬高頭，鼻翼輕微扇動。

　　Newt站在火龍身旁，舉起水桶，「我擔心你沒吃飽。」

　　火龍垂下頭，柔順的用鼻尖頂了頂Newt的身子。

　　Newt把肉塊倒在草地上，往後退幾步。

　　火龍狼吞虎嚥著肉塊，Newt檢查牠身上那些光滑黃澄且完美的鱗片，他想知道觸摸起來的溫度，藉此了解身體狀況，但也只能等火龍吃完。搶食不是友善的舉動，讓對方餓著更不是。

　　後腿有幾道結痂的傷口，很新，也許是早上不小心割出來的，Newt晚點再用藥草處理，柔軟的腹部毫無缺損，肩部看得出鐵鍊長期懸吊的痕跡，脖頸的背刺也割掉幾個，原因他也清楚，為方便置放鞍具，卻不樂見如此行為。暴殄天物。

　　Newt嘆口氣，暗自猜想得花多少時間才能讓火龍停止對束縛的厭惡與恐懼。

　　火龍抬起頭，發出細微的警告。Newt順著牠的目光看去，如他所料，火龍望著的是木屋，皮箱唯一的出入口，外頭恐怕有幾隻火龍在上空旋繞，試圖讓火焰掩滅一切。

　　「噓，Arthur，沒事的。」Newt輕拍火龍脖頸冰涼的鱗片。火龍在害怕，情緒能影響鱗片的溫度。「媽咪在這。」

　　突然間，在本該光滑之處，一道粗糙的刮痕破壞完美。

　　Newt皺眉，他蹲下身，想看仔細火龍胸前的鱗片。那有幾片逆鱗，火龍都會有的，那是牠們最敏感且最容易受到致命傷的地方，也最能反應身體狀況。醫術精湛的龍醫常一眼就能從逆鱗評斷一隻火龍的健康與否。

　　而在Arthur的逆鱗處，Newt看見一個刻印──一個三角形、中間以圓和直線劃為兩半的圖騰。似曾相識，卻不知從何而來。

　　「誰給你這個的？」Newt輕拍火龍，牠現在冷靜多了，也垂下頭，打算打個小盹。「當時肯定很疼。」

　　火龍輕哼，尾巴慵懶地輕甩。

　　Newt微笑，「好，不吵你了。」他拎起水桶，「我晚點再來。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　闇黑怨靈偏著頭，無形的目光打量Graves，對方沒有退縮，不像另一個，它能聞到淡薄的恐懼，也許這個Graves藏起來了？就跟另一個一樣，「你看起來不太一樣。」

　　Graves輕哼，一派閒適的坐在不過半膝高的簡樸木椅上，「因為我的確如此，」他抹去指尖的髒污，「不算上Newt私自帶你拜訪我的那次，或許我該說一句，初次見面，Barebone？」

　　闇黑怨靈不打算接話，它膨脹身子，佔據木屋每個角落，「你欺騙他。」

　　「不錯的觀察。」Graves微笑，無視一點一滴縮小的空間。闇黑怨靈只留下他腳旁與頂頭的出入口，連一旁油燈的光芒都打算吞滅。

　　究竟是哪一份報告說闇黑怨靈很溫馴的？Graves指尖輕敲膝頭，想起屬名──Goldstein。故作強悍的女人總是特別心軟，不像Picquery，連神經都是鋼鐵做的，「但我不打算對你說明。」

　　掩去油燈最後的光輝，木屋陷入黑暗，闇黑怨靈探出無數細小的觸手，它們纏成雙墨黑的手，透著同樣夜色的血液，反射金屬光輝的骨幹，卻沒有皮膚包裹，「為什麼？」

　　「我們見面不過一小時，你就打算謀殺我兩次，」Graves笑意更深，他雙手交疊，放在大腿上，「我想這應該是個好原因。」

　　闇黑怨靈縮了下，嗓音卻更加尖銳，「你傷害他。」

　　Graves聳肩，「他不在乎。」

　　「他在乎。」佔據最後一點的空間，闇黑怨靈的觸手攀附到Graves身上，倒刺劃開衣物，「如果你傷害他，我會殺了你。」

　　Graves偏頭，示意頂頭的木門，「你何不直接把我丟出去給火龍收拾？」他瞥一眼滲血的皮膚，「你現在有這個能力。」

　　「他會在乎。」闇黑怨靈退開，龐大的身軀再度縮小成拳頭大，好不容易形成的肌理崩解消散，地上落了一灘血跡，它將其抹去，「那是他教我。」

　　轉眼間，木屋的模樣一如往常，闇黑怨靈躲入Newt的大衣裡，消失無蹤。

　　Graves盯著沿著指尖滴落的血跡，輕撫而過，傷口消失，衣物恢復原樣，半點痕跡都沒留下。

　　Newt推開門，「Graves先生，你想喝點茶嗎？」他捧著茶壺，「聽說喝茶能幫助放鬆精神。」他看一眼對外的木門，似乎認定外頭的搜尋尚未結束。

　　「我偏好咖啡。」Graves站起身，「不過紅茶也行。」

　　Newt微笑，「我想你會喜歡的，」他輕拍大衣，「來吧，Credence，Dougal在等我們。」

　　闇黑怨靈攀爬上Newt指尖，很快消失在襯衫下，Graves看著它從衣領探出頭，細小的觸手猶如最柔嫩的枝枒，沒有任何傷人的意圖。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　屋外，旋舞針飄飛而過，後頭追著閃現的球遁鳥，柔細的羽毛落到地面，一旁經過的糞金龜揀去裝飾窩巢。玻璃獸從糞金龜的石堆裡鬼鬼祟祟的爬出，腹囊滿滿的，都是閃亮的河石，Newt總會撿這些彩石給玻璃獸玩，充當聽話的獎勵。

　　抬起頭，玻璃獸聞到紅茶的香氣，牠溜過去，看著Newt和一名牠不認識的人坐在那，享受紅茶。牠再度嗅聞空氣，輕手輕腳的沿著石壁接近。陌生對玻璃獸來說就像寶庫，總會有什麼寶貝藏在那，牠只需要找出它來。

　　Newt遞給Graves馬克杯，裡頭的紅茶溫熱，卻不燙手，「抱歉，糖剛好用完了。」

　　Graves不在意，「這樣就好。」

　　Newt捧著茶，靠坐在堆疊的木材上，闇黑怨靈佔據一旁的盤子，爆角獸形狀的麵包逐漸消失在霧氣裡，另一個馬克杯的藥草茶也是，「為何你在這？Graves先生，你的傷沒有完全好，到這種地方來只會讓你的傷勢加重。」貓貍子輕巧的跳到他大腿上，發出響亮的呼嚕聲。

　　Graves又喝了口紅茶，試圖辨認裡頭是否有吐真劑，「我有我的事。」

　　Newt輕拍坐在大腿上的貓貍子，指尖順著毛髮捲繞，「由於我們隨時有可能被火龍燒死，我想我有權力知道現在被捲入什麼狀況。」

　　「以一個快被燒死的人來說，你也太鎮靜，」Graves撫唇，「Theseus沒教你怎麼問話？」

　　「就像你說的，人免不了一死，再說，我不是正氣師，而你也不是我的犯人，」Newt頭埋在馬克杯裡，蒸氣模糊他的臉，「我們只是朋友，坐在一起喝茶聊天。」

　　「感謝Merlin，我遇見一名脾氣溫和的守衛，」Graves半真半假的感嘆，他靠著後方的石堆，幾絲髮梢落在額前，懶得撫平，這可是Newt見過他最不修邊幅的模樣。

　　「MACUSA近日處在謊言裡，無法看清現實，更被五花八門的消息混淆信念。」似想到什麼，Graves扯了扯嘴角，「不少正氣師被派出來核實真偽，畢竟，Grindelwand的信徒並非只拘限在北美。」他輕啜了口紅茶，「我來找這些顯然迷路，忘記回來的正氣師。」

　　「Harper先生也是正氣師嗎？」

　　糞金龜推著巨石，經過Newt腳旁，牠背後綻放深藍色的花朵。

　　Newt合作的舉起腳，讓石塊更容易通過。

　　「他是名倒楣的線民。」

　　Newt眨眨眼，「他很有勇氣。」

　　Graves笑了，手往後一伸，抓住試圖偷他口袋裡金加隆的玻璃獸，「金錢會讓人變得愚蠢。」他把玻璃獸拋給Newt，「每一個人都有他的價碼。」

　　「玻璃獸！」Newt接住玻璃獸，拎起牠，用力搖晃，許多閃亮的玻璃石與一個從沒看過的銀戒掉了出來，上頭的寶石紅得像血。

　　玻璃獸發出哭嚎，Newt沒有半點威嚇力的瞪牠一眼，抬起頭來卻對上Graves帶笑的目光。

　　Newt垂下頭，「對不起，我該管好他的。」

　　「沒關係，小傢伙很識貨。」Graves手一揮，戒指消失在他口袋裡，「Scamander，我誠摯希望你不會有找到價碼的那天。」他放下馬克杯，紅茶空了。

　　「我也這麼希望。」Newt舉起茶壺，「要再來一杯嗎？」

　　「不，該出去了。」Graves站起身，「外頭下雨了，龍騎士會離開這裡。」沒有火龍喜歡淋雨，長達三個月的雨季是最安全的時候。

　　Newt啞然，「你怎麼──」糞金龜的花瓣能反應外頭天氣這點他沒寫進書稿裡。

　　「不只Theseus會看你的稿子，Scamander，他偶爾會跟我說幾句。」Graves微笑，他舉起魔杖。

　　Newt飛快阻止Graves，「別用消影咒！」

　　Graves挑眉，球遁鳥剛才可是在竹林裡玩起捉迷藏。

　　Newt垂下頭，「Theseus，他……總之，我哥哥幫我改造過皮箱，這裡雖然可以使用消影咒，但其實不行，」他摀著臉，嘆口氣，「他不肯說使用消影咒進出皮箱會怎樣，但我想，大概沒什麼好下場，」他轉開視線，「前年試圖偷走獨角獸血的強盜我到現在都沒發現全屍。」

　　Newt聽見笑聲，他再度嘆息，「我想把它改回來，但皮箱拒絕修改。」他自暴自棄的收走馬克杯，讓它們自動飄去水槽清洗，「我真該換一個皮箱。」

　　Graves抹去眼角的淚花，「不，這樣很好，」他輕咳，「我建議你留著它。」撿起一旁的碎木，木材化為傘面漆黑的雨具，「一起撐嗎？」

　　Newt舉起魔杖，「我有了，謝謝。 」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　雨聲迴響在木屋裡，聲勢浩大，時不時伴隨雷鳴。

　　Newt率先走上階梯，闇黑怨靈從他衣領探出身子，沿著背，露出一條尾巴般的細長霧氣，還會隨Newt的動作輕微搖擺。

　　Graves沒打算接近，他好整以暇的觀看Newt推開木門。雨聲更大，雷電映出一道黑影。不遠處傳來的蛙鳴如合唱般，此起彼落。

　　「應該沒有危險。」Newt探出身子，屏障沿著魔杖尖，區隔出一道抵擋風雨的透明薄膜。他的雨傘。「火龍都離開了。」他向Graves伸出手，闇黑怨靈圍繞在頸旁，像條毫無殺傷力的圍巾。

　　Graves挑眉，握住Newt的手，離開皮箱，「我真好奇你是怎麼教他的……」

　　Newt偏頭，滿臉的困惑。「教什麼？」他拎起皮箱，仔細拍去上頭的塵土。

　　Graves不打算繼續這個話題，「應該能回去了。」他看向如今灰濛一片的村莊，再度抓住Newt。轉眼間，他們回到村莊。

　　幾塊勉強辨認得出地基的磚瓦，地面上有融化成扁平狀的金屬，幾處莫名空洞的泥濘，這就是村莊僅存的模樣。

　　Graves像早接受事實，開始沿著記憶裡的道路行走，豪雨沖刷掉火災後的灰燼，讓他視野不像原先預料的模糊。

　　Newt跟在Graves身後，試圖從粉碎在豪雨裡的焦木辨認出些什麼，「Graves先生，你在找些什麼？」他加大魔杖遮蔽的範圍，「這裡什麼也沒有了。」

　　「表面上是如此。」又轉一個彎，Graves走入倒塌的磚瓦間，魔杖劃過，露出一小塊髒汙的地基。「Harper喜愛黃金，但比起豪奢的過活，他更愛欣賞它，把黃金塑造成喜歡的模樣。老實說，他挺有藝術家的天分。」魔杖再度劃出一道弧度，清理的範圍更大了些。Newt不得不後退，閃避廢磚。

　　「但他從來不說黃金藏到哪去了。」Graves收起魔杖，看著清理完的地基，外觀跟數步外的泥地沒什麼兩樣，「我需要借用你的玻璃獸。」

　　Newt挑眉，不敢置信，「抱歉，麻煩再說一次？」

　　Graves嘆息，「只是找個入口，我保證牠不會有事。」

　　「是『他』。」Newt強調，下意識把皮箱藏到身後，「我不認為這是個好主意，你確定Harper先生沒有設防盜咒嗎？如果他受傷了該怎麼辦？玻璃獸上個世紀被列為瀕危奇獸是有原因。」邊說他邊往後退，皮箱也越抓越緊。

　　「Scamander，只是一道門。」Graves翻個白眼，「你大可在旁監督，防止他溜進去。」

　　Newt又往後退，他都快躲到樹林裡去了，「我還是覺得不妥……」

　　「或者我們也可以待在這，花個十天半個月，尋找那道也許根本不在這的門。」Graves搓揉額際，「你再退下去就會摔到田裡了。」

　　Newt停下腳步，皮箱抱在胸口，「我……」

　　Graves挑眉。

　　Newt垂下頭，嘆息，「如果玻璃獸願意的話，我想，應該可以……」

　　Graves微笑。

　　Newt連忙加上一連串的條件，「我們得在旁監督，然後得設屏障，預防他走失，還有，不可以讓他受傷。」

　　Graves嗓音含笑，「Scamander，放他出來吧。」

　　在得知那些黃金（當然是沒有黑魔法附在上頭的）全部歸牠後，玻璃獸立刻點頭同意。牠在不過三十來坪的泥濘地到處嗅聞，後頭跟著憂心忡忡的Newt和飄在一旁的闇黑怨靈。Graves坐在一旁磚瓦堆疊出來的簡易椅子上，充當把風。

　　五分鐘不到，玻璃獸對著一處坍塌的牆角又挖又鑽，Newt抓住牠，示意接下來讓Graves處理。

　　那的確有一扇門，被魔法封死又縮小成不過巴掌大。

　　Graves打開它，一道階梯往下延伸，深入黑暗。

　　Newt緊抓在懷裡的玻璃獸更加興奮，不停發出細小的鳴叫。

　　Graves率先走進去，Newt跟在後方，闇黑怨靈殿後。魔杖的亮光照耀狹小的路徑，一旁牆壁的蠟燭搖曳著昏黃。

　　樓梯不長，不過兩個轉角便到底。

　　Graves打個響指，點亮房間中央的燭火。一時間，擺放在雕花石櫃裡的雕飾反射出黃金特有的輝煌。

　　玻璃獸踹開Newt的掌控，直接衝向前去。

　　闇黑怨靈半路攔截，拎起玻璃獸。

　　玻璃獸在暗霧化為的柔軟牢籠裡氣憤不平的翻滾，發出哀怨的抗議。

　　Newt走向前，一一幫玻璃獸檢查心儀的黃金雕飾，確認上頭沒有魔法殘留。

　　Graves對此毫無興趣，他走向角落的書桌，上頭堆滿書畫草稿，半成形的雕模與細碎的各色鑽石。他手一揮，把這些都移動到地上，露出底下的木頭桌面，一條項鍊般的雕刻畫赫然顯現。奇普記事。

　　Graves指尖沿著項鍊垂落的花紋描繪而過，辨認代表的意涵。

　　「這是什麼？」

　　「失落的語言。」Graves頭也不抬的回應，「打劫得如何？」

　　Newt翻個白眼，「你寵壞他了。」

　　玻璃獸正在指使闇黑怨靈幫忙把整房間的黃金搬到皮箱裡，光想那些東西該塞哪Newt就頭疼。

　　Graves微笑，「是你太苛刻了。」手一揮，他抹掉桌面的雕紋，「該走了，我約了人得見。」

　　「這代表我們要分開了？」Newt努力壓抑嗓音裡的期待。

　　「不，這代表你得跟我來。」Graves魔杖一揮，所有闇黑怨靈沒來得及拿的黃金與珠寶通通飛入皮箱，玻璃獸也是，但牠對此一點意見都沒有。「總得找人照顧那隻火龍。」

　　Newt拿起皮箱，「說到這，你還沒跟我說明那名龍騎士被送到哪去。」

　　Graves領著Newt離開地下室，「有機會再說。」

　　外頭還下著雨，不少雨水沿著階梯竄流而下。Newt一點都不意外Graves會在他們離開後炸毀階梯，再封閉起唯一的出入口。「我們要去哪？」

　　「你到了就知道了。」

　　Graves伸出手。

　　Newt看著Graves，闇黑怨靈躲入他衣領裡，輕輕的拉了拉。

　　Newt握緊皮箱，伸出手。

 

　　ＴＢＣ


	3. Chapter 3

　　大雪漫天，素白席捲大地，仔細且殘酷的驅逐其他色調。天是灰白的，陰暗厚重的雲層遮掩陽光，河水沉澱成夜晚的墨黑，霜雪冰封。

　　一扇門開啟，人造的熱氣融化牆角蜘蛛網上的冰柱。來者拍落肩上的細雪，下意識使用的溫暖咒與乾燥咒讓他彷彿沒有離開過大樓。

　　踏著無聲且輕快的步履，拉整衣領，青年手腕一轉，一朵冬雪玫瑰憑空出現，他遞給新來的秘書，「放輕鬆，這裡沒那麼可怕。」

　　那名顯然是剛從學校畢業的女孩嫣然一笑，羞澀的收下玫瑰。另一名教導她的紅髮秘書則翻個白眼，嗓音含笑的諷刺，「Scamander先生，如果你沒有老讓Moon先生生氣的話，這裡好待得多。」

　　Scamander聳肩，「冤枉，May，我向來是照規章作事。」他變出另一朵花，名為忍冬的純白，「這次我可是完美解決了。」

　　May收下花，笑了，「最好是，Fawley部長找你呢。」

　　「謝了，」Scamander推開門，修長的身影消失在厚重的木門後，「我放個東西就過去。」

　　秘書看了看May，壓低聲量，「Scamander？那位Scamander！？我怎麼從沒見過他？」

　　「對，是那位Scamander。去蘇聯出了一年外勤，沒見過很正常。」忍冬花插在辦公桌的水瓶裡，May憐愛的碰觸枝枒。

　　另一朵玫瑰被秘書施予保存咒，別在公事包旁，「真漂亮。」

　　「可惜碰不得。」May把目光落到文件上，「快點，這些都是急件。」

　　「他結婚了？」同事後知後覺的想起對方的確有帶著一枚樸素的戒指。

　　「跟工作，」May撇嘴，「快十年了，從沒見過他身旁有伴。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　脫去厚重的大衣，Theseus鬆開領帶，坐在柔軟的辦公椅上，雙腳靠放在光滑無痕的原木桌上。堆疊的信件一封封自動開啟，數十道截然不同的嗓音圍繞辦公桌，低唸出內容。

　　Theseus嘆口氣，揮手把早失約的邀請信件分類到一旁的木籃裡，他晚點再處理，垃圾信件丟給熊熊燃燒的爐火，剩下的只有寥寥幾封。他彎曲指節，嗓音熟悉的紛紛落到辦公桌一角。例行文件則收到另一區，最後，還有一封懸在半空，低沉好聽的嗓音正繼續朗誦裡頭無關緊要的內容。

　　Theseus打個響指，聲音消失，他放下腿，撿起信件，上頭的筆跡既熟悉又陌生。

　　Theseus盯著信件幾秒，隨手往爐火丟一把呼爐粉，亮黃頓時轉為暗綠，「接通Graves宅。」

　　爐火出現一張家養小精靈的臉，Theseus沒見過的臉，「尊貴的先生，很高興能為您服務。」

　　Theseus走到爐火前，「Jon去哪了？我找他。」

　　「喔！Jon正在休息呢，我去找他。」家養小精靈離開了。

　　Theseus盯著爐火，目光沿著裡頭顯示的擺設仔細看一遍，推算兩地的時差，不過幾分鐘，另一名年邁許多的家養小精靈緩慢的，拐著腳，出現在爐火前。另一名家養小精靈遞給他柔軟的椅墊。

　　「很榮幸為您服務，主人。」

　　「Percy去哪？」Theseus開門見山的詢問，「還有你的腿，Jon，你怎麼摔斷的？」

　　「主人在忙呢，恐怕無法打擾他，」Jon點頭，「至於我的腿，是清理吊燈時不小心摔斷的。」

　　Theseus皺眉，「Jon，你可以說實話。」

　　「Jon說的是實話啊，主人。」Jon碰觸耳尖，「年紀大了，當時聽不清楚主人在說什麼，不小心把腿摔斷了。」他張開眼，「需要我向主人傳話嗎？」

　　「不，不用，別打擾他，謝謝你。」Theseus一揮手，切斷連接，爐火再度恢復成溫暖的亮橘。

　　敲門聲響起，May柔順的嗓音傳進來，「Scamander先生，Fawley部長在等你。」

　　「我這就過去。」Theseus把信件收進口袋，離開辦公室。半途，他遇見同事──Leonard．Moon，他壯碩的身軀十分貼合姓氏，配上極重的菸癮就更像了。極佳的偽裝，對方做事可是狠戾無比。

　　Theseus向他點頭，「好久不見，Leonard。」

　　「是很久了，」Moon點頭回禮，「冬將軍怎麼沒把你收走？」

　　Theseus踏入電梯，手誇張的放在胸前，「因為我擔憂王族的未來。」

　　Moon輕哼，「麻瓜對正氣師沒什麼好感，更別說是治療師。」

　　「一名不錯的語言治療師能改變他們的想法。」Theseus偏頭，對角落的家養小精靈微笑，「部長辦公室，麻煩你了。」

　　Moon撇嘴，「一名爆竹。」

　　「至少找到他畢生志業。」Theseus微笑，「不參與賭盤？」提起下一任繼承者是誰的賭局，他鍥而不捨的拉同事下海。

　　「有何好賭的？」Moon扭曲嘴唇，「賭國王死亡之日還不夠嗎？」

　　「上次大獲全勝的可是你啊。」

　　「那是因為有你在。」

　　電梯門開了，Theseus和Moon一塊離開，不過一層樓的距離，氣氛截然不同。此地仍處於新年的歡樂，氣溫都溫暖許多。

　　秘書眼角帶笑，以目光示意兩人稍待。

　　「Irene！許久未見，妳又更美了。」Theseus斜靠辦公桌，冰塊雕琢的百合花憑空出現，「來自冬將軍的禮物。」

　　「來找你的愛情嗎，Scamander先生？」Irene嘴角勾起甜蜜的笑容，雀鳥型態的護法竄入門縫，通知來訪。

　　門開了，有別於逕自走入的Moon，Theseus向Irene擠擠眼，「愛情在呼喚我了，等會見。」

　　Irene以微笑目送他們離去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　部長辦公室相當的溫暖，旺盛的爐火在壁爐熊熊燃燒，原木家具、厚重的地毯與更加沉重的窗簾，徹底阻隔嚴冬。Theseus每次進來這都會想起另一間辦公室，沒有爐火，只有黑白兩色和透徹的玻璃櫃，沒有一點華而不實之物。

　　「啊！你們來了。」Fawley視線從爐火轉到Theseus和Moon身上，「有份任務要交給你們。」他一揮手，兩份頂多只有三寸長，捲起的羊皮紙分別飄落到兩人面前，「Scamander，我知道你剛歸國，但這份任務非你們兩個人去做不可。」他微微一笑，笑意沒有傳到眼睛裡，「別擔心，這是份很簡單的任務，只要在旁邊協助罪犯轉移就好了。」

　　Theseus和Moon互看一眼，兩人都覺得不對勁。

　　Theseus率先提問，「那麼為何要我們兩個去？我想有更多新進的正氣師適合這份任務。」更別說羊皮紙上只寫明日期、地點和人名，簡單到不能再簡單。

　　Fawley嘆息，「我想你們應該都有聽說紐約十二月發生的那件事。」

　　「闇黑怨靈大鬧曼哈頓那件？」Moon挑眉，「宿主不是被當場擊殺？」

　　「這是官方說法。」Fawley揉捏鬍鬚，Theseus知道對方只有在焦慮時才會這麼做。「事實上，MACUSA抓到一名國際罪犯，Gellert．Grindelwald。據信是他煽動闇黑怨靈，讓它摧毀曼哈頓。」

　　眼見兩名正氣師都面不改色，Fawley又道，「最近，他們審判完Grindelwald，連忙通知歐洲各國把他帶走，但……」又一個嘆息，「MACUSA提出條件，得由你們兩個監督轉移過程。」

　　「我拒絕。」沒等Theseus發作，Moon倒先抗議，「為何是我？我追了大半年的走私，好不容易要收網了，我現在沒空理這個小小的轉移！讓Scamander去！反正他才剛休完假！」

　　「嘿！Moon！我連假都沒休！」Theseus翻個白眼，「你要不要連續忙個一年看看？在地下不見天日的鑽來鑽去，忍受比魔藥還臭的硫磺味！回來一天假都沒得放，得被丟出去做這他媽的只要張紙架子在那裡的外勤！」

　　Moon壓根不理Theseus，「讓其他人去！閒的正氣師那麼多，樓下隨便一抓就有半打。」

　　Theseus可憐兮兮的哀求，「是啊，我有同感，為何不讓那些人去？我想休假，老闆。」

　　「Picquery主席親自說了，她不放心把Grindelwald交給歐洲派來的正氣師，需要有第三方幫忙看管。」Fawley揉著額際，「你們就不能當作是休假嗎？」

　　「不行。」

　　「別想。」

　　「那結束後的休假多一倍？」

　　「三倍。」Theseus秒回，「連同蘇聯這次一塊算。」

　　Moon立刻瞪Theseus一眼。窩裡反的傢伙！

　　「這不是問題。」承諾已給，Fawley目光如今落在Moon身上。

　　Moon砸嘴，「我一定會後悔答應這件事……」

　　Theseus拍了拍Moon的肩，「高興點！想想休假！」

　　「他媽的你幫我寫見鬼的報告啊你！」

　　「注意語言，Moon先生。」Fawley揮一揮手，門開了，「記得準時赴約，男士們。」

　　兩人互相叫罵，應該說，Moon在罵，Theseus好整以暇的提油滅火。

　　Irene笑著目送兩人離去，心知電梯裡肯定有一場鬥毆。願Merlin保佑那名家養小精靈。

　　事實上，什麼鬥毆都沒發生。只有兩個人站在那，一旁還有一名石化的家養小精靈和停擺的電梯。

　　一把扯住Theseus衣領，Moon語氣不善的質問，「你到底想幹嘛？Scamander。」別以為你把婚戒的秘密瞞得很好，瞎子都看得出來那是什麼。「你以為我像Fawley那個老瞎子一樣好騙？！」

　　Theseus微笑，「我只想合法在MACUSA出沒。」

　　Moon瞇起眼，魔杖閃著不祥的光輝，「你打算做什麼，居然要我打掩護？」要知道，正氣師可是能合法使用不攝咒的。

　　Theseus舉起雙手，故作無辜，「我會補償你的。」

　　Moon輕哼，解開家養小精靈的石化咒，Theseus搶在對方尖叫前補上遺忘咒。

　　「火燒威士忌，1912年的。一箱。」

　　「成交。」

　　電梯門開了，兩人分道揚鑣。他們有許多事得做。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一個不管再怎麼熱鬧之地，總有某些地方是白晝的喧鬧或夜晚的荒唐都無法打擾的寧靜。

　　由一圈歪曲鐵欄劃分出的地區，石碑林立，上頭模糊的刻劃曾經。雨聲伴隨下，夜晚的彌撒剛剛結束，信徒三三兩兩的離去。

　　沒多久，當報時的鐘聲響起，神父也鎖上門，入室休息。兩道影子頻空出現，他們如入無人之境般推開門，進入燭火搖曳的教堂。

　　老舊長椅，表情空白的雕像，鑄銀的象徵，輝映面前的昏黃。影子分開了，一前一後，彼此相隔少說十來此呎。沒有任何的對話，他們卻都坐在長椅上，等待。

　　一名女性，蒙著面紗，從教堂的偏門走入，停在前方那名影子面前，緩緩坐下。朱唇微啓，嗓音含笑，與其說是埋怨更像是嬌嗔，「我以為你趕不過來了。」她雙腿交叉，露出長裙分叉下纖長的美好。「找到你想要的東西了嗎？Graves先生。」

　　Graves無視若有似無碰觸膝頭的溫暖，指尖夾著對折的紙條，「比我想像的更好。」

　　女性瞥一眼後方的忐忑不安，笑得如牡丹盛放，「真大的收獲，你想必相當滿意。」她伸手欲取，卻沒想到被Graves抓住手腕。

　　「我要的東西呢？Martin。」

　　無視疼痛，Martin另一隻手撫過Graves緊抓住自己的手腕，鮮紅的指甲如火般艷麗，「別急。」她貼近Graves，露出柔細的脖頸和頸項上精巧的珍珠墜鍊。「我們有得是時間。」

　　Graves看一眼墜鍊，他鬆開手，任由Martin壓倒。

　　Martin掀起面紗，露出底下難辨雄雌的清麗。

　　死寂裡，門扉突然開啟的聲音特別響亮，「他走了。」Martin偏頭，「要追嗎？」

　　Graves扯住墜鍊，「無需如此。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　相比於室內的冰涼，外頭溫熱的夜風更合Newt心意。他拉開衣領，闇黑怨靈飄升到教堂屋瓦旁，肆意擴展身軀。比夜色更加深沉的暗霧，在細雨裡，逐漸吞食掉整間教堂。

　　Newt撐著雨傘，坐在皮箱上，看著淡薄的月光透過闇黑怨靈，揮灑銀白。皮箱裡沒辦法讓它這麼做，會嚇壞不少奇獸，白天更是無法，到頭來，只有黑夜能包容這點小小的自由。

　　Newt伸出手，身旁的暗霧聚集成一抹幽黑，「心情好一點了嗎，Credence？」

　　見到教堂的瞬間闇黑怨靈就處於一種緊張的狀態，Graves和另一名女性的會面更無法緩解它的情緒，與其讓闇黑怨靈破壞整間教堂，Newt不如帶它到外頭透氣，Graves恐怕一時半刻不會出來。

　　闇黑怨靈拉扯衣袖，Newt微笑，「不，不用道歉，緊張是很正常的事。」他一隻手托著下巴，「你還記得怎麼離開紐約的嗎？」

　　闇黑怨靈停住了。它也許思考，也許在逃避，但良久後，它的確回答Newt一聲──『是的』。

　　「如果，」Newt舔唇，「如果，我要帶你回紐約，去見那些曾經傷害你的人，你覺得可以嗎？」

　　緩慢的，闇黑怨靈縮小身子，它停在Newt面前，有如另一道影子，一隻觸手沿著地面刮搔而過──『誰？』

　　Newt看著闇黑怨靈，「Gellert．Grindelwald，那名偽裝成Graves先生的黑魔法師。」

　　Newt得到任何回應前，教堂的門先打開了。闇黑怨靈在門開啟的瞬間竄入他衣袖，躲藏起來。

　　那名女性，她邊盤起亂髮邊走過Newt面前，頸項的墜鍊早已消失，嬌蘭的香氣令人迷醉，「祝你好運，Scamander先生。」

　　轉眼間，女性消失了。

　　盯著女性消失的角落，Newt回想起曾經，似乎也有一個人帶著同樣的香氣離開。但他若沒有記錯的話，對方是名男性，名叫──Graves敲敲門，引起他的注意。

　　Graves的衣領敞開，露出底下滿是傷疤的肌膚，一個似曾相識的傷疤讓Newt皺起眉頭。

　　沒有理會Newt的沉默，Graves整理衣物，「該走了，Scamander。」傷疤消失在襯衫下，卻消不去困惑。

　　「Graves先生，你胸前的傷疤是怎麼來的？」

　　Graves挑眉，略拉開衣領，Newt看得更明顯，和Arthur相同的標記。三角、圓與線。他領口的闇黑怨靈突然用力拉扯布料。Credence也認得它。

　　「不過是道舊傷，我忘記從哪來了。」再度穿好襯衫，Graves套上外衣，「拿好你的皮箱，我們該走了。」

　　稍稍往後退，Newt握緊皮箱，「這次要去哪？」

　　「一個能讓你發揮專長的地方。」Graves抬頭看向頂頭的月光，他遞出珍珠墜鍊，「大概再過五分鐘。」

　　Newt沒有接，「那是個港口鑰？」

　　即便被當面拒絕，Graves仍不在意的收起珍珠墜鍊，「端看怎麼使用，不過，這是個港口鑰沒錯。」

　　Newt吞口唾液，「我要去哪裡？Graves先生。」

　　Graves微笑，「可惜，你不是最聰明的那名Scamander。」他拿出銀戒，慢騰騰的戴上，「不然我對你還真有點興趣。」

　　Newt想要丟出惡閃鴉時已經來不及了，突如其來的暈眩感讓他不支倒地。他想起來了，那抹香氣是迷拉特有的魅惑，足以擾亂巫師的神經。

　　Newt癱倒在地，闇黑怨靈從衣領竄出，膨脹成濃密的暗霧。

　　「我如果是你就會安分點，Barebone。」Graves把珍珠項鍊拋到Newt身上，如繩索般，牢牢束縛住對方，「畢竟，你不會想要Scamander一輩子都這樣子的。」

　　他在騙人。

　　Newt想這麼安撫，但他沒有力氣這麼說了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　輕微的搖晃，水氣和血腥味，Newt再度張開眼時，黑暗包裹著他。他沒立刻坐起身，反而先嘗試活動四肢。雙手反綁在身後，這跟他最後意識到的相同，下半身沒有任何束縛。他輕微轉動手腕，惡閃鴉還在，甚至在另一個袖口裡摸到魔杖。

　　木靈從領口探出頭，嘰嘰喳喳的說個不停。

　　Newt本想出聲安撫，卻發現出不了聲，有什麼勒住脖子，並非魔法，而是更加簡單的金屬束縛。他轉動脖子，活動沒有受限，視線範圍沒有看見皮箱或是闇黑怨靈。

　　Newt伸直腿，不過半尺，他踢到金屬物，他嘗試坐起，中途撞到某種冰冷物體。目前能活動的範圍大概只夠他側躺，腳還伸不直。

　　某種語言穿透黑暗而來，Newt花一段時間才辨認出是西班牙語，時不時混雜尖銳的哨音，他從沒聽過的聲音。

　　光透了進來，一條條屬於欄杆的陰影落在Newt身上，木靈躲回大衣翻領後。

　　哨音更加尖銳，以既定節奏高低起伏。

　　黑暗退去，Newt在光亮中瞇起眼，四周傳來嘻笑聲，某種重物打在他的囚籠上，發出響亮的金屬聲，最後一點黑暗也退開了。

　　現在，Newt看清楚了，那些他本來認定的黑暗，是伏地蝠。數十隻如今各自飄開的伏地蝠。若不是囚籠，他恐怕早成為盤中飧。

　　兩名男子雙臂與胸前紋著不會活動的圖騰，他們似笑非笑的盯著Newt看。

　　Newt花一段時間才辨認出他們在說什麼。

　　「──傢伙嚇得臉都白了，他真的是巫師？」

　　「嘿！別動他，長老要活的。」

　　「看不出來有什麼稀奇。」

　　其中一名用力踹了囚籠，Newt下意識縮起身子，但男子沒有更進一步的攻擊行為，看來另一名所說的『長老』的確有些許嚇阻的能力。

　　男子掀開木箱，濃厚的血腥味從中飄出。原先各據一方的伏地蝠紛紛飄過去，觸手從口器探出，一隻比一隻貪婪。

　　笛聲再度傳來，其中一名拿著不過巴掌大的陶笛，吹出響亮的哨音。

　　伏地蝠退開，牠們圍著男子，焦躁的拍打肉翼。

　　另一名男子則從籠子裡拿出一條手臂，他拋向牆角，一隻伏地蝠飛快的佔據它。

　　十來塊人類肢體紛紛落到房間各個角落，其中幾塊甚至打到Newt的囚籠，濺得他一身血腥。

　　最後，男子掏出頭顱，它仍保持死前的驚恐，他踢給沒搶到食物的伏地蝠。確認每隻伏地蝠都有得吃後，他關起籠子，漫不經心地用一旁的清水沖洗雙手。「食物不夠了。」

　　另一名男子聳聳肩，「下雨天找食物很麻煩，」他打開門，陰沉的天光透進來，「不是還有幾名俘虜？」

　　「長老說──」

　　門關上了，清楚傳來上鎖聲。房內只剩下燭火和十來隻肯定沒吃飽的伏地蝠陪伴Newt。幾隻較為敏銳的圍繞在牢籠旁邊，觸手探進來，想靠舌頭上的倒鉤抓他出去。

　　Newt深吸幾口氣，強壓下翻騰的胃液，他呼吸有些困難，他想，大概是束頸的關係。木靈爬到他背後，束頸解開了。

　　Newt終於可以自由呼吸，他輕咳幾聲，嗓音粗啞的道謝，「謝謝你，Pickett。」

　　木靈輕哼，又往Newt背後爬去。

　　「等等，先別解開它。」

　　木靈偏頭，滿是困惑。

　　「我們得先找到Credence。」

　　木靈點頭，打算往籠子外爬去。

　　「別現在找，」Newt偏頭，示意木靈先躲回大衣翻領後，「晚點再找。」他捲縮起身子，慢慢哼起剛才聽見的旋律。

　　我們晚點再找。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　雨季，龐大的雨水沖刷大地。森林以難以想像的速度生長，侵吞僅存不多的沃土，它們吸收養分的速度如此貪婪，以至於砍伐後的荒地，一根草都長不出，逼得生存在此的人類，不得不用更激烈的手段，滋養大地。

　　血腥味，叫囂與吶喊，沿著石柱圈起來的泥濘，呈放射狀往四周蔓生。被圍在其中的兩人，他們拿著武器，互相揮砍，有如跳著不成調的舞蹈。可惜，刀刃無情，死神更是。

　　哭喊中，一條生命死去。屍體拋丟在森林一角，泥濘之中。那是明年農田的預定地。

　　囚籠拖出另一條生命，他強忍顫抖，握著不熟悉的武器，對曾經的同事嘶喊出無聲的尖叫。

　　賭注再度下達，叫囂與吶喊皆是。而人群外，有人正在樓房上，觀看這場毫無意義的廝殺。

　　「很有趣不是嗎？」一名長者，鬍鬚過腰，圓滾的腰際繫著黃金鍛造的墜鍊，琥珀與琉璃鑲崁其中，仔細瞧，裡頭還有幾串銀骷髏。「死亡不過是站在肩上的事。」

　　「的確如此。」Graves淡然看著底下的殺戮，暗自記下臉孔，「但我想，我們有更有趣的事得討論。」

　　長者拿起一旁的煙斗，往裡頭塞點草藥，古柯特有刺鼻味頓時飄散。他深吸了口，再遞給Graves。

　　Graves從善如流，沒露出一絲嫌惡，他再度把煙斗遞還給長者。

　　「現在，我們共享菸與鹽，觀賞生死的交會。」長者笑了，「你是庫斯科的朋友了，請坐，」他示意一旁的坐墊。

　　Graves坐到草墊上，長者才道，「我一直好奇，為何Grindelwald先生失去聯繫，原來他另有所圖。」他目光落在Graves的戒指和腳旁的皮箱上，「他何時才能離開那個小地方？」

　　「下個月，」Graves輕撫銀戒，「還在策畫中，但，快了。」

　　「既然如此，又何必留無用之物？」長者又抽口菸，面露輕蔑，「這些侵略者，沒一個是好的。」

　　Graves淡然，「Grindelwald保證這塊土地是你們的領土，但首先，他需要那名巫師，他能用來控制闇黑怨靈。」他扯了扯嘴角，「說真的，我也搞不清楚為何Grindelwald對闇黑怨靈如此上心。」

　　「什麼闇黑怨靈，不過是鬧脾氣的孩子。」長者輕哼，「連死亡都無法操控，談不上什麼用。」他咬著煙斗，「相比之下，我們的龍騎士有用多了。」

　　「想必是如此。」Graves不鹹不淡的回應。

　　長者挑眉，加重語氣，「要不，我們做個比賽？」他把玩墜鍊，「把那東西和火龍放在一塊，看誰能活下來。」

　　Graves挑眉，「聽起來頗為有趣。」他輕撫唇瓣，「但還是不要好了，我無法保證會發生什麼事，難收場就麻煩了。」

　　「不過是死亡。」長者揮舞煙斗，「若它真的死了，也代表那東西的價值連火龍都不如，Grindelwald先生又何必專情於它？」

　　Graves雙手交握，「好吧，」他看一眼皮箱，「你拿走吧。」

　　長者煙斗一點，一名僕役從不知名的地方出現，他垂著頭，拿起這不知名的外國物。

　　「你得小心點，裡頭不只有闇黑怨靈，」Graves漫不經心的囑咐，「許多珍稀的藥草跟黃金都在裡頭。」

　　僕役垂著頭，倒退離開。

　　長者露出真正的笑容，「明天，我們有場好戲能看。」

　　Graves回以笑意，「我相信是的。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　今天，木屋相當不平靜，闇黑怨靈不停在屋內繞著圈，揚起的氣流掀翻不少紙張與物品，卻沒有摔壞任何東西。

　　因為闇黑怨靈全接住它，再歸回原位。

　　這些行為無法減緩它幾乎把木屋塞爆的焦慮。細小的觸手刮搔唯一對外的門板，它不敢太大力，擔心弄壞門，又急切的想離開這，不停發出沉重的撞擊聲。

　　初次，闇黑怨靈覺得皮箱是個礙事的存在。它不能破壞它，也不能損毀它。它只能待在這完美的囚籠裡，尋不得任何離開的方法。

　　拜月獸發出鳴叫，牠們餓了。闇黑怨靈騰出一隻觸手，餵食牠們。

　　兩腳蛇盤踞在窗台，牠們好奇的觀察佔據木屋的霧氣，時不時用尖喙輕啄。闇黑怨靈關起窗，它不想陪牠們玩。

　　玻璃獸從門縫鑽進來，牠看著漫無目的繞圈的闇黑怨靈，掏出腹袋裡的珍寶，一枚閃亮的金幣。闇黑怨靈沒理牠。

　　玻璃獸不死心，繼續掏挖腹袋，捧起一把細碎的玻璃。

　　闇黑怨靈忽略而過。

　　玻璃獸撇起嘴，牠繼續翻找，這回，牠拿出一把如銀絲般的毛髮。

　　闇黑怨靈依然繞著圈。

　　玻璃獸扭扭屁股，跳到闇黑怨靈身上。

　　若不是闇黑怨靈發現得快，玻璃獸恐怕會直接摔到地上。

　　闇黑怨靈捧著玻璃獸，霧氣形成牢籠，玻璃獸從縫隙鑽出。這回，牠落到階梯上，若有所思地望著上方的木門，再指了指。

　　闇黑怨靈垂下頭，沒啥精神的軟成一灘墨黑液狀物。

　　玻璃獸眨眨眼，牠爬到闇黑怨靈身旁，試圖把它塞到腹袋裡。

　　闇黑怨靈不從，直接從玻璃獸腹袋飄出。

　　玻璃獸雙手叉腰，又指了指木門。闇黑怨靈不懂牠的意思。

　　玻璃獸直接竄到木門門縫下，擠了進去──才怪，牠像撞到什麼東西般被硬推出來。牠瞪著木門，腳掌不悅的拍了拍，立刻竄出木屋。

　　闇黑怨靈再度癱成一灘不明液體，逐漸擴張的體積有如懊悔的眼淚，淹滿整棟木屋。它真該殺了他的。

　　沒多久，玻璃獸帶著幻影猿回來。幻影猿看了看闇黑怨靈，湛藍的大眼閃爍異樣的光彩。牠舉起手，虛握的掌心傳出幾聲興奮的唧喳哨音。

　　幾株木靈爬出幻影猿掌心，牠們爬上階梯，圍繞在鎖頭旁，爭論個沒完。

　　幻影猿輕拍闇黑怨靈，牠指向上方。

　　闇黑怨靈抬起頭，原先鎖死的門如今開了條縫，灑落隱約的燭火光輝。

　　闇黑怨靈縮小身子，它爬上階梯，很快消失在門縫後。

　　玻璃獸本想跟上，但幻影猿抓住牠。

　　無視玻璃獸的掙扎，幻影猿輕拍牠，再度關起木門。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　它倒在那，四方之物，深褐外皮讓它相當不起眼。它被摔在置物架上，在外頭血腥慶典的喧鬧下，沒有人留意它的存在。這些東西是能犧牲的，不過是另一件外來之物。

　　是的，聽說那裝滿少見的生命、奇特的草藥，那又如何？庫斯科夠多這種的東西了。

　　於是，在眾人有意無意的漠視下，沒有人注意到皮箱開了條縫。暗黑的霧氣從中滲出，緩緩在角落匯聚成形。

　　它盤據在天花板上，肆意擴張肢體，它刨抓牆壁，留下一道道足以撕裂血肉的裂痕。

　　門開了，又有人走進來，他抱著外地人稱為魔杖的物品。他們這個國度不用這種東西。他隨意砸到一旁的架子上，那有數十根魔杖，每一根都失去主人。

　　進來的人仍有醉意，外頭有人等他回去分享混有血腥味的酒。

　　他們談論那些巫師最後的下場，嘲笑他們毫無意義的死亡。他沒有發現天花板上的異物。他發現時，那東西已經撲到他身上，像拋丟一隻幼貓般，把他砸在牆壁上。

　　那人沒來得及發出尖叫，但巨響的確引起幾名尚未喝醉的守衛注意。他們嘻嘻哈哈地走進來，屁滾尿流的跑出去。

　　惡夢緊追在後，宛若吸收守衛的恐懼，它擰碎磚瓦，扭斷金屬，在豪雨下蔓延，在火焰中茁壯。

　　十來間屋子被它掀翻，石材混著暴風，砸在其他完好的屋子或是逃命的人身上。

　　鮮血混著雨滴，染紅泥濘。原先驅趕黑暗用的火把熄滅在地，發出難聞的焦味。某處，火把聚集成防禦的圈。人群也是，他們以強壓下的顫抖命令四周的草木蔓生，金屬再造，保護他們真正的主人。其中，有一隻火龍，隱忍淋濕的嫌惡，走出仍完好的訓練所。

　　火龍看著如今變得殘酷且血腥的黑夜，牠口中燃起火焰，照亮一方天明。

　　而它，抓著撕裂的屋頂，對被眾人簇擁的火龍，發出宣戰般的無聲嘶吼。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　有什麼事情，不太對勁。

　　打開門的瞬間，馴養者皺眉，他瞪著面前如同以往的環境，細細檢查。伏地蝠佔據各個角落，物品沒有遺失，肉桶也沒有打翻，就連那新增加的囚籠，也是鎖好的。

　　有什麼變了？有什麼，讓他如此警戒？

　　拿起吹笛，冰冷的陶瓷碰觸嘴唇。他邊吹奏既定的音樂，邊巡視檢查每隻伏地蝠的狀況。牠們很健康，只是每隻都彷彿陷入沉睡，潛伏著。

　　前一班的人餵太多了？不可能啊，他明明瞧見他們偷溜到墳場撿拾屍塊，說食物實在不夠。但話說回來，那兩個人呢？那兩個人不是拖一具屍體回來處理？怎麼沒看見他們？

　　又往深處走去，馴養者有條有理的整理環境，他踩到某種東西，發出清脆的聲響。

　　火光隨著馴養者的意念燃起，照亮摔碎在地面的陶笛和囚籠內那抹不該存在的微笑。他下意識吹響攻擊的哨音時，已經來不及了。

　　藏在死角以久的惡閃鴉撲上馴養者，纖長帶鉤的尾巴捲繞在他頸項上，把聲音與空氣一同扼死在肺部。

　　馴養者下意識伸手，想扯落這惡閃鴉，但無形的外力將他的四肢併攏，貼死在身側。離他不過吋許外的伏地蝠拍打肉翼，長舌探出口器，想滿足飢渴。

　　「喔！不行。」那名本該失去自由的囚犯推開牢門，以一道近似笛聲的口哨制止伏地蝠的攻擊，「這次不行。」他揮著魔杖，把散落在牢內的珍珠項鍊綁到馴養者身上，「你們吃飽了，回去休息。」

　　伏地蝠飄開，肉翼不滿的拍擊地面。

　　Newt搔搔頭，撿起差點摔碎的陶笛，拍去上頭的灰塵，再收到口袋裡。

　　再度揮舞魔杖，Newt解除石化咒，「抱歉，我只能讓他們不要動，」他把巫師塞進囚籠，「這是唯一能保護你的方法。」

　　Newt又吹了聲口哨，惡閃鴉聽令的飛回袖口，他拿起一旁的束頸項圈，「請問你知道我的皮箱在哪嗎？」

　　沒有答案，就算有，Newt也無法從那一連串顯然不是西班牙語的本土方言裡聽出來，「好吧，謝謝你的幫忙。」他嘆口氣，噤聲咒和封鎖咒是他下一個選擇。束頸項圈？他跟對方塊頭差太多了，恐怕用上去，跟吊刑沒兩樣。

　　把項圈丟到一旁，Newt走向門口，外頭傳來模糊的喧鬧，只有幾個字彙是他聽得懂的──『黑暗』、『怪物』、『霧』。

　　Newt跑出去，希望一切都來得及。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　火光，如螢火，從一角開始蔓延，擴散。

　　Graves斜靠在窗台一角，喝著隨身攜帶的酒釀。他看著星火燎原，聽著震懾一切的龍鳴，人群走避，交換急促且慌亂的恐懼，壯碩的戰士離開崗位，紛紛支援城鎮一角的混亂。

　　忽然間，黑暗擴張，吞食火焰的明亮。它在灰白的城鎮裡肆虐，時不時回頭撲擊深陷城鎮，不得不有所壓抑的火龍。

　　幾名騎士駕著火龍飛上天，卻無法阻擋黑暗的進犯。

　　火快燒進來了。Graves聽見越來越響亮的龍鳴，火龍把火噴得到處都是。雨水或許能壓抑灼燒，但沒有什麼能挽救龍火毀滅的東西。

　　尖叫聲更近。那些戰士開始撤退，恐懼深植在他們眼中。黑暗夾雜霧氣，它在半空中翻滾，引起一陣陣異樣的風暴，揚起更多的火焰。

　　越來越多的火龍飛上天，有些身上沒有騎兵。

　　失去控制的火龍隨著心意飛舞，牠們朝家畜撲擊，啃食生命。火焰燒掉屋子，毀掉農作。

　　幾名戰士朝Graves待的樓房走來。

　　Graves笑了，他向窗外的亂葬崗致敬，朝空中撒出僅存不多的酒液，隨即消影離開。

　　下一瞬間，Graves站在那名長者面前，相較於對方的焦慮，他挑眉，逕自坐在草墊上，「如此良夜，為何長老仍不休息？」窗外的火光映著他的臉，讓淡然多了幾絲殘忍。

　　「那是什麼東西！？」

　　Graves眨眨眼，「什麼東西？」

　　長老不吃這套，他指向映著火光的窗台，「那東西！那在破壞庫斯科的怪物！」他急切的叫罵，「那是什麼？為何連龍火都無法阻止它！？」

　　「那是闇黑怨靈，」Graves輕撫銀戒，「我以為你早知道了。」

　　「那才不是闇黑怨靈！」長老破口大罵，「沒有闇黑怨靈能做到與火龍搏鬥這種事！這不可能是名孩子的力量！」

　　Graves偏頭，「抱歉，是我失禮了。」他拔掉戒指，收到口袋裡，「我以為你知道Grindelwald為何想要他，他是唯一一名成年的宿主，也是唯一一名能扛住十來名頂尖的正氣師攻擊後還有辦法存活下來的闇黑怨靈。」他撫唇，望向窗外越來越艷紅的天空，「你不覺得這是一個很好的武器嗎？」

　　「對什麼來說！？」

　　Graves微笑。

　　突然間，屋頂被外力掀開，墨黑色的霧氣如暴風般，席捲整個房間。

　　Graves消失了。

　　長老從四呎高跌落，他飄浮在半空中，呼喚大地的幫助。

　　巨石從地底湧現，從兩旁夾擊闇黑怨靈。

　　闇黑怨靈擊碎其中一塊，它邊緣閃爍龍火的餘燼，捲起擊碎的石塊，全往長老甩來。

　　長老閃現到另一間仍完好的屋頂上，他呼喚火龍，嘗試以更劇烈的火焰燃盡闇黑怨靈的怒氣。

　　回應的呼喚從一旁的礦山裡傳來。

　　長老微笑，卻有什麼從後方抓住他的頸子，把他整張臉砸向地面。

　　「龍騎兵？我以為你們在戰爭中死光了。」Graves絲毫不敬老尊賢的再度猛砸長老的頭，鮮血染污他的手。

　　突如其來的暴力讓長者昏了頭，暫時失去意識。

　　即使只有短短的幾秒，對Graves來說也夠了，他扯下長老腰際的眼眶鑲翡翠的銀骷髏，一個早製作好的港口鑰取而代之的繫在上頭。

　　長老發覺時，他已經被傳送走了。

　　礦坑噴發出火焰，原先躲藏在那的人遠在逃命前就蒸發在空氣中。一頭體型超乎想像的巨龍從礦坑爬出，牠吐著火，無差別的攻擊所有事物。

　　「龍騎兵的缺點便是龍與巫師無法分開。失去騎兵，龍只有發狂的份。」Graves看向仍在鬧騰的闇黑怨靈，「不覺得這聽起來有點似曾相識？Barebone。」

　　闇黑怨靈的回應是把整棟房子往Graves的方向砸。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt一出伏地蝠的馴養場便知道事情要糟，他看不見天光也尋不著夜色，天花板與地板的材質完全相同，彷彿是從岩壁裡穿鑿出來的走廊與房間，燭火是唯一的照明。

　　Newt順著人聲喧嘩處尋去，刻意保持往上爬的方向，老實說，他完全無法確定他到底在哪。

　　時不時，Newt會聽見近在耳旁的交談，轉頭卻杳無人煙，最後是在上方或是下方的岩台上發現有人探出頭或是一隻拿著煙斗的手。

　　說來諷刺，最後竟是硫磺味讓Newt尋到正確的方向。火龍無法忍受待在沉悶的地底太久，牠們本該是迎風飛揚的生物。雖然他不是沒有想過另一種可能性，但他現在是在沿著階梯往上爬，所以，應該不會死於窒息。

　　喧嘩聲更近，硫磺味也是，位於地底深處的沉悶空氣與煙斗飄出的刺鼻令Newt作噁，木靈躲到他衣領後，也不喜歡這個味道。

　　Newt停在階梯上端，尖叫與吶喊大得似乎近在耳旁，他躲在陰影裡，試圖辨認急促話語裡的意涵。

　　忽然，龍鳴與地震同時到來。細小的塵土灑落在Newt身上，他下意識縮起身子，無意間成功躲過上方通道突如其來的閃炎。

　　空氣灼熱如火，突然的死寂令人發毛，Newt探出身子，整條岩石通道如今全飄著嗆鼻的白煙。

　　木靈發出顫抖的鳴叫，Newt輕壓衣領，充作安撫。他衝進濃密的煙霧中，沒有人對他感興趣，基本上，只要是能移動的人都倉促且慌忙的往反方向跑走。

　　火光閃現，Newt迅速躲進最近的交叉路口，岩壁擋下火焰，那些移動太慢的人則全成灰燼。

　　盯著不過比他晚一秒鐘躲進來的半具焦屍，Newt靠著溫熱的岩壁，咬了咬唇，不知該尋哪條路離開。

　　岩壁仍在震動，值得慶幸的是，震動正逐漸減弱，火龍正在離開此地。

　　Newt垂下頭，以耐心換取存活的可能。

　　嗆鼻的白霧逐漸蔓延，時不時會聽見不遠處傳來爆炸的巨響和哀求救援的哭嚎。

　　Newt掩著口鼻，他蹲下身，試圖用魔法打造出一個安全的避難點。雖然他也知道，龍火直擊時，任何魔法都會像一張紙那般，眨眼就成為飛灰。

　　煙更濃了，白茫且灼熱的空氣正奪去僅存的生機。Newt不停咳嗽，木靈發出哀號，他卻無暇他顧，原先此起彼落的求助一點一點地被死寂佔領。

　　Newt垂下頭，試圖再呼吸一點冰涼的空氣，他感到暈眩，莫名黑霧縮減他的視野。突然間，他看見一條銀白色的霧氣，一條長角水蛇。

　　Newt瞪著長角水蛇，它則向他點頭，迅速掉頭就走。

　　Newt後知後覺的猜想他也許是缺氧缺到產生幻覺，但依然連滾帶爬的跟上長角水蛇。

　　在失去燭火的黑暗與白霧間，那條泛著銀光的長角水蛇是Newt唯一的領路者，他沒注意他是怎麼離開礦坑。

　　當Newt發覺時，溫暖的夜風夾雜冰冷的雨水擊打在他的臉龐，在髒污的肌膚上留下一條條乾淨的水痕。

　　Newt跪在泥濘裡，鬆口氣般的喘息。他沒能休息多久，不遠處的龍鳴隨即喚醒理智，更別說足以照亮一方夜空的火焰。

　　Newt站起身，走不到兩步又再度跌坐，即使他再怎麼著急，身體恢復的速度就是沒那麼快。

　　Newt撐著一旁倒塌的木架，再度站起身，看清楚眼前的景象。

　　火光與夜色，倒塌的城鎮與胡亂攻擊的火龍。混亂之中，有什麼盤旋在夜空，它有如暗色風暴，時不時席捲則下。

　　同樣身處於火海裡的火龍則攻擊四周的任何東西，有時是一棟樓房，有時是躲藏在一旁，沒學會飛的幼龍群，有時則是倒塌的樹木。

　　鎮民都逃走了，或者也可以說，死光了。

　　「完全可以理解為何Grindelwald想要它，對吧？」

　　聽到聲音的瞬間，Newt立刻舉起魔杖，杖尖對準拎著他的皮箱，悠然站在一旁的Graves。

　　Graves手一拋，皮箱飄落到Newt面前，絲毫未損，「還給你，我沒必要留著。」

　　Newt仍瞪著Graves，「你對他做了什麼？」

　　「我什麼也沒做。」Graves聳聳肩，「但它似乎不是很高興找不到你這件事。」他扯了扯嘴角，「畢竟，這裡對於外來者向來是斬立決的份。」

　　「你騙了他？」

　　「我說過了，我什麼也沒做，什麼也沒說。」Graves微笑，「它會自己看。」

　　Newt抓住皮箱，腳一轉，他現影到離城鎮最近的山坡，光站在那，他便感受到火焰灼燒的熱度。

　　闇黑怨靈在夜空旋繞，火龍緊跟在它後方。

　　Newt本以為闇黑怨靈是打算把火龍引領到不知名的某處，後來，他才發現他錯了，是火龍追著闇黑怨靈跑。

　　闇黑怨靈壓根不理會後方的威脅，它時不時俯衝到火焰裡、焦屍堆、泥濘間、任何角落，然後趕在火龍噴火前，再度竄升到高空。

　　有時，闇黑怨靈根本就不在乎火龍，執意盤踞在某處角落，翻找什麼。

　　Graves的話語如雷鳴般打響Newt的思緒，他不想承認，但……

　　Newt抹去臉頰的髒汙，他朝空中伸出手。在火龍彷彿震雷的鳴叫中，他的呼喚是如此微弱，如此容易忽略，闇黑怨靈卻聽見了。

　　暗黑色的風暴迅速吹颳過Newt站的小山坡。

　　有那麼一瞬間，Newt彷彿飄浮在空中，黑夜包裹著他，濃厚的燒焦味也是。

　　黑暗蒙蔽Newt的視野，火光消失，雨落也是。闇黑怨靈裹著他，吞了他，而他卻完全不覺得驚慌或恐懼，他只想罵一句──『傻孩子』。

　　Newt腳尖碰到堅實的土地時，視野也重見光明。

　　火光遠了，森林下著雨，他眼前只剩下一團緊抓著衣袖不放，頂多只有拳頭大小的闇黑怨靈。它扯著他的袖子，彷彿受委屈的孩子，卻不敢說被欺負了。

　　Newt輕嘆口氣，「我沒事，別哭了，哭了就不好看了。」

　　「幹得不錯，飼主果然不一樣。」

　　Newt反射性舉起魔杖，闇黑怨靈動作更快，它撲向Graves，沒有打算留對方性命。它抱持被罵、被丟掉都行，它就是要殺掉Graves的念頭。

　　奇特的是，闇黑怨靈停住了。有什麼阻止它。

　　不是Newt。

　　撲到Graves面前的東西跟顆足球差不多大，但牠活力十足的舉起雙手，渾身發抖的夾在Graves和闇黑怨靈之間。

　　牠是Newt養的那隻玻璃獸。

　　Newt敢向Merlin發誓，傻在當場的絕對不只他一個。

　　Graves垂頭看著腳旁這團仍抖個不停的小圓球，「你要帶走牠嗎？Scamander。」冷淡得彷彿他不過是名提醒主人抓走寵物的路人，而不是即將被闇黑怨靈殺掉的巫師。他甚至連魔杖都沒有拿出來，雙手插在口袋裡。

　　Newt嘆息，他向闇黑怨靈伸出手。

　　闇黑怨靈震了一下，依然乖順的竄入Newt袖口。

　　「Graves先生，我想，你現在是玻璃獸的囚犯了。」Newt舉起皮箱，「請進。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　皮箱闔起後，木屋裡陷入詭異的沉默。Graves在Newt示意下佔據唯一一張椅子，玻璃獸坐在他懷裡，姿態彷彿一名國王。

　　Newt背對Graves，魔杖早收起來，他在工作檯前忙碌，一杯飄散臭味的魔藥放到闇黑怨靈面前。

　　闇黑怨靈嚐一口，身體瞬間縮了起來。

　　「喝完。」Newt語調平板，沒有看向闇黑怨靈或是任何人，手腳仍依舊忙碌。

　　闇黑怨靈在杯子旁繞兩圈，頗為手足無措。Newt卻完全不理它，它軟成一灘，沒多久又默默飄回到杯子面前，一口氣把整杯喝光。另一杯一杯聞起來好一點，卻綠得異常的藥草茶，立刻又放到它旁邊。

　　闇黑怨靈喝一口，發現是以往的味道後，便鬆口氣的慢慢享受。

　　「紅茶？」Newt頭也沒回的詢問。

　　Graves挑眉，「你比我想像中還要冷靜，英國人遇到什麼事都先泡茶嗎？」

　　「這是因為我很生氣！我不喜歡生氣！」Newt話衝出口的瞬間，一旁的窗戶炸成碎片。

　　離窗戶最近的闇黑怨靈嚇成一團黯淡的薄霧，玻璃獸則縮到Graves懷裡。

　　Newt發出懊惱的低吼，他扯亂頭髮，近乎粗魯的對玻璃施予修復咒。「對不起，我不是故意要嚇你們。」

　　玻璃完整如新。

　　闇黑怨靈放下杯子，小心翼翼的扯了Newt袖口。

　　Newt對闇黑怨靈微笑，他搓揉臉頰，總算轉過身，以往常的平靜面對Graves，「外頭那些人會如何？」那麼大的一場火災，不可能不會驚動當地的正氣師。

　　Graves撫唇，「另有其他人處理。」

　　「你只需要坐在這等？」Newt不敢置信，「Graves先生，別以為隱瞞不是一種欺騙。」

　　Graves繞是興味的笑了，「不，我有別的地方得去，」他偏頭，示意仍壓在身上的玻璃獸，「但我顯然哪也去不了。」

　　Newt把剛泡好的紅茶遞給Graves，「你接下來打算做什麼？」

　　Graves握著馬克杯，紅茶溫暖指尖，「如果你不打算參與，還是別知道的好。」

　　Newt瞪著Graves。

　　Graves怡然自得的享受那杯沒加料的紅茶。

　　兩人沉默良久，Newt苦笑，「你就是要我待在身邊，是嗎？」

　　「最危險的地方反而是最安全的。」Graves喝口茶，「你可以一無所知的留在這，等待正氣師，或者，得知所有後跟我走。」他正視Newt，「一切取決於你。」

　　Newt拿起仍溫熱的馬克杯，伯爵的香氣安撫煩躁。「你告訴我要去哪裡，我自會跟上。」

　　Graves微笑，「好選擇。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　位於腹部的拉力頓然一鬆的瞬間，Moon站直身子，瞪著不遠處磚瓦門旁，顯然是迎接他們的人，喃喃自語的抱怨，「我後悔了。」

　　「認真點，哪怕過來是要當人形立牌，也要當個漂亮的。」Theseus用力拍拍Moon的後背，朝那名黑髮秘書走去。

　　Moon跟上Theseus，「我這體型？鮮花配牛糞。」

　　Theseus扯住Moon衣領，無比嚴肅的和他對視，「也有發臭的鮮花。」

　　「你就是香氣四溢的牛糞。」Moon拉開Theseus的手，不著痕跡的捅了對方後腰。

　　Theseus痛得面色扭曲，卻不得不裝得一臉嚴肅。

　　他們越來越靠近迎接者，逐漸能看清對方剪裁合宜的衣裳、穠纖合度的優美身軀、鮮紅的指甲與朱唇……

　　Theseus挑眉，「Martin？你怎麼──」

　　揭開面紗，Martin露出如麻瓜傳說中妖精般的美好，「好久不見，Scamander先生。」

　　Moon定在當場，Theseus暗自賞他一個拐子，示意對方清醒一點，Martin可是貨真價實的男性。

　　Moon擋下了，「你是法國人！？」會這樣不能怪他，文件的確是說會由一名法國裔的正氣師前來領路，卻沒說是由一名混血迷拉前來迎接。

　　「我是啊。」Martin放下面紗，只露出淺淺的微笑與蕾絲隱約遮掩的湛藍眼眸，「16年從波巴洞畢業，Moon先生。」

　　「他打過仗吶，」Theseus幫腔，「東線的情報官。」說情報官是好聽點，當時上頭毫不客氣的利用他的血統，讓他成為一名德國上流社會的交際花，簡稱，間諜。

　　「當時多虧你的照顧，Scamander先生。」稍微偏頭，Martin示意兩人跟著他走。

　　Theseus盯著前方輕微搖擺的翹臀，思索要多少層裙子才撐得起來這種效果。

　　「有時，我真懷念那時候。」

　　Moon輕哼，深表認同。

　　「有多少人會來？」

　　「Grindelwald在多少國家犯罪，就有多少國家派代表來。」

　　Moon扭曲嘴唇，「希望你們準備的會場夠大。」

　　Martin偏頭，笑容更加燦爛，「別擔心，足夠讓你們在裡頭打個三天三夜都轟不掉一塊磚。」提起上次的鬧劇，他笑得更加燦爛。

　　Theseus苦笑，「我又不是故意的。」

　　Moon扯扯嘴角，壓根就不信。上回差點引發英美第三次戰爭的原因就是Scamander和Graves在討論拉帕波特法律某條細項時一言不合，當眾吵起來，最後幾乎把會場──也就是Eberstadt家傳宅邸拆了。

　　更令人討厭的是，雖然眾人相傳這兩人從戰時就看彼此不順眼，見面就吵。Moon偏偏知道，他們倆該死的當天晚上就和好了！他可憐的耳朵！

　　「我知道，Eberstadt先生已經原諒你了。」Martin停在大門前，燙金雕花的厚重木門自動打開。

　　近百名代表在光線明亮的大廳裡低聲交談，品嘗精巧食物，落地窗繪滿細緻的玻璃雕花，透白的大理石地板，光可鑑人，頂頭挑高的天花板隱約能見晴朗的藍天。

　　Moon看Martin一眼，「你家上司認真的？」怎麼看都像在舉辦舞會，而不是要討論凌遲國際罪犯的最好方法。

　　「工作之餘不忘享樂，是他的座右銘。」Martin微笑，「請進，會議大概一小時後開始。」

　　Theseus拿起侍者托盤上的香檳，「MACUSA的代表呢？我等不及要見Graves的臭臉了。」

　　Martin眨眨眼，「你不知道嗎？」他偏頭，「Picquery主席在半個月前宣告Percival．Graves為Grindelwald的信徒，已經發布全境通緝令。」他提醒，「這場會議MACUSA會派其他正氣師作為代表，別欺負他們喔。」

 

　　TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　對其他人而言，不過是往常的一日。透光的玻璃，溫暖且明亮的光照，落地窗旁的厚重窗簾，亮金流蘇刺繡巧妙的融入石柱後，手工雕琢出的華美掛飾，特意擺放的角度讓房間更顯寬敞。

　　米色牆壁，布幕掩蓋的家具，牆角的繪飾，靈動的眼隨著人群移動，追逐不存在之物。

　　此地是無聲的，因仍處睡夢中，只有僕役以最輕的腳步讓屋子呈現最適合居住的環境。

　　當陽光從都市一角升起，僕役會打開窗，讓沉悶整晚的空氣在尚未燥熱的微風吹撫中，留有一絲陽光的清新。再晚些，這些窗會關起，窗簾放下，遮蔽窺探的目光。他們會揭起家具上的布幕，露出原木磨雕出的舒適，空氣裡會充滿鮮花的香氣與酒的芬芳。

　　每天，這棟屋子都從午後開啟它的大門，迎接他們的主人，此地的擁有者兼管理者，他們如同最挑剔的客戶，以繁瑣的要求或命令滿足貪婪。有時，是幾盒最高級的海洛英，銀白粉塵召喚一場場虛妄；有時，是一夜千金的高級應召女郎，她們奉命來場感官十足的妖精打架；更有時，是一隻記憶無數美妙樂音的絕音鳥，廚師的刀刃會讓牠併裂出所有美妙。

　　不過今日，是名男性應邀走入這棟屋子。他現影至大門，身旁跟著一名拿著皮箱的男孩。

　　管家不著痕跡的打量他們，對於前者，畢恭畢敬，後者，則帶有一絲隱藏極好的輕蔑。他舉起手，近乎無聲地為兩人領路。

　　男性彷若入無人之境，姿態淡然且優雅，他瞥一眼後方跟著的男孩，逕自走向前去。男孩卻腳步緩慢，彷彿每一步都得花極大的心力，兩人一前一後的走著，距離不斷的拉長，不是因為疲憊，而是驚嘆。

　　男孩老是探頭看向經過的任何一條走廊，那有竊笑的妖精、自動生長的銀飾花雕、流線型的玻璃擺飾，會對他微笑、招手或是轉過頭去。

　　沒有僕役對男孩的大驚小怪表達意見，他們無視他，以沉默表達不滿。

　　最終，男性停下腳步，他側過身，目光清楚表達出煩躁。

　　男孩縮起身子，連忙小跑步跟上，他在半路摔了一跤，緊抱在懷中的皮箱不慎把大理石磚敲出裂縫。

　　男人優雅的翻個白眼，男孩的頭更低了，他像要縮到皮箱後面，小心翼翼的走到男人面前，垂下目光。

　　「跟緊。」男人丟下這句話，轉頭向管家示意。

　　管家打開門，雪茄與酒香撲面而來，男人走進去，紅寶石銀戒在他指節閃閃發光。

　　門關上了，走廊又歸於平靜。不論等會從後門送出什麼，這不過另一個炎熱的冬季日子。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　Graves進門的當下，沙發上的人瞥了他一眼，繼續喝酒。另一名擁有相同樣貌的則起身迎接，面容帶著淡然的微笑。「Graves先生，請坐。」他向一旁柔軟的沙發示意，「你需要喝點什麼嗎？我這有很棒的威士忌。」

　　Graves打量房間的擺設，裝飾性大於實際功能的書櫃，原木家具和暗色調的沙發，暗紫偏紅的地毯有著隱約的金繡，絲線勾勒出的雷鳥正虎視眈眈的盯著他看，「一杯就好了。謝謝你，King先生。」

　　「拜託，叫我David。」David偏頭，冰藍色的眼彎彎的，露出和善的笑意，讓他顯得更年輕，難以想見外傳的血腥，「喔，這位是我弟弟，Oscar。」

　　Oscar舉起酒杯，充作招呼，與David不同，他的眼是溫暖的晴空藍，面容滿是老態，隱約可見發青的眼圈。他的名聲不過比親兄弟好了點，但事實上，根本沒有人能分清這對雙生兄弟經手的事，到底出於何者之意。

　　坐在Oscar前方的沙發，Graves點頭示意，「久仰大名。」

　　站在Oscar身後的褐髮男性走到小酒吧旁，倒杯琥珀般的酒釀。他手掌佈滿隱約的疤痕，野獸伏擊的痕跡，引人注目的是他蒼白的面容，與雙生兄弟倆健康的小麥色肌膚截然不同。

　　David坐回沙發，雙手拍在大腿上，「你這位小朋友呢？他要喝點什麼？」

　　「他不用。」Graves接過杯子，輕啜了口，酒液染濕他的唇，他沒有喝。

　　David一隻手托著下巴，斜坐在沙發上，「怎麼不喝，Graves先生？」他笑容擴大，「這真的是很好的酒。」

　　「失禮了，」Graves微笑，「但我不喝含有雜質的東西。」

　　David和Oscar互看一眼。

　　David笑了，他揮手，示意褐髮男子把酒收走。

　　威士忌頻空消失，取而代之的是三杯近乎水般透徹的伏特加。

　　男孩眨眨眼，震驚的瞪著桌上突如其來的把戲。

　　「小心駛得萬年船。」David拿起他那杯，豪邁的一口飲盡，「你也知道，作我們這行的，總有點神經質。」

　　Graves輕啜佳釀，「我能理解。」

　　David打量Graves，陽光照亮他淺色的髮，有如雪的白金，「我能問問你是從哪拿來的戒指嗎？」他隨意在空氣中比劃，似乎想從腦海裡抓出更適當的用詞，「我一直以為Grindelwald貼身收藏。」

　　「拿來的？」Graves扯笑，「這是Grindelwald親自賜給我的信物，替他處理美國的大小事務，畢竟，你們也知道，他現在有些不太方便。」他挑眉，「還是你們連這點都要懷疑？」

　　「我想看那個戒指。」Oscar伸出手，「能借我嗎？」

　　「你想死嗎？」Graves嗓音滿是苛薄的諷刺，「它的詛咒不是你身上那種小東西。」

　　Oscar沒收回手，「請借我。」

　　Graves頗為隨意的拋出戒指，它停在半空，向所有人展現內圈的死者聖物標誌和繁複的花樣字體，Grindelwald的名纏繞在內圈，透著異常的火光。

　　Oscar看褐髮男子一眼，「Quaid，戴上它。」

　　褐髮男子僵在當場，「King先生，我不懂你的意思。」

　　「戴上它，」David微笑，「當作給你的獎賞。」

　　若不是深知King兄弟的作風，任何人都會以為笑得人畜無害的David是在給予禮物。一份足以改變人生的大禮。

　　Quaid渾身發抖，他跪下來，「King先生，我知道進度慢了，可是，拜託！請相信我，只要再幾天，再幾天它就會醒來！」

　　「你上個星期也說過同樣的話。」Oscar懶得看Quaid一眼，他背靠向沙發，點起雪茄，古巴雪茄特有的香氣瀰漫。

　　「承諾就是承諾，」David向戒指偏頭，「戴上它。」他嗓音柔和，「快點，戴上它，請其他人進來就不好看了。」

　　Quaid看向Graves和另一名仍蜷縮在沙發旁的男孩。

　　Graves滿臉煩躁，彷彿面前的事情不過是孩子爭吵，男孩從頭到尾都沒有抬起目光。

　　Quaid再度看向戒指，他深呼吸幾次，顫抖的伸出手。指尖碰觸到的瞬間，他下意識地縮回手，戒指冰冷，一點都不像他猜想的滾燙。他拿起它，看著上頭鑲崁的血色寶石，緩慢舉起另一隻手。

　　Quaid渾身發抖，嘗試幾次都無法成功戴上戒指。

　　沒有人催促。他們各自做著事，不約而同的無視身旁的掙扎。

　　終於，Quaid深吸口氣，緊閉雙眼，一口氣戴上戒指，銀製的冰冷如寒霜般凍傷他的肌膚。他毫髮無傷。

　　Quaid訝異的睜開眼，面容浮現歡──有如體內埋藏一個炸彈，他身體瞬間膨脹成水球，下個瞬間，他炸成血沫。髒污噴濺在房間各個角落，散發濃厚的血腥。

　　撤除面前的屏障，沒有沾到一點髒汙的David微笑，「你又得找一個醫生了。」

　　Oscar聳聳肩，「反正他也不怎麼樣。」

　　Graves淡漠的解除他自行設下的屏障，勾勾手，銀戒再度回到手中，「我們能開始討論Grindelwald交代的事情了嗎？」

　　David目光這才轉回Graves身上，「抱歉，讓餘興節目打擾正事。」他雙手交握在膝，「請說，Graves先生。」

　　Graves一扯嘴角，「有藉於MACUSA大規模動員，意圖把Grindelwald移轉到歐洲審判。」他扭了扭嘴角，表情與其說是煩憂，不如說是碰觸到穢物的厭惡，「更別說前幾天出一點意外，庫斯科的火龍付之一炬，讓計畫變得麻煩許多。」

　　David挑眉，「毀掉庫斯科不就是這個闇黑怨靈？」

　　感受到David的目光，男孩的身子一縮，頭垂得更低。

　　「是它沒錯。有個煩人的怪胎帶它過去，卻死在伏地蝠口中。」Graves抱怨，「迫於無奈，我只好接收它。」

　　「你是怎麼控制它的？」

　　Graves飲盡酒，「這麼說吧，託Grindelwald的福，我這張臉還有點用處。」

　　David笑而不語。

　　Oscar倒漠不關心，「報酬呢？我認為Grindelwald有跟你提到這點。」

　　Graves從口袋拿出一封未封死的信，「我跟Grindelwald不同，我不習慣空口說白話，」他揚了揚信封，「說好的黃金，一半量，這是它的座標。你們會在那找到想要的東西，然後…」長老的銀骷髏被丟上桌，「這是鑰匙。」

　　David接過信，他看一眼內容，信件消失半空。他對Graves微笑，「你有我們的承諾，我們會盡可能幫助Grindelwald。」

　　門開了，管家巧妙地繞開血汙，站到Graves身旁。

　　David抬起手示意，「請跟Joseph走，他會帶你們到適合的居所。」

　　Graves一整衣物，逕自跟管家離開，男孩看一看地板的血汙，他的外型崩解，化為黑霧，皮箱包藏其中的離去。

　　門再度關起。

　　Oscar看David一眼，「你信他？」

　　David扯扯嘴角，「我們先核實他提供的黃金。」

　　「是你得核實。」Oscar拎起大衣，「我得去找另一名醫生。」

　　David嘆息，「Oscar，你總得學會放棄。」

　　「我不會，」Oscar看David一眼，「你也別想。」

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　數十條廊道，神似的擺設只以些許不同的雕飾暗示所在位置，這棟房屋比外頭建築出的模樣更加遼闊，管家在其中彎彎繞繞，熟門熟路的點亮牆壁兩旁昏黃的巫火。

　　他們沒有遇見其他人，就連僕役的存在都只是轉角稍稍瞥見的衣角，Graves暗自記下所有路徑，注意到窗戶數量超乎想像的稀少，視線所及的窗台大多是厚重的布簾遮掩的虛假雕飾，掀開後恐怕只有擬真的巫師畫，而非外頭灼熱的暖風。

　　管家停在門把飾有囊毒豹的房門前，Graves對雕飾的凶狠，暗自微笑。

　　管家打開門，垂下眼，眼中的輕蔑藏得更深。門後是間寬敞的套房，還有扇貨真價實的落地窗，「請在這休息，晚餐從六點開始。」

　　Graves走進房內，闇黑怨靈也是，門被管家輕巧帶上。

　　Graves習慣性的繞了室內一圈，邊巡視邊留下無數道防窺探的咒語。

　　房間所有東西一應俱全，日常所需之物整潔的疊放在櫥櫃裡，衣帽間掛有柔軟的浴袍，衛浴設備滿是過度裝飾的雕花，臥室只有一張Kingsize的四柱床，廳房則以香水百合妝點，落地窗的陽光顯示現下時刻。沒有廚房，倒有個小吧檯。

　　Graves坐到沙發上，翻看各國的巫師報，麻瓜報紙也附了幾份，完全體現King兄弟習於插手兩方事務的行事作風。

　　闇黑怨靈飄落在柔軟的床上，放鬆成一灘淹沒皮箱的墨黑液體，彷彿一隻看守寶藏的龍。

　　無意理會闇黑怨靈，Graves搓揉額際，翻開報紙，讓墨黑字體組成的海嘯淹沒神智。他有事得做。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　即使是在人來人往的船港碼頭裡，青年也是最格格不入的一個，更別說是連當地人都避之惟恐而不急的街尾暗巷。他彷彿不知從何遊蕩來的野貓，沾滿髒汙與焦味，髮色凌亂，雙眼卻炯炯有神。

　　青年抹去臉頰的髒污，隨意下了強力清潔咒。大衣恢復以往的鮮藍色調，但那份災難裡存活下來的神色卻是怎麼也抹不掉的空洞。

　　青年拉整衣袖，從明亮街燈守護的路口轉入幽黑的巷道，閃爍的黯淡霓虹燈指引方向，翻找垃圾的流浪狗經過他身旁，似遇到怪物般，發出討饒的哀號。他不以為意，依然走著。

　　最後，青年在一條不過兩人寬的消防巷裡找到想要的東西，一面繪有獅面龍尾羊圖騰的牆。他以魔杖尖輕敲瞳眼的位置。獅面龍尾羊張開嘴，露出裡頭的喧嘩，那些混雜各國語言的交談，酒精、鮮血與古柯的刺鼻氣息。

　　青年毫不猶豫地踏入，逕自走向吧檯的方向。

　　吧檯位於最裡頭，面對十來張供客人休息的桌椅。現下還不到最忙碌的時段，只有幾名老顧客佔據最邊角的座位，近半數的椅子仍空盪著，等待客人停駐。

　　青年靠著吧檯，背對門口，感受後方窺探的視線，輕輕咳嗽，「我想找King先生，」他的英倫腔太明顯，酒吧內原先細碎的交談中斷，更多目光落在他身上，「我想賣東西。」

　　酒保抬起眉毛，「沒有這個人。」

　　青年一愣，隨即皺眉。「我知道這是他的店，我是Gnarlack先生推薦來的。」他把一個金加隆滑到酒保身旁。「拜託，請通知他一聲。」

　　酒保不著痕跡的收下，「一瓶忘憂酒，馬上來，先生。」他閃入側門，門邊傳來幾聲不明顯的瓶罐敲擊聲響。

　　青年盯著鑲崁在牆面的細碎玻璃，原先鮮豔的色彩逐漸蒙上陰影。他沒有動，魔杖悄悄探出袖口。

　　陰影仍在靠近，從不同方向包圍他。

　　青年嘆口氣，抓亂髮。瞬間，陰影逼近，而他以更快的速度丟出石化咒。

　　一名巫師倒下。

　　青年手一撐，靈巧的翻過吧檯，躲開擁有各色光芒的詛咒。他縮起身子，放聲大喊，「我不想惹任何麻煩，只想要賣東西。」

　　一聲轟鳴，青年身旁的吧檯底座溶出一個巴掌大的空洞，發出難聞的惡臭。

　　青年慌忙的到處看了下，牆面鑲崁的碎玻璃給他靈感。他向玻璃鏡面甩出咒語，亮白光輝經由折射，穿過吧檯的空洞，直擊另一道陰影。

　　又一個巫師倒下，叫罵與詛咒同時傳出。

　　至少還有三個巫師，青年寡不敵眾。

　　突然間，大門開了。一名年約三十好幾的男子走進來，他看著面前的狼藉，皺起眉。

　　其中一名巫師轉身，唸到一半的詛咒隨著魔杖的方向轉向。

　　青年想也不想的站起身，為對方丟出一道屏障，徹底忘卻安危。火焰有如箭矢般擦過他的左手臂，鮮血染紅大衣，劇痛火燒火燎的麻痺肢體，那名剛進來的無辜者依然站著，顯然屏障擋下足可致死的詛咒。

　　希望對方能趁機逃跑。青年摔落在吧檯後方，露出微笑，汗濕的掌心在褲擺上抹了抹，試圖握緊魔杖。不知怎麼，那些漫天鋪地的詛咒消停了，連陰影都消失在黑暗裡，只剩下他跟他粗重的喘息。

　　一道嗓音，突然從頂頭傳來。

　　「你還好嗎？」那人向青年伸出手，天空藍的眼笑得彎彎的，白金的及肩髮絲隨意綁在腦後，髮尾有著淺褐。　　青年楞楞的握住了對方，「我、我沒事，你沒事吧？剛才那道咒語差點打中你。」

　　那人聳聳肩，似乎在表示這沒什麼大不了的。他拉起青年，「我的保鑣有點過度反應，長了肌肉後就忘記腦袋。」他拍落青年身上的灰燼，小心翼翼的避開傷口，「看起來很嚴重，你要先治療嗎？」

　　青年一愣，隨即朝手臂施治療咒，傷口密合，麻痺感減輕不少。　　那人領著青年爬出吧檯，觸目所及的桌椅全部淨空，連中了石化咒的巫師都沒留下。

　　青年訝異的看著面前的空蕩，難以想見剛才的威脅。

　　那人彷若無感的拉著青年坐到椅子上，「我是Oscar．King，這裡的老闆。」他偏頭，「聽說你有貨要賣？」

　　青年眨了眨眼，露出有些緊張的微笑，「Scamander，」他這麼稱呼自己，「Newton．Scamander。」

　　Oscar略挑眉，「你是那名在紐約降下大雨的巫師。」

　　Newt轉開視線，連忙否認，「不是我，是雷鳥做的。」

　　酒保回來了，兩杯伏特加放到桌面，透徹如水。

　　Oscar一口飲盡，Newt輕啜口，似乎有點嗆到。

　　Oscar往前坐，「你打算賣什麼？」

　　Newt咳幾聲，「我有些龍皮跟幾顆火灰蛇的卵。」他把東西放到桌上。

　　Oscar漫不經心的看了眼，暗自評估價值，全是好東西。「而你要買的是？」

　　見Newt愣住，Oscar難得好心的解釋，「這是以物易物的店，Scamander。Gnarlack沒跟你說嗎？」

　　Newt瞥開視線，有些窘迫的表示，「也許是他忘記了……」他嘀咕著，舔舔唇，從口袋裡拿出一張摺疊的紙，輕放在桌面，「請幫我找這個。」

　　Oscar手指輕揮，打開紙張。一張皮箱的簡略描繪，一旁還有詳細標示大小、外型、顏色與型號。「這東西不見了？」

　　「是啊。」Newt又喝口伏特加，眼眸低垂，「裡頭有些東西對我來說很重要。」

　　「是啊。」Newt又喝口伏特加，眼眸低垂，「裡頭有些東西……對我來說很重要。」

　　Oscar收起紙張，「我會盡其所能。」

　　酒保自動拿走龍皮與火灰蛇的卵，再度倒滿Oscar的杯子。

　　「在此同時，你找到旅館了嗎？」

　　「我、我還沒找，」Newt揉捏手指，試圖抹去乾掉的血跡，「我有些不方便，恐怕沒辦法住在城裡。」

　　「我屋子裡有幾間空房，」Oscar提議，「不想讓你誤會，Scamander，但我想把這作為賠禮，不管你身邊有怎樣的小傢伙都可以帶過來。」

　　Newt轉開視線，「謝謝你的好意，但我還是自己找住所會比較好……」

　　Oscar聳肩，「好吧，」他拿起杯子，輕敲Newt的，「祝合作愉快。」

　　Newt起身，Oscar抓住他手臂，滿懷歉意，「抱歉，事實上，我飼養的燕尾狗最近不知為何不怎麼吃東西。如果你願意過來看看牠們的話，我會很感激的。」

　　Newt咬唇，他飛快的看Oscar一眼，遲疑的點頭，「好的。」他看向吧檯的時鐘，「明天下午好嗎？」

　　「我會在這等你。」Oscar點頭。

　　Newt離開了，酒保收起杯子。

　　Oscar輕聲囑咐，「我要知道他在哪裡，在做什麼，有何意圖。」酒保點點頭，他又叮嚀，「叫David別碰他。」

　　他找到新醫生了。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　Theseus排斥港口鑰，這在常人眼中相當方便的物品代表著危險、無法追蹤以及遺憾。偏偏，到MACUSA方法只有港口鑰一途，其他不是曠日費時就是危險性太高。

　　碰觸到飄浮在半空中的銅像的瞬間，Theseus魔杖悄然探出袖口。他總習慣在這類移動的時候跨步，做好準備，然後──他到了MACUSA。Graves的領地。

　　迎接Theseus的是間配色差勁的接待室，他不知跟Graves抱怨多少遍，對方卻每次都選擇這作為港口鑰的終點──淺灰色沙發與有如倫敦冬季天空的慘淡壁紙，冰冷的雪色瓷磚上沒有地毯，傢俱全以光滑的亮色金屬雕塑。見鬼的這是接待室還是冰庫！？──但今天，Theseus站穩身子的霎那，有什麼看不見的外力，如羽毛般輕撫過他的臉頰。 　　瞬間，Theseus當機立斷的封閉思緒，同時間衝向前去，一把扯住數步外的唯一生物，狠戾的撞向牆壁，魔杖尖直指對方額前。

　　尖叫迴響在耳旁，屬於一名女性。貨真價實的恐懼讓Theseus稍稍退開身子，他略偏著頭，打量面前這名嬌小的金髮女郎，破心術反擊般的竄進對方腦海。沒有深入，只攫取必要的訊息後果斷退出。

　　「抱歉！」Theseus鬆開手，連忙往後退去，魔杖也消失在袖口，金髮女郎立刻癱軟在牆角。

　　Theseus隨即蹲下身，「我不是故意的，只是…沒有人跟我說前來接待的是一名天生的破心者。」他煩躁的抓抓頭，遞出手帕，「對不起，嚇到妳了，Kowalski太太。」

　　Queenie接過手帕，指尖顫抖，「是我嚇到你了，我不該隨意深入別人的思緒，我姊姊說過這很危險，但我從沒當真……」她眨眨眼，胡亂抹去淚痕，「我還是Goldstein小姐，沒有人知道這件事。」她吞口唾液，「可以請您保密嗎？」

　　「當然行。」Theseus微笑，他拉Queenie起身，簡易的治療魔法趁機沿著兩人接觸的雙手流竄Queenie全身，抹去傷勢，「我是Theseus．Scamander，英國魔法部的正氣師，前來監督Grindelwald的移監過程，很高興認識妳，Goldstein。」

　　Queenie睜大了眼，「Scamander？您是Newt的哥哥！」

　　「是的，我的確是。」Theseus咧嘴一笑，「拜託，別用那些敬語，我聽了會頭痛。」拉開接待室的門，他略往後退，示意Queenie先行。

　　「謝謝。」

　　Queenie走出門，進入一間少說有籃球場大，塞滿數十張辦公桌套組的辦公室，正氣師的辦公室，彼此只有日積月累的習慣作為尊重的界線。而現下，正有近十來名的正氣師隔空對吼，互相以話語傳遞情報、發洩壓力，或者，就只是在吵架。

　　「抱歉，平常不是這樣的，」Queenie露出一抹略帶尷尬的微笑，「你要先休息嗎？剛剛有場突發會議，主席恐怕得到下午才有辦法跟你討論移監的事，」她頓了頓，又道，「她有交代我先帶您去熟悉一下環境。」

　　Theseus略挑眉，「發生什麼事了？」

　　「我也不清楚。」

　　Theseus眉挑得更高，決定不揭穿Queenie的謊言，他看向四處奔走的正氣師，又快又急的話語摻雜咒罵，在辦公室此起彼落，他認出幾句憋扭的西班牙話，祕魯邊境的森林出了大事。他打算之後再滿足好奇。

　　略側著身，Theseus壓低聲量，「老實說，我對這次的移監了解不多，能否說明一下Grindelwald到底幹了什麼事？」他表情愧疚，在大腦封閉術的效果下，難辨真假，而一點小謊，總無傷大雅。

　　Queenie眨眨眼，「我以為聯合會議有提到這件事。」

　　Theseus嘆息，「他們是說了，但更多時候，他們站在那，不停抱怨冬將軍的殘酷。」

　　這不是謊言，整場會議Theseus快聽到睡著，Moon也沒好到哪去。唯一阻止他們昏睡的原因恐怕是身為英國人的尊嚴。

　　做任何事之前，想想英格蘭。

　　若真的能就好了。在制止越來越漫無邊際的風花雪月，力挽狂瀾的把話題扯回正經事上後，Theseus真想開啟下一場英法戰爭。沒辦法，交給法國人幹活就會這樣，永遠只有氣死人的份。

　　最後，Moon受不了了，親自上台主持。法國部長樂得把擔子交給別人，溜到台下與情人當起愛情鴿。

　　Queenie點點頭，似乎理解Theseus語調中的萬般無奈，「請跟我來。」

　　Theseus從善如流，他們從辦公室中間穿行而過，不少正氣師側目以對，大多先打量他，然後轉向Queenie，停留許久後才回到忙碌裡。　　Theseus敢保證，停留在Queenie身上的目光充滿欣賞與思慕，但也因此擔憂，沒有人發現這名破心者站在他們的思緒裡，任由各式情資如流水般流竄而過，不留一絲痕跡。Martin會愛死她的。

　　不過一個轉角，氣氛頓時不同，若說之前的正氣師辦公間是戰場前的喧嘩，這則是後送的死寂。

　　三道門，兩扇敞開著，一為茶水間的嬉鬧，二為會議即將開始的沉重，最裡頭的則是寧靜，門縫隱隱散出羊皮紙特有的氣味。

　　Queenie領Theseus走入，她走向管理員，亂髮捲到耳後，「嗨，Kay，現在方便嗎？主席想找一些檔案，但我不知道它們收到哪去了。」

　　Kay手忙腳亂地把藏在公文下的雜誌塞進辦公桌抽屜，「喔、好啊，當然好！」他點著頭，視線到處亂轉，就是不敢看Queenie，耳根越來越紅，「妳想要什麼檔案？」

　　「任何有提到Grindelwald的檔案，越詳細越好，你知道那些收在哪嗎？」

　　「喔！那些啊。」Kay點點頭，「最近有一堆人要這份總結報告，光申請者就寫滿十二吋的羊皮紙……」

　　Queenie咬唇，打斷Kay的碎念，「不是一份報告，是所有的。」

　　Kay眨眨眼，「妳確定嗎？」

　　Queenie偷瞥Theseus一眼，Theseus順應時勢的板起臉，當名面色不善的主管。「拜託，我需要所有的資料。」

　　「好的，當然好！」Kay點著頭，也跟著看Theseus一眼，壓低聲量，「妳需要喝什麼嗎？我是指，檔案很多，也許妳會需要咖啡，我知道有間很棒的咖啡店──」他邊說邊把玩桌上的鑰匙，發出細碎的噪音。

　　「一杯咖啡，四塊糖，不加牛奶。」Theseus拿走鑰匙，直接往房間另一扇門走去。「這把？」他挑出白銀鑲銅的扭曲鎖匙。

　　Kay看向Theseus，彷彿無法理解他的話語。

　　Theseus挑眉，「先生，專心點，Picquery主席等著要報告呢，」他用鑰匙敲門，「開啟房間的是這把鑰匙嗎？」

　　聽到主席之名，Kay多少專心了點，「是的，是那把沒錯。」

　　Theseus打開門，進去了。

　　Kay本想跟上，但Queenie燦爛的微笑拉走他的注意，「我跟你一塊去買咖啡好嗎？」

　　除「好」以外，Kay說不出，也想不到其他回應。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　Theseus踏入一間空蕩的房間，四面皆是米黃。他看一眼鑰匙，決定留在門鎖上。門關上了，地板從他站立處漫出水波。牆壁浮現無數文字，每面牆都有著不同的字跡。

　　Theseus扯了扯嘴角，走向房間中央，字句隨著他的步伐從牆面蔓延，它們飄浮到半空中，有如天空的雲彩，層層疊疊，繞著他，劃著看不見的圓。

　　Theseus伸出手，章節隨之飄現在面前，他露出微笑。越來越多的報告從牆面浮出，它們包圍他，有如撲火的蛾，渴求理解。

　　有幾頁報告順從Theseus的命令，留在牆面，不再變動。其他則繼續從空隙間浮現，數量龐大，佔據整個房間。

　　似乎覺得速度太慢了些，Theseus舉起魔杖，悄聲吐露咒語。魔法幻化的嗓音低沉，隨著他的視線低唸過字句，帶著些許嘲弄的溫雅。

　　Theseus側頭傾聽，他皺眉，手一揮，聲音消失了，房間再度恢復死寂。

　　Theseus搔搔頭，無奈的勾起手，把另一份報告轉貼到牆面上。

　　很快的，一道牆被填滿，牆面頓時滑動，天花板與一方之壁交換位置，一道完全空白的牆因應要求，繼續轉錄字句。

　　門打開了，Queenie從門後探出頭，房內有如她手中的咖啡，暗得看不見底。「Scamander先生？」

　　「我在。」

　　「你的咖啡。」Queenie手一托，咖啡與一個紙袋頓時飄浮在半空，被不知名的外力拉入黑霧，消失無蹤。「我想你應該餓了，這是最近頗受好評的麵包。」

　　「謝謝你。」 　　Queenie再度關上門，她看向同事，露出微笑，「他沒事。」

　　「但他還在提取報告！」Kay揉捏羊皮紙，上頭寫滿提取的檔案名稱，蠅頭小字般的草寫體少說有二十吋長。令人不敢置信的是，長度居然還在增加，「我沒看過有人能一次閱覽這麼多的文件。我是指，很多人嘗試，但沒幾分鐘就進醫務室了，根本沒有──」

　　Queenie眨眨眼，帶著一點鼓勵，「怎麼了？」

　　Kay用力搓揉臉頰，自暴自棄的嘆息，「我聽說有人這麼做過，我以為他們是在說笑。」

　　Queenie偏頭，表示困惑。

　　「聽說Graves先生這麼做過，他剛上任的時候，特別棘手的案子，死了好多的正氣師。」Kay不敢置信的喝口咖啡，「那時的管理員差點叫治療師在門外待命了。」

　　Queenie看向門口，回想剛剛探尋Theseus的思緒，對方的大腦封閉術運行良好，她撞上一片望無邊際的海，完全探不見底，「我想，我們不用請治療師過來。」她捧起咖啡，露出淺淺的微笑，「Scamander先生能處理好的。」

　　一小時後，門再度打開，Theseus若無其事的關好門，他的腳步很穩，眼眸明亮，完全看不出剛才突破檔案室百年來的閱覽紀錄。

　　Kay往後退幾步，他瞪著Theseus，彷彿站在面前的是條即將噴火的龍。

　　Theseus略挑眉，目光轉而落到Queenie身上，面露疑惑。

　　Queenie回以微笑，暗示不清楚為何如此。

　　Theseus決定不深究，「可否請問一件事？」

　　Kay吞口唾液，戰兢兢的回答，「好的，先生。」

　　Theseus看一眼Queenie越來越意義不明的微笑，暗自嘆口氣，「有正氣師質詢過Graves？」

　　Kay搖頭，「我聽說Graves在那之前就逃跑了，沒有人知道他去哪裡。」

　　Theseus陷入沉思，不過幾秒，他再度看向Queenie。

　　Queenie眨眨眼，熟練的清理茶具，「我們得離開了，謝謝你的咖啡，Kay。」

　　Kay訝然的看著跟在Queenie身後的Theseus，「你們要去哪？先生。」

　　「Graves的辦公室。」

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　黑霧纏繞在熱水壺上，傾斜冒著蒸氣的水液，素白馬克杯底部的偏黑藥液沖刷出鮮豔的綠。

　　闇黑怨靈捧起馬克杯，它小心翼翼的飄回床上，佔據柔軟的棉被，淡化為一團黯淡的霧氣。它沒有移動皮箱的位置，從進來的那天，皮箱一直留在這，而床鋪也顯然成為它的地盤。

　　再度把試圖鑽出皮箱的玻璃獸塞回去，闇黑怨靈仔細裹住皮箱，這裡不是玻璃獸能出來探險的地方，它得保護好牠們才行。

　　這幾天，Graves遵守約定，徹底無視闇黑怨靈和皮箱的存在，該留的東西卻一樣不少──熱水、食物與遮蔽處。Newt再三強調的事物。

　　「你做不到，我無法把皮箱交給你。」Newt喝著茶，語調難得強硬，「Credence也一樣，他不答應，那他就不會跟你走。」

　　事實證明，Graves完全不需要闇黑怨靈跟皮箱。來到此地後，Graves不接近它、不碰觸它、也不與它對話。兩者彷彿繞著彼此旋轉的行星，接近的代價便是兩敗俱傷的毀滅。

　　Graves連房間都很少待，他總來來去去，帶著各種味道歸返。他不睡床，他睡在沙發上，有時伴著酒，有時則是一條閃爍奇妙光輝的霧狀體，一條頭長著角的蛇。

　　「床鋪太軟，睡不習慣。」

　　闇黑怨靈聽到Graves這麼對David抱怨。

　　David雖然表示會換張床墊，卻沒有一名僕役敢接近闇黑怨靈佔據的床。

　　闇黑怨靈也不疑有他，但有些時候，在特別安靜的夜晚，它會聽見細微的喘息，壓抑的呻吟，聲音很小，幾乎聽不見。

　　第一次聽見時，闇黑怨靈敵不過好奇，探出頭，它瞧見Graves躺在沙發上，陷入睡夢。對方皺著眉，渾身冒汗，手抓著沙發皮墊，指節發白。

　　闇黑怨靈沒有叫醒他。它得遵守跟Newt的約定。

　　「答應幫忙的是我，Credence，你沒有幫忙的義務。」Newt蹲在藥草田裡，採下枝枒墨黑的黑根草，藥草茶其中一種成分，「我不會像Graves先生那樣命令你。」他輕拍闇黑怨靈，指尖有泥土與陽光的氣味，最溫暖的味道，「你只要照你想要的去做就好了。」

　　闇黑怨靈不想幫Graves，但它想要幫Newt。它記得，在腥臭的血海裡，Newt是唯一衝上前，不顧髒污，把它捧在手心裡的人。　

　十來分後，Graves醒來了，他側過身，無視探到沙發上的闇黑怨靈，試圖再度入眠。那條銀白色的蛇從他魔杖竄出，攀爬到他手臂上，數秒後消散無形。

　　闇黑怨靈想，也許那條蛇跟它每天得喝的藥草茶一樣，是一定得存在的東西。

　　捧著溫暖的馬克杯，闇黑怨靈慢慢啜飲今天份的苦澀。分開前，Newt仔細教導它跟幻影猿泡藥草茶。藥草田跟奇獸被牠們倆照顧得很好，牠們每天都等著Newt回來。

　　「每天一杯，別忘了。」

　　闇黑怨靈沒有詢問原因，它乖巧甚至是強迫自己在每天同一個時間點泡茶，Newt都是在這時間泡給它喝的。下午茶時間，他總是笑著對它說。

　　從闇黑怨靈能吃東西開始，它就在喝了。

　　Newt總是說，藥草茶會幫助它痊癒，修復魔法摧毀的身體。但它從不認為需要治療，它過往的身體無須存在。那軟弱，沒有用，受困於寒冷與疼痛，佔空間，更浪費食物。它只想當闇黑怨靈，它很有用，可以做任何事，去任何地方，不會給Newt添麻煩。

　　「我需要它恢復人形。」

　　偏偏Graves，討人厭的Graves這麼說。

　　闇黑怨靈聽到的瞬間，它看Newt一眼，它不知道為何如此，一如它不知道為何心中浮現出恐懼與早知如此的了然。

　　「你得請求他。」Newt淡然回應。

　　光從Newt嗓音，闇黑怨靈便知道他還在氣頭上。它果然做錯事了。

　　Graves挑眉，「我以為你才是飼主。」

　　Newt低著頭，對待在馬克杯旁的闇黑怨靈微笑，「Credence能自己做決定。」

　　「你確定？」Graves輕哼，「它呈現闇黑怨靈的狀況多久了，Scamander？你真的看過它恢復成人形？那怕是一隻手的模樣。你難道不想讓它恢復成原本的模樣？你打算任它待在身旁，當一團連影子都沒有的怪物？」

　　Newt喝口茶，「如果這是他的選擇，我樂於接受。」

　　Graves皺眉，他坐直身體，一手扶住重心不穩的玻璃獸，「你是在讓它自生自滅。」

　　玻璃獸舒服的翻個身，繼續睡得四腳朝天。

　　「我是嗎？」Newt淺淺的微笑，「Graves先生，請你了解一件事，是我答應你要幫忙，而不是Credence。」他放下杯子，「是我選擇信任你，不是Credence。」他直直地看著Graves，「如果你需要Credence幫忙，親自去問他。」

　　杯子飄到洗碗槽，水流自動自發的清洗了它。

　　闇黑怨靈略膨起身子，它看了看Newt，又看了看Graves，完全無法理解狀況，他們剛才不是在討論送走壞巫師的事嗎？為何變成在討論它了？Newt也要送走它嗎？

　　「那我是不是要詢問你皮箱裡所有生物的意見，有藉於我要借用牠們唯一的生存空間？」Graves頭痛般的搓揉額際，「Scamander，別鬧孩子脾氣了。」

　　Newt無視Graves，他站起身，「我留給你們一點空間討論。」

　　Graves朝Newt的背影丟出抗議，「你知道我大可一走了之。」

　　「對，你可以。」Newt回過頭，「別忘了，你是玻璃獸的囚犯，他說你可以走你才能走。」他露出一抹淡然的微笑，Graves和闇黑怨靈都清楚聽見皮箱落鎖的聲響。

　　Newt偏了偏頭，「抽屜裡有存放白鮮跟獨角獸的尾毛，如果有需要的話，請自便。」

　　木門關起，任何人都能從窗戶瞧見Newt扛著鐵鏟，準備到藥草田忙活。

　　Graves嘆息，似乎接受這場鬧劇，他看向闇黑怨靈，「Scamander似乎鐵了心要我跟你談談，Barebone。」

　　闇黑怨靈有如炸毛的貓，細小的觸手繞抓桌面，膨起身體。

　　Graves自顧自地說著，「你要發脾氣的話，請便，Scamander顯然不打算阻止我們倆決鬥。」他緩緩拿出通體墨黑的魔杖。

　　闇黑怨靈膨脹得更大，它逐漸佔據工作檯、櫥櫃、半面牆，霧狀的身軀侵吞房間，細小的觸手四處攀爬。

　　令人驚訝的是，Graves直接把魔杖放到桌上，他攤開雙手，似乎在展現掌心的空蕩，隨後又抱住睡得天塌下來都不管的玻璃獸，「但我不打算如此。」他撫摸玻璃獸，心裡清楚這團小傢伙是他最好的保護，「你聽見我和Scamander的討論，我需要一些掩飾，好方便做接下來的事…Scamander的皮箱和你會是不錯的煙霧彈。」

　　闇黑怨靈偷偷把窗戶推開一條縫，它隨時能逃跑，Newt在外頭，那裡是最安全的地方。它不想再當人了。它要跟Newt說，它會乖的，別把它送走。

　　即使發覺闇黑怨靈逃跑的意圖，Graves仍選擇無視，「我需要你幫我一個忙。」他語調多幾絲懇求，「當回人類，只要幾個小時。」

　　如果闇黑怨靈沒有先認識Grindelwald的話，它也許會相信Graves，他們說話方式如出一轍。他只想要利用它，用完就丟。

　　「我相信你能做到，有藉於你是如此特別的孩子。」

　　窗戶被闇黑怨靈推得更開，兩人都聞到Newt混和堆肥的氣味。

　　Graves輕嘆，「Barebone……」

　　闇黑怨靈想都沒想的往窗戶衝去，可惜的是，它膨脹得太大了，在不傷害到房屋的前提下，它實在沒辦法像之前那樣迅速脫逃。

　　這給Graves機會。

　　Graves手一揮，窗戶被無形的外力關閉。

　　闇黑怨靈盤據在窗台，黑霧逐漸化為氣旋。

　　Graves托起玻璃獸，玻璃獸彷彿被肥皂泡的透明膜包裹著，飄浮在半空。他站起身，緩慢走近闇黑怨靈，「我很清楚你不想幫我，但你做這件事是在幫Scamander，」他偏頭，「你不希望他受傷，不是嗎？」

　　闇黑怨靈的反抗直接打在Graves不知何時架出的屏障上。

　　屏障碎裂，過於強烈的魔法在Graves身上切割出十來道細長的傷口，鮮血染紅他的衣服。

　　Graves抹去臉頰的血跡，他挑眉，「氣消了？」

　　闇黑怨靈似乎被Graves的傷嚇著了，地板抓出一道又一道的痕跡。

　　Graves又走近一步，「只要臉和手，其他可以藏在衣服裡，你做過的，不是嗎？」他又道，「你甚至不需要使用你的臉。」

　　窗戶碎裂，這次，玻璃不像剛才那樣，碎裂成形狀不一的塊狀，而是直接化為齋粉。原本迅速旋轉的暗霧停滯下來，暗霧凝化為液體，液體則重組出血肉，沒有一處完好的蒼白肌理與滿是疤痕，近乎全毀的面容。

　　有那麼一瞬間，闇黑怨靈消失了，站在Graves面前的是一名青年。

　　Credence睜著眼，以粗啞破敗的嗓音說出再響亮不過的拒絕。

　　「──不！」

　　組織崩毀，血水濺了Graves滿身，闇黑怨靈衝出窗戶，它消失在屋簷一角，最隱密的暗處，直到午夜，才回應Newt的呼喚。

　　從那天後，闇黑怨靈都藏在Newt的衣領裡，不肯出現更不肯回應任何問題。

　　闇黑怨靈再度跟Graves交談，是好幾天後的事。這回，Newt也留下來，但他什麼話都沒說，只是坐在那，當一座樂於被人忽略的雕像。

　　Graves清楚明確的提出需求──一次不過數小時的會面，闇黑怨靈只需要以人的樣貌，不論那是誰的臉，出現在眾人面前。之後他不會碰皮箱也不會碰闇黑怨靈，皮箱裡的奇獸全由闇黑怨靈照顧，直到Newt出現，把他們帶走為止。

　　Newt不表示任何意見，他的部分已經和Graves討論完畢，兩人對闇黑怨靈是否接受這件事都有其對應的方案，唯一沒做出決定的是闇黑怨靈。

　　闇黑怨靈遲疑的答應了。

　　它想幫Newt，這是它唯一想要的事。

　　也許，Newt會因此允許它留下來也說不一定。

　　  
　　洗淨馬克杯，闇黑怨靈再度窩回皮箱上，落地窗灑落滿地溫暖的金黃。太陽就快要下山了，希望今天Newt就能來拿皮箱了。

　　闇黑怨靈捲成一團，柔軟的被單被推擠成一座小小的山，它靠著棉被，意識逐漸陷入虛無，在睡著的前一刻，它做了決定──如果，今天Newt沒有來，如果，今晚Graves又做惡夢…也許，就只是也許，它會叫醒對方。

　　闇黑怨靈清楚陷在噩夢裡醒不過來是什麼感覺，它會掏空一個人，讓明亮的白天也淪為夜晚的空洞。這會延遲Newt取走皮箱的時間。

　　見不到Newt，玻璃獸牠們會難過。

　　闇黑怨靈也會難過，即使它沒有資格擁有這種難過。

　　如果，Newt在拿走皮箱時，記得帶走它就好了…

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　「在折磨人上，麻瓜總是很有創意。」

　　一抹黏膩的微笑，背著光，蹲在Graves面前。是Graves永遠記得的畫面。Grindelwald把玩他的魔杖，施一道簡易的魔法，無限延長體感時間的幻境。

　　「別怕，」Grindelwald狀似溫柔的拍了拍Graves的臉頰，「我不會傷害你，我的魔法也不會。」他笑容更深，「但時間，時間總會是我們的敵人。」

　　丟下這句話，Grindelwald走了。把Graves丟在那處漫無邊境，虛無的黑暗裡，沒有光，沒有聲音，沒有魔法，沒有任何東西。

　　第一天，Graves抓爛臉頰，Grindelwald碰觸過的臉頰。疼痛讓他欣喜，讓他有存在感。然後，一天天過去，Grindelwald從未出現。

　　Graves持續在黑暗中飄浮。疼痛成為他的盟友，他的唯一。魔法連饑渴都奪去，更別說是睡眠或是其他感受。

　　到最後，當光芒終於降臨，Graves甚至覺得酷刑咒是個不錯的選擇。

　　

　　睜開眼，黑暗依然存在。

　　有那麼一瞬間，Graves陷入恐慌，但他隱藏得很好。再下一個瞬間，他認出黑暗為何──闇黑怨靈佔據臥室還不夠，居然到客廳和他爭床了。

　　「你想做什麼？Barebone，我可沒有睡前故事。」

　　闇黑怨靈退開，Graves現在能看清楚天花板的鍍金雕紋，潘恩追逐精靈的荒誕，成為蘆葦，還算是恩賜來著。

　　也許是Graves的神情太專注，闇黑怨靈也跟著看向天花板，它伸出觸手，黑霧沿著雕紋描繪而過，隱約間，蒼白且關節畸形的手指從霧氣隱現，滿是疤痕，卻不像之前憤怒，反而充滿困惑與好奇。

　　「回房間去，」側過身，Graves不理會闇黑怨靈的疑惑，「沙發擠不下另一個人。」

　　闇黑怨靈飄開了，月光再度照亮黑暗，不遠處傳來野狗鳴叫的低吼，一道影子掠過月光，是隻不安於室的貓。

　　Graves看著那塊蒼白，曾經，他看過相似的月光，照在一個人的身上。一道背影。

　　「工作狂，」套上暗色大衣，深紅髮絲落在皮製衣領旁，特別引人注目。「你如此專心，我怎能繼續打擾？」那人嘴角彎起，帶著笑，語調與其是抱怨，更像是寵溺，「下次見，Percy。」

　　下意識的，Graves低念出咒語，他對這道本該艱深的咒語是如此熟悉，有如信手拈來的枝枒，柔滑且順服，從不離手的魔杖噴發出月光般的霧氣。

　　一條長角水蛇護法順應召喚，飄落在原木桌上，慵懶的盤繞成團。

　　月光稍暗，Graves嘆息，「我告訴過你回去房間。」

　　闇黑怨靈，那總是在他面前膨脹得像房子那般大的闇黑怨靈，如今卻像空中飄落的鴿羽，它落在長角水蛇旁，好奇的探出觸手碰觸。Graves清楚它會碰到什麼，一團溫暖的空氣，如此而已，連慰藉都算不上。

　　「你該覺得自豪，Graves，沒有正氣師能撐這麼久，他們大多半小時就會崩潰。你真該看一看那個畫面，他們拉著我的褲腳，把所知的一切傾洩而出，只求不再回去那個空間。」

　　Grindelwald咧嘴而笑，「只有你，Percival，只有你求我給予酷刑咒。」

　　治癒魔法流竄過Graves身軀，他無法抵抗，只能看著傷口逐一癒合。

　　Grindelwald嘆口氣，「真可愛。」他手一揮，再度把Graves甩回空間裡，「別怕，我頂多再關你幾天，也許到那個時候你會變得親切點，大腦封閉術不是友善的魔法，嗯？」

　　光芒消失。Graves再度回到永恆且毫無止境的黑暗裡。

　　彷彿現在這樣的黑暗裡。

　　光芒乍現，Graves讓摸路思的白熾照亮房間。

　　闇黑怨靈又膨脹點，它伸出雙手，那雙Newt為了讓它現形，不知使用多少魔藥與藥草揉捏出的手（可笑的是，那居然不是Barebone的），嘗試碰觸光芒。

　　Graves心想，他該滅去光線，這房間，這棟屋子不是外觀看起來那麼和善，無數窺探的魔法與視線隨時都在監看居住此地的『客人』。但他不想。他看著光芒逐一照亮的肌理，闇黑怨靈原先柔滑的肌膚彷彿蛻敗衰老的舊皮，緩慢在他面前腐爛，裂開數十道細小的疤痕與仍未癒合的裂傷，指節歪曲，長滿凍瘡，指甲更是沒有一片完好。

　　不知為何，Graves認為這才是Barebone的模樣，他極力避免的真實。

　　「你能自己做到，Scamander應該有教過你。」

　　指尖一震，那雙手再度消失在黑霧裡。

　　闇黑怨靈飄落在地，原先縮小的身軀再度膨脹，液化成糾纏在一塊的刺棘堆。

　　Graves垂頭，看向那團隨時要躲回房間裡的闇黑怨靈，「雖然官方報告沒有提到，但我認為你該知道……治療師抹去Modesty的記憶，現在她正待在一戶好人家裡，如果沒有意外，明年會開始上學。」

　　闇黑怨靈僵住了。

　　一團光球出現在Graves掌心，他讓它飄浮在半空，任由它緩慢落地，逐漸熄滅。他嘗試這麼做過，在黑暗裡，在痛苦中，血液染紅他手中微弱得不堪一提的光芒，疼痛扯開他乾啞破損的嗓子。

　　巫師的血液蘊含魔法，一種古老的黑魔法。獻祭最原始的概念。Graves不過是嘗試從中汲取需要的能量，讓逃脫變得簡單一點，不管是從黑暗裡還是從生命中。

　　說來諷刺，那麼多道治療師不忍目睹的傷口，沒有一處是Grindelwald下的手。到最後，竟是Graves差點謀殺自己。

　　房間再度陷入黑暗，Graves翻個身，「我說最後一次，回房間去，Barebone。」他嗓音變得惡聲惡氣，「你不需要睡眠，但我需要。」

　　明天，他有一場鴻門宴得參加。那幾處備受矚目的黃金總算入了King兄弟口袋，他也總算不用像最近這幾天這樣，當名漂漂亮亮的戰利品與靶心。

　　布料輕響，有什麼摩擦過床鋪的聲音。闇黑怨靈總算大發慈悲，滾回該待的皮箱。那才是它該注意的東西，不是他。

　　Graves閉上眼，一道銀光順著腦海構思的幻境，再度降臨到睡夢中。他本該一夜無夢，他暗自吞下的無夢魔藥確保這點。

　　不知為何，Graves竟夢見一團月光，無數團細細小小的月光，落在黑暗裡，有如星子，照亮一方天空。

　　這讓Graves難得的在起床時，有一點好心情，但這點愉快，在他看見到處都是焦黑暗點的天花板時，頓時化為一種無奈的苦澀。

　　始作甬者正窩在皮箱上，灘成軟爛的泥狀，與不知何時偷跑出皮箱的玻璃獸一塊，睡得死沉。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　一年之初，此地依然溫暖，冰雪與寒風皆無法侵擾陽光的熱度。清晨，Newt至睡夢醒轉，青草氣息比任何事物都先喚醒處於迷茫的神智。他尚未清醒，潛意識已經指使身體做出反應。

　　「Credence，再十分鐘……」

　　雖話出於自己口中，Newt仍被震醒般，驚訝的睜開眼，落入視野的是片無雲的晴空，完全看不出昨晚曾有大雨。

　　Newt略轉過身，隱約閃耀虹彩的龍翼遮蔽大半光線，火龍盡忠職守的展開翅膀，為他撐起一晚的安歇。

　　「早安，Arthur。」

　　火龍輕哼，牠伸展翅膀，揚起陣陣旋風。

　　木靈從Newt紮好的草堆裡爬出，發出清脆的鳴叫。

　　「你也早，Pickett。」Newt伸出手，木靈爬到他肩頭，頭頂的枝椏愉快的揚起，不知為何，牠葉片頂端似乎有點微黃。「新的一天，」他輕拍火龍，「要先吃早餐嗎？」

　　火龍頭抬得老高，比起食物，牠顯然更想在天空翱翔。

　　思索幾秒現在的地理環境，人煙稀少的山谷幽林剛好適合火龍生活，Newt再度輕拍火龍，「好吧，別飛得太遠。」

　　幾次振翅，火龍飛上天空，很快成為空中的一個暗點。

　　Newt伸個懶腰，從口袋掏出乾糧和純水。

　　這時，一隻從未見過的貓頭鷹降落到身旁，牠的頭冠凌亂，脾氣更是不佳，緊抓在足爪裡的信幾乎是用甩的丟到Newt面前，顯然火龍驚嚇到牠了。

　　「謝謝你。」Newt從大衣暗袋掏出一隻肥老鼠，他原本把它當作火龍聽話的獎勵，不過拿來當貓頭鷹的一餐也不錯。

　　貓頭鷹打量老鼠幾秒，最後才決定叼走它。牠飛到老遠的樹枝上，背過身，品嘗Newt的賠罪，對方可是等著回信。

　　Newt盤坐在草地上，信件上的魔法辨識完身分後，自動打開，一條便籤，不過幾個單字的龍飛鳳舞，全出於血親之手。比起上回的長篇大論，自是好上許多，如果內容不是這麼怵目驚心的話──我會去找你們。

　　Newt盯著最後的複數詞，沉默良久，最後決定把這封信塞到口袋最深處，就此遺忘。但那隻貓頭鷹該怎麼辦？

　　盯著仍在品嘗老鼠的信差，Newt搔搔頭，掏出羊皮紙，淺棕色的紙張在他掌心摺疊出星辰。Theseus會懂他的意思。

　　Newt把摺紙遞給貓頭鷹。

　　貓頭鷹抓住了，老鼠囫圇吞棗的消失在牠嘴中，只留下一條粗壯的尾巴。

　　不過幾秒，貓頭鷹振翅離開。Newt望向牠離去的背影，上回血親的叮嚀猶言在耳。

　　【──注意Graves，他是個混帳，不過是好的那種，如果他去找你的話，盡量幫他，你欠我的，別以為我不知道你叫我說謊的原因，伏地蝠不是蒲絨絨那種無害的──】

　　接下來的內容Newt一概忘卻，太精彩的翻舊帳與變著花樣的叼唸是Theseus花五張羊皮紙後唯一的重點。他只要記得Theseus的關心就夠了。

　　強風襲來，樹梢彎曲。火龍降落在草地上，心滿意足的朝空中噴出微弱的火焰，尾巴尖若有所圖的圈住Newt腳踝。

　　Newt為此微笑，火龍其實是很溫柔的生物，「早餐晚點就好了。」

　　把岩石化為巨型石台，Newt從口袋裡掏出山羊肉與皮料包覆好的砍刀，他邊把山羊肉砍成小塊，邊從另一個口袋掏出草藥，充作營養品的混入肉塊裡。這會補充火龍每日身體所需的微量元素，讓牠不至於生病。

　　木靈站在Newt肩頭曬著太陽，Newt聽見牠打噴嚏，「你該待在皮箱裡的。」

　　木靈發出辯駁的鳴叫，聲音比往常低沉，再加上牠泛黃的葉片，總總跡象讓Newt確定牠又感冒了。

　　「待在裡頭。」Newt把木靈塞進胸口的暗袋，施了保溫咒。

　　木靈不滿的探出頭，嘰嘰喳喳的抱怨。

　　Newt皺眉，「別逼我把口袋封起來，好讓你乖乖睡覺。」

　　木靈縮回溫暖的口袋裡，發出斷斷續續的聲音。通篇的辯解，爭論現在闇黑怨靈帶皮箱離開了，如果連牠都不在，Newt該怎麼辦這類的憂慮。

　　「總是會有辦法的。」混合好食物，Newt退開身，讓火龍享受早餐。

　　木靈以一個極響的哨音表達反駁，然後就不說話了。

　　Newt輕拍胸口，嘆口氣。

　　  
　　「你比我想像中偏心。」

　　曾經，Graves帶著渾身的血腥味，看著Newt調配每天的藥草茶茶包，他臉上的笑容似看透一切。

　　Newt熟練的調配藥草份量，回應得理所當然，「他需要這些藥。」

　　「既然你這麼偏好他，何必準備這些東西？你大可什麼都不處理，他自會留在這裡，」Graves視線掃過桌面各種材料，他從堆積如山的混亂中瞥見黑根草、白鮮、獨角獸尾毛等高級藥材。每一種都是效果極好的治傷藥，Newt也使用得毫不猶豫，一點也不心疼這一堆恐怕有上千金加隆的藥材。「口是心非不是什麼好習慣。」

　　「我沒有。」再度包好一天份的草藥，Newt調配起另一份，「Credence雖然能使用闇黑怨靈的模樣隨意活動，但他的傷並沒有好。他只是不得不躲在我這裡，好躲避外面的威脅，」他清楚看見Graves眼中的訝異，「等他痊癒了，他才能選擇要過的生活。」

　　Graves拿起獨角獸的角，「選擇？說得好像你不會拒絕他一樣。」

　　「我不會。」Newt淡然，「從來沒有拒絕這個選項。」他接過Graves手中的藥材，磨出所需份量。

　　彷彿第一次認識Newt般，Graves眨眨眼，笑了，他從口袋裡拿出一瓶液狀物，鳳凰的眼淚，「這是賠罪。」

　　Newt完全無法理解，「賠罪什麼？」

　　「你會知道的。」

　　後來，Newt的確知道了。Credence。

　　Newt花了難以想像的時間，好不容易把闇黑怨靈從屋頂的縫隙裡勸出來。

　　闇黑怨靈再度縮成不過指頭長的破布狀，對於任何話語都沒反應。

　　也許Newt不該放任闇黑怨靈和Graves單獨談話，但他不能老讓闇黑怨靈看臉色做事，這對他不好。

　　Newt捧著闇黑怨靈，坐到屋頂上，看著頂頭滿天虛幻的星辰，講述其中的故事，裡頭有許多是他親自養出來的螢光蟲，牠們靠灰塵而活，隨風繁衍，喜好躲在空燈泡裡，隨著心情改變亮度與顏色，一不小心就會從空中掉下來，被那些愛亂跑的水母當點心吃。

　　正中央那顆偏紅的星子是Theseus裝的，他不小心多裝幾克火蜥蜴的吐息，差點燒掉整個天空。

　　不管你走多遠，都會想起有人在等你回家。Theseus裝好後，滿身髒污的笑說。

　　南方蝴蝶形狀的星座是一名朋友的喜好，他性情如蝶，總愛旅遊，收集各地特殊的香水與衣裳，他說，他想製造出像蝴蝶般輕盈美麗的衣服，卻總是受困於家族事業，只有在穿著上能做自己，他連護法都是隻翩翩起舞的鳳蝶。

　　說到護法，Newt一頓，他召喚出護法──一隻蜜獾，活蹦亂跳地在半空中奔跑著，有如一道流星。

　　「Theseus…我哥哥答應我從軍的條件是我要學會護法咒，他說，至少他不用擔心將來會照顧一名活死人。」

 

　　感覺到掌心的闇黑怨靈身子一抖，Newt苦笑，「他對於關心的人說話總是有點直白，我清楚這是因為他擔心我會遇到催狂魔，在東線很常遇到……」

　　闇黑怨靈探出一條細小的觸手，它搭在Newt的指節上，輕柔的使力。

　　Newt淺淺的微笑，「你知道嗎，每個人的護法都不太一樣，像Theseus就是一條長角水蛇，他是名葛來分多，擁有這樣的護法令人意外。」他垂下頭，「如果可以，我真想看看你的護法，Credence，那一定很美。」

　　闇黑怨靈膨脹了點，它不再是緊繃的液狀，而是逐漸恢復以往的暗霧。

　　Newt笑意更深，「等這次結束後，如果你想要的話，我能教你。」

　　闇黑怨靈又癱了下來，顯然對此不抱期望。

　　Newt輕拍它，「如果你不想跟Graves先生去的話沒關係，你可以待在我這，跟我在一塊，我會想辦法照顧奇獸。」

　　闇黑怨靈遲疑的拉扯Newt袖口。【沒關係。】它一個字一個字的用Newt曾經教過它的點線密碼回應。

　　【我會去。】

　　「Credence…」Newt嘆息，「你無須──

　　

　　Newt後背被用力頂了頂，他訝異地回頭，火龍吃完早餐，正提醒他清理。

　　Newt搔搔頭，魔杖一揮，石台又恢復原狀。他邊啃著乾糧邊清理四周燒焦的痕跡，火龍的排泄物埋到地底，又朝四周的樹木施予幾道麻瓜驅逐咒與混淆咒，再彷彿不放心般的留下幾道屏障咒。

　　吃飽喝足的火龍早早趴在草地上昏沉睡去，今天的陽光正是他喜歡的溫度。Newt撫摸牠的頭，留下幾句叮嚀。

　　火龍輕擺尾巴作為應許。

　　確認木靈真的有乖乖在口袋裡休息後，Newt揮舞魔杖，一個轉身，他來到數哩外的村鎮，麻瓜的聚集地，他從口袋裡掏出陌生的紙幣，購買鮮肉，補充清水與食物，讓攤販找零。他垂著頭，盡可能無視四周好奇或排斥的眼神，努力想塞滿施予無限空間咒與羽毛咒的提袋。

　　購買完必須物後，Newt又在村外的樹林晃了幾圈，他摘取藥草，收集遷移到此地的絕音鳥羽毛，觀察牠們色彩繽紛的窩巢。他擔心這裡絕音鳥的數量，消失的速度太快了，也許明年他真的得帶幾對絕音鳥離開。

　　Newt一直待到陽光西斜，才再度消影，來到更遙遠，龍蛇混雜的城鎮。他跟King先生有約。

　　有別於上次的激烈衝突，這回倒友善許多。Newt椅子還沒坐溫，Oscar便施行消影術，帶他來到此地，一處市郊的宅邸，占地遼闊，有如宮殿，甚至有一條小河穿過花園，花園開滿艷麗的花朵，其中不乏有毒的植物。

　　「我習慣把燕尾狗養在這，」Oscar率先走入馬房，「這裡比較涼爽，牠們不至於會中暑。」他往後退，露出幾隻趴在地上的燕尾狗，牠們毛色灰敗，雙眼無神，口中頻頻流出可以消化任何東西的唾液。

　　「抱歉，借過。」Newt蹲下身，他戴上特製的龍皮手套，以防灼傷，「請問你們最近餵他們吃什麼？」

　　「平常那些東西，廢金屬、肉塊、剩飯什麼的。」

　　Newt搬開其中一隻燕尾狗的嘴巴，舌頭呈現淡粉紅色，黏膜更是蒼白，「可以借我看看他們吃的東西嗎？」

　　Oscar向僕役使個眼色，僕役隨即推一台推車過來，裡頭有著各種肉塊與金屬。

　　Newt在裏頭挑揀，沒發現什麼異常，他把目光轉向燕尾狗，「他們有排泄物嗎？還是吐出什麼東西？」

　　僕役嘲弄，「怎麼可能有──」見Oscar臉色微變，他隨即輕咳幾聲，「牠們應該都吐在馬廄裡，先生。」

　　Newt看向堆滿乾草的馬廄，他邁開步伐，越過幾隻燕尾狗，往裡頭走去。

　　本該領域性極強的燕尾狗輕嗚幾聲，想威脅陌生人，但牠們的低吼現在聽起來更像是哀鳴，充滿疼痛與不適。

　　Newt蹲在乾草堆旁翻找，試圖尋找異常。

　　泥濘裡，Newt挑出幾個滿是牙印的皮製筆記、鋼筆與啃到只剩一半的魔杖，他扯出幾塊破碎的布料，看起來是衣服的一部分。他再往裡頭翻找，不慎碰到一隻倒臥的燕尾狗。

　　燕尾狗甩了甩尾巴，露出半毀的懷表，錶面雕寫──吾愛，盼你早歸。

　　Newt伸出手，他想問為何要餵給牠們吃這些顯然是屬於某個人的物品，他更想問，請問這個人現在在哪？你們有通知他的家屬嗎？

　　Newt撫摸懷錶的邊緣，所有湧到嘴邊的話語，通通化為沉默。

　　「如果你要幫忙，別節外生枝。」離開前，Graves特地站在Newt面前，「這是為了保住你的小命。」 　　「要像你一樣？」Newt垂頭看向Graves手中的皮箱，胸口某處正莫名地發疼。他還是沒有辦法讓闇黑怨靈理解，他沒有逼它去做這件事。

　　Graves嘴角勾起微笑，「沒錯。」

　　  
　　「Scamander先生？」

　　Oscar嗓音從身後傳來，Newt手一震，隨即拿起懷錶，「我想，你們餵食前大概忘記把含有魔法的東西挑出來。」他舉著懷錶，竟可能的讓語調維持平穩，「燕尾狗雖然可以消化任何東西，可是黑魔法或是施予保存咒的物品卻會讓他們消化不良，」他把懷表交給Oscar，虛弱的微笑，「有些草藥能讓他們舒服點，但之後可能要請你們多注意餵食的東西。」

　　「牠們會沒事嗎？」Oscar看都不看懷錶，直接把它丟給僕役。

　　僕役被懷錶上的酸液燙得鬼吼鬼叫，卻又不得不壓抑聲量，他不想變成燕尾狗的晚餐。

　　Newt點點頭，「目前來看，會的。」他脫下龍皮手套，「請問這附近有藥草店嗎？我能調配出牠們需要的藥。」

　　Oscar露出微笑，「太好了。」他抓住Newt手臂，「我帶你去。」

　　甩開Oscar是不可能的，再說，Newt本來就不打算拒絕。這是他在這裡的原因，兩名兄弟裡，是他選擇這名Graves本不看好的弟弟。

　　「他太情緒化，我不認為你能得到他的賞識。」Graves撫脣，「相較之下，我個人希望你去接近哥哥，你完全符合他的喜好。」

　　決定不要詢問是怎樣的喜好，Newt捧著熱茶，「我去接近弟弟，」他啜飲熱茶，「既然你說他身上有不知名的詛咒，我能試著治療他。」

　　「那不是詛咒，」Graves撫脣，「沒有詛咒能讓人生龍活虎的活這麼久，他去年還親自處決背叛者。」

　　Newt不解，「那是什麼讓他一直尋找醫生？」

　　Graves垂眸，「這就是你得查出來的。」

　　  
　　任由Oscar拖著，Newt穿過廳堂，經過無數道走廊，撞見慌張退避的僕人，更撞倒好些看起來價值不斐的擺設。

　　Oscar似乎認為這些喧鬧都沒有值得注目之處，他拉著Newt，逕自推開地窖深處的大門，展現後方大量的書籍以及混雜麻瓜實驗用品與魔藥調配大釜的詭異實驗室。

　　「我習慣把買來的藥草存放在這，」Oscar放開Newt，胡亂揮著手，「Scamander先生，這些應該夠你用了！」

　　Newt輕撫發疼的手臂，他確信明早會發現一圈瘀青，但這不是他現在該思慮的事情。他走向櫥櫃，仔細閱覽上頭的標示，翻找藥草。

　　Newt沒有找全，有些藥材這裡沒有，他只能拿替代用的充數。

　　在僕役半信半疑的把一碗墨綠發臭草漿強灌給每隻燕尾狗吃後，不過半小時，Newt便獲知燕尾狗恢復健康的消息。牠們的新陳代謝很快，治療有沒有效總是當天便知。

　　Newt露出微笑，向Oscar辭別。他來此是為燕尾狗的事，既然沒事了，他也該離開了。

　　「Scamander先生，」這次，Oscar沒有拉住他，他反而站在他面前，「我得向你道歉。」

　　Newt眨了眨眼，「對不起，我聽不懂你的意思。」

　　「是我餵燕尾狗吃這些東西。」Oscar舔唇，「但請相信我，我這麼做是有原因的！」他一頓，沉默許久後才道，「我聽說你是名很厲害的奇獸專家，我有件事得拜託你幫忙。」

　　Oscar朝Newt靠近，Newt下意識往後退。

　　「我……」Oscar一頓，「請跟我過來，我想用看的你會比較明白。」

　　Newt點頭，「好的，King先生。」

　　Oscar再度前往地窖，不過這回，他多轉幾個彎，來到另一間上鎖的房間。門把在辨識出身分後自動開啟，房間透出深海般的微光。水的波紋。

　　Oscar側過身，示意Newt進入。

　　Newt看了看地板上的光芒，他抬起頭，謹慎地走入，當他看清楚裡頭的東西時，他便知曉Oscar的詛咒。

　　Merlin的鬍子啊！這真是糟透了！

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　相較於喧鬧的正氣師辦公室，高階主管的樓層總是特別安靜。Theseus不喜歡安靜，他曾經把辦公桌搬回原位，為的就是與人共處的喧嘩。當然最後是搬回去了，他佔據的可是Moon的位置。

　　雖然Theseus不介意Moon挪到他那塊寧靜之地，但Moon一點都不想平白獲得不屬於他的東西。

　　「這麼好戰，不愧是從魔法事故與災難部升上來的鬥犬。」

　　Theseus評價，Moon回以微笑。

　　兩人當天在符咒研究實驗室打了一場。

　　直到現在，偶爾Theseus還是會佔據Moon的座位，不為什麼，只為了能打場心滿意足的架。

　　Moon常常翻著白眼，咒罵Theseus打擾他工作，「他自找虐，不代表我得滿足他！」

　　話說回來，Moon揍Theseus也算是心狠手辣，一點都不留情，除不攝咒外什麼黑魔法都用上場。

　　從沒有人看過屬下揍上司，揍得如此理直氣壯。

 

　　  
　　電梯門開了，Theseus向Red道謝後，逕自在死寂的走廊裡行走，他似乎熟悉這裡，知道去Graves的辦公室需轉幾個彎，繞幾條道，甚至還能閃開公文老鼠最愛的邊角。

　　主管都去開會了，祕魯的事聽說相當嚴重，那的正氣師不得不求助外援，主席恐怕今天不會有空理他。除了一人，沒人發現Theseus的到來。

　　Queenie跟在Theseus身後，看著他熟門熟路的來到曾屬於Graves（現在仍是，主席沒找到能身兼兩職的正氣師）的辦公室。

　　Theseus停在門口，他好整以暇的觀察門把，直到Queenie走到身旁時，才丟出疑惑，「有人打開過這道門嗎？」

　　「你是指Grindelwald任內那段期間？」Queenie眨眨眼，決定把踹壞門的事藏在心裡，到現在都沒人發現是她做的。

　　Theseus咧嘴而笑，「喔、不，是你們找到Graves後。」

　　「我想沒有，先生。」

　　Theseus陷入沉默，他從項鍊上取下一枚色澤令人想起深潭的翡翠墬練，不過指甲大，以白銀纏繞，底座鑄為長角水蛇與囊毒豹相互環抱。

　　Theseus握住翡翠墬練，長角水蛇從底座游出，纏繞住無名指，化為一道獨特的戒指。

　　Theseus探向門把，突然間，他像發覺到Queenie存在般，停下動作。「抱歉，可以請妳站到我後面嗎？」

　　Queenie聽令而行，她走到Theseus斜後方，暫時壓下疑惑。

　　Theseus似乎不太滿意，再度指正，「請站到我正後方。」

　　Queenie照做，但這次，她按耐不住好奇。「請問為什麼我要站到這裡？」

　　Theseus偏頭，語調多點謹慎，「只是預防萬一。」他握住門把，翡翠閃耀一瞬間的光輝。

　　Theseus打開門，猛烈的巨火突然從門縫噴發而出，有如等候已久的火龍，以灼熱焚燒面前的所有。

　　整條走廊都毀了，Theseus毫髮無傷，站在他身後的Queenie也是。火焰宛如有意識般，避開他們倆。

　　Theseus暗自嘆息，徹底打開門，房間裡是記憶中的模樣，一絲不苟的整潔，黑與白，沉穩的原木桌，透亮的玻璃櫥櫃，擺滿大量與其說是工具，不如說是擺設還比較符合使用狀況的物品。完全沒有一點舒適感。

　　工作狂兼控制狂，還有潔癖。再度下了同樣的評語。Theseus轉頭，以一種早知如此的表情認分的修復整條走廊。

　　Theseus動作很快，聞聲而來的正氣師恐怕不會見到任何損毀。但唯一的證人……Queenie陷在震驚裡，沒回過神。

　　Theseus在Queenie面前打個響指。

　　Queenie眨眨眼，張口欲言。趕在她出聲前，Theseus把人拉進辦公室，關上門。

　　出乎Theseus意料之外，Queenie沒有尖叫，她盯著Theseus，目光讓他想起Newt研究該怎解剖浦絨絨的神色。也許她跟她姊姊一樣，被Newt不按牌理出牌的行為訓練得處變不驚。

　　想起那名現在與Moon一同攜手合作，嘗試與各國代表討論Grindelwald轉移過程的正氣師，Theseus不由得微笑，她會是名好屬下，也許他能把她拐到魔法部，如果倆姊妹能一塊來就更好……英國沒有拉帕波特法。

　　把Queenie留在椅子上，Theseus走向辦公室內唯一的擺設──原木製作的辦公桌，他蹲下身，準確的按壓右後方桌腳的開關，然後沿著桌腳往上，在左後方，桌面下會有一個凹槽，它現在應該是凸起來的狀況──暗自默背熟悉到不能再熟悉的流程，Theseus哼著跑調的小曲，繞著辦公桌，反覆解開少說有二十來道的機關。

　　Theseus荒腔走板的小調與平穩的舉止拉回Queenie的冷靜，她吞口唾液，雙腳發軟，「為何你知道這裡有防盜咒？」

　　「嗯…直覺。」Theseus漫不經心的回應，他推下最後一道機關，一個暗箱從桌面升起，「Percy，我是指Graves，他不喜歡別人碰他的東西。」他拉開暗箱，上頭沒有鎖，裡面的機密文件他看也沒看，直接伸手往暗箱最裡頭的壁面探去，「所以，我猜他大概會設防盜咒。」

　　「Graves先生會回來？」

　　「就算不回來，防盜咒也能好好修理那些不長眼的入侵者。」聳聳肩，Theseus坐到辦公桌上，好整以暇的拿起一份文件，「不用理那些水，它是無害的。」

　　「什麼水？」Queenie四處張望，看見透澈的水從房間四個角落湧出，其速度之快，瞬間就淹到她膝頭。但說來奇怪，她沒有感受到潮濕，只有一種莫名的涼爽，彷彿夏日涼風。

　　Theseus偏了偏頭，安撫般的對Queenie微笑。

　　水淹過他們，辦公室的景象頓時一變，玻璃櫥櫃消失了，取而代之的是遼闊的深海，不知名的光芒照亮海底，家具與瓷磚化為巨石與細碎的白砂，數十座大小不一的雕像埋藏在白砂裡，露出勉強供辨認的一角。

　　沒有魚，沒有聲音，沒有生物存在，遠方依稀可見一條巨大的海蛇巡繞。

　　沒有閉氣的需要，他們能順暢的呼吸。

　　Queenie看著飄浮在水中的衣袖，露出開心的微笑，「這是什麼？」

　　「人造海景，主要用來放鬆心情。」Theseus跳下桌，「其餘功能……我說完後可能要對妳施遺忘咒。」他走向那堆埋在沙裡的雕像，似在尋找什麼。

　　Queenie沒有畏懼，她站起身，感受到水裡才有的微弱浮力。她開心的笑了，隨即像想起什麼般，收斂笑意，「你很了解Graves先生。」

　　Theseus聳聳肩，「在戰場相處個幾年，任誰都能摸清楚彼此。」

　　「但，我們就沒有，我們連他被Grindelwald取代都不知道。」

　　「Goldstein，我沒辦法對此評論什麼，畢竟我不在這裡，但我得說，會這樣雙方都得付一部份的責任，不光是一個人的過錯。」Theseus從沙裡掏挖出一座不過掌心大的囊毒豹雕像，放到口袋裡，「若真要說，只能說我們太相信Percy了。」他咧嘴一笑，「而我們接下來得選擇是否要繼續相信他。」

　　Theseus吹聲口哨，斑斕的魚群從雕像縫隙間游出，色彩鮮艷的珊瑚以他為中心，肆意生長，佔據每個角落，原本的沉悶色調頓時變得明亮。

　　Queenie捧起腳旁蠕動的海葵，小丑魚藏匿其中，害羞的與她打聲照面，「這座海景是你製造的？」

 

　　「有天等人等到太無聊了。」Theseus撇嘴，可憐兮兮的抱怨，「Percy差點折斷我的手，罵說增加不必要的東西。」

　　Queenie微笑，「但Graves先生沒有毀掉它，他可能不想承認他很喜歡吧。」

　　「也許。」Theseus看著如今截然不同的景象，露出微笑，「他總愛口是心非。」他揮舞魔杖，海景消失了，他們又回到辦公室裡。

　　Theseus關閉暗箱，一切回歸原樣。「Goldstein，我得拜託妳一件事。」他語調認真，「妳知道Grindelwald關在哪嗎？」

　　Queenie張口欲言，謊言即將出口。

　　「看在Artemis跟Percy的份上？」

　　Queenie放棄般的點頭。

　　「能帶我去嗎？」

　　Queenie咬唇，「但那不是一般人能去的。」

　　「我是相關人員，我可以去的。」Theseus握住門把，眨眨眼，「若到時真的被責怪，妳可以說是我威脅妳的。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　ＴＢＣ


	5. Chapter 5

　　怨靈拎著木桶，它繞過奴尼蛇左邊那顆頭的貪婪，將肉塊分成三等份的堆放。它沒有立刻離開，它固守在原處，確保三顆頭都有獲得牠們的那份食物。左邊那顆總喜歡搶別人，右邊的卻老是誤會是中間那顆搶的，導致這三顆頭老因此爭論不休，相互撕咬。

　　「伊莉莎白頸圈能確保牠們彼此的安全。」Newt曾這麼說，「野生奴尼蛇的死因大多是三顆頭的爭吵，只要一方死亡，另外兩方就很容易因為傷口感染而死。」他邊繫緊頸圈，邊責怪的瞪向仍想作怪的左邊那顆頭，「別逼我也幫你用一個，Jan，妳昨天才答應我不跟May吵架。」

　　左邊的蛇頭──Jan轉走了，另外兩顆也被牽扯般地拉著走。

　　Newt苦笑地聽著迴盪在地穴裡的嘶聲，輕聲向怨靈解釋，「別擔心，Jan只是愛鬧了點，她會乖乖的。」

　　肉塊逐漸消失在蛇吻下，怨靈飄到更高的岩柱間，避開奴尼蛇的攻擊範圍，牠們在吃東西時總是特別具有攻擊性，Newt不希望牠們受傷。

　　享受完美食，奴尼蛇再度回到窩裡。怨靈也跟著離開陰暗的洞穴，外頭的世界依然明亮，魔法控制的天氣總是能符合每一種奇獸的需求。

　　怨靈在各區繞了繞，沒發現任何異狀。它小心翼翼地繞過木屋門口玻璃獸用黃金堆疊出的巨型城堡，搖搖欲墜的模樣總令人擔心，更別說附近還有糞金龜的窩，怨靈幾乎每天都要調解兩方的爭執。

　　沒有從門口進入，怨靈拉開窗，從縫隙竄入屋內，再往推開唯一對外的門。它力道很小，幾乎只推開了一條縫。

　　怨靈知道Graves不在，但最近這幾日，它只要一看到Graves，便會想起那一晚，它想要回到皮箱裡，卻被玻璃獸打擾的夜晚。

　　那晚，怨靈想方設法的試圖把玻璃獸從天花板上扯了下來，這真的很難，特別是在不吵醒Graves的狀況下，更別說整間房間唯一的光線只有窗外薄弱的月光。

　　玻璃獸宛如察覺到怨靈的難處，牠刻意在陰影裡遊走，剝掉不只一處的假金雕飾，腹部塞得像即將臨盆的孕婦，卻毫不影響牠的靈敏。

　　房間裡太黑了，怨靈根本看不見玻璃獸，它只好擴展身子，漫過整個地板，再沿著廊柱往天花板追擊。

　　見此，玻璃獸乾脆賴在天花板的陰影裡，牠扒抓上頭繁雜的金屬雕花，咬掉礙事的部位，再悄聲無息的躲到夾縫間。

　　怨靈加快攀升的速度，它當然知道如果直接佔滿整個房間的話，馬上就能抓到玻璃獸，但它不能這麼做。Graves好不容易睡著了，它不想吵醒對方。

　　怨靈探出的邊緣碰觸到天花板，玻璃獸再度竄逃在雕花縫隙間，怨靈只能察覺到對方皮毛反射出的微弱光芒。它需要更多的光線。

　　那團曾在Newt手中出現，Graves演示過的光芒，莫名出現在怨靈思緒裡，它想忘掉這念頭。它不會魔法。但玻璃獸，那團漆黑的小渾球完全沒有回去皮箱的打算，牠的指爪在金屬雕花上刮繞出微弱的雜音。

　　Graves眉頭略皺，似被打擾了安眠。

　　怨靈更加煩躁，它再度蔓延，卻總碰不到玻璃獸。

　　最終，怨靈放棄了，它收起身軀。一團黑霧凝聚在房間中央，蒼白的血肉從中浮現，他探出了傷痕斑駁的手，有如牙牙學語的幼兒，低唸無數次曾經在耳邊響起的嗓音。Newt的嗓音。

　　光芒乍現。微弱，卻已足夠。

　　怨靈──Credence把光球丟向天花板，嘗試在熄滅前尋找玻璃獸的所在。他拋了無數次（玻璃獸可不是乖乖待在原處等人抓的傢伙），好不容易把玻璃獸逼到了角落。

　　Credence抓到玻璃獸時，窗外已然天明。過程中，Graves翻了幾次身，依然熟睡。Credence很高興自己或玻璃獸沒有吵醒對方。

　　緊抓住四肢亂揮的玻璃獸，Credence的身軀崩垮，瞬間化為黑霧，玻璃獸依然被抓著，只不過這回，抓著牠的是冰冷的霧氣，而非溫暖的血肉。

　　怨靈沒有察看天花板的狀況，它把玻璃獸囊袋通通淨空後，便癱軟成一灘液狀物，陷入昏睡。

　　當怨靈醒來時，時刻已經是下午了。明亮的午後陽光清楚照出天花板的慘狀，鍍金雕製東少一塊西缺一角，無數薰黑或是燒灼的痕跡佈滿了本該素色的牆壁。

　　怨靈嚇傻了，抓著掙扎不已的玻璃獸躲進皮箱裡，整晚都不敢出去。它本以為Graves會處理這種慘狀，要不就是抓著它罵一頓，可對方什麼都沒做。

　　Graves無視天花板，依然在焦黑下入眠。

　　據怨靈觀察，Graves似乎睡得更好了，搞得它過了好幾天了，依然不知該如何是好。

　　確認外頭無人後，怨靈離開皮箱，它目的很簡單，熱水瓶，它需要熱水沖泡藥草茶。

　　拿起熱水壺，怨靈再度溜入皮箱。門外依然喧鬧，玻璃獸和小矮妖吵了起來，玻璃獸為了小矮妖試圖拿牠黃金城堡裡的其中一塊吊飾深感不滿，親自跳到對方身上，把東西搶回來。

　　小矮妖也不是省油的燈，乍看之下，牠放棄偷拿玻璃獸的黃金，可實際上，牠是繞回樹林裡，呼喚同伴幫忙。

　　通常，如果Newt在的話，他會協調好玻璃獸跟小矮妖的吵鬧，最終以玻璃獸出讓吊飾做終。可怨靈不知道這些，它依然悠哉的將熱水壺放在桌上，拿出茶具，準備泡茶。

　　窗外，小爆角獸好奇地嗅聞糞金龜的最新堆疊出的石塔，石塔正巧在黃金城的旁邊，兩者相互依靠，支撐彼此。

　　糞金龜完成後，慢悠悠爬去水潭，想撿幾塊兩腳蛇脫落的鱗片做裝飾。

　　一條兩腳蛇從窩裡遊走而出，牠想向怨靈討食。發育期的兩腳蛇沒有吃飽的一天。牠沿著屋角往上，攀爬到窗口旁，半條身子垂落在地上，興致盎然地看著怨靈在裡頭忙活。

　　小矮妖回來了，這次，牠叫了幾名同伴，看準了玻璃獸的雕像──一座被當作城堡梁柱的舞蹈者。牠們其中一名吸引玻璃獸的注意，另外兩名則俯衝而下，抓住那座雕像，然後，用力一扯。

　　頓時，黃金城堡倒了，它的倒塌除了將玻璃獸跟一隻小矮妖困在裡頭外，連帶影響到旁邊石塔的穩定，不過一秒的時間，石塔也倒了，沉重的落石砸到兩腳蛇的尾巴。

　　兩腳蛇痛得尖叫，牠逃難般竄入屋內，膨脹起身體，將木屋塞得滿滿，不停撲騰的羽翼更甩落不少東西。

　　熱水壺摔落在地，收納藥草茶茶包的木盒也是，滾燙的熱水淋到木盒上，散發出微弱的香氣。

　　怨靈被嚇得呆在當場，瞬間化為細薄的暗霧，避開兩腳蛇隨時可把木屋拆掉的撲騰，可它的杯子就沒那麼好運了，兩腳蛇龐大無比的身軀壓碎了它。

　　確定無法變得更大後，兩腳蛇頭埋在捲曲的身子裡，生起悶氣。同樣被嚇著的小爆角獸則在屋外發出哀鳴，母爆角獸踏著沉重的腳步，硬擠了過來，將好幾座黃金雕像踩扁。

　　不遠處，被突如其來的吵雜驚擾到的幻影猿放開水母，牠把奶瓶放在地上，飛快的往木屋奔來。

　　水母自顧自的撈起奶瓶，牠咬著它，好奇的跟上幻影猿的腳步。

　　怨靈回過神來後，第一個察覺到的便是杯子沒了，兩腳蛇一動也不動的塞滿木屋，窗外傳來不只一隻奇獸的哀鳴。它慌張的在屋裡晃了一圈，沒能安撫兩腳蛇的壞心情。

　　幻影猿從窗戶那探出頭，牠招了招手。

　　怨靈乖順的溜了出去，徹底看清門外的慘劇。略過依偎在一塊，踩壞更多雕像或石塊的爆角獸母子不說，玻璃獸跟小矮妖可還在黃金堆裡頭打架吶。

　　怨靈做的第一件事便是將兩名鬧事精拖出來，各自放回窩裡。

　　在此同時，幻影猿用幾顆水果引走了爆角獸母子，水母和糞金龜慢騰騰的將黃金推到一旁。怨靈加快整體的移動速度，它一次就把所有東西都推到旁邊的空地，清出進入木屋的路。

　　現在，就只剩下兩腳蛇了。

　　可兩腳蛇顯然誰都不想理，依然閉著眼，生著悶氣。怨靈不管怎麼推怎麼拉，兩腳蛇就是不動。

　　幻影猿在門口堆出一座小小的糖果山，兩腳蛇張開了眼，滿心不願的啄了幾口，還是沒有移動。

　　貓貍子慵懶地走了過來，牠叼著一隻比利威格蟲，優雅地把靛藍的蟲子放在門口，輕柔的喵了聲。

　　兩腳蛇張開了眼，牠抬起頭，虎視眈眈的盯著比利威格蟲看。

　　貓貍子甩甩尾巴，再度叼起比利威格蟲。

　　兩腳蛇頭抬得更高了，頭頂的羽冠都豎了起來。

　　貓貍子一轉身，迅速跑向一旁的草叢，速度之快，幾乎只留下一道白影。

　　兩腳蛇立刻跟了上去，一時間，擠壓到牆面的物品紛紛掉落，羊皮紙隨著羽翼揚起的氣流飛旋。

　　堅固異常的門樑沒有阻擋到兩腳蛇，半途中，牠身軀縮小，有如被吸入狹小的縫隙間，以頂多鉛筆般細長的模樣，飛入了草叢。

　　兩腳蛇才剛進入，貓貍子立刻從中跳了出來，這次，牠沒叼著比利威格蟲。

　　怨靈趕忙衝進木屋，屋內有如被龍捲風掃過，滿目瘡痍。它呆在當場，不知該如何是好，圍在門外的奇獸相互看了眼，幻影猿率先走了進去，牠拿起木桶，走到哪撿到哪。

　　玻璃獸默默往後退了一步，正想落跑，貓貍子猊了牠一眼，漫不經心的露出尖爪與利齒。

　　見此，玻璃獸立刻跑入屋內，幫忙幻影猿收拾，只不過牠撿的都是閃閃發亮的東西，完全符合自個喜好。

　　躲在屋簷下的小矮妖們不鬧事了，跟著飛進去，牠們忙著將撞歪的木櫃推回原位，分類散落的藥草，並向貓狸子發誓牠們絕對不會跟Newt告狀牠有多兇殘。

　　貓貍子哼了聲，牠甩了甩尾巴，自顧自地在門口舔起毛來。

　　一疊羊皮紙被塞到怨靈面前，它愣愣的接下了，幻影猿又繼續低頭收拾。

　　怨靈看著羊皮紙，再看向忙碌的奇獸們，連忙跟著撿拾散落一地的紙張。它嘗試分類它。對它來說，這有些困難，畢竟空白的羊皮紙跟寄來的信全被掃落在地，打翻的墨水瓶更增加了難度。

　　怨靈識字量並不多，只勉強讀得懂報紙與聖經，但它還是把信件依照來信者的名字分類。大部分的名字它都認得，就算不認得它也能嘗試從唸出來後可能的音準裡回想──出版社的稿件、學校教授的來信、家書，Newt似乎最在乎家人寄來的信，他都把羊皮紙攤開來，壓在桌面上。

　　怨靈不經意地看了幾眼，真的是幾眼，只是為了確認落款者姓名，卻不知為何從段落間看見自己的名字。

　　──Artemis，你在那過。你知道總有些人（不論是麻瓜或巫師）會莫名其妙地在交戰途中失去視力或全身（怨靈讀不懂這個詞，只能跳過）這不是他們的錯，只是那種環境對他們來說壓力太大了。

　　你問我該怎麼調整（難喝的藥？怨靈只能胡亂猜測），好讓你收養的男孩更快復原？我更想問你，你是否確定怨靈…Credence…男孩…不管裡頭是什麼的東西想要復原？

　　（難喝的藥？）跟（也許是在說醫生？還是醫院？）一樣，患者無心治癒，再怎麼好或適合的治療都沒有用。我知道你想要讓他成為人，成為一名巫師，你稱讚他的羊皮紙都快寫了二十吋長，但你真的有想過他要什麼嗎？外人強加的期待，也會成為一個人的負擔──

　　落款日期是兩個月前，去年的事。怨靈才剛來到皮箱。那段日子，它記得的第一句話是Newt笑著說，你是我的聖誕節禮物。

　　怨靈總以為Newt在撒謊，它怎可能是這麼美好的東西？

　　怨靈翻找羊皮紙，又找到一份日子稍近的。

　　──行！好，我知道了。你這固執的老玻璃獸，我會把調整過的（也許是在指藥？）寄給你，別表現得是我吞掉他一樣，可不是我讓他成為現在這模樣。

　　但我還是得提醒你一句，讓這名男孩知道他在喝什麼。他若無心，這只會造成他的痛苦和你的麻煩。若他不想喝，也很正常。有時候，有些生命就只能依靠這種方式生存。這是他的選擇，你只能──

　　怨靈沒讀完整封信，它才讀了一半，立刻想起一件很不妙的事。那杯沒喝下去的藥茶！還有那盒裝滿藥草茶茶包的盒子！

　　羊皮紙被丟到一旁，怨靈趕忙竄到最後看見木盒的地方，但不管它再怎麼快，都晚了。熱水壺早在兩腳蛇鬧騰時整壺倒在木盒上，更別說接下來的擠壓與摔落在地造成的損害。

　　木盒裂成了兩半，裡頭的藥草包不是破損就是浸在冰冷的泥水裡，徹底失去功效。

　　怨靈胡亂翻找木盒，想從裡頭找些完好的，卻無法如願。

　　所有奇獸都圍過來看，牠們撿起破損的藥包，嗅聞把玩。怨靈想把藥包搶回來，但它自個也了解，搶回來也沒用，那些藥早就不能用了。

　　怨靈放棄木盒，它垂頭喪氣的撿起散落的信件，心想Newt回來後會有多失望，木屋亂成一團、該喝的藥沒有喝、一隻比利威格蟲死了、更別說壞了一堆東西…越想怨靈就縮得越小，它扒著羊皮紙，無聲地哭了出來。

　　玻璃獸爬到幻影猿身旁，抬頭指向怨靈，小腦袋瓜裡全是疑惑。

　　幻影猿把手中的藥草包遞給玻璃獸，再將牠往前推了點。

　　玻璃獸哼了聲，咬著藥草包跑到怨靈面前，牠往裡頭嗅了嗅，打了個噴嚏，隨即像想起什麼般，從腹袋裡掏挖出一瓶閃亮亮的惡閃鴉毒液。牠拍了拍瓶子，又拍了拍藥草包，炫耀般的舉起兩者。怨靈沒理牠。

　　玻璃獸不服氣地哼了聲，自顧自的沿著階梯往上，掏挖起木櫃裡的東西，一樣樣的草藥被丟在地上。

　　小矮妖們也跟玻璃獸做了類似的舉止，只不過牠們是往藥草田飛去。午睡的土爬貂被打起來，牠嘀嘀咕咕的鑽入土裡，刨挖出好些塊狀植物。

　　黑根草被木精拖了過來，獨角獸的角從櫃子一角滾落在地，水母拖拉著沾有水氣的白鮮和地根。

　　奴尼蛇自願貢獻出牠的唾液。

　　貓狸子再度叼來比利威格蟲，只不過這次是活著的，牠嗡嗡飛舞，蜻蜓點水般的在空盤子上滴注牠的毒液。

　　幻影猿仔細將所有材料整齊排列成一堆，牠拍了拍怨靈，指向收在桌面下的器具。Newt總是習慣把東西收在那。

　　怨靈抬頭看幻影猿，無法理解。

　　幻影猿又推了推怨靈，點了點頭。

　　怨靈依然不懂，但它還是繞了藥草堆一圈，試圖了解意思。當它想通時，驚嚇恐怕難以說明它的心慌，根本是驚恐了。

　　幻影猿沒理快僵成固狀物的怨靈，依然拖出磨藥用的器材。

　　怨靈拉住幻影猿的手，試圖阻止。

　　但顯然對幻影猿來說，怨靈能做到，或者該說，牠看Newt處理久了，自然認為所有巫師都會這樣的事。

　　怨靈幾乎是被趕鴨子硬上架的推到這堆不知名草藥面前，它看了看幻影猿，又看了看在跟一束銀色毛髮玩的玻璃獸。木靈們排排坐在桌緣，發出加油般的哨音。

　　怨靈心知奇獸們是想要幫忙，但……它求助般的飄向那疊信件，想從裡頭找出答案。

　　怨靈翻了好久，最後終於在一份折起的羊皮紙上發現類似的東西，可上頭的字它沒個懂得的！

　　每個單字都是怨靈千辛萬苦讀出來後才明瞭它的意思。每種藥草，每種材料Newt都曾說過它的用途、栽種與處理，應該說，它們是怨靈的睡前故事，是它旅途過程的音樂，更是它每天早晨的歌曲。

　　曾有段時間，Newt的嗓音便是怨靈的世界，它記得它們，即使不明瞭內容，卻保存在腦海。只是Newt總是想到什麼就說什麼，甚至在調配過程中，他一一述說每一道步驟，磨碎、榨汁、陰乾或是烘烤，需要切成碎塊或是整片揉碎，倒進多少水，撈去多少。

　　這只是故事。Newt總是這麼說，當作故事聽就好。

　　日子久了，怨靈自然記得內容，既然知道內容了，應該接下來會簡單一點…才怪。

　　第一份成品連最愛亂吃東西的糞金龜都不肯碰。

　　土爬貂以驚人的咒罵阻擋怨靈把成品倒在土裡，它只能溜去外頭的洗手間沖掉。

　　怨靈又試了幾次，每次成品不管在顏色還是氣味上都很驚人，奇獸們紛紛走避，只有幻影猿雷打不動的待在原處。

　　怨靈看了看幻影猿，試圖尋求一點意見，畢竟最常看Newt處理這類東西的奇獸是牠。

　　幻影猿眨眨眼，似乎也頗為疑惑怨靈為何無法做出跟Newt一樣東西。牠看了看自己的雙手，朝怨靈舉起。

　　怨靈垂頭看向烏黑的身軀，一雙記憶裡最深刻的手緩慢浮現在黑霧裡，那不是它自己的，是用來欺騙外人之物。Newt曾小心翼翼地在它想像出來的扭曲肌膚上抹藥，試圖讓傷痕消失。

　　傷沒有消失，但怨靈讓它隱藏在更深的肌膚下，露出完美無缺卻虛假的肌理。它不想讓Newt不再為這些傷煩憂，它只想讓Newt高興一點。

　　幻影猿摸了摸怨靈的手，肌膚上的幻象消失了，露出底下傷痕累累的模樣。牠眨了眨眼，拿起放在地上已久的白鮮。牠唯一記得的藥草。

　　怨靈收下了，卻沒有用。它看著雙手，嘗試活動，關節有些僵硬，拉到傷的時候會有點疼，但這些都可以忍受。

　　怨靈再次開始調藥，它沒發覺在繁雜卻略來越顯得熟練的調製過程中，暗霧淡去，組織重組，人的樣貌逐漸出現在幻影猿面前。他頭髮凌亂，油膩的貼在蒼白卻略微泛紅的肌膚上，消瘦的身軀雖說是皮包骨，但比起往年的病態，已有肉許多。

　　這次的成品好了點，至少是顏色是記憶中的墨綠，可氣味又是另外一回事。

　　怨靈──Credence捧著杯子，偷偷舔了口，差點沒把早餐吐出來。

　　嗯，絕對不是這個味道。

　　Credence又試了幾回，顏色一次比一次好看，至於氣味…他完全不知道以往的薄荷香是怎麼弄出來的。

　　最後，Credence接受玻璃獸的建議，摘了外頭的薄荷葉加進去，試圖緩解有如夏日垃圾桶裡的腐爛味。

　　Credence把整杯成品吞下去了。

　　玻璃獸期待般的挺起身子，幻影猿則抬起怨靈的手，讓他看著手上的傷以肉眼可見的速度癒合，消失無蹤。

　　Credence咧開了笑，興奮地抱住幻影猿，玻璃獸不甘寂寞的黏了過去。

　　任誰都沒發現，有封信被壓在黃金與石頭堆下，那是Theseus撰寫的叮嚀──記得，這帖藥頂多一星期服用一次，太多對他無益。

　　藥跟毒向來是一體。  
　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　一抹香氣，是晚冬綻放的紅梅，是春天盛放的萬花，是嚴夏清涼的冷泉，秋日豐收的喜悅。這是萬物生長的喜悅，更是熟成過度，即將腐朽的艷麗。

　　Graves從打開房門的瞬間，便嗅聞到如此氣味。他來不及皺眉，整間蔓延癱軟的怨靈顯然引走他大部分的注意。他漫不經心的瞥向沒有門板阻擋，即將溜出房間的黑霧，手輕輕一揮，黑霧被外力推回房內。他現在知道為何King的管家今日會以欲言又止的隱諱目光直盯著他瞧。

　　嚴實的鎖好門，Graves對於面前的景象頗為不解。怨靈佔據了整間房，暗霧蔓延至他的小腿，卻沒有半點活力，它會避開他腳步，卻是懶懶散散的在Graves即將踏下的瞬間分開一塊空間讓他行走。

　　氣味更加濃郁，Graves不快的皺眉，他關閉敞開的落地窗，阻隔外頭喧嘩與攤販隱約的叫賣聲。在一道強力的清潔咒下，這氣味本該消失，卻不知為何更加的凸顯，彷彿整間房浸泡在蜂蜜裡，既黏膩又令人備感不悅。

　　Graves粗略的環視客廳一圈，沒發現任何可疑之處，他將目光轉向臥室，龐大的暗霧正不停從中滲出。

　　不過幾步路的距離，層層薄紗門簾卻徹底掩蓋後方之物。

　　咒語掀起門簾，門簾後的景象卻令Graves皺起了眉。怨靈──Credence未著一縷，昏睡般的捲曲在床上，堅硬無比的皮箱被他當成抱枕摟著，暗霧從他隱約且不完整的身軀裡蔓延而出，宛如一處異常的泉眼。整間臥室都被怨靈占據，它的觸手沿著牆角，蔓生至天花板的隙縫，吞食掉玻璃透照的明亮。

　　那抹膩得過頭的味道正是從Credence身上漫出來的。

　　Graves靠著沙發，萬千思緒頓時竄過腦海，除了對策外更多的是想把Newt抓過來處理的慾望，但他自個也知道，現下可由不得他任性。

　　Graves打個響指，紙張飛舞而來，在半空中分裂成小塊，再彼此折疊，到達他掌心時，即是數隻活靈活現的紙老鼠。其中最大的一支立刻跳下，竄跑到床鋪上，對著Credence又抓又搔。

　　不過眨眼的時間，這隻紙老鼠被黑霧擰碎，而始作甬者不過是皺了皺眉，將臉埋在羽毛枕裡。

　　Graves輕哼了聲，像是早知道如此結果，他眼一瞥，又一隻較小的紙鼠竄到床上。然後又一隻，再一隻。

　　當Credence終於睜開了眼，備在簡易書桌上的紙張也耗損得差不多了，他整個人幾乎被漫天紛飛的羽毛和紙屑給覆蓋，最後是被自個的噴嚏聲給吵醒的。

　　又一張紙鼠從Graves掌心離開。它竄跳到Credence面前，柔順的打開胸口，露出撰寫的字句──你喝了什麼？

　　這下，Credence總算把亂髮遮掩的面容轉向了Graves，他的臉依然破碎不堪，宛如他從未認定自己的樣貌。兩人視線接觸到的瞬間，他完好的身體頓時崩解成暗霧。霸佔整間屋子的霧氣全凝聚成一塊，成為一團沒有底的黑暗，可香氣，蜂蜜般的黏膩卻沒有消失。

　　「你喝了什麼？」

　　Graves飛快的走入臥室，怨靈盤踞在皮箱上，有如炸了毛的貓。

　　以此當作對方的回應，Graves清冷的罵道，「我不認為藥草茶會造成你現在的狀況。」他居高臨下的瞪著怨靈，「我再問一次，你喝了什麼！？」

　　怨靈竄入皮箱，留給Graves的是一聲輕響的咯答聲。它鎖上了它。

　　Graves想發出懊惱的低吼，但他沒有，他忍住了，遍佈在客房的窺探咒不會有撤除的一天，事實上，他甚至覺得，那些隱晦的打量與試探更多了。

　　Graves坐到從未接觸過的柔軟床鋪上，指尖輕敲著皮箱，飛快且帶有節律的敲擊徹底洩出心底的焦慮。他不該如此，他不該焦慮。

　　彷彿阻止自己般，Graves收回了手，他整個人靠坐撕成好幾塊的枕頭上，因動作揚起的羽毛，如落雪般飄飛。

　　Graves閉起了眼，掩去唯一能窺探思緒之處，發出一聲宛如所有重擔都卸去的輕嘆。稍早，他可沒辦法這麼做。  
　　

 

　　「Oscar又不來了？」

　　開啟整場會議的，是道不敢置信的高亢，發言者是名紅髮女性，捲繞的髮絲削成俐落的短，彷彿男子，裝扮亦是。若非她身材曼妙，乍看之下，真可能會錯認。但她可不是三言兩語就能搞定的類型，獨自管理近半個紐約市大小的酒吧與流竄其中的巫師傭兵，所需的並非一般的聰慧。

　　坐在她面前黑髮棕膚男性輕哼了聲，咧開一抹嘲弄的笑，「他找到新玩具，怎麼可能降尊於卑的過來參與這場小小的會議。」他翹著腿，西裝袖口露出緊貼肌膚的金飾，色澤近乎暗紅，據傳，那是無法解下的黑魔法道具，來自原古的咒殺器具。

　　坐在David右手邊的西裝男性嘆了口氣，「希望這次的能少花點錢。」他垂下頭，目光看著慘澹的帳面，不知該怎麼把一方的光鮮亮麗轉給另一方宛如無底洞的貪婪。為何Oscar無法認清他執著的不過是一團死物？

　　黑髮給他不帶同情的一瞥，像在說『你省省吧，還沒看清現實？』。

　　紅髮女子雙手抱胸的埋怨，「他何時才會放棄那隻怪物？」

　　David無視直衝到面前的怨氣，「我們可不是過來討論他的，」他偏了偏頭，向三人引薦坐在他左手邊的Graves。「新顧客，我們可不能怠慢了他。」

　　紅髮女子挑眉，「Graves先生，是什麼風把你吹來這的？」她偏頭，「我以為你曾誇下海口，要把我趕出美洲。」她微笑，「怎麼現在你過來找我的老闆啦？」

　　「Leto夫人，此一時彼一時，當時我檯面上的老闆可是Picquery主席。」Graves露出一抹微笑，「妳也知道她對妳有多反感。」

　　「Seraphina？她從來沒有喜歡過我。」Leto笑了，「我本以為你跟她是同一種人。」蜘蛛從她身下竄爬而出，每一隻都是渾身漆黑，獨帶點艷紅的黑寡婦，「誰想得到鼎鼎大名的十二支裡竟出了名黑魔法師。」

　　Graves微笑以對。

　　黑髮棕膚男可沒這麼好說服，「我有異議。」他直接看向David，「我很清楚你在接受這個人時做了一番調查，但我可不打算幫他。」他坐直身子，指向Graves，「他是名間諜，是MACUSA的爪牙。是他殺了一直在幫助我們的長老。」他諷刺的撇嘴，「誰知道他打個Grindelwald的名號打算做什麼？根本沒有人知道Grindelwald去哪了，說不定他早被轉移到歐洲秘密審判了。」

　　Graves淡然，「Fincher先生說的有幾點錯誤。Grindelwald的確是被MACUSA關著，而我正委託你們把他救出來。」他無視即將沿著褲腳往上攀爬的黑寡婦，朗聲道，「紐約去年冬天鬧了場闇黑怨靈騷動，我認為這是眾所皆知的事。」

　　Graves眉眼一抬，神色間的凌厲讓Fincher略往後退了半步，「闇黑怨靈是被Grindelwald撩撥，很可惜，撩撥得不夠徹底，沒能毀掉MACUSA。Grindelwald也因此入獄，關在MACUSA看守最嚴密的牢房。他現在即將被轉移到歐洲，我個人認為這是個好時機，讓他離開那些偽君子的掌控。」他強調般的抬高聲量，「長老贊同這項提案，才把他一族珍藏的黃金獻了出來。你們不都清楚他的部族是多麼難攻打的地方？MACUSA不知折損了多少正氣師，卻沒能碰到他半根頭髮，這可不是一般部族能達到的成就。」

　　Graves看向Fincher，黑寡婦如今爬到了他胸口，盤踞其上，有如一隻造型獨特的胸針，「鑰匙是他自願給予，我可沒有搶它。」

　　「我收到不同的資訊。」Fincher聲量更大，彷彿在遮掩他的怯意，「是你慫恿闇黑怨靈攻擊部族，更殺了長老的火龍，搶走他的鑰匙！」

　　「你該多確認情報來源，看來你們引以為傲的情報網也沒落了不少。」Graves微笑，禮貌，卻給人一股濃濃的輕蔑，「我到部族那時才遇到闇黑怨靈，他被掌控在一名巫師手中，是我阻止它攻擊部落。」

　　Leto帶笑的提問，「那名巫師呢？」

　　Graves不以為意的回應，「誰知道？最後一次看見他時，他可是被丟到伏地蝠的窩裡去了。」語畢，他面色頓時轉為嚴肅，「我知道我們因為過往的一些因素，彼此間過節不少。」他嗓音並不強硬，帶有一抹柔軟，「但我以為，Grindelwald掌權之後你們能獲得最大的利益。」

　　Graves看向在座四人，只有那名西裝男子避開了目光。他是名混血，Graves記得，也是因法律不得不家破人亡的一位，「巫師被MACUSA欺壓太久，憑什麼我們體諒那些弱勢，不停侵占我們生活空間的莫魔？是他們該讓出這塊土地，讓巫師擁有，是他們該把我們當作神明祭拜，獻上所有。」他聲量略高，「難道在座的各位不都抱持著如此期望？難道這不是你們漠視Grindelwald在領地裡亂竄的真正理由？讓他當名出頭的那位，讓他去煽動暴亂，好讓你們能成為既得利益者。」

　　Graves微笑，「Grindelwald重獲自由後，難道不能合乎你們的心願？讓他去掀起戰爭的波潮，讓他去引領一場血腥的政變，而你們只要能從中賺取龐大的商機，更甚之，得到一塊不受外人干擾的領地。這，不就是你們的期望？」

　　David回應，「這麼說就太過了，Graves先生。」他眼中帶笑，卻沒半分溫度，「我們不過是在互相幫忙。畢竟，我們跟Grindelwald先生一樣，以巫師血統為榮。」

　　Graves挑眉，「這代表Grindelwald能得到你們的幫助？」

　　「當然。」

　　David的應許沒有欺騙之意，但商人向來沒有誠信。

　　「那我們就開始討論正事。」Graves微笑，「還是說你們有什麼不得不拒絕的理由？」

 

　　  
　　皮箱開了，Graves略睜開眼，一張羊皮紙被怨靈推了出來，上頭的字跡Graves認得，老干擾他做事的Theseus，也證實他對於Credence身上味道的猜測。一個由Theseus調配，處理卻全然錯誤的藥方。

　　「你從哪拿來的？」Graves看向依然躲在皮箱裡的怨靈，「藥草茶不是調好了兩個月的份？」

　　怨靈沒有回應，Graves暗自嘆息，「讓我進去，你不能光喝這東西，它有毒。」他根本不認為怨靈有調製魔藥相關的知識。

　　怨靈躲更深了，皮箱再度闔起，卻沒有聽見上鎖的聲響，它沒有拒絕。

　　Graves走入皮箱，裏頭的滿目瘡痍是他離開前未見著的混亂。

　　Graves看見放在桌上，摔成一半的木箱瞬間，他了解怨靈胡搞的原因。

　　「魔藥是很纖細的東西，你不能隨意調劑，祈禱成果有效。」捲起袖子，Graves召喚大釜與所需的材料，他不用看羊皮紙核對，他記得繁瑣的步驟，每一項皆如同刻畫在血肉般熟悉，任誰每天日復一日，在長達半年的時間調製同樣的魔藥後都會記得它的處理細節。

　　藥材被迅速分類處理，怨靈待在窗台，最不會影響Graves做事的角落，和玻璃獸一同專注的注視Graves調理所有。

　　大釜裡的液體變換了數十種色澤，從澄清到墨黑，直到最後的暗綠，熟悉的薄荷氣味最後充滿了整間木屋。

　　怨靈看著放在面前的液體，似乎仍有戒心。

　　「不甘心的話就學起來。」

　　怨靈膨脹成更具攻擊性的暗霧，Graves沒理它，他收拾好大釜，把多餘的魔藥分裝成一個星期的份量，排排放在應該是最安全的架子上，「我想我不用提醒你，每天喝一瓶。」

　　沒等怨靈回應，Graves自發性地離開皮箱，約定可沒包括進入皮箱這點。皮箱闔起的瞬間，他似乎聽見一聲粗啞的道謝，一抹不明顯，卻發至真心的微笑爬上他嘴角。

　　不再逗留在臥室，簡短洗浴後，Graves走回沙發，躺倒的瞬間，他的微笑消失了。現在可不是放鬆的時刻。  
　　

 

　　「你剛才說了，Fincher所說的並非完全錯誤。」

　　會議結束後，Leto扯住Graves的領帶，魅惑般的低語，「我個人很想知道他說對的是哪些地方。」

　　「妳是名聰明與美麗兼具的巫師，自己找答案我想會帶給妳更多樂趣。」Graves輕輕拉開Leto的手，黑寡婦也因此離開他胸前，回到主人身邊。

　　Leto笑了。  
　　　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　晴空之下，暗影飛掠而過。本該是異常之景，可見著的人們──麻瓜們只是迴避了目光，他們將視線停在日常事物上，有如禱告般的低下了頭，可僵硬的肩膀與略微顫抖的嗓音，再再顯示出盤踞在他們心中的龐大恐懼。

　　龍翼撲騰，細小的火花隨著牠的呼吸噴出，Newt即使低聲囑咐不能噴火，可龍，會因心情左右思緒的龍總難以做到他每項請求，特別是明瞭表達拒絕時不會再換來一陣鞭打後就不難做到了。

　　「我真不該縱容你。」輕撫龍鱗，Newt看向手錶，「時間到了，我們該下去了。」

　　火龍輕哼了聲，以此表達不滿，但牠依然平穩的降落在此地最寬廣的草地上，Oscar．King個人的莊園中。

　　Newt跳下龍背，隨即被火龍刻意張開的翅膀擋住去路，他順著翅膀的鱗片撫摸而過，「我們得回去了。」他被火龍用力了撞了下，大衣衣襬更被咬住，「Arthur，我們說好的。」

　　Newt伸手擁抱顯然還想玩的火龍，火龍把整顆頭埋在他胸前，以難以想像地溫柔磨蹭，「好吧，下午再飛一次？」一天兩次應該是住在附近的麻瓜能承受的極限了，Newt真的不想要如此招搖的向Graves宣告自己成功靠近Oscar。

　　接受Newt的提議，火龍心滿意足地放開他。

　　Newt拍了拍火龍，轉頭便看見似乎等待已久的管家，Oscar的。對方向他輕輕點頭，引路般的側過身，抬起一隻手臂。

　　Newt點點頭，順從管家的指引，往暫時的住所走去，火龍則如同大型犬般跟在他身後，形成種詭異的畫面，但經過一星期的洗禮，此地的家養小精靈與傭人已經不會大驚小怪的以尖叫迎接他們，只會下意識地避開火龍待的地方，也就是Newt如今霸佔的溫室。

　　Newt會佔據這地方也不是他願意，是因為『病人』需要陽光，可他其實也不是那麼確定，只能靠過往的經驗猜測對方需要什麼，畢竟，需要他照顧的奇獸，其實只是一顆蛋──一顆，理應滅絕的人魚蛋。

　　此地的人魚與傳說不同，她們擁有絕色美顏與魔法眷顧的歌喉。她們以此獵食，引誘外者，好誕下後代。也許是外來血緣的影響，她們除了自身種族外，也會誕下與外者無疑的後代。這些孩子無不被拋棄、滅殺或是任憑淹死(畢竟，人魚蛋孵化的地區，大多在遠離人煙的深海)，但總有些會活下來，在陌生的地域上邁開步伐，混入更多外來者的血，繁衍出生處陸地，卻對嚮往海洋的異者。

　　曾經，這類異者很多，此地的海域溫暖，商業發達，海洋容忍外來者在它之間遊走，賺取黃金，彼此競爭或是屠殺曾給予他們血脈的人魚。偶爾，在海洋一時興起間，它也會將他們碾碎，拋回陸地。

　　可隨著時光流轉，這類異者也少了，他們死於陸地的殘酷追擊與海洋的反覆無情。而那些人魚？她們的血染紅了海洋，遺留下的後代寥寥可數，最終和那些行走在陸地上的遠親一樣，毀於時光的流轉下。

　　照理來說，應該是這樣。但這些歷史字句並不能撫平Newt看見玻璃缸裡，由灰白珊瑚包裹的人魚蛋時的震驚。

　　那顆蛋並沒有受到良好的照顧(他曾在人魚特許下，見過遠在英國的人魚蛋，它們在水中閃爍如鑽石般的色彩，半透明的卵殼可清楚見著裏頭沉睡的生命。)，連水缸裡的水草都病懨懨的，呈現衰敗的墨黑。

　　「我受朋友託付照顧，但它一直沒有孵化……」

　　Newt心知Oscar在說謊，沒有人魚會託付後代給外族，他們只會引誘外族接近，以其血肉滋養卵殼中的生命。「你照顧她多久了？」

　　「兩年。」嘆息沉重，「漫長的兩年……」

　　Newt垂下頭，撇開視線，「先生，裡頭的生命恐怕已經死了，人魚會拋棄那些不可能孵化的蛋，也許你是被騙了。」

　　Oscar神色一變，「Scamander先生，我是請你來幫忙治療這顆蛋，並不是要你評論它是否死亡。」他強硬的說道，「它還活著，我感覺得到！」

　　並不受Oscar的震怒影響，Newt稍稍抬起頭，「我能否詢問一件事？」他的語調柔軟，「你身上是否有摸起來如魚鱗般的地方？」他作勢碰觸自己的手臂，「也許是在摸不到的地方，像背部這類的…」

　　Oscar皺眉，「這並不關你的事。」他彷彿要把Newt的疑問揮開般揮舞著手臂，「能不能孵化它，這才是你的事！」

　　Newt看了Oscar一眼，輕輕的嘆息，「人魚只會在死前託孤，她們的話語有魔力，會束縛那些人，逼他們發瘋。」

　　Oscar並不應話，他像拒絕這句話般，只將思緒固著在要求之上。「你究竟能不能孵化它！？」

　　Newt再度撇開了視線，這次，他望向水缸裡的蛋，看著它黯淡混濁的外殼，連裡頭的生命都見不著，「我能孵化它。」他的應許如此之輕，彷彿蚊蠅之聲，這不是在誇耀，他的確有相關的知識，但──

　　「但我需要我的皮箱，」Newt輕觸冰冷的水缸，強調般的與Oscar對上視線，「沒有它，用什麼方法都只是在浪費時間。」

　　「我能拿到你需要的藥草，為何一定要皮箱裡的東西？」

　　Newt淡然，「那不是外頭找得到的藥材。」

　　Oscar啐了口聲，「我會盡我所能，而你也應該如此，盡管提出要求，我的管家會滿足你。」

　　丟下這句話，Oscar離開了。

　　之後，Newt再也沒見到Oscar，取而代之的是行跡不定的管家，他無聲地出現，以行動滿足Newt的需求後又無聲地消失。

　　將人魚蛋移到溫室裡便是Newt的請求，一部分是因為人魚蛋附著的珊瑚需要陽光與涼爽的空氣，另一部分則是Newt不希望待在地窖，那有太多曾待在那的巫師遺留物，他不願去想那些人的下場如何，更不願意在照顧燕尾狗時深思牠們曾吃過什麼。

　　沒考慮使用原本的水缸，Newt另外請求更大的一個，足以讓十來名成人在其中泡澡，他讓厚玻璃圍繞出的水缸佔據溫室大部分的區域，裏頭重新養殖色彩繽紛的珊瑚與水草，另外，他拉出一條管線，將水流反覆抽出與灌入，以便過濾其中的髒污與仿照海洋會有的潮汐流轉。

　　水缸裡沒有其他的生物，人魚蛋是唯一存在之物，當海水濃度與溫度調整到適合的居住時，Newt親自抱著人魚蛋(出乎意料的溫暖，也許它真的還活著)，將它完美隱藏在層層的珊瑚與水草間，隱約露出形貌。

　　然後，Newt待水缸外，等待人魚蛋自行適應。他曾請求離去，原因很簡單，他無法放任火龍自行待在戶外，這對牠或是居住此地的麻瓜都是場災難。

　　管家以隱約的輕蔑要求Newt將所有物品帶來此地，「你現在被King先生雇用，不該任意離開。」

　　Newt照做了。家養小精靈集體尖叫昏倒的混亂場面讓他忙了好一陣子，管家也不再以露骨的厭惡對待他，事實上，連話都不曾說。

　　Newt持續等待，好幾天過去了，人魚蛋寄居的珊瑚逐漸恢復應有的生機，而外殼的混濁也緩慢變為透澄，他仍無法看清楚裡頭的生命，但有變化總比沒變化的好。

　　Newt繼續心安理得的每天過著衣食無缺，輪流照顧人魚蛋、火龍、燕尾狗、木靈（牠的確感冒了，每天打噴嚏打個沒停）的日子。這段期間，除了管家外他沒遇到任何人。曾有幾名陌生的探訪者，但才剛露臉就被管家帶走，隱約間，他聽過對方吶喊，似乎在表明自己身分，從那些片段模糊的話語裡，他不難發現Graves之名。

　　Newt並不擔心Graves，對方能照顧好自己。相比下，他更擔心Credence。他不該擔心的，從Credence答應離開的瞬間，他就不該擔心，可他偏偏就是擔心個沒完。

　　每當這種時候，Newt會潛入水缸，坐在人魚蛋旁，在隔音咒的保護下輕聲向對方訴說故事，剛開始，他訴說紐約的寒冷、麻瓜的熱情、法律的決然和闇黑怨靈的存在，然後，他將範圍擴大，想到哪個國度就說哪個國度，卻每每會將話語繞回Credence身上，有時候，他會錯認為是Credence躲在卵裡頭，而他得用故事引誘他出來，這和他前幾個月所做之事並無不同。

　　但有時，Newt會碰觸著卵，低喃，「為何你不出來呢？外頭的世界是如此美好。」他指尖沿著珊瑚的紋路遊走，「我不在乎你的選擇。」

　　Newt輕聲嘆息，「只是，只是我有時會想，如果你成為巫師就好了…」他苦笑，「我是不是太自作主張了？」

　　卵殼下，一隻柔嫩的手輕觸Newt掌心的倒影，安慰般的輕輕拍了拍。  
　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　電梯門開了。走廊彷彿柔軟的橡膠，瞬間擴張又瞬間縮小，來者從金屬閘門跨出步伐，硬鞋跟輕敲在磁磚上，異樣的，沒發出任何聲響。

　　猶如一條靈巧的蛇，他旁若無人的穿過縱橫交錯的廊道，每一扇門都隱約透出強烈的沉睡魔法，他輕瞥了眼間距狹窄的房，有如霧玻璃般的牆壁隔間皆是龍火淬鍊出的晶石牆磚。據傳，不過一公分的厚度，就能阻擋最強烈的惡咒。但傳說畢竟只是傳說，目前還沒有人願意親自嘗試真偽。

　　他持續走著，暗紅色的髮絲與大衣衣襬無風自動，彷彿有什麼在他身旁巡繞，探測身分，翡翠銀戒依然閃爍，銀絲沿著手掌往上攀升，糾纏繁雜的花樣，乍看間，宛若蛇群相互撕咬。

　　再轉一個彎，他察覺外人的氣息，魔杖悄然探出衣袖，輕握著，姿態雖是漫不經心，可隨時能奪人性命。再走幾步，他對外人露出工作用的微笑，輕輕的頷首，「午安，」也許是他態度太理所當然，對環境太了若執掌，更或許是對於此處防護咒近乎愚蠢的信任，那幾名理應驅逐他的正氣師們竟也跟著點頭回禮，完全忘卻此時此地的異狀。位於MACUSA最底層，監護等級最高的暗牢監獄，怎可能會有一名陌生人如同逛後花園般的漫步而來？

　　「我名為Scamander，Theseus．Scamander，因工作之故，前來探訪Grindelwald。」Theseus笑意更深，「可否請各位帶路？」

　　聽見Grindelwald之名，少數幾名正氣師回了神，「抱歉，請再說一次，」他眨著眼，似乎仍不敢相信面前之人，「你是誰？」

　　「Scamander。或者你比較偏好全名？Theseus．Lancelot．Scamander．Graves。」Theseus咬字清晰，有如低喃符咒般的將全名拋出，指節間的翡翠映射出鬼魅般的色澤。

　　沉寂中，晶石有如呼應般發出嗡鳴，潮水般的鳴響如海嘯，席捲過正氣師，他們摀著耳，紛紛倒下，少數幾名則在舉起魔杖瞬間被自身低念出的咒語反擊，自食其果。

　　有人死了，Theseus似乎一點也不擔心，他再往前走了步，本該被咒語封死的牆壁自發性的裂開了縫，它宛如恭迎般，敞開了自己，露出蘊含其中的幽暗。

　　「你不該再往前走了。」

　　清冷的嗓音，如同魔咒般扯住Theseus的注意，他偏頭，對主席露出微笑，「午安，主席，下午茶時間結束了？」

　　主席──Picquery面色不佳，眼中凌厲之怒足可嚇哭旗下所有的正氣師，Theseus卻依然回以微笑，似乎對他來說，這不過是春日細雨。

　　「請關上它，」Picquery皺眉，請求裡更多了幾分命令，「還不是打開它的時間。」

　　Theseus聳肩，指尖沿著門扉輕撫而過。

　　牢門再度關起，嚴絲密合，尋不出一點縫隙。

　　Picquery扯了扯嘴角，「這邊請，Scamander先生。」她轉身，走向一旁的審訊室，徹底無視有幾名正氣師還掛在牆上，徹底昏了過去。

　　Theseus從善如流，嘴角的微笑依然淺淺的彎著，即使聽聞審訊室的門從身後鎖死時也未從失去那怕一絲的燦爛。這層樓的房間都有些年代了，只能以手工勉強雕琢的石晶幾乎組成所有的家具，而這些家具也不過是一張桌，兩個石椅的簡略，雖沒有任何光照，可不知名的光芒依然照亮了每個角落。　　Picquery站在石製桌沿的一邊，向椅子示意，「請坐。」

　　「不了，我偏好站著。」Theseus以近似稍息的方式站著，魔杖漫不經心的在大腿旁畫著小小的弧度。

　　Picquery拿出了菸，火苗從她指尖竄出又滅去，「姓Scamander的都同種個性？如此不守規矩。」她吐出菸，白煙模糊她語調裡的尖銳。

　　「不，只有我。」Theseus再度聳肩，依然不受挑釁。

　　「你為何在這？Scamander，我很清楚的告知Goldstein要顧好你。」

　　「我個人不喜歡保母，特別是會干擾我工作的保母，」Theseus不以為然的回應，「她現在大概在附近哪間咖啡店裡享受一場難得的午睡。」他咧嘴微笑，調皮地為自己辯白，「工作越早做完越早能休息，不是嗎？主席。」

　　Picquery笑了，「工作？你的工作可不是擅闖牢房，更不是襲擊他國的正氣師。」

　　「確認犯人的身分的確是我的工作沒錯，至於該如何確認，我相信雙方的法律裡已清楚明確的標明規範。」Theseus正色，「至於外頭那些？他們受到的是自己的攻擊，死因是不該存在的殺意。」不過輕輕一暼，嘲弄意味頗濃，「妳真該仔細挑選正氣師了，主席，還是說假他人之手清理內部是MACUSA的慣例？」

　　Picquery挑眉，眼中隱約的怒意消失了，轉為更為隱密的打量，當她目光落到Theseus的戒指上時，稍稍的亮了起來。

　　Theseus拿出隨著他飄洋過海的一封信，屬名為『P．G』的信。他把信放在桌面，推給Picquery，「我很疑惑，為何一名國家主席會寄偽造信給我這名小正氣師。」

　　Picquery看也不看信件一眼，「你可不只是名正氣師。」外頭的慘劇也不是一名正氣師做得出來的事。

　　「是啊是啊，戰爭英雄什麼的，這不是重點。」Theseus指尖輕敲石桌，「重點是，牢裡的究竟是誰？那名陷入沉睡的人真的是Grindelwald？而不是又當一次墊背的Graves？要知道，那狗娘養的披著別人的皮亂跑可不是一天兩天的事了，他的變形術實在太出神入化，真他媽的該去霍格華茲教書而不是當名任誰想到都頭疼的黑魔法師。」

　　Picquery笑了，發至真心的，「我現在知道他為何不想通知你了。」

　　Theseus眨眨眼，故作無辜，「誰？」他裝出了然的表情，「喔、你說Percy？」他撇嘴，「他一直很討厭我插手任何事，為何避免這種事發生，他寧可把事情解決了才放出風聲讓我知道。」笑容消失，面容瞬間變得冷酷無比，「這讓我更好奇為何妳要寫這封『沒事給我滾遠一點！』的信給我。」

　　視野緩慢的轉暗，Picquery又吸口菸，無視霜雪從晶石牆壁蔓延，「牢裡的是Grindelwald沒錯，我願以我的魔法發誓。」

　　霜雪依舊，卻不再進犯，Theseus略偏頭，示意繼續。

　　「而你……」Picquery諷刺的嘆息，「Percival離開Grindelwald的牢獄後，似乎一直無法從這件事走出來。」她垂下眼眸，「他提出請求，一個任務，成果是如此甜美豐碩，我當時大概是被報警鐘嚇傻了才會蠢到答應他。」

　　「我是備用方案？」Theseus眨眨眼，「為何是我？MACUSA的正氣師如此之多，為何偏要選遠水救不了近火的我？」

　　「你是他唯一否決能得知這件事的人，他幾乎徹底抹滅所有你能得知的方法，讓我很好奇究竟是怎樣的巫師能讓他提防到這個地步卻還沒除掉他。」Picquery微笑，「這就是我選擇你的原因，」她的笑容越來越燦爛，燦爛到有些荒繆的地步，「可我從沒想過，那枚失蹤已久的Graves家戒竟會落到你的手上。」更沒想到竟有巫師能獲得他的肯許，徹底發揮它應有的能力。

　　「他選擇了我，我可沒選擇了它。」Theseus靈巧的坐到石椅上，貌似無辜的攤開雙手，「好吧，現在我在這了，」他雙手交握，「Percy到底提出了什麼？」

　　Picquery嘆息，白煙裊裊，「美國太年輕，卻有太多Grindelwald的信徒，他們滲透的地方太雜，藏得太隱密，得知的太多，根本沒法徹底根除。MACUSA需要有人把他們一個一個的拎出來，來場前所未有的清洗，好避免陷入歐洲現今的窘境。」

　　Theseus張目結舌，「Percy自願？」

　　「是的。他說他現今的身分不管怎麼處理都很尷尬，不如一次破碗破摔，徹底把人通通清出來。」Picquery笑，煙灰悄悄落到地上，濺出幾絲火星後，熄滅了。「不成功便成仁。」

　　Theseus壓低聲量的咒罵，「……自虐狂。」

　　Picquery挑眉。

　　Theseus微笑，示意Picquery繼續。

　　Picquery再度開口，這次，Theseus沒再打斷，他聽完了全部，第一個念頭卻是想把戒指拔下來摔成粉碎。當然，這種古老的魔法物品是摔不碎的，但光想想他也解氣。將成千上萬句的飆罵通通壓在心底，他摀起臉，深深的嘆息。

　　「你會幫他嗎？」

　　Picquery嗓音裡沒有請求，只有想得到答案的了解。

　　也許她是想知道需不需要多準備一副棺材吧。Theseus扭曲了嘴角，一句雙方都耳熟能詳的咒語頓時迴盪在死寂的室內。

　　一隻護法從Theseus的魔杖尖奔馳而出，那是隻成年的囊毒豹。

　　Picquery訝異地睜大了眼。

　　Theseus則露出了苦笑，答案從很久以前就已了然於心。

　　只是…

　　Merlin！被同一個人扭斷兩次手臂真的超蠢的！  
　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　這幾天，反常的，木屋充滿魔藥的氣味，有些出於Graves之手，那味道千篇一律，彷彿時間般永不改變，而有些則出於怨靈，它調製出的魔藥則千變萬化，彷彿驚喜箱般不定，當然，倒掉最多的也是怨靈的成品。

　　桌面上裝滿魔藥的玻璃瓶有增無減，每天一瓶的消耗量遠抵不過Graves每天調製出來的劑量，誰叫每天晚上怨靈都會把那張藥方放在皮箱外，等著Graves回來後再教它一次。

　　它不是不甘心，而是不想麻煩人。每天把藥方放到皮箱外時，怨靈總如此說服自己。

　　一星期後，數量龐大的瓶子裡總算有怨靈調製出的成品，Graves也不知從哪拿找來的初級魔藥書，他直接放到桌上，隨怨靈翻看。

　　閱讀對怨靈來說，總有難處，它一個字一個字的辨認，再嘗試把單字拼成語句，它每天閱讀的速度不過是常人一小時的量，放到皮箱外的也不再是藥方，而是一張又一張，寫著扭曲字體的羊皮紙。

　　Graves有時會唸出來，有時則會走入皮箱，親自把東西放到怨靈面前。除此之外，兩人沒有別的交流，連眼神交會都少之又少。

　　今天，怨靈再度窩到大釜前，它想調製出新學會的魔藥，一種又一種的藥草整齊的放在桌面，書上的處理方法被它默念了一次又一次，它是如此專心，以至於沒有發現幻影猿打開了門，悄悄把玻璃獸放進木屋。

　　不比以往，玻璃獸對於進來木屋有一點排斥，畢竟對牠來說，木屋飄散出魔藥的氣味時，十之八九Graves也會在，Graves也在就代表牠會被各種奇特的閃亮亮魔法玩出木屋。一開始是很有趣沒有錯，但被玩久了，任誰都會有些不爽。牠是想找人玩，不是想被人玩！

　　見玻璃獸停在門口，幻影猿推了推牠，朝對外的木門打了個手勢。

　　玻璃獸抬起頭，眨了眨眼。

　　幻影猿點點頭，身姿化為隱形。

　　玻璃獸見狀，立刻撲到幻影猿身上，讓對方遮掩自己。

　　皮箱開了，鎖頭發出清脆的聲響。怨靈從藥草堆中抬起頭，困惑是什麼把它從專注裡敲醒。它繞了木屋一圈，沒有發現異狀，可當它抬起頭時，那透著夜光的門縫著實嚇壞了它。

　　連忙熄滅火源，怨靈竄出了皮箱，如它所料，玻璃獸正大搖大擺的掛在衣櫥上，準備開始一場搜刮。

　　怨靈撲了上去，玻璃獸的靈敏讓它撲了個空。幽暗的房間裡，玻璃獸漆黑的毛髮是最完美的保護色，更別說牠早記住被街燈照亮的地點，逃跑時絕對不會自找苦吃的靠近那些明亮處。

　　怨靈在衣櫥上繞了繞，即使待在制高點上，依然沒發現玻璃獸。它甚是煩惱的擴張了身軀，打算把對方逼到角落，它沒考慮佔據天花板，上回它在天花板的暗角逮到對方，玻璃獸不會犯同樣的錯誤。

　　窗口飛快掠過一道暗影，怨靈追了上去，兩方在家具縫隙間大玩你追我跑的遊戲。玻璃獸掀翻路途上的所有擺設，怨靈則一一讓擴張的身體接住它們。

　　逐漸的，怨靈佔據整個房間，玻璃獸被它逼到沙發底下，不滿的發出鳴叫。

　　怨靈盤住沙發的底座，打算舉起整個沙發，徹底結束這場追逐。此時，本該鎖死的房門，突然開了。

　　怨靈瞬間縮小身子，與玻璃獸一同藏在沙發底下的暗影裡，徹底安靜下來。它提防的不是Graves，對方早說了，今晚他不會回來。而正是因為對方不會回來，這莫名的開鎖聲讓怨靈更加的警戒。

　　門開了，一道怨靈並不認得的影子透過走廊的光亮倒映在地板上，怨靈藏得更深，玻璃獸被它圍在身體中央，不滿的發出鳴叫。

　　正是這聲鳴叫讓入侵者停下腳步，他四處觀望，魔杖亮起了白炙的光。怨靈不認得對方，而對方的意圖顯然不是被莫名堆放在地上的各種值錢擺設。

　　「快點，只有十分鐘。」

　　走廊外傳來了催促，嗓音仍舊陌生。怨靈暗自擴張身軀，它佔據黑暗，稀薄的暗霧讓窗外的街燈光芒逐漸黯淡。

　　「別吵！」入侵者低罵回應，他舉起魔杖，似乎想確認房內並無其他生命。

　　玻璃獸竄爬到天花板上，往入侵者頭上丟了一塊剛剛從窗簾扒下來的掛墜，攻擊性十足的火焰立刻衝向牠待的角落。

　　玻璃獸躲過了。牠毫髮無傷，可說是洋洋得意地從天花板另一個角落丟下攻擊。另一道火焰隨之而來，可牠早在那瞬間離開了原地。

　　入侵者的咒罵不斷，火焰也是，火光照亮了黑暗，也照亮本該隱藏其中的怨靈，它攀附在每一個角落，早包圍住對方，本該無法傷人的冰冷霧氣隨著意念化為堅實的壓力，入侵者一側小腿被瞬間扭碎。

　　尖叫頓時迴響在屋內，入侵者摔倒在地，魔杖引燃了熊熊巨火，徹底照亮整個黑暗，怨靈的屬地。

　　怨靈揚起身子，正準備要把入侵者丟出房間，另一道灼燙從門口而來，打散它一部分的暗霧，讓它想起許久前，它曾被無數道白光徹底毀滅了身體。這不是個好回憶，引起的反應更是糟糕。

　　怨靈身軀更加膨脹，窗戶蹦碎，廊柱扭曲，牆面與地板彷彿被難以想像的重量壓垮，家具成為了武器，紛紛往入侵者丟而去。

　　半空中，家具被魔法毀滅，可隨之而來的暗霧則不是那麼容易毀滅的事。入侵者瞬間消失又瞬間出現，他一把抓起皮箱，卻沒料到早等在那的玻璃獸張開了嘴，狠狠咬他一口。

　　入侵者甩開玻璃獸，這瞬間的恍神讓怨靈有了機會，它抓住了他，柔軟的身體被丟出了窗外，魔杖則被折成數段。

　　一聲重擊後，窗外傳來無數尖叫，但這不是怨靈在乎的事。

　　怨靈盤踞在皮箱上，以此為中心點，不停的擴張，床鋪被壓垮，窗框被丟出房內，破碎的家具亦是如此，走廊上的光明瞬滅，魔法消失，門框在怨靈的擠壓下碎裂。

　　原先待在外頭把風的巫師慌忙中只消影了短短數尺，怨靈的觸手追上了他，整條走廊在魔法颶風下被擰碎，畫作發出尖叫，隨之被刮花，再也發出不出聲音。

　　原先趕來察看狀況的僕役尖叫著逃跑，那名巫師混在其中，很快沒了蹤跡，怨靈繼續擴張身子，它侵吞了整層樓。

　　窗外可瞧見月光下翻滾的黑霧，它發出無聲的叫囂，沿著屋瓦與磚石攀爬，留下一道道駭人的抓痕。僕役面露恐懼，魔杖閃爍毀滅的光芒。

　　怨靈佔據了整間屋子，它在星光下奔騰，旋繞，遮掩了月光，更滅去所有麻瓜電力的光芒。

　　夜晚吞食掉光明，喚醒人們天生對黑暗的恐懼，他們四處奔逃，意圖離這塊不祥之地越遠越好。突然間，宛如受夠刺耳的尖叫，在毫無預警下，龐大的暗霧瞬間消失，獨留整層滿目瘡痍的殘骸。

　　怨靈盤踞在皮箱上，縮成小小的一塊，不過碎布般大小的黑暗，它眷戀的磨蹭著皮箱把手，似乎想從中尋得一絲溫暖。玻璃獸爬到它身旁，牠拍了拍它，隨之窩成一團。

　　怨靈似乎睡了下，它自己也記不得了，它只知房間外的爭吵不絕於耳，他們在謾罵它的不祥，它的惡劣與危險，他們在討論該怎麼處理這團混亂，更甚者，是否要毀滅它。

　　怨靈又往皮箱靠近了點，對外頭的聲響充耳不聞。玻璃獸也是，牠靠著它，如此之緊，彷彿要把它塞進腹袋裡保護。

　　不久後，爭吵聲頓然消失，Graves走進房內，他無視房內的混亂，逕自走向唯一完好的皮箱。

　　「這是你做的？」

　　怨靈沒有理Graves，暗自抓緊了皮箱。

　　玻璃獸直起身子，發出抗議。

　　Graves輕哼了聲，他再看了四周一眼，丟下一句──「做得好。」

　　怨靈驚訝的膨起身子，可Graves已經走了，房間外再度傳出了討論的聲音。Graves的嗓音，冷靜到近乎殘酷且不容拒絕。

　　怨靈看向玻璃獸，玻璃獸掏出腹袋裡的戰利品，拍了拍皮箱。

　　怨靈讓開了路，玻璃獸毫不猶豫地鑽進皮箱去了。

　　討論停止了，Graves再度走進房內，「過來，換一個地方睡。」

　　怨靈拎起皮箱，它飄在Graves身後，離開了房。走廊外只有一名管家，他臉色略顯蒼白，指尖卻毫無顫抖的引領他們去另一間房。

　　路途上，所有的僕役避之唯恐不及的躲在角落，恐懼如引影隨行，怨靈下意識縮起了身子。另一間房跟原先的所差無幾，Graves一進到房內就佔據了沙發，他躺在其上，閉起了眼，顯然不想說話，神態卻是好的，怨靈甚至可以判定對方心情很好。

　　怨靈在半空中飄蕩了會，在柔軟的床鋪落下皮箱，它看了依然沒動的Graves一眼，迅速竄進皮箱內，鎖上了門。

　　玻璃獸正在木屋外擺設新戰利品，一點也不想理會怨靈。

　　怨靈繞了皮箱一圈，滿足奇獸的需求，餵養牠們，安撫牠們，照著既定的行程為藥草田除草施肥，它忙了好會，逐漸平復心裡的煩躁。

　　偏偏，在忙完所有後，怨靈發現了一件事。

　　幻影猿不見了。  
　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　小提琴聲，悠揚優美，帶著歡快的曲調影響所有，這並非巫師演奏，自然比不上Graves以往所見，卻有份絕然的美麗，令人止步，傾聽，為之神往。

　　一曲已畢，掌聲轟鳴，與演奏者相同，在場者除了極少部分的知情者外，自然全是莫魔，而舉辦這場盛會的主人，那名以靛藍包裹著自身的女主人，正款款向Graves走來。

　　Leto夫人略傾手中的香檳，對Graves嶄露笑顏，「令人印象深刻。」她目光停留在仍被眾人讚賞的提琴手身上，「莫魔也有如此表現。」

　　「妳眼光很好。」Graves禮貌的回以微笑，「感謝妳的邀請，Leto夫人。」

　　Leto笑意更深，「你是家族的一員了，自然會被邀請。」

　　Graves挑眉，略感驚訝，卻沒有說出疑問。

　　「任何能長久發展的顧客都會被視為家族的一員。」Leto沒有將目光轉回Graves身上，依然對大廳的來訪者展露笑顏，可回應者，大多沒有真誠之意，相較之下，這些莫魔們對於Fincher的招呼就更加熱情且親暱。殊不知，在Kings家族中，權力僅次於Kings兄弟的，是這名女性。

　　Graves輕啜香檳，「即使是莫魔？」

　　「特別是莫魔。」Leto目光總算落到Graves身上，金粉灑落的眼影更加突顯她眼底的神秘，「現在和David對話的是美國的參議員，他成為家族一員有十來年的時光了。」

　　Graves略皺眉，他是知道有些家族無視法律，依然和莫魔保持一定的關係，但這些事都只能放在心底，不可張揚，Picquery主席的嚴刑律法(當然，在Graves的推波助瀾下變本加厲了不少)不是能開玩笑的事。

　　「別擔心，他們都不知道魔法的事，我們可是很守法的。」

　　Graves失笑，為這句話的諷刺性。

　　Leto眼角讚同般的彎起，似含著笑。小提琴聲的悠揚再度迴盪在廳堂，不過這回卻有整個樂團的陪伴，人群自發性的往舞廳走去，他們相互搭著肩，傾著笑，眼眸流轉過的，卻是無止境的貪婪。

　　人群外，Fincher垂下頭，向仍坐在寬大沙發上的David私語，他們目光閃爍，從了然到沉靜，一方的貢獻，全被另一方收在心底，成了不知名的資產。

　　Leto伸出手，「和我跳一曲？Graves先生。」

　　Graves從善如流。

　　瞬間，無數目光落到Graves與Leto身上，大多混著困惑與驚恐，獨獨Fincher是嘲弄，彷彿貓兒在笑鼠輩的徒勞。Graves默不作聲的無視，依然和Leto優雅的待在舞廳，享受音樂與彼此的陪伴。

　　Leto輕靠著Graves，耳鬢廝磨，溫熱的氣息全化為了低語，「即是對莫魔來說，你依然很吸引人。」

　　「過獎了，是那些人有眼無珠。」Graves微笑，暗自將所有見到的面孔記在心底。他們眼中的羨慕、忌妒與渴望，全出於無知與愚蠢。

　　Fincher離開了，似乎David並不把他的努力當作一回事，但也許，是太當一回事，所以才這麼沉默。

　　「哎呀，氣走了。」Leto莞爾，靠在Graves肩膀的手輕柔的捏了捏，「別擔心，並不是所有人都擁有和David一樣的想法。」

　　Graves一個巧妙的迴轉，避開即將相撞的人群，他們有如水中之魚，即使身處擁擠，卻依然悠然自得的穿梭其中，「據我所知，妳才是血氣方剛的那位。」

　　「時間改變了很多東西，Graves先生。」Leto毫不在意，放任自己給Graves帶領，「你不也隨身攜帶著一隻怪物？」

　　「那是必需品。」

　　「即使它瞬間就能擰碎一名巫師？」

　　Graves挑眉，怨靈昨晚暴動的消息果然傳開了，他不悅的抱怨，「看來David引以為傲的士兵也不怎麼樣，竟有竊賊能闖入他的宅邸。」

　　「情報網依然不錯，」Leto揚起嘴角，本該美麗的柔軟滿是殘酷，「你該慶幸，那名遠道而來的貴客沒多活一點時間。」

　　Graves不動聲色，眸色的瞬間變化可沒逃過Leto的觀察，「別裝了，Graves，你早知並不是所有人都服從Kings兄弟的領導，也許David是個不錯的主子，但搭上了Oscar？那又是另外一回事了……」

　　「他們是血親。」

　　Leto笑得更深，「是你真的如此天真？還是偽裝得太徹底，連自己都騙？血緣向來不是我們這種人會考慮的事。」她輕握Graves的掌心，足跟一扭，取走領舞的主導。

　　Graves並不急著取回領導權，「David做了什麼？」

　　「他殺了Oscar的愛人，」Leto漫不經心的回答，「我個人頗認同他的做法，」她眉頭擰起，「但做事做一半，總讓人心煩，他正受困於苦果吶。」

　　音樂稍歇，人群紛紛結伴而離，Graves依然握著Leto的手，停步在當下，他親吻她的手背，宛如在讚美她的美麗，「這跟Oscar的詛咒有關？」

　　Leto收回了手，「雷鳥的驕傲學徒，換你告訴我。」

　　Leto迎向另一個邀請，她副手的親暱，繼續在舞廳裡享受。

　　Graves退居人群之後，輝煌的燈光照不亮他眼底的黑暗，無視身旁那些婀娜多姿的女性投來的探尋，他隨手取來僕役盤內的酒釀，故作飲取之際，眼角卻瞥見一道轉瞬即逝的身影。

　　Graves略轉頭，所見之物彷彿消失在華麗的幕簾後，他信步走去，表現得宛如是不勝酒力，急需夜風吹醒混亂的思緒。

　　Graves拉開幕簾，後方僅是一處供訪客休息的小廳，有如謝絕進入般，滅去所有燈火，他觀看其中的黑暗，若有似無的氣味徘徊在幕簾之後，他很熟悉的味道。

　　放下幕簾，沉重的布料掩去不過幾步之外的喧嘩，Graves走入黑暗中，護法的光輝在他面前晃盪，張狂的顯示自己的存在後，頃刻消失。

　　不過是為了驅逐黑暗，本該不需使用如此繁雜的魔法，可連Graves也不知道，不知從何時開始，他已經習慣讓護法的朦朧銀光，取代最簡單的照明咒。

　　避開家具，Graves走向窗台，沒有完全闔起的落地窗吹起一陣又一陣微涼的夜風，隱約展現隱藏在幕簾後的小型陽台。

　　Graves伸手探去，不知自己是在期待還是在擔憂，腦海已經自動為他勾勒出一幅畫面，一道背影與被煙霧模糊的笑容。他猛然拉開幕簾，夜風依舊，可陽台外依然空無一物。

　　不知是否在嘲笑自己的愚蠢，還是為自己的神經過敏而鬆懈，Graves苦澀的笑了。  
　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　如Newt所預料的，人魚蛋在某天停止了變化。它依然活著，半透明的卵殼顯示蘊藏其中的生命陷入沉睡，不再為外界所擾。

　　Newt依然清洗水槽的髒污，加強溫室隔音的效果──人魚孵化的第一道嗓音可不是強力隔音咒就能阻擋的尖銳，據傳，那是能召喚死者的天籟，沒有生靈或神祇可違抗的命令，他不能冒險給外頭的麻瓜聽見了。

　　日復一日，Newt沒有改變生活的規律，他並不心急，可對於另一個人，則完全不是這麼一回事。

　　某天，在特別晴朗的下午，溫室的門被轟然推開，Oscar面色死白的走入，瞧見人魚蛋的現狀後，他的臉色更加的難看。

　　Newt從火龍身上爬下，他將剛剛清理出來的寄生蟲丟到裝滿純酒精的水槽裡，他舉起手，安撫火龍的煩躁，並不理會Oscar的惡劣。

　　良久，彷彿硬擠出來的惡語，Oscar低啞的質問，「為什麼它還沒孵化？」

　　Newt偏頭，似乎不了解Oscar的氣憤。

　　「你待在這已經快一個月了！為什麼它不會孵化！！！」

　　Newt眨眨眼，「我沒有拿回我的皮箱，King先生。」

　　「少在那胡言亂語！」Oscar揮手，似乎要揮開Newt的話語，他逼近Newt，無視火龍的低吼，「我給你了所有！所有你說得出口的東西我都給你了！為何它不會孵化！？」

　　相較下，Newt的回應堪稱平靜，「並不是所有東西。」

　　Oscar一把扯住Newt衣領，「你到底要什麼？」

　　Newt直視Oscar，「請放開我，你嚇到Arthur了。」

　　火龍如今揚起了頭，高熱的氣息從牠隱約張開的口中飄出。

　　Oscar不以為意，依然扯緊了Newt的衣領，「回答我！」

　　Newt撇開視線，「獨角獸的血，King先生。」

　　利用身高的優勢，Oscar略提起Newt，「你要它受到詛咒！？」

　　Newt輕咳幾聲，抓住了Oscar的手，以令人訝異且堅定的力道緩緩拉開對方，「不，她不會。」

　　Oscar挑眉，似在等Newt解釋。

　　「奪去獨角獸的生命，是的，會受到詛咒。但如果是獨角獸自願奉獻的則不會。」Newt鬆開Oscar，緩緩往旁走了一步，擋在火龍與Oscar之間，「這就是我為何需要我的皮箱。」

　　「那你一開始就不該弄丟它。」Oscar退了步，接受Newt的解釋，「現在它可是被怪物看守。」

　　Newt垂下頭，「你現在知道我為何要委託你了，」他撫上火龍，以低沉的呢喃安撫對方的焦躁，「我需要我的皮箱，她也是。」他目光落向水槽裡的人魚蛋，「獨角獸的血能喚醒她。」

　　「如果不能呢？」

　　Newt咬唇，「我任你處置。」

　　Oscar點頭，「我會送還你的皮箱，順帶附上她的第一餐，我聽說，人魚特別喜歡吃漂亮的騙子。」他直直瞪著Newt，「你最好確保它能孵化，要不，你會求著我殺了你。」

　　Oscar離開了，溫室的門被刻意姍姍來遲的管家關起。

　　確認身旁再無他人後，Newt鬆了口氣般的癱坐在火龍身旁，木靈焦慮的從衣領爬出，嘰嘰喳喳個沒完。「我沒事，」他安慰般地舉起手，任由木靈抓住指尖，「別擔心。」他輕嘆了口氣，為了身陷危險的Graves，更為了總算得知Credence的安全無虞，「你該擔心的人不是我。」

　　木靈依然吵著，一點也不買帳。

　　Newt微笑，「你說我從哪來的獨角獸的血？Pickett，你忘了，我一直擁有它，」他搓揉臉龐，似想抹去眼底的幽暗，「只是藏得很好。」

　　Newt如今還記得是怎麼得到它的，一隻年邁，行將就木的獨角獸，牠有如尋找安歇處般的靠近在禁忌森林裡探索的Newt，垂下了牠高傲的頭顱。

　　Newt盡其所有的照料對方，可依然無法減緩歲月的腳步與死亡的無情，獨角獸最終在他的陪伴下吐出最後一口氣。而Newt，令人訝異的得到了並不想要的應許，一個能安全無疑的處理遺體的承諾。

　　老實說，Newt並不想要這個承諾，他寧可那隻獨角獸還好好的漫步在森林裡，而不是冰冷的躺在雪地裡，任由雪花埋藏。

　　羽翼振翅，柔軟的羽毛飄落在Newt身旁，有如冰花片片，他抬起頭，瞧見一隻很眼熟的貓頭鷹帶了Theseus的訊息──一片在陽光照耀下有如打薄翡翠般的威爾士綠龍龍鱗。他來了。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　怨靈拎著木桶，它繞過奴尼蛇左邊那顆頭的貪婪，將肉塊分成三等份的堆放。它沒有立刻離開，它固守在原處，確保三顆頭都有獲得牠們的那份食物。左邊那顆總喜歡搶別人，右邊的卻老是誤會是中間那顆搶的，導致這三顆頭老因此爭論不休，相互撕咬。

　　「伊莉莎白頸圈能確保牠們彼此的安全。」Newt曾這麼說，「野生奴尼蛇的死因大多是三顆頭的爭吵，只要一方死亡，另外兩方就很容易因為傷口感染而死。」他邊繫緊頸圈，邊責怪的瞪向仍想作怪的左邊那顆頭，「別逼我也幫你用一個，Jan，妳昨天才答應我不跟May吵架。」

　　左邊的蛇頭──Jan轉走了，另外兩顆也被牽扯般地拉著走。

　　Newt苦笑地聽著迴盪在地穴裡的嘶聲，輕聲向怨靈解釋，「別擔心，Jan只是愛鬧了點，她會乖乖的。」

　　肉塊逐漸消失在蛇吻下，怨靈飄到更高的岩柱間，避開奴尼蛇的攻擊範圍，牠們在吃東西時總是特別具有攻擊性，Newt不希望牠們受傷。

　　享受完美食，奴尼蛇再度回到窩裡。怨靈也跟著離開陰暗的洞穴，外頭的世界依然明亮，魔法控制的天氣總是能符合每一種奇獸的需求。

　　怨靈在各區繞了繞，沒發現任何異狀。它小心翼翼地繞過木屋門口玻璃獸用黃金堆疊出的巨型城堡，搖搖欲墜的模樣總令人擔心，更別說附近還有糞金龜的窩，怨靈幾乎每天都要調解兩方的爭執。

　　沒有從門口進入，怨靈拉開窗，從縫隙竄入屋內，再往推開唯一對外的門。它力道很小，幾乎只推開了一條縫。

　　怨靈知道Graves不在，但最近這幾日，它只要一看到Graves，便會想起那一晚，它想要回到皮箱裡，卻被玻璃獸打擾的夜晚。

　　那晚，怨靈想方設法的試圖把玻璃獸從天花板上扯了下來，這真的很難，特別是在不吵醒Graves的狀況下，更別說整間房間唯一的光線只有窗外薄弱的月光。

　　玻璃獸宛如察覺到怨靈的難處，牠刻意在陰影裡遊走，剝掉不只一處的假金雕飾，腹部塞得像即將臨盆的孕婦，卻毫不影響牠的靈敏。

　　房間裡太黑了，怨靈根本看不見玻璃獸，它只好擴展身子，漫過整個地板，再沿著廊柱往天花板追擊。

　　見此，玻璃獸乾脆賴在天花板的陰影裡，牠扒抓上頭繁雜的金屬雕花，咬掉礙事的部位，再悄聲無息的躲到夾縫間。

　　怨靈加快攀升的速度，它當然知道如果直接佔滿整個房間的話，馬上就能抓到玻璃獸，但它不能這麼做。Graves好不容易睡著了，它不想吵醒對方。

　　怨靈探出的邊緣碰觸到天花板，玻璃獸再度竄逃在雕花縫隙間，怨靈只能察覺到對方皮毛反射出的微弱光芒。它需要更多的光線。

　　那團曾在Newt手中出現，Graves演示過的光芒，莫名出現在怨靈思緒裡，它想忘掉這念頭。它不會魔法。但玻璃獸，那團漆黑的小渾球完全沒有回去皮箱的打算，牠的指爪在金屬雕花上刮繞出微弱的雜音。

　　Graves眉頭略皺，似被打擾了安眠。

　　怨靈更加煩躁，它再度蔓延，卻總碰不到玻璃獸。

　　最終，怨靈放棄了，它收起身軀。一團黑霧凝聚在房間中央，蒼白的血肉從中浮現，他探出了傷痕斑駁的手，有如牙牙學語的幼兒，低唸無數次曾經在耳邊響起的嗓音。Newt的嗓音。

　　光芒乍現。微弱，卻已足夠。

　　怨靈──Credence把光球丟向天花板，嘗試在熄滅前尋找玻璃獸的所在。他拋了無數次（玻璃獸可不是乖乖待在原處等人抓的傢伙），好不容易把玻璃獸逼到了角落。

　　Credence抓到玻璃獸時，窗外已然天明。過程中，Graves翻了幾次身，依然熟睡。Credence很高興自己或玻璃獸沒有吵醒對方。

　　緊抓住四肢亂揮的玻璃獸，Credence的身軀崩垮，瞬間化為黑霧，玻璃獸依然被抓著，只不過這回，抓著牠的是冰冷的霧氣，而非溫暖的血肉。

　　怨靈沒有察看天花板的狀況，它把玻璃獸囊袋通通淨空後，便癱軟成一灘液狀物，陷入昏睡。

　　當怨靈醒來時，時刻已經是下午了。明亮的午後陽光清楚照出天花板的慘狀，鍍金雕製東少一塊西缺一角，無數薰黑或是燒灼的痕跡佈滿了本該素色的牆壁。

　　怨靈嚇傻了，抓著掙扎不已的玻璃獸躲進皮箱裡，整晚都不敢出去。它本以為Graves會處理這種慘狀，要不就是抓著它罵一頓，可對方什麼都沒做。

　　Graves無視天花板，依然在焦黑下入眠。

　　據怨靈觀察，Graves似乎睡得更好了，搞得它過了好幾天了，依然不知該如何是好。

　　確認外頭無人後，怨靈離開皮箱，它目的很簡單，熱水瓶，它需要熱水沖泡藥草茶。

　　拿起熱水壺，怨靈再度溜入皮箱。門外依然喧鬧，玻璃獸和小矮妖吵了起來，玻璃獸為了小矮妖試圖拿牠黃金城堡裡的其中一塊吊飾深感不滿，親自跳到對方身上，把東西搶回來。

　　小矮妖也不是省油的燈，乍看之下，牠放棄偷拿玻璃獸的黃金，可實際上，牠是繞回樹林裡，呼喚同伴幫忙。

　　通常，如果Newt在的話，他會協調好玻璃獸跟小矮妖的吵鬧，最終以玻璃獸出讓吊飾做終。可怨靈不知道這些，它依然悠哉的將熱水壺放在桌上，拿出茶具，準備泡茶。

　　窗外，小爆角獸好奇地嗅聞糞金龜的最新堆疊出的石塔，石塔正巧在黃金城的旁邊，兩者相互依靠，支撐彼此。

　　糞金龜完成後，慢悠悠爬去水潭，想撿幾塊兩腳蛇脫落的鱗片做裝飾。

　　一條兩腳蛇從窩裡遊走而出，牠想向怨靈討食。發育期的兩腳蛇沒有吃飽的一天。牠沿著屋角往上，攀爬到窗口旁，半條身子垂落在地上，興致盎然地看著怨靈在裡頭忙活。

　　小矮妖回來了，這次，牠叫了幾名同伴，看準了玻璃獸的雕像──一座被當作城堡梁柱的舞蹈者。牠們其中一名吸引玻璃獸的注意，另外兩名則俯衝而下，抓住那座雕像，然後，用力一扯。

　　頓時，黃金城堡倒了，它的倒塌除了將玻璃獸跟一隻小矮妖困在裡頭外，連帶影響到旁邊石塔的穩定，不過一秒的時間，石塔也倒了，沉重的落石砸到兩腳蛇的尾巴。

　　兩腳蛇痛得尖叫，牠逃難般竄入屋內，膨脹起身體，將木屋塞得滿滿，不停撲騰的羽翼更甩落不少東西。

　　熱水壺摔落在地，收納藥草茶茶包的木盒也是，滾燙的熱水淋到木盒上，散發出微弱的香氣。

　　怨靈被嚇得呆在當場，瞬間化為細薄的暗霧，避開兩腳蛇隨時可把木屋拆掉的撲騰，可它的杯子就沒那麼好運了，兩腳蛇龐大無比的身軀壓碎了它。

　　確定無法變得更大後，兩腳蛇頭埋在捲曲的身子裡，生起悶氣。同樣被嚇著的小爆角獸則在屋外發出哀鳴，母爆角獸踏著沉重的腳步，硬擠了過來，將好幾座黃金雕像踩扁。

　　不遠處，被突如其來的吵雜驚擾到的幻影猿放開水母，牠把奶瓶放在地上，飛快的往木屋奔來。

　　水母自顧自的撈起奶瓶，牠咬著它，好奇的跟上幻影猿的腳步。

　　怨靈回過神來後，第一個察覺到的便是杯子沒了，兩腳蛇一動也不動的塞滿木屋，窗外傳來不只一隻奇獸的哀鳴。它慌張的在屋裡晃了一圈，沒能安撫兩腳蛇的壞心情。

　　幻影猿從窗戶那探出頭，牠招了招手。

　　怨靈乖順的溜了出去，徹底看清門外的慘劇。略過依偎在一塊，踩壞更多雕像或石塊的爆角獸母子不說，玻璃獸跟小矮妖可還在黃金堆裡頭打架吶。

　　怨靈做的第一件事便是將兩名鬧事精拖出來，各自放回窩裡。

　　在此同時，幻影猿用幾顆水果引走了爆角獸母子，水母和糞金龜慢騰騰的將黃金推到一旁。怨靈加快整體的移動速度，它一次就把所有東西都推到旁邊的空地，清出進入木屋的路。

　　現在，就只剩下兩腳蛇了。

　　可兩腳蛇顯然誰都不想理，依然閉著眼，生著悶氣。怨靈不管怎麼推怎麼拉，兩腳蛇就是不動。

　　幻影猿在門口堆出一座小小的糖果山，兩腳蛇張開了眼，滿心不願的啄了幾口，還是沒有移動。

　　貓貍子慵懶地走了過來，牠叼著一隻比利威格蟲，優雅地把靛藍的蟲子放在門口，輕柔的喵了聲。

　　兩腳蛇張開了眼，牠抬起頭，虎視眈眈的盯著比利威格蟲看。

　　貓貍子甩甩尾巴，再度叼起比利威格蟲。　　兩腳蛇頭抬得更高了，頭頂的羽冠都豎了起來。

　　貓貍子一轉身，迅速跑向一旁的草叢，速度之快，幾乎只留下一道白影。

　　兩腳蛇立刻跟了上去，一時間，擠壓到牆面的物品紛紛掉落，羊皮紙隨著羽翼揚起的氣流飛旋。

　　堅固異常的門樑沒有阻擋到兩腳蛇，半途中，牠身軀縮小，有如被吸入狹小的縫隙間，以頂多鉛筆般細長的模樣，飛入了草叢。

　　兩腳蛇才剛進入，貓貍子立刻從中跳了出來，這次，牠沒叼著比利威格蟲。

　　怨靈趕忙衝進木屋，屋內有如被龍捲風掃過，滿目瘡痍。它呆在當場，不知該如何是好，圍在門外的奇獸相互看了眼，幻影猿率先走了進去，牠拿起木桶，走到哪撿到哪。

　　玻璃獸默默往後退了一步，正想落跑，貓貍子猊了牠一眼，漫不經心的露出尖爪與利齒。

　　見此，玻璃獸立刻跑入屋內，幫忙幻影猿收拾，只不過牠撿的都是閃閃發亮的東西，完全符合自個喜好。

　　躲在屋簷下的小矮妖們不鬧事了，跟著飛進去，牠們忙著將撞歪的木櫃推回原位，分類散落的藥草，並向貓狸子發誓牠們絕對不會跟Newt告狀牠有多兇殘。

　　貓貍子哼了聲，牠甩了甩尾巴，自顧自地在門口舔起毛來。

　　一疊羊皮紙被塞到怨靈面前，它愣愣的接下了，幻影猿又繼續低頭收拾。

　　怨靈看著羊皮紙，再看向忙碌的奇獸們，連忙跟著撿拾散落一地的紙張。它嘗試分類它。對它來說，這有些困難，畢竟空白的羊皮紙跟寄來的信全被掃落在地，打翻的墨水瓶更增加了難度。

　　怨靈識字量並不多，只勉強讀得懂報紙與聖經，但它還是把信件依照來信者的名字分類。大部分的名字它都認得，就算不認得它也能嘗試從唸出來後可能的音準裡回想──出版社的稿件、學校教授的來信、家書，Newt似乎最在乎家人寄來的信，他都把羊皮紙攤開來，壓在桌面上。

　　怨靈不經意地看了幾眼，真的是幾眼，只是為了確認落款者姓名，卻不知為何從段落間看見自己的名字。

　　──Artemis，你在那過。你知道總有些人（不論是麻瓜或巫師）會莫名其妙地在交戰途中失去視力或全身（怨靈讀不懂這個詞，只能跳過）這不是他們的錯，只是那種環境對他們來說壓力太大了。

　　你問我該怎麼調整（難喝的藥？怨靈只能胡亂猜測），好讓你收養的男孩更快復原？我更想問你，你是否確定怨靈…Credence…男孩…不管裡頭是什麼的東西想要復原？

　　（難喝的藥？）跟（也許是在說醫生？還是醫院？）一樣，患者無心治癒，再怎麼好或適合的治療都沒有用。我知道你想要讓他成為人，成為一名巫師，你稱讚他的羊皮紙都快寫了二十吋長，但你真的有想過他要什麼嗎？外人強加的期待，也會成為一個人的負擔──

　　落款日期是兩個月前，去年的事。怨靈才剛來到皮箱。那段日子，它記得的第一句話是Newt笑著說，你是我的聖誕節禮物。

　　怨靈總以為Newt在撒謊，它怎可能是這麼美好的東西？

　　怨靈翻找羊皮紙，又找到一份日子稍近的。

　　──行！好，我知道了。你這固執的老玻璃獸，我會把調整過的（也許是在指藥？）寄給你，別表現得是我吞掉他一樣，可不是我讓他成為現在這模樣。

　　但我還是得提醒你一句，讓這名男孩知道他在喝什麼。他若無心，這只會造成他的痛苦和你的麻煩。若他不想喝，也很正常。有時候，有些生命就只能依靠這種方式生存。這是他的選擇，你只能──

　　怨靈沒讀完整封信，它才讀了一半，立刻想起一件很不妙的事。那杯沒喝下去的藥茶！還有那盒裝滿藥草茶茶包的盒子！

　　羊皮紙被丟到一旁，怨靈趕忙竄到最後看見木盒的地方，但不管它再怎麼快，都晚了。熱水壺早在兩腳蛇鬧騰時整壺倒在木盒上，更別說接下來的擠壓與摔落在地造成的損害。

　　木盒裂成了兩半，裡頭的藥草包不是破損就是浸在冰冷的泥水裡，徹底失去功效。

　　怨靈胡亂翻找木盒，想從裡頭找些完好的，卻無法如願。

　　所有奇獸都圍過來看，牠們撿起破損的藥包，嗅聞把玩。怨靈想把藥包搶回來，但它自個也了解，搶回來也沒用，那些藥早就不能用了。

　　怨靈放棄木盒，它垂頭喪氣的撿起散落的信件，心想Newt回來後會有多失望，木屋亂成一團、該喝的藥沒有喝、一隻比利威格蟲死了、更別說壞了一堆東西…越想怨靈就縮得越小，它扒著羊皮紙，無聲地哭了出來。

　　玻璃獸爬到幻影猿身旁，抬頭指向怨靈，小腦袋瓜裡全是疑惑。

　　幻影猿把手中的藥草包遞給玻璃獸，再將牠往前推了點。

　　玻璃獸哼了聲，咬著藥草包跑到怨靈面前，牠往裡頭嗅了嗅，打了個噴嚏，隨即像想起什麼般，從腹袋裡掏挖出一瓶閃亮亮的惡閃鴉毒液。牠拍了拍瓶子，又拍了拍藥草包，炫耀般的舉起兩者。怨靈沒理牠。

　　玻璃獸不服氣地哼了聲，自顧自的沿著階梯往上，掏挖起木櫃裡的東西，一樣樣的草藥被丟在地上。

　　小矮妖們也跟玻璃獸做了類似的舉止，只不過牠們是往藥草田飛去。午睡的土爬貂被打起來，牠嘀嘀咕咕的鑽入土裡，刨挖出好些塊狀植物。

　　黑根草被木精拖了過來，獨角獸的角從櫃子一角滾落在地，水母拖拉著沾有水氣的白鮮和地根。

　　奴尼蛇自願貢獻出牠的唾液。

　　貓狸子再度叼來比利威格蟲，只不過這次是活著的，牠嗡嗡飛舞，蜻蜓點水般的在空盤子上滴注牠的毒液。

　　幻影猿仔細將所有材料整齊排列成一堆，牠拍了拍怨靈，指向收在桌面下的器具。Newt總是習慣把東西收在那。

　　怨靈抬頭看幻影猿，無法理解。

　　幻影猿又推了推怨靈，點了點頭。

　　怨靈依然不懂，但它還是繞了藥草堆一圈，試圖了解意思。當它想通時，驚嚇恐怕難以說明它的心慌，根本是驚恐了。

　　幻影猿沒理快僵成固狀物的怨靈，依然拖出磨藥用的器材。

　　怨靈拉住幻影猿的手，試圖阻止。

　　但顯然對幻影猿來說，怨靈能做到，或者該說，牠看Newt處理久了，自然認為所有巫師都會這樣的事。

　　怨靈幾乎是被趕鴨子硬上架的推到這堆不知名草藥面前，它看了看幻影猿，又看了看在跟一束銀色毛髮玩的玻璃獸。木靈們排排坐在桌緣，發出加油般的哨音。

　　怨靈心知奇獸們是想要幫忙，但……它求助般的飄向那疊信件，想從裡頭找出答案。

　　怨靈翻了好久，最後終於在一份折起的羊皮紙上發現類似的東西，可上頭的字它沒個懂得的！

　　每個單字都是怨靈千辛萬苦讀出來後才明瞭它的意思。每種藥草，每種材料Newt都曾說過它的用途、栽種與處理，應該說，它們是怨靈的睡前故事，是它旅途過程的音樂，更是它每天早晨的歌曲。

　　曾有段時間，Newt的嗓音便是怨靈的世界，它記得它們，即使不明瞭內容，卻保存在腦海。只是Newt總是想到什麼就說什麼，甚至在調配過程中，他一一述說每一道步驟，磨碎、榨汁、陰乾或是烘烤，需要切成碎塊或是整片揉碎，倒進多少水，撈去多少。

　　這只是故事。Newt總是這麼說，當作故事聽就好。

　　日子久了，怨靈自然記得內容，既然知道內容了，應該接下來會簡單一點…才怪。

　　第一份成品連最愛亂吃東西的糞金龜都不肯碰。

　　土爬貂以驚人的咒罵阻擋怨靈把成品倒在土裡，它只能溜去外頭的洗手間沖掉。

　　怨靈又試了幾次，每次成品不管在顏色還是氣味上都很驚人，奇獸們紛紛走避，只有幻影猿雷打不動的待在原處。

　　怨靈看了看幻影猿，試圖尋求一點意見，畢竟最常看Newt處理這類東西的奇獸是牠。

　　幻影猿眨眨眼，似乎也頗為疑惑怨靈為何無法做出跟Newt一樣東西。牠看了看自己的雙手，朝怨靈舉起。

　　怨靈垂頭看向烏黑的身軀，一雙記憶裡最深刻的手緩慢浮現在黑霧裡，那不是它自己的，是用來欺騙外人之物。Newt曾小心翼翼地在它想像出來的扭曲肌膚上抹藥，試圖讓傷痕消失。

　　傷沒有消失，但怨靈讓它隱藏在更深的肌膚下，露出完美無缺卻虛假的肌理。它不想讓Newt不再為這些傷煩憂，它只想讓Newt高興一點。

　　幻影猿摸了摸怨靈的手，肌膚上的幻象消失了，露出底下傷痕累累的模樣。牠眨了眨眼，拿起放在地上已久的白鮮。牠唯一記得的藥草。

　　怨靈收下了，卻沒有用。它看著雙手，嘗試活動，關節有些僵硬，拉到傷的時候會有點疼，但這些都可以忍受。

　　怨靈再次開始調藥，它沒發覺在繁雜卻略來越顯得熟練的調製過程中，暗霧淡去，組織重組，人的樣貌逐漸出現在幻影猿面前。他頭髮凌亂，油膩的貼在蒼白卻略微泛紅的肌膚上，消瘦的身軀雖說是皮包骨，但比起往年的病態，已有肉許多。

　　這次的成品好了點，至少是顏色是記憶中的墨綠，可氣味又是另外一回事。

　　怨靈──Credence捧著杯子，偷偷舔了口，差點沒把早餐吐出來。

　　嗯，絕對不是這個味道。

　　Credence又試了幾回，顏色一次比一次好看，至於氣味…他完全不知道以往的薄荷香是怎麼弄出來的。

　　最後，Credence接受玻璃獸的建議，摘了外頭的薄荷葉加進去，試圖緩解有如夏日垃圾桶裡的腐爛味。

　　Credence把整杯成品吞下去了。

　　玻璃獸期待般的挺起身子，幻影猿則抬起怨靈的手，讓他看著手上的傷以肉眼可見的速度癒合，消失無蹤。

　　Credence咧開了笑，興奮地抱住幻影猿，玻璃獸不甘寂寞的黏了過去。

　　任誰都沒發現，有封信被壓在黃金與石頭堆下，那是Theseus撰寫的叮嚀──記得，這帖藥頂多一星期服用一次，太多對他無益。

　　藥跟毒向來是一體。  
　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　一抹香氣，是晚冬綻放的紅梅，是春天盛放的萬花，是嚴夏清涼的冷泉，秋日豐收的喜悅。這是萬物生長的喜悅，更是熟成過度，即將腐朽的艷麗。

　　Graves從打開房門的瞬間，便嗅聞到如此氣味。他來不及皺眉，整間蔓延癱軟的怨靈顯然引走他大部分的注意。他漫不經心的瞥向沒有門板阻擋，即將溜出房間的黑霧，手輕輕一揮，黑霧被外力推回房內。他現在知道為何King的管家今日會以欲言又止的隱諱目光直盯著他瞧。

　　嚴實的鎖好門，Graves對於面前的景象頗為不解。怨靈佔據了整間房，暗霧蔓延至他的小腿，卻沒有半點活力，它會避開他腳步，卻是懶懶散散的在Graves即將踏下的瞬間分開一塊空間讓他行走。

　　氣味更加濃郁，Graves不快的皺眉，他關閉敞開的落地窗，阻隔外頭喧嘩與攤販隱約的叫賣聲。在一道強力的清潔咒下，這氣味本該消失，卻不知為何更加的凸顯，彷彿整間房浸泡在蜂蜜裡，既黏膩又令人備感不悅。

　　Graves粗略的環視客廳一圈，沒發現任何可疑之處，他將目光轉向臥室，龐大的暗霧正不停從中滲出。

　　不過幾步路的距離，層層薄紗門簾卻徹底掩蓋後方之物。

　　咒語掀起門簾，門簾後的景象卻令Graves皺起了眉。怨靈──Credence未著一縷，昏睡般的捲曲在床上，堅硬無比的皮箱被他當成抱枕摟著，暗霧從他隱約且不完整的身軀裡蔓延而出，宛如一處異常的泉眼。整間臥室都被怨靈占據，它的觸手沿著牆角，蔓生至天花板的隙縫，吞食掉玻璃透照的明亮。

　　那抹膩得過頭的味道正是從Credence身上漫出來的。

　　Graves靠著沙發，萬千思緒頓時竄過腦海，除了對策外更多的是想把Newt抓過來處理的慾望，但他自個也知道，現下可由不得他任性。

　　Graves打個響指，紙張飛舞而來，在半空中分裂成小塊，再彼此折疊，到達他掌心時，即是數隻活靈活現的紙老鼠。其中最大的一支立刻跳下，竄跑到床鋪上，對著Credence又抓又搔。

　　不過眨眼的時間，這隻紙老鼠被黑霧擰碎，而始作甬者不過是皺了皺眉，將臉埋在羽毛枕裡。

　　Graves輕哼了聲，像是早知道如此結果，他眼一瞥，又一隻較小的紙鼠竄到床上。然後又一隻，再一隻。

　　當Credence終於睜開了眼，備在簡易書桌上的紙張也耗損得差不多了，他整個人幾乎被漫天紛飛的羽毛和紙屑給覆蓋，最後是被自個的噴嚏聲給吵醒的。

　　又一張紙鼠從Graves掌心離開。它竄跳到Credence面前，柔順的打開胸口，露出撰寫的字句──你喝了什麼？

　　這下，Credence總算把亂髮遮掩的面容轉向了Graves，他的臉依然破碎不堪，宛如他從未認定自己的樣貌。兩人視線接觸到的瞬間，他完好的身體頓時崩解成暗霧。霸佔整間屋子的霧氣全凝聚成一塊，成為一團沒有底的黑暗，可香氣，蜂蜜般的黏膩卻沒有消失。

　　「你喝了什麼？」

　　Graves飛快的走入臥室，怨靈盤踞在皮箱上，有如炸了毛的貓。

　　以此當作對方的回應，Graves清冷的罵道，「我不認為藥草茶會造成你現在的狀況。」他居高臨下的瞪著怨靈，「我再問一次，你喝了什麼！？」

　　怨靈竄入皮箱，留給Graves的是一聲輕響的咯答聲。它鎖上了它。

　　Graves想發出懊惱的低吼，但他沒有，他忍住了，遍佈在客房的窺探咒不會有撤除的一天，事實上，他甚至覺得，那些隱晦的打量與試探更多了。

　　Graves坐到從未接觸過的柔軟床鋪上，指尖輕敲著皮箱，飛快且帶有節律的敲擊徹底洩出心底的焦慮。他不該如此，他不該焦慮。

　　彷彿阻止自己般，Graves收回了手，他整個人靠坐撕成好幾塊的枕頭上，因動作揚起的羽毛，如落雪般飄飛。

　　Graves閉起了眼，掩去唯一能窺探思緒之處，發出一聲宛如所有重擔都卸去的輕嘆。稍早，他可沒辦法這麼做。  
　　

 

　　「Oscar又不來了？」

　　開啟整場會議的，是道不敢置信的高亢，發言者是名紅髮女性，捲繞的髮絲削成俐落的短，彷彿男子，裝扮亦是。若非她身材曼妙，乍看之下，真可能會錯認。但她可不是三言兩語就能搞定的類型，獨自管理近半個紐約市大小的酒吧與流竄其中的巫師傭兵，所需的並非一般的聰慧。

　　坐在她面前黑髮棕膚男性輕哼了聲，咧開一抹嘲弄的笑，「他找到新玩具，怎麼可能降尊於卑的過來參與這場小小的會議。」他翹著腿，西裝袖口露出緊貼肌膚的金飾，色澤近乎暗紅，據傳，那是無法解下的黑魔法道具，來自原古的咒殺器具。

　　坐在David右手邊的西裝男性嘆了口氣，「希望這次的能少花點錢。」他垂下頭，目光看著慘澹的帳面，不知該怎麼把一方的光鮮亮麗轉給另一方宛如無底洞的貪婪。為何Oscar無法認清他執著的不過是一團死物？

　　黑髮給他不帶同情的一瞥，像在說『你省省吧，還沒看清現實？』。

　　紅髮女子雙手抱胸的埋怨，「他何時才會放棄那隻怪物？」

　　David無視直衝到面前的怨氣，「我們可不是過來討論他的，」他偏了偏頭，向三人引薦坐在他左手邊的Graves。「新顧客，我們可不能怠慢了他。」

　　紅髮女子挑眉，「Graves先生，是什麼風把你吹來這的？」她偏頭，「我以為你曾誇下海口，要把我趕出美洲。」她微笑，「怎麼現在你過來找我的老闆啦？」

　　「Leto夫人，此一時彼一時，當時我檯面上的老闆可是Picquery主席。」Graves露出一抹微笑，「妳也知道她對妳有多反感。」

　　「Seraphina？她從來沒有喜歡過我。」Leto笑了，「我本以為你跟她是同一種人。」蜘蛛從她身下竄爬而出，每一隻都是渾身漆黑，獨帶點艷紅的黑寡婦，「誰想得到鼎鼎大名的十二支裡竟出了名黑魔法師。」

　　Graves微笑以對。

　　黑髮棕膚男可沒這麼好說服，「我有異議。」他直接看向David，「我很清楚你在接受這個人時做了一番調查，但我可不打算幫他。」他坐直身子，指向Graves，「他是名間諜，是MACUSA的爪牙。是他殺了一直在幫助我們的長老。」他諷刺的撇嘴，「誰知道他打個Grindelwald的名號打算做什麼？根本沒有人知道Grindelwald去哪了，說不定他早被轉移到歐洲秘密審判了。」

　　Graves淡然，「Fincher先生說的有幾點錯誤。Grindelwald的確是被MACUSA關著，而我正委託你們把他救出來。」他無視即將沿著褲腳往上攀爬的黑寡婦，朗聲道，「紐約去年冬天鬧了場闇黑怨靈騷動，我認為這是眾所皆知的事。」

　　Graves眉眼一抬，神色間的凌厲讓Fincher略往後退了半步，「闇黑怨靈是被Grindelwald撩撥，很可惜，撩撥得不夠徹底，沒能毀掉MACUSA。Grindelwald也因此入獄，關在MACUSA看守最嚴密的牢房。他現在即將被轉移到歐洲，我個人認為這是個好時機，讓他離開那些偽君子的掌控。」他強調般的抬高聲量，「長老贊同這項提案，才把他一族珍藏的黃金獻了出來。你們不都清楚他的部族是多麼難攻打的地方？MACUSA不知折損了多少正氣師，卻沒能碰到他半根頭髮，這可不是一般部族能達到的成就。」

　　Graves看向Fincher，黑寡婦如今爬到了他胸口，盤踞其上，有如一隻造型獨特的胸針，「鑰匙是他自願給予，我可沒有搶它。」

　　「我收到不同的資訊。」Fincher聲量更大，彷彿在遮掩他的怯意，「是你慫恿闇黑怨靈攻擊部族，更殺了長老的火龍，搶走他的鑰匙！」

　　「你該多確認情報來源，看來你們引以為傲的情報網也沒落了不少。」Graves微笑，禮貌，卻給人一股濃濃的輕蔑，「我到部族那時才遇到闇黑怨靈，他被掌控在一名巫師手中，是我阻止它攻擊部落。」

　　Leto帶笑的提問，「那名巫師呢？」

　　Graves不以為意的回應，「誰知道？最後一次看見他時，他可是被丟到伏地蝠的窩裡去了。」語畢，他面色頓時轉為嚴肅，「我知道我們因為過往的一些因素，彼此間過節不少。」他嗓音並不強硬，帶有一抹柔軟，「但我以為，Grindelwald掌權之後你們能獲得最大的利益。」

　　Graves看向在座四人，只有那名西裝男子避開了目光。他是名混血，Graves記得，也是因法律不得不家破人亡的一位，「巫師被MACUSA欺壓太久，憑什麼我們體諒那些弱勢，不停侵占我們生活空間的莫魔？是他們該讓出這塊土地，讓巫師擁有，是他們該把我們當作神明祭拜，獻上所有。」他聲量略高，「難道在座的各位不都抱持著如此期望？難道這不是你們漠視Grindelwald在領地裡亂竄的真正理由？讓他當名出頭的那位，讓他去煽動暴亂，好讓你們能成為既得利益者。」

　　Graves微笑，「Grindelwald重獲自由後，難道不能合乎你們的心願？讓他去掀起戰爭的波潮，讓他去引領一場血腥的政變，而你們只要能從中賺取龐大的商機，更甚之，得到一塊不受外人干擾的領地。這，不就是你們的期望？」

　　David回應，「這麼說就太過了，Graves先生。」他眼中帶笑，卻沒半分溫度，「我們不過是在互相幫忙。畢竟，我們跟Grindelwald先生一樣，以巫師血統為榮。」

　　Graves挑眉，「這代表Grindelwald能得到你們的幫助？」

　　「當然。」

　　David的應許沒有欺騙之意，但商人向來沒有誠信。

　　「那我們就開始討論正事。」Graves微笑，「還是說你們有什麼不得不拒絕的理由？」

 

　　  
　　皮箱開了，Graves略睜開眼，一張羊皮紙被怨靈推了出來，上頭的字跡Graves認得，老干擾他做事的Theseus，也證實他對於Credence身上味道的猜測。一個由Theseus調配，處理卻全然錯誤的藥方。

　　「你從哪拿來的？」Graves看向依然躲在皮箱裡的怨靈，「藥草茶不是調好了兩個月的份？」

　　怨靈沒有回應，Graves暗自嘆息，「讓我進去，你不能光喝這東西，它有毒。」他根本不認為怨靈有調製魔藥相關的知識。

　　怨靈躲更深了，皮箱再度闔起，卻沒有聽見上鎖的聲響，它沒有拒絕。

　　Graves走入皮箱，裏頭的滿目瘡痍是他離開前未見著的混亂。

　　Graves看見放在桌上，摔成一半的木箱瞬間，他了解怨靈胡搞的原因。

　　「魔藥是很纖細的東西，你不能隨意調劑，祈禱成果有效。」捲起袖子，Graves召喚大釜與所需的材料，他不用看羊皮紙核對，他記得繁瑣的步驟，每一項皆如同刻畫在血肉般熟悉，任誰每天日復一日，在長達半年的時間調製同樣的魔藥後都會記得它的處理細節。

　　藥材被迅速分類處理，怨靈待在窗台，最不會影響Graves做事的角落，和玻璃獸一同專注的注視Graves調理所有。

　　大釜裡的液體變換了數十種色澤，從澄清到墨黑，直到最後的暗綠，熟悉的薄荷氣味最後充滿了整間木屋。

　　怨靈看著放在面前的液體，似乎仍有戒心。

　　「不甘心的話就學起來。」

　　怨靈膨脹成更具攻擊性的暗霧，Graves沒理它，他收拾好大釜，把多餘的魔藥分裝成一個星期的份量，排排放在應該是最安全的架子上，「我想我不用提醒你，每天喝一瓶。」

　　沒等怨靈回應，Graves自發性地離開皮箱，約定可沒包括進入皮箱這點。皮箱闔起的瞬間，他似乎聽見一聲粗啞的道謝，一抹不明顯，卻發至真心的微笑爬上他嘴角。

　　不再逗留在臥室，簡短洗浴後，Graves走回沙發，躺倒的瞬間，他的微笑消失了。現在可不是放鬆的時刻。  
　　

 

　　「你剛才說了，Fincher所說的並非完全錯誤。」

　　會議結束後，Leto扯住Graves的領帶，魅惑般的低語，「我個人很想知道他說對的是哪些地方。」

　　「妳是名聰明與美麗兼具的巫師，自己找答案我想會帶給妳更多樂趣。」Graves輕輕拉開Leto的手，黑寡婦也因此離開他胸前，回到主人身邊。

　　Leto笑了。  
　　　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　晴空之下，暗影飛掠而過。本該是異常之景，可見著的人們──麻瓜們只是迴避了目光，他們將視線停在日常事物上，有如禱告般的低下了頭，可僵硬的肩膀與略微顫抖的嗓音，再再顯示出盤踞在他們心中的龐大恐懼。

　　龍翼撲騰，細小的火花隨著牠的呼吸噴出，Newt即使低聲囑咐不能噴火，可龍，會因心情左右思緒的龍總難以做到他每項請求，特別是明瞭表達拒絕時不會再換來一陣鞭打後就不難做到了。

　　「我真不該縱容你。」輕撫龍鱗，Newt看向手錶，「時間到了，我們該下去了。」

　　火龍輕哼了聲，以此表達不滿，但牠依然平穩的降落在此地最寬廣的草地上，Oscar．King個人的莊園中。

　　Newt跳下龍背，隨即被火龍刻意張開的翅膀擋住去路，他順著翅膀的鱗片撫摸而過，「我們得回去了。」他被火龍用力了撞了下，大衣衣襬更被咬住，「Arthur，我們說好的。」

　　Newt伸手擁抱顯然還想玩的火龍，火龍把整顆頭埋在他胸前，以難以想像地溫柔磨蹭，「好吧，下午再飛一次？」一天兩次應該是住在附近的麻瓜能承受的極限了，Newt真的不想要如此招搖的向Graves宣告自己成功靠近Oscar。

　　接受Newt的提議，火龍心滿意足地放開他。

　　Newt拍了拍火龍，轉頭便看見似乎等待已久的管家，Oscar的。對方向他輕輕點頭，引路般的側過身，抬起一隻手臂。

　　Newt點點頭，順從管家的指引，往暫時的住所走去，火龍則如同大型犬般跟在他身後，形成種詭異的畫面，但經過一星期的洗禮，此地的家養小精靈與傭人已經不會大驚小怪的以尖叫迎接他們，只會下意識地避開火龍待的地方，也就是Newt如今霸佔的溫室。

　　Newt會佔據這地方也不是他願意，是因為『病人』需要陽光，可他其實也不是那麼確定，只能靠過往的經驗猜測對方需要什麼，畢竟，需要他照顧的奇獸，其實只是一顆蛋──一顆，理應滅絕的人魚蛋。

　　此地的人魚與傳說不同，她們擁有絕色美顏與魔法眷顧的歌喉。她們以此獵食，引誘外者，好誕下後代。也許是外來血緣的影響，她們除了自身種族外，也會誕下與外者無疑的後代。這些孩子無不被拋棄、滅殺或是任憑淹死(畢竟，人魚蛋孵化的地區，大多在遠離人煙的深海)，但總有些會活下來，在陌生的地域上邁開步伐，混入更多外來者的血，繁衍出生處陸地，卻對嚮往海洋的異者。

　　曾經，這類異者很多，此地的海域溫暖，商業發達，海洋容忍外來者在它之間遊走，賺取黃金，彼此競爭或是屠殺曾給予他們血脈的人魚。偶爾，在海洋一時興起間，它也會將他們碾碎，拋回陸地。

　　可隨著時光流轉，這類異者也少了，他們死於陸地的殘酷追擊與海洋的反覆無情。而那些人魚？她們的血染紅了海洋，遺留下的後代寥寥可數，最終和那些行走在陸地上的遠親一樣，毀於時光的流轉下。

　　照理來說，應該是這樣。但這些歷史字句並不能撫平Newt看見玻璃缸裡，由灰白珊瑚包裹的人魚蛋時的震驚。

　　那顆蛋並沒有受到良好的照顧(他曾在人魚特許下，見過遠在英國的人魚蛋，它們在水中閃爍如鑽石般的色彩，半透明的卵殼可清楚見著裏頭沉睡的生命。)，連水缸裡的水草都病懨懨的，呈現衰敗的墨黑。

　　「我受朋友託付照顧，但它一直沒有孵化……」

　　Newt心知Oscar在說謊，沒有人魚會託付後代給外族，他們只會引誘外族接近，以其血肉滋養卵殼中的生命。「你照顧她多久了？」

　　「兩年。」嘆息沉重，「漫長的兩年……」

　　Newt垂下頭，撇開視線，「先生，裡頭的生命恐怕已經死了，人魚會拋棄那些不可能孵化的蛋，也許你是被騙了。」

　　Oscar神色一變，「Scamander先生，我是請你來幫忙治療這顆蛋，並不是要你評論它是否死亡。」他強硬的說道，「它還活著，我感覺得到！」

　　並不受Oscar的震怒影響，Newt稍稍抬起頭，「我能否詢問一件事？」他的語調柔軟，「你身上是否有摸起來如魚鱗般的地方？」他作勢碰觸自己的手臂，「也許是在摸不到的地方，像背部這類的…」

　　Oscar皺眉，「這並不關你的事。」他彷彿要把Newt的疑問揮開般揮舞著手臂，「能不能孵化它，這才是你的事！」

　　Newt看了Oscar一眼，輕輕的嘆息，「人魚只會在死前託孤，她們的話語有魔力，會束縛那些人，逼他們發瘋。」

　　Oscar並不應話，他像拒絕這句話般，只將思緒固著在要求之上。「你究竟能不能孵化它！？」

　　Newt再度撇開了視線，這次，他望向水缸裡的蛋，看著它黯淡混濁的外殼，連裡頭的生命都見不著，「我能孵化它。」他的應許如此之輕，彷彿蚊蠅之聲，這不是在誇耀，他的確有相關的知識，但──

　　「但我需要我的皮箱，」Newt輕觸冰冷的水缸，強調般的與Oscar對上視線，「沒有它，用什麼方法都只是在浪費時間。」

　　「我能拿到你需要的藥草，為何一定要皮箱裡的東西？」

　　Newt淡然，「那不是外頭找得到的藥材。」

　　Oscar啐了口聲，「我會盡我所能，而你也應該如此，盡管提出要求，我的管家會滿足你。」

　　丟下這句話，Oscar離開了。

　　之後，Newt再也沒見到Oscar，取而代之的是行跡不定的管家，他無聲地出現，以行動滿足Newt的需求後又無聲地消失。

　　將人魚蛋移到溫室裡便是Newt的請求，一部分是因為人魚蛋附著的珊瑚需要陽光與涼爽的空氣，另一部分則是Newt不希望待在地窖，那有太多曾待在那的巫師遺留物，他不願去想那些人的下場如何，更不願意在照顧燕尾狗時深思牠們曾吃過什麼。

　　沒考慮使用原本的水缸，Newt另外請求更大的一個，足以讓十來名成人在其中泡澡，他讓厚玻璃圍繞出的水缸佔據溫室大部分的區域，裏頭重新養殖色彩繽紛的珊瑚與水草，另外，他拉出一條管線，將水流反覆抽出與灌入，以便過濾其中的髒污與仿照海洋會有的潮汐流轉。

　　水缸裡沒有其他的生物，人魚蛋是唯一存在之物，當海水濃度與溫度調整到適合的居住時，Newt親自抱著人魚蛋(出乎意料的溫暖，也許它真的還活著)，將它完美隱藏在層層的珊瑚與水草間，隱約露出形貌。

　　然後，Newt待水缸外，等待人魚蛋自行適應。他曾請求離去，原因很簡單，他無法放任火龍自行待在戶外，這對牠或是居住此地的麻瓜都是場災難。

　　管家以隱約的輕蔑要求Newt將所有物品帶來此地，「你現在被King先生雇用，不該任意離開。」

　　Newt照做了。家養小精靈集體尖叫昏倒的混亂場面讓他忙了好一陣子，管家也不再以露骨的厭惡對待他，事實上，連話都不曾說。

　　Newt持續等待，好幾天過去了，人魚蛋寄居的珊瑚逐漸恢復應有的生機，而外殼的混濁也緩慢變為透澄，他仍無法看清楚裡頭的生命，但有變化總比沒變化的好。

　　Newt繼續心安理得的每天過著衣食無缺，輪流照顧人魚蛋、火龍、燕尾狗、木靈（牠的確感冒了，每天打噴嚏打個沒停）的日子。這段期間，除了管家外他沒遇到任何人。曾有幾名陌生的探訪者，但才剛露臉就被管家帶走，隱約間，他聽過對方吶喊，似乎在表明自己身分，從那些片段模糊的話語裡，他不難發現Graves之名。

　　Newt並不擔心Graves，對方能照顧好自己。相比下，他更擔心Credence。他不該擔心的，從Credence答應離開的瞬間，他就不該擔心，可他偏偏就是擔心個沒完。

　　每當這種時候，Newt會潛入水缸，坐在人魚蛋旁，在隔音咒的保護下輕聲向對方訴說故事，剛開始，他訴說紐約的寒冷、麻瓜的熱情、法律的決然和闇黑怨靈的存在，然後，他將範圍擴大，想到哪個國度就說哪個國度，卻每每會將話語繞回Credence身上，有時候，他會錯認為是Credence躲在卵裡頭，而他得用故事引誘他出來，這和他前幾個月所做之事並無不同。

　　但有時，Newt會碰觸著卵，低喃，「為何你不出來呢？外頭的世界是如此美好。」他指尖沿著珊瑚的紋路遊走，「我不在乎你的選擇。」

　　Newt輕聲嘆息，「只是，只是我有時會想，如果你成為巫師就好了…」他苦笑，「我是不是太自作主張了？」

　　卵殼下，一隻柔嫩的手輕觸Newt掌心的倒影，安慰般的輕輕拍了拍。  
　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　電梯門開了。走廊彷彿柔軟的橡膠，瞬間擴張又瞬間縮小，來者從金屬閘門跨出步伐，硬鞋跟輕敲在磁磚上，異樣的，沒發出任何聲響。

　　猶如一條靈巧的蛇，他旁若無人的穿過縱橫交錯的廊道，每一扇門都隱約透出強烈的沉睡魔法，他輕瞥了眼間距狹窄的房，有如霧玻璃般的牆壁隔間皆是龍火淬鍊出的晶石牆磚。據傳，不過一公分的厚度，就能阻擋最強烈的惡咒。但傳說畢竟只是傳說，目前還沒有人願意親自嘗試真偽。

　　他持續走著，暗紅色的髮絲與大衣衣襬無風自動，彷彿有什麼在他身旁巡繞，探測身分，翡翠銀戒依然閃爍，銀絲沿著手掌往上攀升，糾纏繁雜的花樣，乍看間，宛若蛇群相互撕咬。

　　再轉一個彎，他察覺外人的氣息，魔杖悄然探出衣袖，輕握著，姿態雖是漫不經心，可隨時能奪人性命。再走幾步，他對外人露出工作用的微笑，輕輕的頷首，「午安，」也許是他態度太理所當然，對環境太了若執掌，更或許是對於此處防護咒近乎愚蠢的信任，那幾名理應驅逐他的正氣師們竟也跟著點頭回禮，完全忘卻此時此地的異狀。位於MACUSA最底層，監護等級最高的暗牢監獄，怎可能會有一名陌生人如同逛後花園般的漫步而來？

　　「我名為Scamander，Theseus．Scamander，因工作之故，前來探訪Grindelwald。」Theseus笑意更深，「可否請各位帶路？」

　　聽見Grindelwald之名，少數幾名正氣師回了神，「抱歉，請再說一次，」他眨著眼，似乎仍不敢相信面前之人，「你是誰？」

　　「Scamander。或者你比較偏好全名？Theseus．Lancelot．Scamander．Graves。」Theseus咬字清晰，有如低喃符咒般的將全名拋出，指節間的翡翠映射出鬼魅般的色澤。

　　沉寂中，晶石有如呼應般發出嗡鳴，潮水般的鳴響如海嘯，席捲過正氣師，他們摀著耳，紛紛倒下，少數幾名則在舉起魔杖瞬間被自身低念出的咒語反擊，自食其果。

　　有人死了，Theseus似乎一點也不擔心，他再往前走了步，本該被咒語封死的牆壁自發性的裂開了縫，它宛如恭迎般，敞開了自己，露出蘊含其中的幽暗。

　　「你不該再往前走了。」

　　清冷的嗓音，如同魔咒般扯住Theseus的注意，他偏頭，對主席露出微笑，「午安，主席，下午茶時間結束了？」

　　主席──Picquery面色不佳，眼中凌厲之怒足可嚇哭旗下所有的正氣師，Theseus卻依然回以微笑，似乎對他來說，這不過是春日細雨。

　　「請關上它，」Picquery皺眉，請求裡更多了幾分命令，「還不是打開它的時間。」

　　Theseus聳肩，指尖沿著門扉輕撫而過。

　　牢門再度關起，嚴絲密合，尋不出一點縫隙。

　　Picquery扯了扯嘴角，「這邊請，Scamander先生。」她轉身，走向一旁的審訊室，徹底無視有幾名正氣師還掛在牆上，徹底昏了過去。

　　Theseus從善如流，嘴角的微笑依然淺淺的彎著，即使聽聞審訊室的門從身後鎖死時也未從失去那怕一絲的燦爛。這層樓的房間都有些年代了，只能以手工勉強雕琢的石晶幾乎組成所有的家具，而這些家具也不過是一張桌，兩個石椅的簡略，雖沒有任何光照，可不知名的光芒依然照亮了每個角落。　　Picquery站在石製桌沿的一邊，向椅子示意，「請坐。」

　　「不了，我偏好站著。」Theseus以近似稍息的方式站著，魔杖漫不經心的在大腿旁畫著小小的弧度。

　　Picquery拿出了菸，火苗從她指尖竄出又滅去，「姓Scamander的都同種個性？如此不守規矩。」她吐出菸，白煙模糊她語調裡的尖銳。

　　「不，只有我。」Theseus再度聳肩，依然不受挑釁。

　　「你為何在這？Scamander，我很清楚的告知Goldstein要顧好你。」

　　「我個人不喜歡保母，特別是會干擾我工作的保母，」Theseus不以為然的回應，「她現在大概在附近哪間咖啡店裡享受一場難得的午睡。」他咧嘴微笑，調皮地為自己辯白，「工作越早做完越早能休息，不是嗎？主席。」

　　Picquery笑了，「工作？你的工作可不是擅闖牢房，更不是襲擊他國的正氣師。」

　　「確認犯人的身分的確是我的工作沒錯，至於該如何確認，我相信雙方的法律裡已清楚明確的標明規範。」Theseus正色，「至於外頭那些？他們受到的是自己的攻擊，死因是不該存在的殺意。」不過輕輕一暼，嘲弄意味頗濃，「妳真該仔細挑選正氣師了，主席，還是說假他人之手清理內部是MACUSA的慣例？」

　　Picquery挑眉，眼中隱約的怒意消失了，轉為更為隱密的打量，當她目光落到Theseus的戒指上時，稍稍的亮了起來。

　　Theseus拿出隨著他飄洋過海的一封信，屬名為『P．G』的信。他把信放在桌面，推給Picquery，「我很疑惑，為何一名國家主席會寄偽造信給我這名小正氣師。」

　　Picquery看也不看信件一眼，「你可不只是名正氣師。」外頭的慘劇也不是一名正氣師做得出來的事。

　　「是啊是啊，戰爭英雄什麼的，這不是重點。」Theseus指尖輕敲石桌，「重點是，牢裡的究竟是誰？那名陷入沉睡的人真的是Grindelwald？而不是又當一次墊背的Graves？要知道，那狗娘養的披著別人的皮亂跑可不是一天兩天的事了，他的變形術實在太出神入化，真他媽的該去霍格華茲教書而不是當名任誰想到都頭疼的黑魔法師。」

　　Picquery笑了，發至真心的，「我現在知道他為何不想通知你了。」

　　Theseus眨眨眼，故作無辜，「誰？」他裝出了然的表情，「喔、你說Percy？」他撇嘴，「他一直很討厭我插手任何事，為何避免這種事發生，他寧可把事情解決了才放出風聲讓我知道。」笑容消失，面容瞬間變得冷酷無比，「這讓我更好奇為何妳要寫這封『沒事給我滾遠一點！』的信給我。」

　　視野緩慢的轉暗，Picquery又吸口菸，無視霜雪從晶石牆壁蔓延，「牢裡的是Grindelwald沒錯，我願以我的魔法發誓。」

　　霜雪依舊，卻不再進犯，Theseus略偏頭，示意繼續。

　　「而你……」Picquery諷刺的嘆息，「Percival離開Grindelwald的牢獄後，似乎一直無法從這件事走出來。」她垂下眼眸，「他提出請求，一個任務，成果是如此甜美豐碩，我當時大概是被報警鐘嚇傻了才會蠢到答應他。」

　　「我是備用方案？」Theseus眨眨眼，「為何是我？MACUSA的正氣師如此之多，為何偏要選遠水救不了近火的我？」

　　「你是他唯一否決能得知這件事的人，他幾乎徹底抹滅所有你能得知的方法，讓我很好奇究竟是怎樣的巫師能讓他提防到這個地步卻還沒除掉他。」Picquery微笑，「這就是我選擇你的原因，」她的笑容越來越燦爛，燦爛到有些荒繆的地步，「可我從沒想過，那枚失蹤已久的Graves家戒竟會落到你的手上。」更沒想到竟有巫師能獲得他的肯許，徹底發揮它應有的能力。

　　「他選擇了我，我可沒選擇了它。」Theseus靈巧的坐到石椅上，貌似無辜的攤開雙手，「好吧，現在我在這了，」他雙手交握，「Percy到底提出了什麼？」

　　Picquery嘆息，白煙裊裊，「美國太年輕，卻有太多Grindelwald的信徒，他們滲透的地方太雜，藏得太隱密，得知的太多，根本沒法徹底根除。MACUSA需要有人把他們一個一個的拎出來，來場前所未有的清洗，好避免陷入歐洲現今的窘境。」

　　Theseus張目結舌，「Percy自願？」

　　「是的。他說他現今的身分不管怎麼處理都很尷尬，不如一次破碗破摔，徹底把人通通清出來。」Picquery笑，煙灰悄悄落到地上，濺出幾絲火星後，熄滅了。「不成功便成仁。」

　　Theseus壓低聲量的咒罵，「……自虐狂。」

　　Picquery挑眉。

　　Theseus微笑，示意Picquery繼續。

　　Picquery再度開口，這次，Theseus沒再打斷，他聽完了全部，第一個念頭卻是想把戒指拔下來摔成粉碎。當然，這種古老的魔法物品是摔不碎的，但光想想他也解氣。將成千上萬句的飆罵通通壓在心底，他摀起臉，深深的嘆息。

　　「你會幫他嗎？」

　　Picquery嗓音裡沒有請求，只有想得到答案的了解。

　　也許她是想知道需不需要多準備一副棺材吧。Theseus扭曲了嘴角，一句雙方都耳熟能詳的咒語頓時迴盪在死寂的室內。

　　一隻護法從Theseus的魔杖尖奔馳而出，那是隻成年的囊毒豹。

　　Picquery訝異地睜大了眼。

　　Theseus則露出了苦笑，答案從很久以前就已了然於心。

　　只是…

　　Merlin！被同一個人扭斷兩次手臂真的超蠢的！  
　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　這幾天，反常的，木屋充滿魔藥的氣味，有些出於Graves之手，那味道千篇一律，彷彿時間般永不改變，而有些則出於怨靈，它調製出的魔藥則千變萬化，彷彿驚喜箱般不定，當然，倒掉最多的也是怨靈的成品。

　　桌面上裝滿魔藥的玻璃瓶有增無減，每天一瓶的消耗量遠抵不過Graves每天調製出來的劑量，誰叫每天晚上怨靈都會把那張藥方放在皮箱外，等著Graves回來後再教它一次。

　　它不是不甘心，而是不想麻煩人。每天把藥方放到皮箱外時，怨靈總如此說服自己。

　　一星期後，數量龐大的瓶子裡總算有怨靈調製出的成品，Graves也不知從哪拿找來的初級魔藥書，他直接放到桌上，隨怨靈翻看。

　　閱讀對怨靈來說，總有難處，它一個字一個字的辨認，再嘗試把單字拼成語句，它每天閱讀的速度不過是常人一小時的量，放到皮箱外的也不再是藥方，而是一張又一張，寫著扭曲字體的羊皮紙。

　　Graves有時會唸出來，有時則會走入皮箱，親自把東西放到怨靈面前。除此之外，兩人沒有別的交流，連眼神交會都少之又少。

　　今天，怨靈再度窩到大釜前，它想調製出新學會的魔藥，一種又一種的藥草整齊的放在桌面，書上的處理方法被它默念了一次又一次，它是如此專心，以至於沒有發現幻影猿打開了門，悄悄把玻璃獸放進木屋。

　　不比以往，玻璃獸對於進來木屋有一點排斥，畢竟對牠來說，木屋飄散出魔藥的氣味時，十之八九Graves也會在，Graves也在就代表牠會被各種奇特的閃亮亮魔法玩出木屋。一開始是很有趣沒有錯，但被玩久了，任誰都會有些不爽。牠是想找人玩，不是想被人玩！

　　見玻璃獸停在門口，幻影猿推了推牠，朝對外的木門打了個手勢。

　　玻璃獸抬起頭，眨了眨眼。

　　幻影猿點點頭，身姿化為隱形。

　　玻璃獸見狀，立刻撲到幻影猿身上，讓對方遮掩自己。

　　皮箱開了，鎖頭發出清脆的聲響。怨靈從藥草堆中抬起頭，困惑是什麼把它從專注裡敲醒。它繞了木屋一圈，沒有發現異狀，可當它抬起頭時，那透著夜光的門縫著實嚇壞了它。

　　連忙熄滅火源，怨靈竄出了皮箱，如它所料，玻璃獸正大搖大擺的掛在衣櫥上，準備開始一場搜刮。

　　怨靈撲了上去，玻璃獸的靈敏讓它撲了個空。幽暗的房間裡，玻璃獸漆黑的毛髮是最完美的保護色，更別說牠早記住被街燈照亮的地點，逃跑時絕對不會自找苦吃的靠近那些明亮處。

　　怨靈在衣櫥上繞了繞，即使待在制高點上，依然沒發現玻璃獸。它甚是煩惱的擴張了身軀，打算把對方逼到角落，它沒考慮佔據天花板，上回它在天花板的暗角逮到對方，玻璃獸不會犯同樣的錯誤。

　　窗口飛快掠過一道暗影，怨靈追了上去，兩方在家具縫隙間大玩你追我跑的遊戲。玻璃獸掀翻路途上的所有擺設，怨靈則一一讓擴張的身體接住它們。

　　逐漸的，怨靈佔據整個房間，玻璃獸被它逼到沙發底下，不滿的發出鳴叫。

　　怨靈盤住沙發的底座，打算舉起整個沙發，徹底結束這場追逐。此時，本該鎖死的房門，突然開了。

　　怨靈瞬間縮小身子，與玻璃獸一同藏在沙發底下的暗影裡，徹底安靜下來。它提防的不是Graves，對方早說了，今晚他不會回來。而正是因為對方不會回來，這莫名的開鎖聲讓怨靈更加的警戒。

　　門開了，一道怨靈並不認得的影子透過走廊的光亮倒映在地板上，怨靈藏得更深，玻璃獸被它圍在身體中央，不滿的發出鳴叫。

　　正是這聲鳴叫讓入侵者停下腳步，他四處觀望，魔杖亮起了白炙的光。怨靈不認得對方，而對方的意圖顯然不是被莫名堆放在地上的各種值錢擺設。

　　「快點，只有十分鐘。」

　　走廊外傳來了催促，嗓音仍舊陌生。怨靈暗自擴張身軀，它佔據黑暗，稀薄的暗霧讓窗外的街燈光芒逐漸黯淡。

　　「別吵！」入侵者低罵回應，他舉起魔杖，似乎想確認房內並無其他生命。

　　玻璃獸竄爬到天花板上，往入侵者頭上丟了一塊剛剛從窗簾扒下來的掛墜，攻擊性十足的火焰立刻衝向牠待的角落。

　　玻璃獸躲過了。牠毫髮無傷，可說是洋洋得意地從天花板另一個角落丟下攻擊。另一道火焰隨之而來，可牠早在那瞬間離開了原地。

　　入侵者的咒罵不斷，火焰也是，火光照亮了黑暗，也照亮本該隱藏其中的怨靈，它攀附在每一個角落，早包圍住對方，本該無法傷人的冰冷霧氣隨著意念化為堅實的壓力，入侵者一側小腿被瞬間扭碎。

　　尖叫頓時迴響在屋內，入侵者摔倒在地，魔杖引燃了熊熊巨火，徹底照亮整個黑暗，怨靈的屬地。

　　怨靈揚起身子，正準備要把入侵者丟出房間，另一道灼燙從門口而來，打散它一部分的暗霧，讓它想起許久前，它曾被無數道白光徹底毀滅了身體。這不是個好回憶，引起的反應更是糟糕。

　　怨靈身軀更加膨脹，窗戶蹦碎，廊柱扭曲，牆面與地板彷彿被難以想像的重量壓垮，家具成為了武器，紛紛往入侵者丟而去。

　　半空中，家具被魔法毀滅，可隨之而來的暗霧則不是那麼容易毀滅的事。入侵者瞬間消失又瞬間出現，他一把抓起皮箱，卻沒料到早等在那的玻璃獸張開了嘴，狠狠咬他一口。

　　入侵者甩開玻璃獸，這瞬間的恍神讓怨靈有了機會，它抓住了他，柔軟的身體被丟出了窗外，魔杖則被折成數段。

　　一聲重擊後，窗外傳來無數尖叫，但這不是怨靈在乎的事。

　　怨靈盤踞在皮箱上，以此為中心點，不停的擴張，床鋪被壓垮，窗框被丟出房內，破碎的家具亦是如此，走廊上的光明瞬滅，魔法消失，門框在怨靈的擠壓下碎裂。

　　原先待在外頭把風的巫師慌忙中只消影了短短數尺，怨靈的觸手追上了他，整條走廊在魔法颶風下被擰碎，畫作發出尖叫，隨之被刮花，再也發出不出聲音。

　　原先趕來察看狀況的僕役尖叫著逃跑，那名巫師混在其中，很快沒了蹤跡，怨靈繼續擴張身子，它侵吞了整層樓。

　　窗外可瞧見月光下翻滾的黑霧，它發出無聲的叫囂，沿著屋瓦與磚石攀爬，留下一道道駭人的抓痕。僕役面露恐懼，魔杖閃爍毀滅的光芒。

　　怨靈佔據了整間屋子，它在星光下奔騰，旋繞，遮掩了月光，更滅去所有麻瓜電力的光芒。

　　夜晚吞食掉光明，喚醒人們天生對黑暗的恐懼，他們四處奔逃，意圖離這塊不祥之地越遠越好。突然間，宛如受夠刺耳的尖叫，在毫無預警下，龐大的暗霧瞬間消失，獨留整層滿目瘡痍的殘骸。

　　怨靈盤踞在皮箱上，縮成小小的一塊，不過碎布般大小的黑暗，它眷戀的磨蹭著皮箱把手，似乎想從中尋得一絲溫暖。玻璃獸爬到它身旁，牠拍了拍它，隨之窩成一團。

　　怨靈似乎睡了下，它自己也記不得了，它只知房間外的爭吵不絕於耳，他們在謾罵它的不祥，它的惡劣與危險，他們在討論該怎麼處理這團混亂，更甚者，是否要毀滅它。

　　怨靈又往皮箱靠近了點，對外頭的聲響充耳不聞。玻璃獸也是，牠靠著它，如此之緊，彷彿要把它塞進腹袋裡保護。

　　不久後，爭吵聲頓然消失，Graves走進房內，他無視房內的混亂，逕自走向唯一完好的皮箱。

　　「這是你做的？」

　　怨靈沒有理Graves，暗自抓緊了皮箱。

　　玻璃獸直起身子，發出抗議。

　　Graves輕哼了聲，他再看了四周一眼，丟下一句──「做得好。」

　　怨靈驚訝的膨起身子，可Graves已經走了，房間外再度傳出了討論的聲音。Graves的嗓音，冷靜到近乎殘酷且不容拒絕。

　　怨靈看向玻璃獸，玻璃獸掏出腹袋裡的戰利品，拍了拍皮箱。

　　怨靈讓開了路，玻璃獸毫不猶豫地鑽進皮箱去了。

　　討論停止了，Graves再度走進房內，「過來，換一個地方睡。」

　　怨靈拎起皮箱，它飄在Graves身後，離開了房。走廊外只有一名管家，他臉色略顯蒼白，指尖卻毫無顫抖的引領他們去另一間房。

　　路途上，所有的僕役避之唯恐不及的躲在角落，恐懼如引影隨行，怨靈下意識縮起了身子。另一間房跟原先的所差無幾，Graves一進到房內就佔據了沙發，他躺在其上，閉起了眼，顯然不想說話，神態卻是好的，怨靈甚至可以判定對方心情很好。

　　怨靈在半空中飄蕩了會，在柔軟的床鋪落下皮箱，它看了依然沒動的Graves一眼，迅速竄進皮箱內，鎖上了門。

　　玻璃獸正在木屋外擺設新戰利品，一點也不想理會怨靈。

　　怨靈繞了皮箱一圈，滿足奇獸的需求，餵養牠們，安撫牠們，照著既定的行程為藥草田除草施肥，它忙了好會，逐漸平復心裡的煩躁。

　　偏偏，在忙完所有後，怨靈發現了一件事。

　　幻影猿不見了。  
　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　小提琴聲，悠揚優美，帶著歡快的曲調影響所有，這並非巫師演奏，自然比不上Graves以往所見，卻有份絕然的美麗，令人止步，傾聽，為之神往。

　　一曲已畢，掌聲轟鳴，與演奏者相同，在場者除了極少部分的知情者外，自然全是莫魔，而舉辦這場盛會的主人，那名以靛藍包裹著自身的女主人，正款款向Graves走來。

　　Leto夫人略傾手中的香檳，對Graves嶄露笑顏，「令人印象深刻。」她目光停留在仍被眾人讚賞的提琴手身上，「莫魔也有如此表現。」

　　「妳眼光很好。」Graves禮貌的回以微笑，「感謝妳的邀請，Leto夫人。」

　　Leto笑意更深，「你是家族的一員了，自然會被邀請。」

　　Graves挑眉，略感驚訝，卻沒有說出疑問。

　　「任何能長久發展的顧客都會被視為家族的一員。」Leto沒有將目光轉回Graves身上，依然對大廳的來訪者展露笑顏，可回應者，大多沒有真誠之意，相較之下，這些莫魔們對於Fincher的招呼就更加熱情且親暱。殊不知，在Kings家族中，權力僅次於Kings兄弟的，是這名女性。

　　Graves輕啜香檳，「即使是莫魔？」

　　「特別是莫魔。」Leto目光總算落到Graves身上，金粉灑落的眼影更加突顯她眼底的神秘，「現在和David對話的是美國的參議員，他成為家族一員有十來年的時光了。」

　　Graves略皺眉，他是知道有些家族無視法律，依然和莫魔保持一定的關係，但這些事都只能放在心底，不可張揚，Picquery主席的嚴刑律法(當然，在Graves的推波助瀾下變本加厲了不少)不是能開玩笑的事。

　　「別擔心，他們都不知道魔法的事，我們可是很守法的。」

　　Graves失笑，為這句話的諷刺性。

　　Leto眼角讚同般的彎起，似含著笑。小提琴聲的悠揚再度迴盪在廳堂，不過這回卻有整個樂團的陪伴，人群自發性的往舞廳走去，他們相互搭著肩，傾著笑，眼眸流轉過的，卻是無止境的貪婪。

　　人群外，Fincher垂下頭，向仍坐在寬大沙發上的David私語，他們目光閃爍，從了然到沉靜，一方的貢獻，全被另一方收在心底，成了不知名的資產。

　　Leto伸出手，「和我跳一曲？Graves先生。」

　　Graves從善如流。

　　瞬間，無數目光落到Graves與Leto身上，大多混著困惑與驚恐，獨獨Fincher是嘲弄，彷彿貓兒在笑鼠輩的徒勞。Graves默不作聲的無視，依然和Leto優雅的待在舞廳，享受音樂與彼此的陪伴。

　　Leto輕靠著Graves，耳鬢廝磨，溫熱的氣息全化為了低語，「即是對莫魔來說，你依然很吸引人。」

　　「過獎了，是那些人有眼無珠。」Graves微笑，暗自將所有見到的面孔記在心底。他們眼中的羨慕、忌妒與渴望，全出於無知與愚蠢。

　　Fincher離開了，似乎David並不把他的努力當作一回事，但也許，是太當一回事，所以才這麼沉默。

　　「哎呀，氣走了。」Leto莞爾，靠在Graves肩膀的手輕柔的捏了捏，「別擔心，並不是所有人都擁有和David一樣的想法。」

　　Graves一個巧妙的迴轉，避開即將相撞的人群，他們有如水中之魚，即使身處擁擠，卻依然悠然自得的穿梭其中，「據我所知，妳才是血氣方剛的那位。」

　　「時間改變了很多東西，Graves先生。」Leto毫不在意，放任自己給Graves帶領，「你不也隨身攜帶著一隻怪物？」

　　「那是必需品。」

　　「即使它瞬間就能擰碎一名巫師？」

　　Graves挑眉，怨靈昨晚暴動的消息果然傳開了，他不悅的抱怨，「看來David引以為傲的士兵也不怎麼樣，竟有竊賊能闖入他的宅邸。」

　　「情報網依然不錯，」Leto揚起嘴角，本該美麗的柔軟滿是殘酷，「你該慶幸，那名遠道而來的貴客沒多活一點時間。」

　　Graves不動聲色，眸色的瞬間變化可沒逃過Leto的觀察，「別裝了，Graves，你早知並不是所有人都服從Kings兄弟的領導，也許David是個不錯的主子，但搭上了Oscar？那又是另外一回事了……」

　　「他們是血親。」

　　Leto笑得更深，「是你真的如此天真？還是偽裝得太徹底，連自己都騙？血緣向來不是我們這種人會考慮的事。」她輕握Graves的掌心，足跟一扭，取走領舞的主導。

　　Graves並不急著取回領導權，「David做了什麼？」

　　「他殺了Oscar的愛人，」Leto漫不經心的回答，「我個人頗認同他的做法，」她眉頭擰起，「但做事做一半，總讓人心煩，他正受困於苦果吶。」

　　音樂稍歇，人群紛紛結伴而離，Graves依然握著Leto的手，停步在當下，他親吻她的手背，宛如在讚美她的美麗，「這跟Oscar的詛咒有關？」

　　Leto收回了手，「雷鳥的驕傲學徒，換你告訴我。」

　　Leto迎向另一個邀請，她副手的親暱，繼續在舞廳裡享受。

　　Graves退居人群之後，輝煌的燈光照不亮他眼底的黑暗，無視身旁那些婀娜多姿的女性投來的探尋，他隨手取來僕役盤內的酒釀，故作飲取之際，眼角卻瞥見一道轉瞬即逝的身影。

　　Graves略轉頭，所見之物彷彿消失在華麗的幕簾後，他信步走去，表現得宛如是不勝酒力，急需夜風吹醒混亂的思緒。

　　Graves拉開幕簾，後方僅是一處供訪客休息的小廳，有如謝絕進入般，滅去所有燈火，他觀看其中的黑暗，若有似無的氣味徘徊在幕簾之後，他很熟悉的味道。

　　放下幕簾，沉重的布料掩去不過幾步之外的喧嘩，Graves走入黑暗中，護法的光輝在他面前晃盪，張狂的顯示自己的存在後，頃刻消失。

　　不過是為了驅逐黑暗，本該不需使用如此繁雜的魔法，可連Graves也不知道，不知從何時開始，他已經習慣讓護法的朦朧銀光，取代最簡單的照明咒。

　　避開家具，Graves走向窗台，沒有完全闔起的落地窗吹起一陣又一陣微涼的夜風，隱約展現隱藏在幕簾後的小型陽台。

　　Graves伸手探去，不知自己是在期待還是在擔憂，腦海已經自動為他勾勒出一幅畫面，一道背影與被煙霧模糊的笑容。他猛然拉開幕簾，夜風依舊，可陽台外依然空無一物。

　　不知是否在嘲笑自己的愚蠢，還是為自己的神經過敏而鬆懈，Graves苦澀的笑了。  
　　  
　　

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　  
　　  
　　如Newt所預料的，人魚蛋在某天停止了變化。它依然活著，半透明的卵殼顯示蘊藏其中的生命陷入沉睡，不再為外界所擾。

　　Newt依然清洗水槽的髒污，加強溫室隔音的效果──人魚孵化的第一道嗓音可不是強力隔音咒就能阻擋的尖銳，據傳，那是能召喚死者的天籟，沒有生靈或神祇可違抗的命令，他不能冒險給外頭的麻瓜聽見了。

　　日復一日，Newt沒有改變生活的規律，他並不心急，可對於另一個人，則完全不是這麼一回事。

　　某天，在特別晴朗的下午，溫室的門被轟然推開，Oscar面色死白的走入，瞧見人魚蛋的現狀後，他的臉色更加的難看。

　　Newt從火龍身上爬下，他將剛剛清理出來的寄生蟲丟到裝滿純酒精的水槽裡，他舉起手，安撫火龍的煩躁，並不理會Oscar的惡劣。

　　良久，彷彿硬擠出來的惡語，Oscar低啞的質問，「為什麼它還沒孵化？」

　　Newt偏頭，似乎不了解Oscar的氣憤。

　　「你待在這已經快一個月了！為什麼它不會孵化！！！」

　　Newt眨眨眼，「我沒有拿回我的皮箱，King先生。」

　　「少在那胡言亂語！」Oscar揮手，似乎要揮開Newt的話語，他逼近Newt，無視火龍的低吼，「我給你了所有！所有你說得出口的東西我都給你了！為何它不會孵化！？」

　　相較下，Newt的回應堪稱平靜，「並不是所有東西。」

　　Oscar一把扯住Newt衣領，「你到底要什麼？」

　　Newt直視Oscar，「請放開我，你嚇到Arthur了。」

　　火龍如今揚起了頭，高熱的氣息從牠隱約張開的口中飄出。

　　Oscar不以為意，依然扯緊了Newt的衣領，「回答我！」

　　Newt撇開視線，「獨角獸的血，King先生。」

　　利用身高的優勢，Oscar略提起Newt，「你要它受到詛咒！？」

　　Newt輕咳幾聲，抓住了Oscar的手，以令人訝異且堅定的力道緩緩拉開對方，「不，她不會。」

　　Oscar挑眉，似在等Newt解釋。

　　「奪去獨角獸的生命，是的，會受到詛咒。但如果是獨角獸自願奉獻的則不會。」Newt鬆開Oscar，緩緩往旁走了一步，擋在火龍與Oscar之間，「這就是我為何需要我的皮箱。」

　　「那你一開始就不該弄丟它。」Oscar退了步，接受Newt的解釋，「現在它可是被怪物看守。」

　　Newt垂下頭，「你現在知道我為何要委託你了，」他撫上火龍，以低沉的呢喃安撫對方的焦躁，「我需要我的皮箱，她也是。」他目光落向水槽裡的人魚蛋，「獨角獸的血能喚醒她。」

　　「如果不能呢？」

　　Newt咬唇，「我任你處置。」

　　Oscar點頭，「我會送還你的皮箱，順帶附上她的第一餐，我聽說，人魚特別喜歡吃漂亮的騙子。」他直直瞪著Newt，「你最好確保它能孵化，要不，你會求著我殺了你。」

　　Oscar離開了，溫室的門被刻意姍姍來遲的管家關起。

　　確認身旁再無他人後，Newt鬆了口氣般的癱坐在火龍身旁，木靈焦慮的從衣領爬出，嘰嘰喳喳個沒完。「我沒事，」他安慰般地舉起手，任由木靈抓住指尖，「別擔心。」他輕嘆了口氣，為了身陷危險的Graves，更為了總算得知Credence的安全無虞，「你該擔心的人不是我。」

　　木靈依然吵著，一點也不買帳。

　　Newt微笑，「你說我從哪來的獨角獸的血？Pickett，你忘了，我一直擁有它，」他搓揉臉龐，似想抹去眼底的幽暗，「只是藏得很好。」

　　Newt如今還記得是怎麼得到它的，一隻年邁，行將就木的獨角獸，牠有如尋找安歇處般的靠近在禁忌森林裡探索的Newt，垂下了牠高傲的頭顱。

　　Newt盡其所有的照料對方，可依然無法減緩歲月的腳步與死亡的無情，獨角獸最終在他的陪伴下吐出最後一口氣。而Newt，令人訝異的得到了並不想要的應許，一個能安全無疑的處理遺體的承諾。

　　老實說，Newt並不想要這個承諾，他寧可那隻獨角獸還好好的漫步在森林裡，而不是冰冷的躺在雪地裡，任由雪花埋藏。

　　羽翼振翅，柔軟的羽毛飄落在Newt身旁，有如冰花片片，他抬起頭，瞧見一隻很眼熟的貓頭鷹帶了Theseus的訊息──一片在陽光照耀下有如打薄翡翠般的威爾士綠龍龍鱗。他來了。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

　　大雨傾盆，斗大的雨滴擊打在宛如無邊無盡的森林裡，與鳥聲蟲鳴交織出另類的交響曲，Theseus仗著Picquery主席給予的通行證，暢行無阻的利用港口鑰來到這處被層層咒語保護之地，庫斯科曾經所在處。

　　Theseus踏在軟爛的泥地上，空氣中的水氣和悶熱的溫度令他皺起眉頭，但真正讓他心感煩憂的，卻是眼前所見的廢墟。即使在無數正氣師的修補下，火龍肆虐的痕跡依然歷歷在目。

　　走在被魔法清出來的道路上，一旁倒塌的木屋殘骸下的焦屍已經移走，若停步觀察，也不難發現野獸逐漸從森林邊緣侵入再無人煙的廢屋，可這都不是Theseus來到此地的目的。他持續走著，從村莊邊緣走到村莊中心，這的泥土被大量翻出，土壤堆積在道路旁，露出底下幾乎毫無止境的空洞。據傳，犧牲的正氣師都被埋在此處，一個數量難以想見的亂葬崗。

　　希望他們都找到回家的路。真摯的許下祈願，Theseus沒再駐足，繼續往中心走去，他看向匯集祭品的血池與被保存咒封存的火龍遺骸，一個太過龐大的證物，只能留在原處保存。

　　Theseus在火龍前站定，他挑眉，看著面前這隻生平所見最大的火龍，牠如山般的體積癱倒在象徵權貴的高塔上，壓碎了底下的所有。從牠身下掏出不少肉泥，讓正氣師們苦惱不已，完全不知該如何辨識身分。據傳，那名掌權的長老遺體也在其中。

　　Theseus若真信了這個消息，他就不會來此了。

　　邁開步伐，Theseus繞著巨龍行走，他仔細觀看長度比他還高的尖牙與利齒，指尖沿著龍鱗撫摸而過，感受冰冷下曾經有的火熱。他緩慢的繞了一圈，最終停留在胸口細密的逆鱗之處，上頭有一個烙痕。

　　Theseus瞇起眼，仔細觀看面前這由三角形、圓圈與直線構成的圖騰，他曾看過它，在好些不願回想的案發之地。過往，這象徵童話，近期，則是一名狂人，黑魔法師，走過的路滿是血腥。

　　Theseus再度看向這隻龍的遺骸，他垂下了頭，彷彿弔念，良久後，他撫摸牠的逆鱗，「可惜，你跟錯了主人。」

　　語畢，Theseus消影離開，這裡已經沒有他要找的訊息。

　　下個瞬間，Theseus來到南美一處城鎮，暫時的落腳處，巫師群聚之地，他沒有選擇MACUSA提供的旅社，而是自個找了個龍蛇混雜的旅店休息。每天晚上，他會待在酒吧內，聽著時而淫穢時而荒唐的曲調，伴著味道老是不對的調酒消磨時光。

　　頭幾天，Theseus的到來總是會引起側目，但再過了幾天，打贏幾場混架後，酒吧已經有了一個他專屬的位置，那群老顧客在看到他時，也不再壓低聲量說話，他們只會說，「嘿！給他一杯我喝的！今晚幫個忙！」

　　對此，Theseus揚起了笑，來者不拒的接受他們的好意，然後在下一場混架時讓了幾拳或是揍得更狠了些。

　　今晚，Theseus再度來到此地，他一坐上吧檯，酒保隨即遞上他慣常的啤酒，貓頭鷹穿過窗台，落在吧檯旁，丟下一顆羊皮紙摺出的星星，上頭只屬名了『N』。

　　Theseus翻轉紙星，羊皮紙在他指節間燃燒，很快化為了灰燼。

　　「家鄉的消息？」酒保詢問，目光閃爍。

　　「並不是。」一口飲盡了酒，Theseus嘗到吐真劑的味道，他不以為意的聳肩，「我等了這麼多天，卻只換來對方的無情，」他趴在桌面，抓亂了髮，「我被甩了。」

　　酒保微笑，多少放鬆了警戒，「女人如衣，兄弟如手足。」

　　Theseus拍了拍酒保的肩，趁隙鑽入對方的思緒裡，一如每晚那般，不著痕跡的掏挖出想要的訊息──一場位於墨西哥的暴動，闇黑怨靈的存在。

　　「敬你這句話！」Theseus自暴自棄的低吼，再度舉起被倒滿的酒杯，「兄弟們！今晚不醉不歸！」

　　回應Theseus的是聲量足以衝破酒吧屋頂的歡快吆喝。人群擁向吧檯，討要無須付帳的酒水，酒精消耗的速度跟金加隆消滅的速度一樣迅速，一場神智不清的群架更是，應該說，是好幾場，本該要好的巫師們紛紛一言不合的互拔魔杖決鬥，魔法的光輝在酒精的助興下幾乎拆了整家店。

　　酒保為了自保不得不拿出魔杖，卻如螳螂擋車般的被捲入混亂之中。

　　待一切歸於平靜之時，早是隔天的事，到了這時候，也沒人發覺Theseus利用港口鑰來到墨西哥邊境。

　　幾乎是剛站穩的瞬間，Theseus便反射性的吐了出來，他把一肚子的廉價酒水跟劣質吐真劑通通貢獻給大地，雖然對減緩藥效毫無幫助，但也足夠讓他清醒腦袋。

　　為自己下了強力清潔咒，Theseus走入最近的一家旅店，若不是有刻意整理衣物，他的外貌幾乎和街頭的流浪漢沒有兩樣，他站在吧檯，對臉臭得二五八萬的老闆娘微笑，以麻瓜現金要了一處安歇。

　　鎖死不過幾坪大的狹窄房間，Theseus打開了窗，讓夜風充滿一晚的睡眠，待他醒來後，除了肩頸僵硬外，還有隻昨晚沒討到獎賞的貓頭鷹在等他。

　　Theseus微笑，「這次的速度可真快。」

　　聽此，貓頭鷹乾脆的背過身，拉了一坨鳥屎。

　　Theseus笑得更歡，吐真劑的藥效還沒過，「好啦，是我的錯，你也知道，我有苦衷啊！」

　　貓頭鷹還是沒轉過身。

　　Theseus花了一個早上，好不容易安撫好炸成了毛球狀的貓頭鷹，讓牠送出訊息──一片從他最愛的威爾士綠龍身上脫落的鱗片。她可是美人兒，總是乖乖待在老家等他回去。Theseus也因此稱呼她為──『我親愛的女兒』。Newt也很喜歡她，老在世界各地寄來她喜歡的點心。

　　這作為訊息應該就夠了。

　　目送貓頭鷹離去，Theseus再度翻身，睡了一覺，徹底擺脫吐真劑的藥性。待他醒來後，夜已深沉，而窗口旁也來了不速之客。一隻他很熟悉的奇獸，名為Dougal的幻影猿。

 

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　  
　　怨靈最近很煩躁，不是因為有人意圖偷皮箱，而是幻影猿的失蹤，每天每晚，只要有機會，它都會竄出窗口，試圖在短短的時間內尋找幻影猿。頭幾天，它找過整棟屋子，沒有看見對方。

　　玻璃獸對於怨靈的焦慮也只是聳聳肩，無奈的表示牠找不到，事實上，若非幻影猿願意，沒有人能找得到牠。

　　據怨靈所知，Newt能抓到牠也是因為牠的首肯──棲息地被破壞，山林間再無可稱為家的居所。Newt是幻影猿最後的賭注。每到一處新地方，Newt都很努力的幫牠尋找新的家園，可幻影猿都不願離開。

　　怨靈並不認為幻影猿離開是牠終於找到了新家，這裡的人類與巫師都太多了，沒有一個清淨所。

　　在皮箱上繞了個圈，怨靈趴在上面，癱成柔軟的一團，它看向窗外有些距離的明亮街燈，想念有月亮的夜晚，麻瓜太多的地方，連星星都難以見得，這樣讓它更難尋找幻影猿了。

　　輕輕嘆了口氣，怨靈看向臥房外，外頭依然是一片漆黑，Graves今晚也沒有回來，最近對方總在過午夜後才回來，即使早回來了，也會待在陽台那，抽著怨靈並不喜歡的菸，那味道極嗆，有種令人作噁的刺鼻。

　　對方在煩惱什麼。怨靈知道，對方連教它調製魔藥都沒心情了，更何況是它毫無幫助的詢問。即使怨靈真的問出口，Graves也不會給答案，它待在這的原因只是為了保護Newt的皮箱，如此而已。

　　座鐘響起報時的聲響，怨靈再度看向窗外，它該出去找幻影猿了。

　　最近這幾天怨靈已經找過宅邸周圍百來呎的地區，早該往更遠的地方找去……可是，它又不敢離皮箱太遠。

　　再度繞了個圈，怨靈看向衣櫃。突發奇想的，它打開了它。

　　怨靈看著裡頭的衣物，慎重其事的挑了一個附有兜帽的長袍。值得慶幸的是，袍子夠長，也足夠寬大，它只需鑽到裡頭，鬆鬆的拿著皮箱，再溜出去即可。沒有人會發現它。

　　推開落地窗，怨靈把身軀藏在衣帽內，它刻意讓自己撐大成近乎人的身型，然後，拿著皮箱，輕輕往窗外一跳，在外人眼中，景象有如一件被風吹落的衣袍。

　　而這件衣袍在落到地上時，緩慢地凝聚成一般人的大小。皮箱被它藏在衣袖的縫隙間，幾乎很難察覺。

　　就這樣，怨靈初次離開了這棟屋子。它沿著泥濘的道路飄移，明亮的街燈隨著它靠近失去了光芒。逐漸的，一整條街被黑暗籠罩，然後是又一條，再一條，再過一段時日，整個區塊都失去了電力。麻瓜對於失去電力的抱怨迴響在大街小巷，燭火取代了電力。昏黃的細小火焰根本照不到街上，怨靈可以很放心的尋找。

　　黑暗中，怨靈繞過了每一個街角，每一條死巷，得到的回應只有被驚擾的貓咪與咆嘯的野狗。

　　停在街頭一隅，怨靈抓緊皮箱，垂落的衣袍再再顯示出它的失落，不知何處的鐘聲響起。夜更深了，它該回去了。

　　此時，白炙的光芒照亮了街角，一個又一個，數十顆不明的白光在怨靈周圍亮起，它慌忙的繞著圈，衣角旋轉出優美的弧度。

　　不知是誰先拋出了咒語，以魔力編織出的網絡壟罩了怨靈，將它裹在其中。不，不是它，它能從網絡的縫隙中逃離，可皮箱不能。

　　那名巫師低念出了什麼，瞬間，皮箱被連同網子被拉入黑暗，怨靈連忙追上，數道雷光擋住它的去途。

　　白光消失了幾個，而皮箱，它正牢牢地被抓在其中一名巫師手中。

　　「挺容易的，這真的是那名怪物？」

　　站在他身旁的巫師正要回應，怨靈瞬間擴張的身體立刻撲在他身上，發出無聲的咆嘯。

　　光芒乍現，卻沒擊中正確的目標。

　　一名巫師死了，原先圍繞住怨靈的白光頓時少了一半以上，他們無心再用魔法照亮視野，決心專注於攻擊怨靈。

　　怨靈未管那些追擊在身後的惡意，它執拗的追逐皮箱，和那名拿著皮箱的巫師。對方意圖消影，但他似乎被嚇著了，每次消影的距離都不夠長。

　　怨靈趁機佔據了整個街角，它持續的膨脹，再膨脹，徹底放開了自己。

　　原先被屏障咒拘限空間崩裂，巫師們發出咒罵與尖叫並存的喧鬧。幾名巫師被怨靈拋到牆壁上，幾名則不停使用消影咒避開怨靈攻擊或是趁機攻擊。

　　越來越多的巫師陷入永恆的沉默，怨靈無數次被咒語打散後又重新聚集，它早在前幾次的經驗中學會，只要適當的將自己擴散稀薄的暗霧，幾名巫師的攻擊根本無須在意。

　　即使很疼，那又如何呢？皮箱比較重要，那是Newt的寶貝。是怨靈唯一能待在Newt身旁的保證。它不能弄丟它。

　　緩慢的，街道逐步重回原本的死寂，怨靈總算抓到了那名拿著皮箱的巫師，它抓住他拿著皮箱的那隻手，毫不猶豫的握碎了它。

　　怨靈沒有理會巫師的慘叫，它拉開了網絡，扯開了衣袍，卻見底下包裹之物是另一個大小相同可外型完全不對的皮箱。

　　怨靈腦袋一片空白，而那名巫師則笑了，他笑得如此大聲，毫無所覺自己離死亡是如此之近。當他被怨靈一次又一次摔在牆上時，笑聲瞬間扭曲成模糊的尖嚎，壓制在他身上的怪物則在一片漫無邊境的黑霧中凝聚出了身形，那是一張模糊且醜陋的臉，有著粗啞的嗓音。

　　「皮箱在哪裡？！」

　　起初，巫師不肯說，但在逐漸被擰碎的疼痛中，他喊出了答案。

　　「──King！Oscar．King！他拿走了！」

　　Credence的身形瞬消，怨靈再度佔據了所有。它知道King兄弟在哪，而它，要討回Newt的皮箱。

 

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　  
　　一道光芒，緩緩從魔杖尖飄忽而出，它在空中勾畫出線條的交會，逐漸組合成在場所有人都熟悉的外觀，MACUSA大樓精密的內部構造。光是這立體圖像，在黑市能賣到天價，更何況是早熟知裡頭每一條走道，每一處設置的Graves。

　　Graves輕靠著沙發，看著圖畫的微光照亮每一位在場人士的面容，David是唯一沒有露出喜悅之色的，可看得出來他正將眼前所見逐步收入腦海，Leto夫人甚是滿意，嘴角微微翹起，Fincher眼中的妒意幾乎能當場將人絞殺，至於Oscar？他們早習慣了他的缺席，今晚不過是另一場連失望都不曾出現的空蕩。

　　暗自收斂了笑意，Graves緩緩開口，「如果要入侵Grindelwald的監牢，你們有幾條路線。」

　　一條截然不同的光輝從MACUSA大樓入口竄進，它兵奔四路。分別沿著不同的走道緩慢的往下，逐漸往地底深入，最終在底層交會。

　　「進去容易，出來呢？」Fincher撇嘴，「那裡可不是消影咒能離開的地方。」

　　Graves挑眉，「喔，這就簡單得多了。」他嘴角微彎，「不過是個內應與施予無限放大咒的袋子就能滿足的事。」

　　「說得倒容易。」Fincher輕哼，「內應哪是你說一說就有的事？」

　　「我不是在嗎？」Graves雙手交握，「剩下的，不過是價碼的問題。」

　　Leto笑了，「說到這，我倒是有幾個好人選。」

　　「要外出狩獵了？」Fincher咧嘴一笑，「又有誰淪落成妳的床上賓？」

　　「總比你這位不動腦袋光投反對票的人好。」Leto面不改色，「我可是努力地想處理好這份差事。」

　　「是某人滿足了妳下面的洞吧？」

　　Leto挑眉，本作為裝飾的黑寡婦蜘蛛隨意念而動，Fincher回以笑意，本該照亮屋內的橘黃火焰瞬間化為暗紫。可這些異變，全在David一個眼神間恢復原樣。

　　「Graves先生，我有個疑問。」另一條光線，彷彿為了與他者區分，刻意化為不同的異色，它不以MACUSA大樓入口作為起點，反而從旁畫出了細密的街道路線圖後，再從底下，有如土爬貂般，從幽暗裡緩緩鑽出了一條縫，直達牢房，「為何我們要直入最麻煩的大樓？而不尋找它途？」

　　「因為，地底可不是安全之地。」

　　David撫唇，「我以為那是你的領地。」

　　「在Graves家族的宅戒還在時，也許如此。」Graves聳肩，「但那個東西失傳已久，如今只有擁有Graves家族血脈的人才能順利穿過那裡的層層魔咒。」他挑眉，「我不認為我跟在場的任何一人有血緣關係。」

　　Fincher輕哼了聲，咕嚨幾句幸好如此的廢言。

　　Leto丟出一句令人困惑的疑問，「即使是妻子？」

　　Graves重申般的輕笑，「血緣關係。Leto夫人，魔法只看血源，不看法律。」

　　「可惜。」Leto笑了，「本以為找到一個突破口了。」

　　David撫唇，又一是條光芒，這次，雖從大門進入，方位卻出乎想像，直接盤據成一名人形，和無數龐然大物，這些異樣生物沿著廳堂飛竄，佔領，襲擊，製造混亂，然後──一道莫名的震動打斷了光芒的侵入，眾人的注意力從桌面轉向了四周，Fincher當機立斷的拉開窗簾，原先明亮的街道一區區的黯淡，失去電力。

　　眨眼間，市區陷入黑暗，連遠外的燈光也都消失了。Fincher打開窗，夜風傳來了無數的尖叫，滿是難以想像的驚恐。人群──莫魔在街道上奔逃，他們不約而同地從David的宅邸周圍逃離，像在躲避什麼。

　　Leto站起身，她緩緩走向門口，打開了門。外頭是不解其意的管家，David偏過頭，以眼神回應管家的困惑。

　　Graves依然坐著，他傾聽迴盪在街道裡的尖鳴，他們在說──怪物！下意識的，他抬頭看向天花板，一道原本細不可查的裂縫突然擴大，併裂成足以讓天花板塌陷的縫隙。

　　磚瓦與石灰紛紛砸落，隨之落下地是黑暗，一道有如神之巨錘般的暗影，它從天空落下，直砸在最底層的基石之上，徹底毀滅了整棟屋子。可惜的是，它落下之處並無傷到任何人，即使有，消影咒也早讓他們轉移到較為安全的角落。

　　待在會議室的眾人面面相覷，Graves飛快看了所有人一眼，發覺Leto早離開此地，Fincher正走向那處將宅邸劈成兩半的坑洞旁，低頭觀望，他似乎看見了什麼，眼睛訝異的睜大，魔杖正要舉起，可埋伏在底下的異物不給他半點機會。

　　黑暗從地底猛然衝出，這次，它沿路毀滅所有梁柱，Fincher沒有站穩，瞬間墜落。Graves沒聽見慘叫，卻聽聞魔杖斷裂的聲響，他用不著猜，也知對方凶多吉少。

　　Graves沒有多少時間深思，一團暗霧，它飄忽在眾人面前，盤繞出一道似人的形體，它舉起了討要的手，蒼白的肌膚反覆破滅又重生，血水濺了滿地，「在哪裡？」

　　Graves認得這團黑暗，想必David也是。

　　David挑眉，「這是什麼意思？Graves先生。」

　　未顧David的質疑，Graves放軟了姿態，柔聲詢問，「你要什麼？Credence。」他心知肚明面前的怨靈並非往常相處的狀態，它更加危險，也更加不安定。光是待在此處，不停從怨靈身上溢出的魔法能量有如蜂擁的土石流，其龐大的壓力令人備感不適，腦海充斥的皆是逃跑之意。「Credence？你聽得見我嗎？」

　　「皮箱。」怨靈低喃，嗓音有如地獄迴響的惡咒，舉起的手臂徹底崩解，血水溢流，而黑暗，黑暗不再侷限於小小的身軀，它化為了風暴，撲向了David。

　　若不是Graves飛快扯住David消影的話，恐怕這名巫師會和他擁有的豪宅一同，被黑暗撕成碎片。

　　Graves跌坐在宅邸外草地上，David一同。他沒有放開David，反倒有如威嚇般，扯緊了他衣領，「你對他做了什麼？」

　　火焰從宅邸裡燃燒而出，照亮了一方夜空，更照亮David面容的淡然，「我什麼也沒做。」

　　「那是闇黑怨靈宿主，若不是刻意刺激的話，他不會成為現在這模樣！」Graves咒罵，「你對他做了什麼！？」

　　David扯開Graves的手，咬牙切齒般的回應，「我什麼也沒做。」

　　與David視線相交的瞬間，Graves赫然明瞭了答案，「Oscar做了什麼？」

　　「我不知道。」David惡聲惡氣，「如果我知道，你認為這件事會發生嗎？」他拍掉身上沾到的草屑，「Oscar新雇用的醫生老討要一個皮箱，也許這就是原因。」

　　Graves低笑，「你並沒有阻止他。」

　　「他是我的弟弟。」David的嗓音如此理所當然，徹底無視在火焰中傾滅的豪宅。

　　「想必你也預料到會如此了。」Graves再看了David一眼，身影瞬消，下一個瞬間，他站在離闇黑怨靈最近的屋頂上，呼喊，「我知道皮箱在哪！過來！」

　　怨靈撲過來的瞬間，消影是Graves當下第一個反應，而現影的傾刻，他已經看見原先的落腳處毀於怨靈的憤恨中。

　　這座城鎮，很快就會和長老的那處一樣，淪為廢墟，這跟Graves原先的意圖並不相同，但也不是不能接受，要怪，就只能怪Oscar實在累積了太多的怨氣，連自家的部下都容不了他。

　　Graves繼續放聲大喊，吸引怨靈的注意。

　　他沒有停止腳步，怨靈亦是。

 

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　  
　　夜深，白日的喧嘩全歸於平靜。Newt處理好火龍的夜宵，正打算調整水槽的溫度，再添加新的營養劑。人魚蛋孵化前，完全是靠寄居的珊瑚提供養分，他也能藉此提供對方養分。

　　打開窗，晚風的清涼多少驅散白日的炎熱，Newt看向不遠處，屬於麻瓜市區的美麗燈景，暗自惋惜消失的星光。

　　木靈輕哼了聲，發出睡前的低喃，Newt拍了拍牠，拉開大衣的暗袋，「晚安，Pickett。」

　　木靈慵懶地鑽了進去，東揉西踢的，好不容易選到一個喜歡的位置。

　　Newt微笑，隨即轉頭，繼續處理營養劑。他哼著歌，有條有理的調整添加物。珊瑚每天所需的營養都不太一樣，可沒法事前處理好。

　　Newt發覺異常時，窗外的夜景已經消失大半，他訝然的走向窗外，看著燈火一區一區的熄滅，宛如有什麼東西吞食了麻瓜最引以為傲的電力，然後，這東西，若Newt沒判斷錯誤，正朝著這個方向而來。

　　「Arthur，抱歉，但你該起床了。」

　　早入睡的火龍睜開一隻眼，眼眸是火焰的色澤，Newt輕拍牠，安撫火龍被吵醒的煩躁。

　　溫室的門突然被踹開，Oscar衣著凌亂，渾身是傷的衝了進來，他不顧還在滲血的傷口，直接把皮箱甩到Newt懷中。火龍因此瞇起了眼，頗為不悅。

　　「拿去！」

　　Newt愣愣地抱住皮箱，並非被Oscar的舉止震懾，真正吸引他注意力的，是Oscar破碎的衣著下，幾乎滿佈肌膚的冰冷鱗片。「有多久了？」

　　Oscar皺眉，似乎覺得Newt的問題十分可笑，他拿出魔杖，攻擊性十足的魔法打在Newt腳邊，「不管你的事。」他咒罵，「我完成你的請託，現在你得完成我的！」

　　「King先生，我可以叫你Oscar嗎？」Newt緩慢將皮箱放到地上，舉起一隻手喝止火龍攻擊，「Oscar，也許你不知道，但我需要知道鱗片的範圍。」

　　Oscar在Newt面前繞著圈，有如被困在牢獄的猛獸，「這並不重要！」他一手抓著魔杖，卻仍忍不住的抓搔另一隻手的手背，皮膚在Newt面前脫落，露出底下螢光燦爛的鱗。

　　「Oscar，你身上的不是詛咒，」Newt吞口唾液，「那是人魚標記獵物的方式。人魚蛋沒有獵食能力，母親會事先標記獵物，讓他們自動來到孩子面前，以血肉滋養生命，促進孵化。」他緩緩走近Oscar，眼見又有一大片的皮膚剝落，Oscar整隻手全是鱗片了，「我能幫你，你現在的想法全是人魚給你的，不是你自己的。」

　　「這怎麼可能不是真的？」Oscar低笑，以魔咒阻止Newt的靠近，「她愛我。」他目光偏向水槽，語調堅定，「那是我們的孩子。」

　　Newt張口欲言，人魚是單性生殖的話停在嘴旁，他說不出口。

　　「明白的話就快點孵化她。」Oscar命令，「那怪物很快就來了。」

　　Newt咬唇，點了點頭。他蹲在火龍身旁，打開皮箱。皮箱傳出奇獸鳴叫，他最鍾愛的世界。

　　「我警告你，不准拖時間。」Oscar瞥向火龍，「這裡是我的領地，要處理掉一隻龍並非難事，更何況是外頭那隻怪物。」

　　即使知道對方所說皆是瘋言，Newt依然平靜的回應，「你能進來幫我的忙。」

　　「然後再被你困在裡頭？」Oscar扯了扯嘴角，「不，我不這麼想。」

　　Newt不再回應，他走入皮箱，兩腳蛇是第一個發現他回來的奇獸，牠們圍繞在他身旁，以親暱表達思念。他安撫牠們，腳步並沒有停下，依然持續的往北地氣候走去。

　　布簾後，迎接Newt的是死亡的怨靈。孩子的絕望。

　　Newt舉起魔杖，厚重的雪地劃分而開，露出埋藏其中，被保存咒保護，完整無缺的獨角獸屍體。  
　  
　　「嗨，Victor。」Newt蹲坐在獨角獸旁，「對不起，打擾你了，但我需要你的幫忙。」彷彿對方依然還活著，他撫摸冰冷的屍體，懇求般的在額前落吻，「我知道你曾給我應許，但我還是要請求你的原諒。」魔杖輕劃過獨角獸頸側，月光般的濃稠血液從傷口緩緩流淌而出。

　　Newt收集了半瓶，頂多50cc量。他再揮了一次魔杖，獨角獸身上再也看不出曾被切割過的痕跡。

　　「謝謝你。」再度親吻獨角獸，Newt讓雪地恢復原狀，讓對方重回安歇。

　　Newt踏出北地氣候時，原先圍繞在出入口的奇獸們一哄而散，牠們不喜歡獨角獸的氣味，本能的排斥對方，更別說是蘊含強烈魔力的血液。

　　Newt苦笑，隨之走進木屋，他看著與離開相差無幾的擺設，一塵不染的環境與精神活力旺盛的奇獸，每一處角落他都看得見怨靈的努力。

　　再度看向門口，Newt知道有什麼在外頭等他，他並不認為孵化人魚蛋後，Oscar會留他活口，但他也不願放任對方獻身給人魚。

　　握緊手中的瓶子，Newt露出微笑。一步一步的，他走出皮箱，Oscar舉起魔杖，「獨角獸的血呢？」

　　「在這呢。」Newt朝Oscar拋出手中之物，他動作很快，那東西在半空中劃出一道優美的弧度。

　　Oscar下意識伸手去接，他沒預料到，那東西會在半空中展開羽翼，發出刺耳的尖叫，更沒預料到Newt會在他分心的瞬間奪去他的魔杖，讓他被這怪物吐出的液體束縛活動。他以為，他一直以為，Newt就只是一名不怎麼樣的怪巫師而已。

　　「放開我！」

　　Newt舉起手，惡閃鴉巡繞溫室一圈後，溫順的回到他手中。「我會孵化人魚蛋，但我不打算讓你犧牲。」把Oscar的魔杖拋入水槽，他拿起皮箱，「我想幫你。拜託，在這等會，我會幫你離開這個詛咒。」

　　黑暗更近了，Newt可聽見房屋被壓垮的聲響，狂風擊打著溫室，有如哭泣的尖嚎，「我得先去處理另一件事。」他看向火龍，「Arthur，別讓Oscar離開這。」

　　火龍輕哼了聲，表示回應。

　　Newt舉起魔杖，以消影迎向另一場混亂。

 

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　  
　　星辰，代表旁觀。這是Theseus幼時常跟Newt玩的小遊戲，他還記得，那時他跟Newt為了不讓父母發現，發明了許多獨創的暗語(沒辦法，誰叫他當時進了家族最厭惡的葛來分多，差點被除籍)。有些Theseus甚至沿用到正氣師的工作上，讓任務免去不少麻煩。

　　「妳為何不除掉他？」Fincher拍打桌面，強調般地盯著對面的Leto，「妳明明也在那，聽見了一切。」明明親眼目睹那些逃出庫斯科的人是怎麼死在龍火的燒灼中，他們都是家族的人啊！

　　Leto點燃煙，「他是很好的情報來源，更是很好的槍使。」她微笑，「不覺得，某人佔據David太多注意了嗎？」

　　Fincher翻個白眼，認同般的輕哼，「他早該放棄了。」他舉起桌面的酒釀，「若是我，我早就衝進去把那顆蛋砸爛。」

　　「兄弟。」Leto嘲弄，「男人，總是看重一些沒意義的事。」

　　「女人不也為愛而狂？」Fincher挑眉，「妳還沒找到最中意的糧食？」

　　「何必？」Leto伸出手，親暱的撫摸Fincher的指節，「現在這樣不也挺不錯的？」

　　Fincher撇過頭，仍有不滿，但似乎接受了現況。

　　Leto微笑，壓低嗓音，「我們只需等待，等他再度搞砸，怪胎醫生想要皮箱？那就讓Oscar去拿，選幾個不上心的手下當炮灰，攪亂他們，再隔山觀火。這難道不是件趣事？」

　　Fincher挑眉，被勾起興致，「告訴我該怎麼做。」

　　啊啊、上鉤了啊。Theseus收斂了所有表情，依然靠在吧檯旁，當名醉生夢死的遊客和一名即將忘卻長相的女性麻瓜調笑，他邊漫無邊際的說著遊歷各國的事跡，邊目送兩名巫師離去。他會來到此處，全是幻影猿的功勞，從對方出現在窗台那刻起，他幾乎是被對方帶著走。

　　幻影猿似乎想讓Theseus看見一切，所有的一切──Theseus在一場宴會出沒，經過黑暗徘徊的街道，在溫室稍作停留，然後再度舉步，來到此地，他一身麻瓜遊客的裝扮和滿身酒氣讓門口保鑣放行，酒吧裡全是同類型的麻瓜，他們消磨時間，尋求異地的豔遇，然後歸家，遺忘一切。沒有什麼比滿屋子的瘋狂更能遮掩兩名巫師的密談，也沒什麼比一名酒醉掛在身上的陌生女子更能卸下外人的防備。

　　Theseus留下為數可觀的小費，半摟半抱著女性，柔聲詢問對方的下塌旅館，他沒打算趁人之危，但也做足了全套。把陌生女性送回飯店，鎖門，用魔法發出一些令人心猿意馬的聲響，趁機跳窗離開。對方派來的跟蹤者似乎在半途就放棄了，沒人想聽活春宮，又或者，是別的狀況不得不讓對方離去。

　　Theseus看著突然陷入黑暗的城市，幻影猿神出鬼沒的出現在他身旁，拉了拉衣袖，牠明瞭一切的眼望向了他方。

　　「告訴我我該去哪。」Theseus向幻影猿微笑，張開雙手。

　　幻影猿攀爬到Theseus懷中，指尖比向市區一角，那有燃燒的火焰與紅豔的夜空。

　　帶幻影猿消影並不困難，準確的落地也是。Theseus出現在破敗的屋瓦一角，焚燒的火焰照亮了他的面容，幻影猿又比了個方向，這次，是在火焰中。

　　Theseus挑眉，「你確定？」

　　幻影猿沒有改變心意，Theseus從善如流的現影到牠意圖之處。坍塌的豪宅地基裡，在屏障咒的阻擋下，備受麻瓜恐懼的火焰並沒有傷他們分毫。

　　Theseus悠然抱著幻影猿在屋內行走，時而消影，時而現影的躲避砸落的梁柱。最後，在最底層，他見到一具很眼熟的屍體跟一間裝滿違禁品的房間。果然被利用了啊，那女人心真狠。

　　幻影猿跳下Theseus的環抱，迅速從即將被火焰吞食的架子上拖出一包閃爍螢光之物，一條生命死去才能製作出的隱形披風。

　　幻影猿摟著它，像在摟著寶貝。

　　Theseus再度張開雙手，這次，他帶幻影猿回到安全之地，連同牠的寶貝一起。

　　「你還打算去哪？我親愛的男孩。」Theseus的嗓音沒有煩躁，更似安慰般的柔軟。

　　幻影猿這次比的方向Theseus認得，是Newt所在之地，更是黑暗逐漸靠近之處。他舉起魔杖，消影是瞬間的事，時機則太不湊巧。Newt都把事情處理完了。

　　停在溫室屋頂，Theseus觀望Newt離去，他大概猜得出血親打算做什麼，他不打算阻止。可他卻沒料到被惡閃鴉黏液束縛活動的巫師近乎瘋狂的以頭部撞擊水缸，玻璃染上了血的色澤，本該看好他的火龍漠然的無視一切。

　　又一聲的撞擊，水缸出現了裂痕，那名巫師頭也大概快破了。Theseus看不下去了，他打破溫室的屋頂，跳了進去。「你在做什麼？」

　　那名巫師沒有理會Theseus，他仍撞著玻璃。水缸終於裂了條縫，水壓加強了破壞，鹹苦的海水噴濺得滿地都是，巫師被水沖倒在地，他掙扎的爬起身，面容血肉模糊，依稀可見蘊藏其中的鱗片。

　　火龍嫌惡般的站起身，口中隱隱可見蓄勢待發的火焰。

　　「Arthur，後退。」Theseus一個眼神過去，火龍畏懼般的垂下了頭。

　　Theseus不是沒有馴龍的經驗，他本身就是名龍騎士，只是，戰爭時，總是Newt負責訓練，他負責髒手的部分。

　　Theseus舉起魔杖，屏障咒阻擋了巫師的行動。巫師繼續撞著頭，血越流越多。

　　Theseus走了過去，「你想要過去？」他沒有獲得回應，等了這麼多年，人魚或許終究贏得她的獵物。

　　幻影猿拉了拉Theseus的手，神情若有所求。

　　Theseus垂頭微笑，除去屏障。

　　巫師爬進水缸了，他望著人魚蛋，滿是狂喜。

　　Theseus沒打算繼續看下去。死亡有什麼好看的呢？他將幻影猿抱上火龍，火龍順從指示，騰空飛起。

　　Theseus沒有看見，有一名與死亡巫師相同面容的巫師進入了溫室。

　　他該看見的。

 

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　  
　　Graves並不想讓怨靈就這麼衝入King另一棟宅邸，居住在這的莫魔已經夠無辜了，無需另一場驚嚇，但他也不打算讓怨靈繼續在城鎮鬧事。緩慢的，他將它引入城鎮旁的一座小型森林，沒什麼人煙，足夠讓他處理後續。

　　可怨靈顯然連人都不認得了，它如颶風般破壞沿路上的事物，發出刺耳的尖嚎，除了皮箱這個字眼外，聽不見任何句子，更何況是安撫。

　　這讓Graves打消通知Newt來此的念頭，他持續在森林裡遊走，留下一道又一道的咒語，淡薄的銀光如同絲線般，從他留下的咒語浮現，迎風飄展。

　　怨靈緊追在後，經過的路徑滿目瘡痍，那些銀絲糾纏住它，少部分斷了，但更多的部分則留了下來，固執的黏附其上。

　　Graves粗略的繞了森林一圈，又一圈，再一圈。

　　逐漸的，怨靈的速度變慢了，原先細如髮絲的銀絲相互沾黏，變成有如蛛網般的複雜，它被困在其中。

　　怨靈繞著圈，試圖擺脫束縛，十來株百年大樹被連根拖起，但更多則緊抓土地，形成牢不可破的監獄。

　　最後一道魔咒，Graves抓住那一旁肉眼可見的銀光，只要唸出口，絲線會化為金屬，徹底將怨靈封在其中，對方可以好好在裏頭冷靜一會。

　　彎下身，Graves有些喘不過氣，一個人要施行本該有十來名巫師共同處理的龐大魔咒的確是麻煩了點，但總算是成功了。

　　咳了幾聲，Graves好不容易喘過了氣，正當他要念出咒語時，從網絡縫隙竄出的黑霧如鞭子般打向了他。

　　Graves沒料到怨靈還能做出反擊，他來不及反應。有人比他反應更快了些，突如其來的火焰猛然擋下怨靈的攻擊。

　　火龍飛落，保護般的將Graves掩蔽在羽翼之下。

　　Graves瞬間就認出騎士的背影，「Theseus？」

　　「別說話。」Theseus沒有回頭，「發訊息給Artemis，快！」

　　怨靈扯開了網絡，圍繞在他們身旁的暗霧越來越多。它忌憚龍火，卻無畏魔法。

　　「說得倒容易。」Graves嘆息，他不該鬆懈，卻偏偏放鬆緊繃已久的神經。

　　Theseus舉起魔杖，「別跟我說你忘了護法咒該怎麼用。」話語剛落，長角水蛇護法如同反擊般衝入火焰中，消失在夜空一角，他翻個白眼，「炫耀。」

　　「別殺了他。」Graves囑咐，未顧怨靈在他們面前逐漸扯碎不可能扯碎的束縛。

　　「總把不可能的任務丟給別人。」Theseus一拍火龍頸項，火龍仰起了頭，再度振翅，「你要上來還是不上來？」

　　「我恨火龍。」Graves現影到Theseus身後，抓緊他。「沒有龍鞍？」

　　「你什麼時候看過Artemis用過龍鞍了？」Theseus微笑，「你只是恨是我在騎。」

　　Graves抱怨般的低念，「Scamander。」

　　Theseus笑了。

　　再一次振翅，火龍飛到半空中，隨之追上的，還有顯然更加不爽的怨靈。托今晚沒有月亮的福，不會有多少莫魔看見火龍翱翔的景象，氣流席捲過身旁，風壓打得Graves臉頰發疼，他壓低了身子，「另一個Scamander在哪？」

　　「閉上嘴，小心咬到舌頭。」

　　Theseus向火龍示意全速前進，牠在半空中旋繞，忽上忽下，閃躲怨靈的攻擊，即使是古靈閣的纜車也沒有這麼癲狂。

　　黑暗中，一隻蜜獾護法飛升到半空，它繞著圈，引領方向。Theseus隨即讓火龍跟上，在此同時，他舉起了魔杖。

　　Theseus將隱身咒的咒語喊得極為響亮，Graves瞬間明白對方打算做什麼，他一邊咒罵一邊再度施予隱身咒，將彼此跟火龍都藏在黑夜的隱蔽裡。

　　突然失去追擊之物，怨靈停在半空中，它繞著圈，意圖將脾氣發洩在底下的樹林裡，可有什麼吸引了它的注意。一隻渾身散發銀光的蜜獾，它繞著它，打著轉，並不害怕。怨靈好奇的跟隨它的指引，緩慢降低高度。

　　Newt站在一處剛清理出來的草地上，他舉起手，指引護法的方向。幻影猿站在他後方，抱著皮箱。「過來，別害怕。」他的嗓音滿是撫慰，有如夜晚的安眠曲，帶著憐惜的珍愛，輕聲的呼喚。

　　怨靈龐大的身軀逐漸縮小，它似乎清醒了點，不再繞著護法打轉，反倒有如羽毛般，緩緩飄落。

　　Newt微笑，他張開了手，「歡迎回來，Credence。」

　　如果不是一道亮綠色的索命咒甩向了Newt，也許，怨靈會恢復冷靜，也許，它會恢復以往的模樣，直接撲到Newt懷裡，以哭泣述說思念。

　　可怨靈沒有。

　　索命咒沒有擊中Newt，它擊中了瞬間衝向兩者之間的怨靈。

　　黑霧頓時消散，曾經，只在Newt記憶裡才會出現的血肉之軀緩緩重現在他面前，只是，失去了生命的溫度。

　　Credence倒入Newt懷中，他沒有見到對方面容的驚恐，他再也見不著了。

 

　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

　　  
　　事態本該順利獲得控制。如果David沒有從樹林裡丟出那道索命咒的話，這時候，他們應該在討論該如何善後。Graves發覺David在場時，已經來不及了，亮綠色魔咒刺痛了所有人的視野。

　　David在笑，他渾身是血，可他仍笑著。

　　Theseus訝異的看向David，「他不是死了？！」

　　Graves當機立斷的石化David，對方的面容停留在扭曲的笑容中。「你說什麼？」

　　「他死了，我看著他死的！」Theseus低罵，似乎不敢置信。

　　Newt依然跪坐在地，他緊緊抓著Credence，沒有發出任何聲音。

　　Graves走向前，他伸出手，想拉開Newt，威脅性十足的魔杖尖是他僅獲得的回應。

　　「別碰他。」Newt面無表情，晶瑩的淚珠沿著面容滑落，他另一隻手依然抓著死緊。

　　Graves咬唇，「Scamander，Barebone死了。」

　　Newt垂下頭，淚水滴落在Credence蒼白的面容上，緩緩滑落，彷彿是他在哭般。

　　Graves沒有想過，真正見到Credence面容時，竟是在這種時候。

　　Theseus撇開視線，他空有初級治療師資格，卻對這類場景毫無處理能力，現在的思緒顯然跳回為何已死之人復活之上。

　　Graves並不想在這時候糾正Theseus對方是雙生子，他再度伸出了手，「Newt，沒有人能在索命咒下存活。」他苦笑，「即使是Merlin，也不可能叫醒他。」

　　Newt雙眼微睜，似乎想到什麼，他再度舉起魔杖，Graves略往後退了步。

　　下個瞬間，Newt消失了，連同Credence的遺體也是。

　　咒罵衝出Graves口中，Theseus似乎也被血親的舉止嚇著，連忙看向皮箱，可幻影猿仍在，皮箱亦是。

　　「他去哪裡了？！」

　　Theseus張目結舌，「你才是最近跟他相處的人，為何不是你知道答案？」

　　「Theseus，不要耍嘴皮子！」Graves斥責，「你不可能這幾天只是到那場該死的舞會上露了一次臉，你還去了什麼地方！？」他抓住Theseus，「快給我想！」攝神取念幾乎是同一瞬間侵入Theseus的思緒，粗魯的拆解對方一層層本該頗具攻擊性的防衛。

　　Graves看見了Theseus這幾天的所有經歷，想通所有事情的來龍去脈，卻仍找不到正確的答案──該死的Newt．Scamander到底去哪了！？

　　是Theseus率先截斷Graves的入侵，他溫和且強硬地把對方驅逐出境，用力甩了甩頭，「Merlin的鬍子啊！你就不能給個警告嗎？我頭快疼死了。」

　　幻影猿這時候走到Theseus面前，舉起了手。符合牠指尖的方向只有一個地點，Oscar的溫室。

　　Theseus詫異地瞪大了眼，頓時明瞭幻影猿的意思，「Percy！快滾到Arthur背上去！」他一把抱起幻影猿，皮箱甩到Graves懷裡，「我知道Artemis打算做什麼！」

　　這次，Theseus飛得又快又急，他連阻隔風壓的屏障咒都懶得下，毫不留情地催促火龍飛到最高速度，快到溫室時，他甚至沒打算叫火龍降落，直接從龍背上消影。

　　火龍的掌控權立刻落到Graves手中，他除了咒罵葛來分多的愚蠢外，也別無他法，接著下令火龍降落，也跟著消影。

　　現影的瞬間，Graves踏入一窪鮮紅的水池中，他詫異地抬起頭，看見Oscar倒臥在水槽旁(很顯然的，死了，沒有巫師在頭頸分離後還能存活)，Credence被放在色彩鮮艷的珊瑚中，Newt正要將手中的瓶子(不管裡頭是什麼東西)倒到滿是血汙的人魚蛋上。

　　Theseus？他正在和惡閃鴉搏鬥。

　　Graves舉起魔杖，繳械咒正要脫口而出。

　　Newt抬頭看向Graves，嘴角微微勾起笑意。在那個瞬間，Graves赫然明瞭，對方完全清楚自己在做什麼。

　　那瓶子飛到Graves手中，可裏頭是空的，Newt已經將內容物倒空。

　　人魚蛋動了，裏頭的生命劃開柔軟的蛋殼，發出一生中，最具魔力的呼喚。  
　　  
　　  
　　　  
　　ＴＢＣ


	8. Chapter 8

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt曾聽過人魚的天籟，那嗓音是如此奪人心魄，讓他遺忘所有。在那短短的五分鐘內，人魚的聲音即是他的一切，所以他可以理解為何會有巫師死於人魚的貪婪下。

　　這次，Newt聽見的聲音並非以往的優美，而是粗糙且尖銳，嘹亮得足可叫醒整個世界。他也不像以往那般沉浸其中，而是讓另有所求。

　　有那麼一瞬間，Newt心神只停留在雙臂裡的一切。他是如此專注的望著懷裡逐漸發冷的死寂，抓著對方胸膛，希望，甚至渴求，獲得一絲回應。

　　人魚蛋破裂，初生的生命滿身黏液的滑落在Newt腳旁，她張著眼，發出毫無吸引力的哭嚎。她尋求食物，Newt卻一點也不在乎。

　　沒有起伏的胸膛，觸摸不到搏動的頸項，Newt緊抓著Credence，淚水蜂湧。他聽見越來越多的喧嘩，他感受到逐漸靠近的陰影與熱度，但那些與他何干？在死亡的陰影下，凡間事物，不過是過往雲煙。

　　Newt被硬拉起來，他看見與他神似的眼，更加低沉的嗓音，他在說──

　　「放開！Artemis！你快掐死他了！」

　　Newt愣住，Graves毫不留情的扳開他的手，他懷裡的Credence立刻發出令人喜悅的咳嗽聲。

　　Credence捲縮在Newt懷裡，抓著他的衣角，咳出大量的污血。

　　Newt立刻手忙腳亂起來，他不知該如何是好，以往與火龍搏鬥的冷靜通通飛到九霄雲外去，連點渣都沒剩。

　　Graves嘆口氣，認命幫忙Credence側過身，吐出髒污。人魚抓住他腳踝，似乎覺得皮鞋是適合磨牙的玩具。

　　喧嘩越來越近，聽得出人魚吸引的不光是巫師的注意，連不少麻瓜都被呼喚過來。

　　幻影猿把皮箱放在Newt身旁，皮箱打開了，牠率先領著火龍溜進去。

　　Newt本想直接抱起Credence，卻有什麼阻止他。Credence縮在他懷裡，臉色煞白，渾身緊繃，冷汗直流，吐息卻滿是百花的芬芳。

　　Newt更慌了，「Credence？怎麼了？很疼是嗎？」

　　Theseus當機立斷，「照之前那樣處理。」人魚被塞到Graves懷裡，「快進去。」

　　瞬間，Graves跟一口可以咬掉他半隻手的人魚大眼瞪小眼，「你在──」

　　「下去！」Theseus魔杖一揮，Graves被趕進皮箱，連話都不給說完。

　　Theseus目光立刻放到Newt跟Credence身上，「Artemis，帶他進去，有什麼問題等會再說。」他對Credence下飄浮咒，試圖讓血親輕鬆搬動男孩。

　　Newt抱起Credence，「但……」

　　Credence緊抓住Newt衣領，他臉埋在對方懷中，淚水與唾液沾濕布料，身上的香氣更加濃郁。

　　「他都撐過索命咒，一點小搬動死不了。」說完這句話，Theseus再度揮舞魔杖，趕Newt跟Credence進皮箱。

　　強力清潔咒是Theseus下一個選擇，他時間不多，沒法做到能蒙蔽正氣師搜查的地步，但也足以混淆一般巫師。希望King家族的傭兵腦袋不要太好。

　　喧嘩更近，不過咫尺之外。

　　丟出最後一道混亂咒，Theseus立刻消影離開，他沒有特別選擇要到哪去，幾乎是胡亂在近幾日經過的地區遊走，那沾一點，這碰一些，徹底甩開可能有的追蹤。

　　最後，凌晨之時，Theseus總算在一座地處偏遠，卻是觀光景點的麻瓜小鎮停下來。他隨意選擇一間麻瓜旅社，要了一間房，丟下拒絕打擾的要求後，用封鎖咒與防窺探咒鎖死房間。

　　皮箱丟在床上，總是不聽話的鎖頭無法阻擋裡頭飄散出的春季盛放氣息。

　　Theseus咬著口袋裡掏出的幾顆糖果，立刻鑽進去，他接下來要面對的不只一人份的麻煩。不過，這些都可以等到把小傢伙的問題處理好再說，他可不會讓熬過索命咒的巫師死在面前。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Newt跟Credence被趕下來時，Graves已經擅自把木屋的空間擴張不少，舉目所及能看見兩間新房間跟一處嶄新的工作檯，大釜裝滿乾淨的水，藥草堆放在檯面上，正待分類。

　　人魚不知在哪，但最裡頭的那間房可聽見水濺的玩鬧聲，敞開的門口露出來幻影猿的尾巴。

　　「你可以把他放到床上去。」Graves偏頭，示意角落由椅子變化出的窄床，「我需要你空出雙手幫忙。」

　　「幫忙什麼？」Newt皺眉，他直接坐在窄床上，Credence被圈在懷中，像是一道無形的保護，「Credence到底怎麼了？」語調比想像中還要尖銳。

　　Graves挑眉。

　　Newt隨即咬唇，低下頭，「對不起，我只是……」他輕撫Credence的亂髮。男孩似乎痛暈過去，面容扭曲，更緊抓著他衣襬不放。

　　「不用道歉。我們不能一直相互道歉個沒完卻都不做事。」Graves挑揀藥草，「畢竟，Barebone會變成這樣我也得負一部分的責任。」

　　Newt略偏頭，「Graves先生，你這是直接省略道歉的流程了？」他笑，神色中的焦慮緩和不少，「請跟我說發生什麼事。」

　　「十二天前，我發現Barebone身上散發出水果腐爛的香氣，」Graves看Newt一眼，「對，就是現在這個味道。」他挑揀好藥草，沒半刻停止的開始處理，任何人都能從他毫不困惑，無需檢測份量的調製察覺出熟練，「我詢問他，他給我看了摔壞的藥盒跟Theseus寫的信。」

　　Graves偏頭，Newt從對方示意的方向看見藏在毛毯下的木盒，木屑裡夾雜著色澤不一的細小鱗片，他真該限制兩腳蛇進入木屋。

　　「Barebone有自行調製魔藥，但顯然你沒教他相關知識。」Graves攪拌如今變成金黃色的藥水，他扯了扯嘴角，「略去成品有多令人髮指這事不提，他敢喝下去的勇氣倒是令人讚賞。」再丟幾條黑根草，藥水再度轉變顏色，一時間，色調千變萬化的水霧籠罩Graves，他沒有伸手揮去，仍持續攪拌。「我不知道他從哪找到Theseus的藥方，但顯然他很需要這個，我就順手幫忙一把。」

　　Graves打個響指，火焰熄滅，藥水色調停在灰紫之間，卻毫無氣味，「香氣隔天消失，沒想到現在又冒出來。」他一揮魔杖，晶亮的玻璃瓶回應召喚而來，在桌面排出筆直的線條。

　　Newt有種不妙的預感，「請問他喝了幾天？」

　　「每天一瓶，直到遇見你們，至少Theseus當初是這麼做的。」Graves裝滿其中一瓶，手輕輕一揮，玻璃瓶順著不知名的曲線，飄落到Newt面前，它停在半空中，有如一個驚嘆。

　　「我下次會把信收在一塊……」Newt抓了抓頭髮，語調後悔，他拿起玻璃瓶，「這是什麼？」

　　「治療魔藥，」Graves收拾桌面的凌亂，「接下來得靠Theseus處理，我沒有他的天分，也不清楚他為何要Barebone喝這個。」

　　「但你……」

　　「很熟練？」Graves挑眉，「被他煩大半年，任誰都能學會。」至於那大半年都在嘗試挽救Theseus的命這點，他決定略去不提。「如果你不放心，我先喝一瓶。」

　　「不、不是這樣。」Newt侷促的微笑，「謝謝你，Graves先生。」

　　Graves聳肩，毫不在意。「每小時喝一瓶，喝完五瓶後，Theseus也該接手了。」他一瞥木門，「他現在大概沒空進來。」見著Newt眼中的擔憂，他隨即微笑，「別擔心，你哥哥是條滑溜的蛇，沒多少巫師抓得到他。」

　　「不，我不是在擔心這個。」Newt輕拍Credence，試圖叫醒昏睡的男孩，回應他的是抓得更緊的衣角與壓抑到近乎無聲的嗚咽。「我在擔心你。」

　　Newt撐起Credence的身體，勸誘般的讓對方喝完所有藥劑。男孩邊喝邊吐，疼痛讓他難以下嚥。

　　Newt花了好一番心血才讓Credence喝下足夠的劑量，男孩臉埋在他頸項，艱難呼吸著，彷彿即將窒息，沒清乾淨的嘔吐物抹在Newt胸前，他在其中睡去，整個人都纏到Newt身上，一種極為不舒服的姿勢，卻不知怎麼，最能撫平他體內肆意橫行的劇痛。

　　Newt拍撫Credence背部，毫不在乎的當起人體沙發，現下，光是Credence仍活著這點就夠他感恩，其餘的一切都是時間能克服的事。

　　「我不認為你需要擔心我。」Graves淡然，「總能處理好的。」

　　窗戶傳來輕敲，透澈玻璃映照出奇獸的好奇，牠們擠在少數能看見木屋裡頭情況的出入口，探頭探腦。

　　「Graves先生，可以麻煩你打開窗嗎？」

　　Graves打開窗，他往後退去，訝異Newt到底在皮箱裡養育多少生命，玻璃獸第一個竄進來，再來是雙腳蛇、絕音鳥、旋舞針、狐媚子等等穿過窗戶的奇獸，牠們圍繞在Newt身旁，以難以想像的溫柔，用手掌或前足輕拍Credence，嗅聞對方身上的味道，發出各種柔軟的嗚咽，無法鑽進窗戶的奇獸則佔據窗戶每一吋空間，以目光滿足好奇。

　　Newt以各種不著邊際的故事安撫奇獸，嗓音低沉且堅定，完全看不出他剛才才從死神手中搶回一條命。

　　最後進來的貓貍子先停在窗台旁，牠看Graves一眼，不得不說，目光充滿人類暗自打量的意味，然後輕輕搖晃尾巴，柔軟的喵了聲。

　　「Hoppy在跟你道早。」Newt微笑，「真難得，他很少對外人產生興趣。」即使是Credence，也是一、兩個星期後牠才願意理他。

　　Graves略挑眉，「很榮幸能認識你，Hoppy。」

　　貓貍子再度搖晃尾巴，如同回應。牠漫步到Newt面前，沒有像其他奇獸那般想方設法的在不影響Credence的情況下擠到Newt身上，而是坐在他面前，靜靜觀望。

　　幻影猿走出房間，牠渾身魚腥味，卻同樣坐在貓貍子旁邊，兩者相互依靠，彷彿這樣就足以了解事態。

　　皮箱的鎖開了，Graves看門口一眼，悄悄拿出魔杖，他發覺進來的人是Theseus後，又不著痕跡的收起它。

　　Theseus的進入嚇跑大部分的奇獸，彷彿他身上有什麼難聞的味道。幻影猿心安理得的坐在原位，貓貍子甩著尾巴，選擇跳到窗台旁，降尊於卑的忍受。

　　Newt對此習以為常，Graves倒覺得奇獸鳥獸散的慌忙頗為有趣，Theseus完全不在意，直接拿起桌上僅存三瓶魔藥其中之一喝了口，露出若有所思的停頓，然後微笑，「難喝死了，一點進步都沒有。」

　　Graves翻個白眼，「有空耍嘴皮子不如趕緊做正事。」

　　「還是這麼嚴格，」Theseus聳聳肩，蹲坐到Newt身旁，伸出手，「我可以碰他嗎，Artemis？」

　　Newt轉開視線，點了點頭。

　　Theseus拿出魔杖，探測性的醫療用魔法籠罩住Credence。

　　即使處於昏睡，Credence抓緊Newt，發出呻吟，似乎不是很喜歡被不明物檢查。

　　Newt輕拍Credence，目光卻落到Theseus身上。

　　Theseus面無表情，他總是這樣，不讓任何人得知他處於工作狀態下的想法，但Newt總有辦法從對方臉孔的細小變化察覺真偽。

　　趁注意力都集中在Credence身上，Graves不著痕跡的往門口靠去，貓貍子直接跳到樓梯上，以行動阻擋意圖。

　　Graves舉起手指，示意貓貍子噤聲。

　　貓貍子搖晃尾巴，宛如接受。

　　醫療用魔法的光輝散去，Theseus不再蹲著，反而直接坐到地上，「Artemis，我得問一件事。」

　　Newt身體一縮，目光再度落到Credence身上，迴避交會。

　　「水缸那裡到底發生什麼事？」

　　Newt咬唇，正打算開口，Theseus又連忙附註，「我不要傳說、故事或歷史典故，只要跟我說你做了什麼。」

　　「……我孵化人魚，想讓人魚誕生的哭泣呼喚Credence回來。」

　　「用什麼孵化？人魚蛋已經兩年沒動靜，裡頭的生命應該早就死了。」

　　「……獨角獸的血。」

　　Theseus挑眉，「你實驗過？」

　　Newt搖頭，再度咬唇。

　　Theseus神色回復一往的輕鬆，「略去你孤注一擲的嘗試不談，我直接說結論，」他輕鬆的斜坐在地，「小傢伙的確是死了，大概快三分鐘吧？」他看向Graves。

　　Graves若無其事的站在Theseus後方，沒有否認推測。

　　「人魚的呼喚大概只把他拉回來一、兩分鐘，照理來說，應該會再死一次。但…」Theseus撫唇，「接下來就是弔詭的部分了，從他身上我找到量高到足以致死的魔藥，人魚或許在叫醒小傢伙的同時也活化這些魔藥，在他即將再度死亡時拉了他一把，讓他維持生命。」他吐個舌，「結果就是會痛得想死，卻死不了。」

　　「能讓他不那麼痛嗎？」

　　Theseus秒答，「能啊。他會死掉，你要嗎？」

　　Newt沉默，Graves淡然，「所以，我們只能等？」

　　「當然不是，處於這種狀況，他體內蓄積的魔藥會耗得很快，我們得讓他撐到身體全部治療好的那刻。」

　　Theseus站起身，「Artemis，小傢伙交給你處理，還是一樣，每個小時喝一瓶魔藥。」他一把抓住Graves。

　　Graves突然被Theseus這麼一拉，差點整個人倒在他身上。

　　Theseus揮舞魔杖，把Graves製造出隔間重新打造，衍展出更大的空間，特別把魔藥調理處隔離出來，Newt背後也莫名多出好幾個支撐用的大型軟枕，「我跟Percy去調理魔藥，有什麼事就叫一聲。」他向Newt擠擠眼，木板瞬間隔絕兩人。

　　Newt輕靠著軟枕，他看向佔據樓梯的貓貍子，「希望他記得下隔音咒。」

　　貓貍子輕輕喵一聲，像是贊同。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　木板閉合的瞬間，Graves迎來一個親吻，和記憶中充滿掠奪性的吻不同，小心翼翼的親暱充滿撫慰，舌尖試探的碰觸唇瓣，他扯住滿是笑意的Theseus，以行動做為允許，強烈的薄荷涼意從溫暖的口腔侵入，糖漿亦是。

　　Graves晚幾秒才推開Theseus，糖心內的不明物早在彼此的唾液交換中吞下肚。

　　Graves沒打算詢問，他寧可被騙一次。

　　Theseus笑著退開身子，「我知道，先做正事。」他走向堆滿藥草的處理台，清水注入大釜，火堆燃起，他再度揮舞魔杖，另一個體積較小的大釜從雜物堆出現，它在另一堆火源上就位，任由所有主注滿清水。「如果方便的話，請告訴我這兩個星期小傢伙吃過的所有東西。」

　　Graves站在原處，卻毫不避諱的提供Theseus所需的答案，其內容之詳細，就連當事人都不一定記得。

　　Theseus邊挑揀藥草邊詢問細項，他問得少，而Graves答得多，彷彿他早知Theseus在乎的訊息。

　　幾番詢問下來，Theseus挑揀好所需的材料，他抬起眼，眼角仍笑，「Percy，大腦封閉術不是對待伴侶的方式。」

　　「上次提醒我的人現在在MACUSA牢裡。」

　　「我何德何能，竟能與Grindelwald相提並論，」Theseus聳肩，伸出手，「我需要一個助手，」他的笑意更深，「還是偉大的Graves家族宗長不敢踏進我建造的房間？」

　　Theseus專精於破心術之事可是英國有名的，有些太過誇張的軼聞偶爾會傳到MACUSA這，讓那些年輕的正氣師心生嚮往，老的則想盡辦法，試圖破解他到底怎麼做的。據Graves所知，不過是陷阱般的施咒，特別是像目前他所待的這間房間，一磚一瓦都蘊含魅惑的咒法與拐人心神的低喃，稍不留神就會身陷其中，半點秘密都藏不住。

　　「滑溜程度倒不相上下，」Graves略去Theseus的手，逕自佔據另一個處理台。

　　「狡猾不是獅子的美德。」Theseus咧嘴一笑，「那個麻煩切成丁狀，然後左手邊的切成三公分的長度。」他的指尖在材料上跳躍，「這則磨成發亮的細粉。」

　　「而你的確擁有蛇型護法。」回嘴之餘，Graves倒是有條有理的處理藥材。

　　Theseus忙碌於另外幾項材料的處理，兩人雖都長手長腳的，卻沒在對他們身高來說堪成狹窄的空間撞成一塊。

　　「別忘了，現在擁有它的人是你。」Theseus笑嘻嘻的把材料倒入其中一個大釜裡，沸騰的水液散發出金黃色的蒸氣，「囊毒豹比較符合我的喜好，」他對Graves笑得沒心沒肝，似乎把當初發覺兩人護法形狀互換之時引起的混亂全忘了，「真感謝你啊，放出來可威風了。」

　　Graves微笑，「你也只有這東西能威風。」

　　Theseus暗自翻個白眼，心知Graves在調侃什麼，「烹飪跟魔藥明明是同一件事。」他撇嘴，完全不知道為何經手的食物跟食譜的差距有如天壤之別，難吃程度更是驚悚的毒藥等級。

　　Theseus穩定的攪拌大釜，第二項材料如撒鹽般的零星落下，「幫我一個忙，去跟田裡的土扒貂要點鬍鬚，牠看到我老避不見面。」奇獸見到他就跟見到鬼一樣，巴不得離越遠越好，Newt曾無奈的笑說大概是Theseus身上的火龍味道太重，嚇著牠們。

　　Theseus對於這原因只有不滿的份，怎麼他就沒能嚇著那些囉嗦的矮妖精跟說話不著邊際的人馬？任務多方便啊。「提醒你一下，別消影。」

　　「我沒打算成為你女兒的晚餐。」對於那些巫師去了哪，Graves自有一套推論，他不打算親自試驗。

　　「才不給她吃，通通餵火山了，吃那些不入流的巫師會拉肚子的。」Theseus煞有其事的說著，「黑魔法師才是她的最愛。」

　　「那我更不能用了。」Graves拉開門，外頭滿是青翠的竹林，Theseus在製作房間時早設想好了，距離奇獸的養殖點不過一牆之隔，但若要離開皮箱？那就得從另一道門，也就是Newt待的房間離去。

　　「Percy，你不是黑魔法師。」Theseus暫時熄滅第一個大釜的火源，開始處理另一個，語調難得嚴肅，「相信我說的，我是正氣師。」

　　Graves微笑，「你的話不能算數。」要知道，Theseus可是個下毒下得比任何黑魔法師都要精湛的正氣師。他關上門，把對方留在木屋。

　　Theseus不以為意，忙碌地調製魔藥，他總算能試驗設想已久的配方。

　　注意力轉回第二個大釜上，這次Theseus沒像剛才那般隨意，此類魔藥他不是沒調過，他擅長得很，但就是因為擅長，他反而不想讓Graves發現。

　　不過半小時，Graves回來了，他身上半點土都沒有，完全違背Theseus的預想，「牠對你挺客氣的。」再看了看Graves眼中的笑意，他暗自嘆息，「拜託，千萬別讓Artemis知道你做了什麼。」

　　Graves笑意更深，「我什麼也沒做。」他接手Theseus的工作，較小的大釜內容物似黑玉般暗沉，蒸氣沿著釜柄邊緣溢流，落下的溫度卻是冰冷如雪。

　　「攪拌它就好，完全冷卻後才能進行下一步。」Theseus再度燃起第一個大釜的火焰，土扒貂鬍鬚剪成規則的長段，一一落下，碰到液面的瞬間，彷彿落櫻，渲染出亮麗的粉色。

　　Graves打量面前的成品，「若不是毒性太強，從顏色來看，還真是漂亮。」光持有就能判重罪的毒物，若再多幾道步驟與添加物，經過一定比例的稀釋後，又會是上好的癒傷藥。

　　「又在打壞主意，」Theseus調侃，他一揮魔杖，粉色魔藥裝進一個玻璃瓶裡，緩緩飄到Graves面前，「千萬別拿去進貢給你上司，你會獲得一級謀殺罪。」

　　略去『她對這東西沒興趣。』這話不提，坦然接收的Graves倒丟出另一句，「坐實黑魔法師的傳言也不錯。」

　　「那是怎麼來的？」

　　「我若說了，你會死在這。」

　　Theseus撇嘴，「不，是你會被留在這。」他對材料堆勾起手指，磨好的珍珠粉末隨著意念灑落，「Artemis束縛咒使得不錯，石化咒更是在行。」他略偏頭，與Graves對上目光，「至於我嘛……為愛犧牲也算是不錯的死法。」

　　Graves眼眸一深，面容多了份輕蔑與嫌惡。

　　Theseus不顧Graves的反應，依然說道，「如果你是要去收拾殘局，我們會很樂意放你出去，但如果是要攪渾水，那女人不值得你這麼做。」至於是哪個女人，Graves會自行判斷。

　　「她是值得合作的對象。」

　　「如果你最後留有全屍，我會更相信這句話。」

　　Graves嘆息，「都多少年了，你還是沒認清職業風險。」

　　「我很清楚你剛好到平均年資的最後一年，」Theseus一挑眉，語調諷刺，「這點資歷就急著向Merlin邀功？他老人家不一定看得起你。」

　　「美國並非Merlin的領地。」即使要見，也是見最初的十二支血脈宗主。

　　「但我願意做一次Nimue。」Theseus倒下最後一份材料，看著大釜內容物從深紅轉為水般的清澈，「這地方也很適合當水晶洞。」

　　Graves眼神一深，「真醜的精靈。」

　　「再醜，也能做到想要之事。」Theseus微笑，「別擔心，我沒那個功夫打理防消影咒。如果方向對，離開皮箱是件容易的事。」他打個響指，火焰熄滅，玻璃瓶排排飄落在他身旁，有如星辰，舀杓自動自發的把微溫的藥液倒入玻璃瓶內，再注入一定比例的清水。「只是現在有一個問題。」他困擾的詢問，「我們誰要去打擾外頭的愛情鴿？」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　許久前，在寒冷的地鐵站裡，Newt曾經看見一個人，他隱藏在角落，神情被黑暗模糊，勉強捕捉到的面容，充滿慌恐，彷彿被逼到角落的囊毒豹幼獸，豎起滿身的刺，卻哭號恐懼，威嚇他人遠離。

　　Newt與他對話，想方設法讓對方眼中多點希望，然後，黑夜降臨，曾經見過的容顏毀於白光之下。他最終尋著的是一團冰冷的黑暗，與外觀相比，充滿生命活力的霧氣。

　　Newt喚它為『Credence』，但即使是Merlin也無法確定這團暗霧是否真的是那名男孩。

　　Newt只是這麼相信。他呼喚，暗霧也給予回應。他曾滿足於此。

　　下雨了，木屋外的氣候隨著奇獸的心情轉變，牠們爭奪天氣的控制權，讓豪雨或是烈陽交替出現，暴雨裡沒有雷鳴，呼喚響雷的雷鳥早遨翔在蒼空下，失去蹤跡。

　　Newt靠著軟墊，身上壓著因藥性昏睡的Credence，對方即使在睡夢中也皺著眉頭，彷彿疼痛從未離去。

　　Newt不知該為此感到高興還難過。

　　木門開啟，Theseus指揮十來瓶浮在半空的藥水，從中走出。「他還疼嗎？」

　　「好了些。」用不著Theseus說，Newt也知道這是壞消息，一瓶魔藥立刻降落在他面前。

　　「讓他喝下去。」

　　「Theseus，他需要休息。」Credence好不容易舒服了點。

　　「活下來後他想怎麼休息都可以。」Theseus毫不留情的拒絕，「讓他喝下去，要不你當初就不該救他。」

　　Newt接下魔藥，「Graves先生在哪？」

　　「他在準備下一批。」Theseus咧嘴一笑，Newt從對方的神情中認出什麼。

　　Theseus示意Newt安靜，「你守著我的，我就守著你的。」他暗示般地看向Credence，Newt只好點頭。從索命咒下存活的案例太少，光傳出去就會引來腥風血雨，這不是Newt想給Credence的生活。

　　「但……」Newt看向木門。

　　「我會搞定。」Theseus擠擠眼，又走回房間，「記得，每兩小時喝一次。」

　　門再度關起，鎖眼亮起封鎖咒的光芒。

　　Newt為Graves默哀數秒，注意力立刻轉回Credence身上，對他來說，男孩的存活比任何事都還要重要。

　　Theseus調出的魔藥像水，無色無味，喝下去卻有股淡然的金屬味殘留，Newt拐騙神智不清的Credence喝了幾口，對方吞得少，吐得多。

　　Newt再無辦法，只好尋求比較不那麼傳統的餵食法。男孩的唇很軟，雖然血色全無，卻有著高熱。

　　Newt餵完整瓶藥，Credence全喝下去，疼痛立刻像海嘯般向男孩襲來，他抓緊Newt的衣，身子不停的顫抖，呼吸短且淺，急促得彷彿窒息。

　　男孩咬著唇，血絲染紅蒼白。

　　Newt壓著對方，任由Credence在身上抓撓、啃咬、發出無聲的哭嚎。

　　Newt多想擊昏對方，他無法。對他來說，Credence毫無反應比什麼都還來得可怕。

　　許久後，疼痛的浪潮終於退去，Credence癱軟在Newt懷裡，徹底昏過去。

　　清潔咒抹去混亂，但抹不去Credence身上多出的傷，這些傷以肉眼可見速度癒合，又在幾分鐘後裂開，如此反覆，直到厚實的痂包覆肌膚，然後，下一波疼痛襲來時，厚痂會消失，化作新生的柔嫩，徹底抹去傷痕。

　　靠在軟墊上，Newt撫摸Credence長到足以遮蔽整張臉的髮，他的動作極輕，宛如溫柔的碰觸也會讓男孩從難得的安歇中甦醒。

　　緩慢的，Newt撥開亂髮，看著隱藏在底下的容顏，目光不停在男孩帶淚的面容徘徊，流連不去。他所見的並非這幾個月的扭曲，而是過度消瘦，卻難分性別的清秀。

　　Newt注視好久，最終耳尖發紅的轉移視線，比想像中還要高的溫度從兩人相觸的布料傳來，相當舒適，甚至可說是令人昏昏欲睡。

　　暗自計算下次喝藥的時間，Newt稍稍拉開大衣，前一刻，Credence抓得死緊，連點移動的空隙都不留，木靈從好不容易鬆開的大衣下爬出，牠嘰嘰喳喳的抱怨男孩封閉唯一的出入口，讓牠連睡覺都不得安寧。

　　Newt輕聲示意木靈安靜，Credence睡著呢。

　　木靈歪頭，對於眼前之景充滿困惑，最終是氣味讓牠發覺如今站在誰身上。牠發出一聲高亢的驚覺，然後在Newt的挑眉下迅速壓低音量，柔嫩枝枒輕拍Credence，動作仿照Newt會有的安撫，翠綠的嫩葉更帶走最後幾滴淚水。

　　木靈甩甩頭，抱怨淚水的鹹苦。

　　被水珠濺到的Credence皺起眉，臉埋入Newt飽經蹂躪的衣袍內，發出無聲的抗議。

　　Newt微笑，舉起唯一能自由活動的手，輕巧的把木靈帶到肩上，「乖點，Credence生病了。」

　　木靈轉著晶亮的眼，牠攀爬到柔軟的布料上，踩一圈，把布料揉捏成喜歡的形狀，再趴在其上，哼起細不可聞的小調。每株木靈都有這樣的曲調，幫助幼苗生長的禱求，據傳還能驅逐病痛。

　　Newt清楚後者是某些巫師捏造出的謊言，但在見著在木靈歌曲下，以難以想見的速度迅速生長，欣欣向榮的藥草後，任誰都會多一份敬畏。

　　Credence眉頭舒展，他再度抱緊Newt，有如抱緊喜愛的絨毛玩具般，親暱的把四肢纏上來。

　　Newt啞然失笑，「祝你有個好夢，Credence。」

　　在木靈的低哼中，Newt想必是睡著了，因他再度張開眼時，晨光從窗台灑落，而懷中一輕的空洞讓他連忙爬起身，尋找原本待在其中的生命。

　　他好不容易搶回來的，怎能就這樣丟了？

　　不過幾秒，Newt找到了，但也同時嚇得不知該如何是好。接到他通知趕來的Theseus跟Graves同樣陷入難解的沉默，只有貓貍子守在Credence身旁，輕柔的喵了聲。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Theseus走入房間前，先做好心理準備。他嗅聞埋藏在魔藥的詭異氣息跟百花芬芳下的纖細，它在房內繚繞，充斥整個空間。

　　Graves正在加入另一種味道，想必會把它的存在隱藏得更深，更難以察覺。

　　Theseus悄悄勾起嘴角，嘴中的強烈薄荷清香再再提醒他的目的，他真正想要之物。

　　Theseus關起門，暗自落下鎖咒。

　　Graves抬頭看Theseus一眼，身旁第二個大釜還在翻滾，以獨特的方式貢獻它的功效。

　　「Percy，我們得談談。」

　　「我不認為有這個需要。」

　　Theseus聳肩，「那你就得忍受我接下來一路跟著你。」

　　Graves皺眉，眼眸隱約的怒氣肯定嚇壞不少正氣師，但Theseus早學會視而不見，他又往前走，靠近的同時也保持距離，原先被火焰加熱的房間莫名冷卻下來，凍如寒霜。

　　「別把我當成你的下屬恐嚇，」Theseus眨眨眼，「Picquery特別給我許可，不管你想或不想，我都會跟著。」

　　「不，這不是你的工作。」Graves手一揮，熄滅火源。「我不知道你跟Picquery達成怎樣的協議，我不在乎。」

　　即使在惱怒中依然注重安全，這小舉動令Theseus微笑，Graves的話語則完全不是那樣。

　　「別以為你能插手我的事，不管是以前還是未來，都是不可能的事。」

　　Theseus撇嘴，一副早料到的了然，囊毒豹雕像拋到桌上，「那請解釋這個。」

　　Graves神色未變，以沉默表達質疑。

　　「我不笨，Percy，我不會在你把遺囑寫得清清楚楚，條理分明後還猜不出你想做什麼。」Theseus語調更強硬，「我能幫你。」

　　Graves笑了，「我習慣隨時更新遺囑。」他輕蔑的看著囊毒豹雕像，「沒想到你會把它當真。」

　　「是啊，我就是這麼笨。」Theseus也跟著笑了，眼裡沒有笑意，「誰叫你偏偏加了句『我很抱歉，Theseus』。」他又往Graves靠近，現在，只要他伸出手，就能抓住對方，「讓我幫你。」

　　Graves往後退，避開Theseus令人備感壓力的接近，「幫忙什麼？」他語調苛薄，「你什麼忙都幫不上，你唯一能做的事就是帶外頭那兩個蠢貨離美國越遠越好。」

　　「然後放任你被通緝還收不了屍？」Theseus故作考慮的沉默，然後搖頭，「我有別的想法。」

　　Graves斷然拒絕，「我不會採用。」

　　Theseus聳肩，「不採用也沒關係，我會跟著你。」他微笑，「你知道我有多煩人。」

　　Graves皺眉，呼吸變得艱難，他無法壓抑拿出魔杖的衝動，更無法控制怒火，他又往後退，左手掌心開始發麻，指尖肌膚緩緩裂開，早在見著鮮紅前，他便握緊拳頭，另一隻手使出無杖魔法，意圖轟Theseus出去，「滾！」

　　魔法停在Theseus前方不過吋許的屏障前，兩相抵消。

　　Theseus偏頭，再度逼近。

　　鮮血滴落，地板呼應召喚，刻蝕出一個又一個空洞。虛無從中窺探，張開貪婪的嘴。

　　燈火盡逝，溫度驟降，木板消失，鄰近的桌椅也是，它吞食所有魔法，沒有饜足，唯一安全的地點只有Graves腳下不過一坪大的空間。

　　Theseus不在乎，他巧妙避開空洞，逐漸靠近Graves，「Percy，我發過誓，」他抓住Graves的手，有如療傷般舔去肌膚上的血，「我不打算違背它。」

　　Theseus抓得很緊，Graves根本甩不開，他口中的血液有如灼燒的火焰，燙著呼吸，實際吞嚥而下，卻彷彿寒冰，「而我也不會讓你破誓。」

　　虛無退去，消失得如此之快，只留下侵蝕的殘骸。

　　Theseus親吻Graves指節，露出微笑，神態卻是虔誠，毫不在意自身的全數貢獻。他放開Graves，燃起火焰，讓室內多份溫暖，魔藥再度翻滾，散發獨特的桂花清香。

　　Graves抽回手，指尖的傷痕已逝，再無蹤跡，他放棄般的咒罵，「離我遠一點！」

　　Theseus舉起雙手，投降般的往後退，「告訴我你為何要這麼做，說完我就走。」

　　「你不值得。」Graves下咒般丟出毫無溫度的話語，「你不值得我如此煩心，更不值得我擔憂，這塊土地不屬於你，更不需要你花時間待在這，被當成廢紙一樣的攪爛，連碎片都不剩。」他越罵臉越臭，「英國才是你該待的地方。」

　　Theseus舔唇，受傷般的低喃，「為什麼？」

　　「那才是個和平──」Graves一愣，面容頓時充滿暴怒，「該死的Scamander！你給我吃了什麼！？」

　　「我什麼都沒讓你吃，」Theseus愉快地笑了，前刻的受傷有如幻影，轉瞬即逝，他眼角含笑的偏頭，示意那鍋還在翻滾的魔藥，他用解毒劑外觀蒙騙他人的藥水，「不過倒是用了最近研發的吐真劑，」他俏皮的眨眨眼，「無須由口進食，吸入即可達到效果，缺點就是得待在同一個空間至少兩個小時，我還在捉摸該如何改善它。」

　　Graves瞪著Theseus的眼神有如要把他生吃活剝，卻偏偏一句話都罵不出口，只能使用最單純的方法，直接舉起拳頭揍人。

　　Theseus即使被打得滿屋子亂跑也沒抹去他面容的爽快，他任由Graves發洩怒火，對方打人也沒半點留情，雖是避開要害，卻通通往最疼的地方招呼。

　　幾拳下來，把翻倒的大釜作為兩人之間的緩衝，Theseus連忙舉起白旗，「好啦，別打了，再打下去我真的會死。」

　　Graves瞪著Theseus，怒火有增無減。

　　「Percy，你沒回答我為何要這麼做？你做了這麼多，真的是為了重拾尊嚴？」Theseus一頓，語調認真了點，「人們會死的。」

　　「他們遲早都會。」Graves拿出魔杖，清理室內的混亂，唯一能作為阻擋物的大釜也通通清空，藥劑就更不用說了。

　　「你可以選擇讓他們活久一點。」

　　「不，我不會。一如我不打算讓你離開皮箱，離開英國，他們殺了我的部下！Grindelwald把他們當成路邊石子，毫無援助的丟在那種地方。不！不准說這不是我的錯！如果我沒有被Grindelwald囚禁，這些正氣師，這些好人都還會活著！」Graves毫無顧忌的飆罵，沒管到底是怎樣的話語衝出口中，他即使能控制，也不想控制，「閉上你的嘴，Theseus，我沒打算尋求你的認同，更不會讓你插手，我就是要這麼做！而我會做得乾淨俐落，不再留下任何惱人的苦果！」

　　Theseus沒表示任何意見，他唯一做的，是伸出手，拉Graves入懷，唇輾向他。

　　Graves本想揍他，Theseus抓住了，他一直能抵擋來自Graves的攻擊。他親吻他，從眼、臉頰，到僵硬的唇線，清楚感受到拒絕。

　　「Percy，張開嘴。」

　　Graves挑眉，不做反應。

　　「真要下毒的話我也會陪你的，張開嘴。」Theseus再度以舌尖描繪，濕潤對方的冰冷，「當作最後一次？」　　Graves向來無法拒絕Theseus，這次也是一樣。

　　Theseus舌尖探入口腔，帶來強烈的薄荷氣息，Graves回應他，把所有思緒拋諸腦後。讓理性與責任暫時放過自己，他沉淪，而他不打算求救。

　　是Theseus先跪下來，他一路扯落Graves的衣物，嘴角含笑，以齒咬開拉鍊，以舌與更加溫熱的口腔吞吐慾望。他抓緊Graves的腰身，藥草順由意念化為帶有香氣的繩索，沿著Graves的雙腿纏繞，以溫和卻毫不妥協的力道，拉扯著他。

　　Graves沒能支持多久，Theseus也不打算讓他的理性重返。

　　Theseus吞下噴發在口中的灼熱。

　　彼此交換帶有腥味的吻，衣著在掌心碰觸到的瞬間併裂，化為碎布，他取悅他，滿足他，以舌尖與指節探入，傾聽壓抑的氣音，飽含慾望的命令，為此滿足的微笑。

　　胸前，是Graves不願意讓Theseus探索之處。

　　Theseus很快發現原因，他略挑眉，掌心撫摸而上，覆蓋兩人都不樂見的烙印。

　　火炎灼燒，疼痛的當下也跟著治癒。肌膚新生，留下放射狀的疤痕。

　　「也許我也該烙個印。」Theseus親吻它，啃咬它，讓肌膚多一處見血的齒痕。「讓所有人知道你是我的。」

　　Graves回應是吻，粗魯且強硬，「閉嘴做事，蠢騎士。」

　　「是，國王陛下。」

　　即便被貫穿，留下血與淚，Graves仍在要求，他下著命令，一道比一道激烈，Theseus從善如流，他讓鮮血與淚重新烙印身下的軀體，以及掌握它的靈魂。

　　最後，Theseus不確定Graves是疼暈過去，或是爽暈過去。無視併射在胸口的白濁，不過幾秒的差距，他射在對方體內，心滿意足的親吻。

　　Graves雙臂環繞Theseus，他肯定背後多了數十道血痕，但這又有什麼關係？簡略的為彼此下了清潔咒，淪為碎布的衣著化為床墊。

　　Theseus本想起身離去，他睡姿太差，老要抱著東西或枕頭才能入睡，不甘其擾的Graves很少睡在他身旁，即使真睡著，也是各睡各的份。

　　Theseus意外Graves沒有鬆開手，對方尋求溫度般，攀附在他身上，緊抓著，不願離去。

　　Theseus為此微笑，他躺在Graves身旁，讓身軀化為對方所需的屏障，Graves藏其中，難得的，卸下所有防備。

　　Theseus舉起魔杖，藥草編織成棉被的同時，羊皮紙與羽毛筆也飄在半空中待命。字句隨著意念書寫，飛快的落款，然後交由待在窗戶旁已久的貓頭鷹寄送。

　　環抱住Graves，Theseus閉上眼，他不知道外頭發生怎樣的變化，他也不想知道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　ＴＢＣ


	9. Chapter 9

　　早晨，麵包店的香味喚醒男孩，店鋪尚未開啟，等待的人群有如長龍，誘人的香味從不間斷，男孩跟在師傅背後忙前忙後，沒有發出半點聲響。架上堆滿形狀各異的麵包，糕點與餅乾則放在中間展示台上，供人選購。

　　門開了，人群湧入，每名顧客離開時都帶著滿懷的溫暖與微笑。

　　稍晚，店鋪人潮稍減，一名穿著樸素大衣的女性買走最後一個幻影猿糖霜麵包，她邊走邊吃，飢餓因裡頭酸甜的藍莓餡獲得滿足。她消失在人煙絕跡的巷尾，再次出現，乃是另一區的大廈前，她走入，和同僚道早，參加會議，在主席之後走上台，朗聲發言。

　　台下，體型相異的兩名異國者並肩而坐，一名相貌堂堂，有如美術館的雕像，另一名則嚴肅如滴水獸，話語更是寡少。他們在會議後分開，較高者往下，他深入地心，冰寒佔據他的呼吸與路徑，另一名則往上，他急需一杯咖啡說服自己。

　　金髮女郎待在茶水間，她為同僚準備溫暖的茶飲，言談嬉笑皆是美麗的倩影。

　　異國者從金髮女郎手中的托盤取走咖啡，兩人目光沒有交會，更別說交換任何話語。

　　金髮女郎不在乎，她端著托盤，在人群中遊走，讓溫暖驅逐冰冷，清理混亂的善後。這耗了她大半天的時間。午後，她幫忙身體不適的同事，去外頭的攤販購買點心。

　　排隊時，金髮女郎不慎碰倒一個皮箱，連忙道歉之際，擁有者向她微笑。

　　兩人交談，不過短短數語，似在問路。

　　金髮女郎走回大樓，青年拿起皮箱，走向中央公園，他步伐慵懶且平穩，享受冬天難得的午後暖陽。逐漸茂密的綠茵讓他放鬆的嘆息，皮箱也傳出獸類低沉的呼嚕。

　　青年在公園深處的草坪尋到滿意的地方，他用魔杖四處點劃，似在描繪只有他看得見的圖案，而後，皮箱敞開，他坐在一旁，讓陽光充滿思緒。

　　許多螢藍色的飛蟲從皮箱竄出，它們消失在天空一角，尋尋覓覓。在此同時，悠揚的歌聲從皮箱傳出，比起同類的蠱惑，更似歡快的嬉鬧。

　　青年嘆口氣，滿足於耳旁的天籟。

　　螢亮的飛蟲佔據公園每個角落，引起注目，青年若無其事的關起皮箱，再度消失在人群裡。

　　中央公園的另一個區塊邊緣，一名衣冠楚楚的男性瞥見螢藍飛蟲，他眼角微彎，隨即轉身走入幽暗的死巷，他有個約得赴。

　　這是，颶風到來前一星期的事。

　　再平凡不過的瑣碎小事，沒人能想見，竟醞釀出一場災難。

　　一場前所未見的浩劫。

　　

　　太平鋪直敘？

　　也許。

　　也許我們該從另一個時間點開始這件事，不過更晚些，事態也更混亂。

　　不如從這開始──鮮紅從金黃的鳥喙滴落，濺灑在光可鑑人的大理石地板上，暈染出湖泊般的漣漪。

　　太嚇人？

　　那麼，再往前些，到相對來說，甚是寧靜的點，風暴的開端。

　　起始之處，總是特別無趣且平凡。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　與前刻所待之處截然不同的冰寒，順著呼吸，猛烈的竄入體內，還帶有幾絲春天即將來臨的清香。Tina忍住咳嗽的慾望，因冰冷中，她也聞到家的味道，紐約特有的氣息。

　　隨她歸返的還有幾名同僚，跟一名初來乍到的異國者。對方默不作聲地打量所處環境，暗黑偏棕的眼瞳隱藏心緒，即使體型相仿，他跟Tina所熟知的Jacob完全是不同類型，更加沉默，也更加危險。

　　「Moon先生，歡迎來到MACUSA，」率先走向前去，Tina緊張的微笑，在看見對方在會議上是怎麼說服反對者後，她很難對他放鬆，「如果您不介意，我先帶您去跟主席見面，討論接下來的事。」

　　Moon點頭，同意Tina的安排。

　　離開冰冷的接待室，其他同僚紛紛回到原先的工作裡。主席不喜歡浪費時間。Tina則領頭，讓Moon跟隨在後，不過一步外的距離。

　　正氣師辦公室的氣氛比往常更肅殺，原本的喧鬧怒罵都化為低語，煩躁且緊張的氣氛都能從相互撕咬的公文老鼠看出，幾個關鍵字在眼神與呢喃中流傳，Tina勉強捕捉到幾字──『龍』、『火』、『死亡』、『黑暗』，這些卻不能讓她瞭解為何氣氛如此。

　　一名與這層樓的氛圍截然不同的女性從轉角茶水間探出頭，她耀眼的金髮吸引Tina的目光，燦爛的笑容更是。

　　Tina以眼神示意血親現在不是時候，就算她們分隔快一個月沒見也是一樣。

　　Queenie偏頭，打算躲回茶水間，她跟同事總有聊不完的天。

　　Tina沒發現Queenie和Moon錯身而過時，湛藍的眼眸略睜，不過數秒，隨即彎起，有如吃到金絲雀的貓兒。

　　Tina向前走去，平穩地在走入主席辦公室後略垂下頭，為主席介紹Moon。

　　也許是因忙碌之故，主席的話語很少，簡短交代幾句後，隨即離去。

　　Moon不在乎，他神色中的怒意沒有因此增減，彷彿無視主席的冷漠，他的情緒是Tina帶他到暫時的辦公室才爆發──並非辦公室裡有什麼，事實上，裡頭裝潢擺設比照主管，以舒適且愜意為主要需求。

　　Moon真正的不爽是另一張辦公桌，是的，裡頭有兩張辦公桌，其中一張顯然被隻不知從何而來的貓頭鷹佔據，放在上頭的公文被牠撕成窩巢，大辣辣地佔地為王。

　　所有主呢？

　　據Tina所知，擁有Scamander之名的正氣師早不知道溜到哪去晃了。外頭的同僚如此表示──「大概有十五天再十小時沒見著他。」

　　會這麼清楚是因為至從某件事情後，那位Scamander變成全正氣師的公敵，哪有人一見面就放陰招的？就算是揪內賊也太狠了點。

　　「──怠忽職守的王八蛋！」

　　咒罵在Tina關起門的瞬間響起，她暗自苦笑，隨即決定不參予爭吵，她有很多工作得做。

　　這次，主席把所有移監事宜交給她，包含路線。

　　天殺的見鬼路線！她當然有詢問為何不能跟之前一樣直接從牢房轉移到另一間，結論是土地古老的盟約不允許這樣的轉移。

　　為何之前可以？

　　Graves身為十二支之一不光是姓氏好看，重要的是他體內的血脈。

　　「就當作是之前被殖民瓜分的後果吧。」管理這塊土地契約文件的矮妖精幸災樂禍的表示，徹底把Tina的難題當成笑話看。

　　Grindelwald要離開？

　　行！但得從地面進行。也就是說，他得踏上非MACUSA屬地的莫魔土地，但也因此無法防止他自行脫逃，更無法防止他的信徒前來搶人。

　　你當從方圓百里內的莫魔大樓裡找一處塞得下重兵防護的正氣師群的轉移點很容易？

　　Tina認真地尋找突破方法，還是沒有答案。去法國前，她在不透漏機密的狀態下問遍所有管道。

　　Tina尋求的方法如此之多，負責傳訊的渡鴉光看到她就厭世的把臉埋在翅膀裡。

　　這也造成Tina一回來，辦公桌上便堆滿信件，乍看之下充滿希望，詳閱後，沒有一封不是寫著拒絕之意。沒有人對於這塊刻著『Graves』所屬的土地有任何辦法。相關家族血脈就更別談了，光姓氏就諷刺的暗喻血脈稀少，而死亡者眾。

　　Tina陷入死胡同。Queenie慶祝她返國的小小派對沒有讓她心情好上半分。

　　她會赴約，當然。Tina自暴自棄的想，也許血親或莫魔會有什麼不知道的辦法能解決難題。但這不代表她一打開家門，就得跟正午前分別的人對上眼。

　　Tina張目結舌，Moon則淡定的坐在沙發上，和Jacob繼續討論該怎麼讓伯爵茶或威士忌的香氣重現在麵包餡裡。

　　唯一察覺到Tina驚訝的Queenie抬起頭，親暱的迎接她的歸返。

　　「他怎麼在這！？」

　　Queenie眨眨眼，「Teenie，當然是為了幫妳啊。」

　　「但…慢著！妳邀請他來的！？」

　　Tina腦袋沒轉過來，只能直愣愣的盯著Moon瞧。

　　Moon放下茶杯，暫時中斷與Jacob的談話，「不，Goldstein小姐，事實上，是別人邀請我來的。」

　　「誰？」

　　「我們共同的朋友。」Queenie以溫和且堅定的力道推Tina坐到加長的沙發上。「來嘛，Teenie，先坐著，我們正在跟Moon先生討論新配方。」

　　Jacob舉杯，向Tina道好。在Queenie有意無意的幫助下，他尋回大半的記憶，也對巫師世界見怪不怪。也許他們真的能成──Tina漫無目的地想，但──連忙把思緒拉回現在，Tina坐下時，視線巡繞加大空間的客廳一圈。總有共八個位置圍繞在爐火旁，還有誰會來？

　　「Queenie？妳做了什麼？」摀著臉，Tina低喃。

　　「我什麼也沒做，」Queenie擠在Tina身旁，遞給她一杯茶，「客人要六點才到。」

　　「客人是誰？」不再在乎禮節，Tina直接質問血親。

　　「是驚喜喔！」Queenie咧嘴一笑，偏頭看向時鐘。還有幾分鐘就六點了，時間自會說明一切。

　　Tina抱怨，「我恨驚喜。」

　　「深有同感。」Moon淡然自述。

　　Tina看Moon一眼，不知該不該為此感到慰藉。

　　六點的報時鐘一響，消影術暫時扭曲屋裡唯一的入口，一名暗紅髮絲的青年在孔雀藍大衣包裹下，翩然來到──Newt拿著皮箱，垂下頭，羞澀的對所有人微笑。

　　「晚安。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　光只有Newt一個人，也許是驚喜，但他還拿著皮箱，讓驚喜裡多幾分驚嚇。

　　Tina來不及發問，Jacob先跳起來。

　　「你是夢裡的那個英國佬！」Jacob欣喜若狂地舉起雙手，不知是要歡呼還是要把Newt摟進懷裡。

　　「好久不見，Kowalski先生。」Newt微笑，沒有因為Jacob的親暱往後退。

　　「拜託！叫我Jacob！就像之前那樣！」Jacob垂頭看向皮箱，「老天！這是那個皮箱嗎！？」他伸出手，「我一直以為你是場美夢！跟她一樣！」他回頭看向Queenie。

　　Queenie回以燦爛的微笑，「你才是我的美夢，Jacob。」

　　「抱歉，我有點搞糊塗了。」Moon眨眨眼，「我以為你們施了遺忘咒？」他看向Tina。

　　Tina嘆息，「上次比較特別，是用惡閃鴉的毒液代替，但我不了解其中的原理。」

　　「那能洗去不好的記憶，非洲巫醫常常用它來受過創傷的孩子，」Newt怯生生發言，「Frank幫我很多忙，若不是他，我也做不到這件事。」

　　這次不用Moon提問，Tina率先回答，「雷鳥。Frank是隻雷鳥的名字。」

　　Queenie以夢幻的語調補充，「很美的生物。」

　　「那隻雷鳥！？牠在裡頭嗎？」Jacob期待地看向皮箱。

　　「很遺憾，他回去亞利桑那了。」Newt微笑，「但如果你想要的話，我改天能帶你去拜訪他，」他的語調隨之提高，「聽說他過得很好，我一直想去──」

　　皮箱鎖扣突然彈開，發出響亮的聲音，所有人注意力被吸引過去，一道銀灰色的煙霧從中飄出，緩緩在半空中凝聚成囊毒豹的外型。它甩著尾巴，輕輕哼了聲後消散無形。

　　Newt僵住，隨之苦笑地把皮箱藏在身後。

　　Moon挑眉，一臉『我就知道』的了然。

　　Tina訝異地瞪向皮箱，據她所知，只有一個人擁有這種護法外型，從前陣子的通緝令來論，對方並非善類。「Newt，誰在裡頭？」

　　Newt彷彿想阻止般的往後退，「我可以解釋……」

　　「Teenie，這不是那個人的。」Queenie輕輕拉住Tina，安撫般的笑道，「又不是只有他擁有這樣的護法。」

　　Tina低罵，「Queenie，妳明知道MACUSA只有一個人擁有那種護法。」

　　Jacob到處看了看，顯然沒進入狀況，「你們在說誰？」

　　又一道煙霧竄出，這回，囊毒豹護法停在Newt腳邊，先打個哈欠，以超乎眾人想像的嗓音抱怨，「Artemis，我很高興你能跟朋友敘舊，但他餓了。」

　　不管這位『他』代指的是誰，的確讓Newt立刻放下皮箱，打開上頭的鎖頭。

　　皮箱展現其中的幽黑，一隻手遲疑地從中探出，那並非成年人的大小，也沒孩童的稚嫩，滿是傷痕的指節小心翼翼的撫摸皮箱邊緣，又往外頭摸了摸，似乎在確定的確有地面存在。

　　Newt蹲下身，握住那隻手，「別怕，我在這。」

　　那隻手握緊Newt，任由他帶領，緩緩爬出皮箱。

　　一名黑髮男孩，以眾人似曾相識的神態，撲進Newt懷裡，試圖讓大衣遮蔽站起來快到對方腰部的細瘦身軀。

　　Tina啞口無言，舉起的手不知是在驚訝那隻護法擁有者竟不是她認定的那個人還是訝於那名男孩神似某個人的模樣。

　　Queenie整張臉發亮，「他是──」

　　Moon顯然和Jacob一同，陷入困惑。

　　Newt微笑，鼓勵般的輕拍快藏進身後的黑髮男孩，「Credence，跟大家打聲招呼。」

　　稱呼一出，客廳幾乎要炸了鍋。

　　「Credence！？那名闇黑怨靈宿主？」Queenie尖叫，喜悅的那種，「慈悲的路易斯！這真是太好了！」

　　Jacob訝然，「他是那個男孩？！」他咧嘴而笑，「好傢伙！我就知道他沒事！」

　　「他不是快二十歲了嗎？」Moon想起報告裡的描述，怎麼看也不像眼前頂多十歲出頭的孩子模樣，「他是怎麼活下來？」

　　Tina放棄思考，她直接看向Newt，「他怎麼變成現在這模樣的？」

　　Newt欲言又止，另一道與他神似的嗓音回答問題。

　　「一言難盡，Goldstein小姐。」

　　Theseus從皮箱內爬出，他來不及完全離開，一道惡咒立刻甩向他，他反射性抽出魔杖，將其彈開。「──嘿！這是別人家！」

　　離Moon最近的Queenie嚇得尖叫，Jacob立刻把她拉到身後，和眾人一同遠離戰場。

　　「天殺的我才不管這個！通通記在你的帳上，」Moon咒罵，「你竟敢把我丟在那種地方！」隨著咒罵射出的是一道又一道的惡咒。每一道都針對Theseus，每一道都被彈開。

　　Theseus邊躲邊叫，「你不是玩得很高興嗎？」他縮到沙發後，抗辯般的探出頭，「我看你用法條輾壓那些人輾壓得很爽啊，就理所當然的先來美國了。」他語調越反駁越像在表示『你瞧你也知道這很好玩對吧？我特地把他們留給你耶！』的無辜。

　　「去你媽的高興！」Moon咒罵，「你留給我的還有整棟房子油腔滑調的政客！Martin更不三不四的叫來一群應召女郎，操你媽的法國禮儀，我不需要單身派對！也不需要更多的女人！更別說還要應付Fawley部長有關於『你到底在哪裡！？』的問話！去你奶奶的Scamander！透露點消息是會死是嗎！？」劈穿沙發，他氣憤難平打算試驗強迫咒到底能不能搞定Theseus根深蒂固的懶病。

　　「你弄壞別人東西了！」眼見掩蔽物沒了，Theseus連忙轉移陣地，不忘丟出抗辯，「我有拒絕Martin的好意，本來有──」

　　「──不要以為我不知道那全是你的拖延戰術！」

　　遠在房間另一端的Newt一方面對血親投以毫不同情的目光，另一方面把Credence護得更緊。

　　「不用阻止他們嗎？」跟著躲在廚房這邊的Jacob有些緊張地詢問。

　　「別擔心，」Newt淡然，「讓Moon先生發洩完壓力就好。」他揮舞魔杖，平靜在兩方間架設屏障，「他們常這樣。」

　　從驚嚇中平復的Queenie蹲下身，以微笑引誘Credence從Newt背後探出頭，「嗨，我叫做Queenie，很高興認識你，Credence。」

　　Credence注視Queenie，似乎認出她來，又似乎什麼也沒認得。

　　Tina跟著蹲在Queenie身旁，「嗨，Credence，你好嗎？」

　　Credence目光轉向Tina，抓著Newt的手更緊了些，他張開口，似說了什麼，但Tina聽到的只有寂靜。

　　Newt低下頭，對Credence微笑，「你今晚想吃什麼？Credence。」

　　又一道閃亮的惡咒反彈到地板上，稍稍震動到皮箱。暗黑色的魔杖尖從中出現，以教科書般精準的動作，抵銷掉從Theseus與Moon魔杖射出來的咒語。

　　Newt暗自對Credence眨眨眼，似在說『瞧，總會沒事的。』。

　　對Tina來說就不是這一回事，她臉色蒼白地看著Graves一派從容地從皮箱裡走出，雖是身著簡單的襯衫與牛仔褲，氣場卻震懾所有人。

　　Theseus鬆口氣，「你不能早點出來嗎？」

　　Graves偏頭，「有難得一見的景色，就情不自禁的多欣賞一點時間。」

　　「去你的，Percy。」Theseus彈跳起身，向仍拿著魔杖的Moon舉起手，「沒事，他是自己人。」語調不再是剛才的調皮。

　　Moon收起魔杖，以眼神向Theseus示意『我們還沒完』。

　　Theseus十分幼稚的以唇語回應『就知道你愛我』。

　　Moon回以貨真價實的白眼。

　　Graves徹底無視後方的爭戰，輕巧撤除Newt設起的屏障，卻直接撞上另一個魔杖尖。

　　Tina舉著魔杖，毫不遲疑的指向Graves。

　　Graves略挑眉，雖停止接近，但指尖略有所圖的輕點魔杖。

　　「Teenie。」Queenie示警般的呼喚。

　　Tina沒有理會。

　　Theseus逕自走到Graves身旁，本想用身體阻擋Tina，卻被Graves以眼神阻止。

　　Theseus聳聳肩，停下腳步，與Graves併肩而立。

　　Newt低喃，「Tina，他不是那個人。」

　　「我知道。」Tina回應又冷又脆，彷彿北地寒冰。她很清楚她在做什麼。

　　「Goldstein，我知道他們對妳說什麼。」Graves略偏頭，「相不相信是妳的選擇，我不會強迫妳，」他的語調中沒有請求，只有平舖直述的淡然，「但能否給我機會說明？」

　　Tina咬唇，似在思索。

　　半分鐘後，Tina放下魔杖，所有人都暗自鬆口氣。

　　「你們得把我的家修理好。」Tina揚起頭，毫不猶豫的命令，「然後，我們再開始談。」

　　Graves微笑，似乎對Tina的反應充滿自豪，「這不成問題。」

　　用不著說，Moon跟Theseus立刻被Graves打發到客廳去收拾殘餘。剩下的人紛紛舉起魔杖，處理更重要的晚餐事宜。這多少有點困難，畢竟還多了名法律上的通緝犯跟莫魔。Queenie不打算分開處理，Jacob也不打算站在一旁，什麼也不做。

　　於是眾人很尷尬的圍繞廚房剛建立出來的中島站成一圈，食材飄在半空中，順從魔杖的指示化為可口的食物，好些調味與成品出於Jacob手中，Queenie只負責加快的進度。

　　以幾個魔咒迅速處理完客廳慘狀的Theseus黏過來，本想參上一腳，但Moon、Newt與Graves以眾人前所未見的嚴厲阻止他碰任何處理完或是沒有處理的食物，Credence更是拉開Theseus觸手可及的任何食材。

　　Tina訝異地看著身旁不約而同的阻止，立刻發覺事態不妙。

　　讀到眾人心聲的Queenie低笑出聲，Jacob眨眨眼，顯然沒有了解狀況，但他立刻從Queenie附在耳旁的私語明解事態，對Theseus投以同情的目光。

　　Theseus的哀怨都快化為催狂魔了。

　　一盆裝滿麵糊的攪拌碗塞到Theseus面前，Graves頭也不回的命令，「你處理這個。」

　　Theseus心滿意足的開始調理，所有人的目光立刻轉到Graves身上，暗自擔憂是否會吃到毒死人不償命的暗黑料理。

　　Graves淡然扛住所有人的困惑，自顧自的清出Theseus面前的空間。

　　Theseus看Graves一眼，嘴角微勾，麵糊順應他魔杖指揮，以既定方向從碗中飄出，在空中勾畫出一座建築物的外貌、人型、奇獸、飛鳥繞行其中，有如一個小宇宙。各種可食用的彩繪用巧克力點畫麵團，勾勒出眾人都能辨識的外型。

　　「是MACUSA。」Tina驚嘆。

　　「那是主席。」Queenie啞然失笑，認出一名顯然氣炸的麵糰人。

　　眾人紛紛指認那些行走於微型大樓裡的麵糰人，那些廊道細節彷彿重現他們記憶。而在大樓下方，一個巧克力味的麵糰人窩居其中，四周更圍繞一群藍莓口味的麵糰。紅白相間的牆壁，分隔他們，彷彿這些人天生就該獨自居住。

　　Credence盯著中央那個巧克力麵團，指尖略有所圖。

　　Theseus以微笑阻止Credence。

　　Credence又縮回Newt背後，目光卻直盯著巧克力麵糰瞧。

　　Graves以魔杖輕點，剩餘的麵糰以蔬菜汁染色，深沉且扎眼的綠，它們化為不知其名的怪物，從大廈入口進入，吞掉大部分的麵糰人，毀掉地底的間隔。

　　巧克力人跑了出來，瞬間消失在蔬菜中。

　　雖知面前上演的不過是玩鬧，但一想到可能性，眾人頓時白了臉色。

　　Theseus敲敲麵糰，大廈再度恢復原狀，巧克力人從蔬菜堆中揪出，那些墨綠色的怪物也回到Graves身旁，化為麵團。

　　「有任何建議嗎？」Theseus一手撐在桌面，咧嘴而笑。

　　Tina和Moon互看一眼，他們拿出魔杖，原先放在桌上有待處理的食材化為手中的士兵，一場邊吃邊玩的戰爭正式開打。他們圍坐在中島旁討論，交換資訊與意見，每當深綠色蔬菜麵糰贏了就翻盤重來。

　　Queenie品嘗水果，指出裡頭人物反應不對之處，她熟知每一個人，她朝夕相處，在他們的思緒裡生活。

　　Jacob興致勃勃的待在Queenie身旁出著各種主意，它們大部分被採用，少部分則因太天馬行空，牴觸基本原理而棄置。

　　Newt看到中途，忍不住參戰，金黃色果醬是他的奇獸。Credence乖巧地坐在他身旁，小口吃著Jacob遞來的肉派跟Newt調配的藥草茶，仔細把眼前所見記在腦海。

　　夜深了，戰爭仍在持續，範圍從MACUSA蔓延好幾個街區。蔬菜麵糰贏了太多次，但沒有一個人放棄，他們持續嘗試。

　　桌面上，不停補充的食物餵飽眾人極需熱量的腦袋，咖啡與茶隨之奉上。

　　深夜特有的寂靜籠罩住屋子，在次充滿各種咒罵、合作、鋌而走險中，他們贏得一場戰爭，然後是又一場，再一場。

　　Graves露出滿意的笑容，所有人都是。

　　Theseus以魔杖輕點麵糰，原本不可食用的柔軟頓時化為可口的餅乾，它們攤放在盤子裡，以金黃色的蘋果果醬妝點，散發出誘人的香氣。

　　未顧Theseus料理的惡名，所有人分食餅乾，徹底抹消證據，訝然它的美味。其中有一塊最先被消滅──Credence趁眾人不注意，抓住唯一一片巧克力口味的餅乾，一口吞了它。

 

　　ＴＢＣ


	10. Chapter 10

　　早晨，陽光喚醒Newt，他身上的重物卻沒有移開的打算，依然縮在懷中，沉在夢神的搖籃裡。

　　大概又長了幾歲，感受比昨日差距頗多的重量，Newt漫無邊際的想。

　　陰影在Newt尚未睜開眼的臉上來回掃過，帶著每個人不同的香氣，對方壓低聲音，執意揭開他裝睡的事實，卻不願意嚇到與他同睡在一塊的Credence。

　　Newt輕嘆口氣，張開眼，Tina正坐在他面前，紅茶與咖啡飄浮在半空中，紙與筆也是。他沒看見Theseus或Graves，依照昨晚最後的記憶，他們在壁爐旁並肩而坐，交換酒水與難以辨清的低語。他們去哪了？

　　【早安。】

　　羽毛筆如此書寫，想必是偵測到Tina無聲的唇語。

　　【我們得談談。】

　　Tina看向Credence，Newt如今的審訊椅，世上最好的牢房。

　　New保護性的圈住Credence，試圖讓對方睡更安穩。男孩側過身，臉埋入他頸項，顯然睡得更沉了。

　　【早安，Tina。】像是認同Tina的貼心，Newt以細不可察的唇語回應，【你想要談些什麼？】

　　Tina咬唇，視線停在Credence身上，思索整晚的疑惑只歸納出一個模糊不清的詢問，【發生什麼事了？】

　　【一個小意外。】Newt垂下視線，忽略發現當下差點寄咆哮信轟醒血親的慌張，他頓了頓，視線又跟Tina對上，【他會沒事。】

　　【怎麼會沒事？他…】Tina吞口唾液，【他頂多十歲大啊。】又看了眼Credence，她不知該不該改口，男孩似乎在長大，昨晚能掩蓋住手背的袖口已經縮到手腕處的合身。

　　【他前幾天更小，大概六歲。】

　　Newt不願提的是，Credence才六歲，就有被虐待的血腫和大範圍瘀青，男孩沒有表示任何困惑，彷彿早習慣如此。Newt的慌張只讓他下意識遮掩身體，想把傷處藏得更深。

　　這讓Newt每天早上醒來第一件事便是檢查Credence的身體，確認沒有出現新的傷口。每天，只要Credence有恢復的情形，血腫與瘀青也隨之而來，彷彿過往每天都有它們陪伴。

　　唯一值得寬慰的是，Credence似乎認得Newt，在張眼的那刻起，他的目光停在Newt身上，露出些許笑容，隨之而來的，卻是癱瘓般的無力和虛弱。

　　第一天，Credence連握筆都難。他耗了整天才勉強站起來走動，跟在Newt身後，有如一條虛弱的尾巴。

　　Theseus作過檢查，表示Credence身體沒有問題，真要說，大概是太久沒恢復人形，得重新適應。至於為什麼變成現在這年紀。他猜測大概是闇黑怨靈的造成。它消失了，身體失去保護，自然回溯到原本的模樣。但為何不是回到該有的歲數？Theseus雙手一攤，宣告投降。

　　眼見Tina陷入沉默，Newt補充，【我知道該怎麼讓他長大，他會恢復的。】

　　【他…】Tina看了看Newt，【他記得嗎？】她一頓，【所有的事。】

　　【也許。】Newt輕嘆，他沒有深問，光Credence記得他就值得感謝Merlin，其他的事Newt連想都不敢想。他有時會想，也許Credence只是雛鳥反射，幼獸總會下意識知道誰能照顧他。這跟記憶完全是兩碼子事。

　　【有時，忘記也是件幸福的事。】

　　羽毛筆再度揮舞，墨水描繪出兩人都熟悉的字眼，也是這一星期來最困擾Newt的事。

　　【Newt，我注意到，Credence一整晚都沒有說話。】Tina皺眉，羽毛筆隨即劃掉字句，【不對，是他有說話，但我沒有聽見聲音。】她看向Credence，任誰都看得出她的憂慮，【他啞了嗎？】

　　「沒有。」Newt下意識出聲反駁，隨即壓低聲量，【他沒有。】

　　Theseus確認過Credence沒有啞掉，只是不知為何無法使用聲帶。

　　「也許是因為太久沒用了，給他一點時間。」

　　幾天前，Theseus撫摸Credence的頭，笑嘻嘻地解說。

　　Credence縮起身子，並非嫌惡也不是害怕，他訝異的抬頭看向Newt，幼嫩的臉龐滿是困惑。

　　直到Newt告知Theseus的身分後，Credence才轉頭，對Theseus露出羞怯的微笑。

　　Theseus突然抓起男孩，猛烈的熊抱嚇出無聲的尖叫，一旁的馬克杯突然破裂，芬芳的藥草茶流了滿地。

　　Credence嚇呆了，隨即身體縮得小小的，目光到處飄移，似乎想找角落躲。

　　Theseus不以為意，更用力抱了抱Credence，揉亂他長到肩際的髮，「好小子，這麼小就會爆裂咒，以後可以當名正氣師！」

　　Credence僵住了。

　　Theseus跟Newt互看一眼，Theseus隨即把Credence放回地面，抽出魔杖，「揮揮看。」

　　「Theseus。」Newt警告，Theseus的魔杖以認主出名，心情不好還會逆火。

　　「保護過度，」Theseus偏偏頭，示意血親取出魔杖，「他是名巫師，總得會一點魔法。」

　　Credence接過魔杖，指尖遲疑的在杖身遊走，良久，他小心翼翼的揮了一下，魔杖不滿的彈出大量火花。

　　Credence嚇得往後退去，跌到Newt懷裡。

　　Theseus收回魔杖，視線轉到站得老遠的Graves身上。

　　Graves用目光回以『想都別想』的拒絕。

　　Theseus略挑眉，Graves顯然不打算解釋。

　　Newt隨即把魔杖遞給Credence，「試試看。」他握著Credence的手，低喃咒語，引導對方在空中劃出一個完美的弧度。

　　盆栽飄起，不過十秒後又墜落回原地。

　　Credence訝異地看著魔杖，又看了看Newt，整張臉被喜悅點亮。

　　「等回到倫敦，我們去買你的魔杖。」Newt承諾，「用別人的魔杖很容易受傷。」

　　那天，Newt以保管為由，把魔杖交給Credence整天。男孩沒在練習走路時，便會對著各種不怕摔的物品練習飄浮咒。

　　這個咒語花了Credence一天熟練，走路也是。

　　隔日，Credence顯然狀況好多了，卻無法言語。Theseus趁Newt不注意，教他爆裂咒。火光跟燒焦的痕跡彷彿蝸牛移動的黏液，跟了男孩一路。

　　再隔天，Newt注意到Credence雙手捧著瑩白的燈火，有如水球般，隨心意拋上拋下。男孩沒表示是誰教的無杖魔法，他跟Theseus都知道是誰做的。

　　Graves沒表示為何只教Credence無杖魔法，不像Theseus還會與Credence玩鬧，他跟男孩相處得極淡，大多在確定他記得施咒步驟後便任他自己練習。

　　對於學習魔法，Credence態度是被動的，他顯然更愛跟在Newt身旁照顧奇獸。

　　剛開始，玻璃獸不太滿意之前與牠差不多體型的同伴突然變成這麼大一隻，牠老趴在Credence肩頭，沒事哼幾聲，抓著男孩的頭髮玩。

　　幻影猿在第一次見面時伸手摸了摸Credence的頭，張開的雙手彷彿要把男孩抱入懷裏。

　　Newt蹲下身，讓對方接手時，幻影猿又往後退，溜回窩裡。

　　其餘奇獸彷彿沒發覺Credence的改變，依然故我的接受他，但許多時候Newt得把男孩拉離奇獸身旁──奴尼蛇在一陣商討過後，決定Credence現在不再是難吃的煙霧，而是可口的佳餚，比較大膽的左邊那顆頭趁Newt不注意，差點一口吞了他。

　　囊毒豹動手前先看一下Newt，最後嫌麻煩般的收起爪子。Newt不知該不該為此感到貼心。

　　火龍壓根不管Credence到底是什麼，一律無視，牠對Theseus還熱情點，Graves就……Newt終於了解到Graves的『不討奇獸歡心』這句話不是在開玩笑。

　　Newt重新教Credence跟肉食性奇獸相處的方法，試圖保護雙方安全。

　　Credence似乎有些失落，但這點失落沒有他發現他擁有一間獨立的房時來得大，他什麼也沒表示，拿著筆記本走進去。

　　Theseus得知Credence曾自行調製魔藥後，時不時拉走他，說要上課。男孩辨識單字的能力增進不少，已經能斷斷續續的看懂預言家日報，更常坐在寫稿的Newt身旁寫作業。

　　那晚，反而是Newt沒睡好，不得不起床修改書稿，整理藥草田。

　　身為夜貓子的Theseus笑得比皮皮鬼還討人厭。

　　再隔天，Newt依舊沒睡好。

　　半夜被吵醒的Graves翻個白眼，手一揮，把他關進Credence的房間，連話都懶得說。

　　Newt和還沒睡的Credence面面相覷。

　　Credence抱起枕頭，打算睡地板，Newt拉住他，表示床很大，用不著擔心。

　　Newt入睡時刻意保持距離，醒來時卻發覺他摟著Credence，臉埋對方腰際，一夜無夢，甚至睡到隔日午後。

　　窗外，奇獸的喧鬧幾乎要翻了天，半點沒吵到他們。同樣睡得昏沉的Credence則長了幾歲，徹底抹去幼年的稚嫩，化為不過十歲出頭的纖瘦。

　　Newt完全不願回想那天Theseus或Graves任何一人的反應。

　　「他還小，需要別人幫忙調節魔力。」

　　這是Newt唯一願意記得的解釋。其他的……Theseus嘴真該縫起來，他怎麼就不記得永久噤聲咒的施咒方法？

　　Credence又翻了身，他半個身體纏到Newt身上，抓得死緊。他的確長大了，連力氣都大了不少。

　　Newt抬頭，對Tina苦笑，【抱歉，Credence睡得不太安穩。】

　　Tina微笑，似乎覺得面前景象挺可愛的，卻掩飾不了憂慮，【我能幫你什麼？】

　　【一個住所？】Newt偏頭，【不用太大，夠放皮箱就好了，我能解決其他的問題。】他需要找個安全地方讓Credence待著，有些事不方便讓對方跟在身旁。

　　Tina笑了，【我相信Jacob很樂意幫忙，】她勾勾手，咖啡與紅茶飄到Newt面前，她拿起咖啡，壁爐上的時鐘報了準時的六點聲響，【我聽說他店裡還有間空房。】

　　Newt略撐起身，接過紅茶，【我相信那裡會很棒的。】

　　彷彿被打擾般，Credence臉埋入Newt頸項，在兩人沒注意到的陰影裡，他張開眼，仔細把羊皮紙上的字句記到腦海。

　　Newt輕拍Credence，用毛毯蓋住男孩裸露的肩膀。

　　Credence再度閉上眼，發出細不可察的嘆息。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　只是一個小插曲。

　　Graves坐在Theseus身旁，面前的盤子象徵性地擺放少許食物。Jacob注意到他什麼也沒吃。

　　整晚下來，Graves吃的喝的，皆從Theseus盤中取得，其餘的，一概未碰。其餘人彷彿無視這點，依然故我的吃喝談笑，試圖打贏玩鬧般的戰爭。

　　Jacob暗忖，這應該不是他一大早揮別Queenie，趕在開市前上工遇到Graves的原因，但也許真的是。

　　Graves一反前日的輕便，現今的裝扮與氣勢更似另一個人，一名Jacob見過許多次的偽裝者。

　　「Kowalski先生，」Graves點頭道早，他待在後巷，自有份異樣的格格不入，卻又完美的隱藏在清晨的海霧裡，「我有些事想請教你。」

　　「好的。」Jacob暗自吞口唾液，冬天的冷冽讓他不由自主的往後退，絕對不是他被Graves的出現嚇著了。老天爺！對方可是走來的！又不是使用那些令他驚嘆又驚嚇的魔法，「我能幫你什麼？」他是名莫魔，還是名不怎麼樣的，他實在想不出能幫上對方這樣的巫師什麼忙。

　　Graves皺眉，似乎為Jacob的妄自菲薄而略感不悅，「只是一些疑問。」他看一眼鎖死的門。

　　Jacob這才驚覺他們倆都站在屋外受凍，他連忙打開鎖，「瞧我這性子，請進！快請進！外頭可冷了！」

　　屋內的溫度與屋外所差無幾，但少了寒風吹撫，自然多一份暖意。Jacob摸索櫥櫃裡的火柴，想點燃烤爐，等會他有無數的活得幹，總得先加溫烤箱，更別說烤爐的火焰足夠讓室內溫暖起來。

　　Jacob拿起火柴，指尖發顫，劃不開火苗。

　　Graves做了個漫不經心的動作。

　　爐火升起，溫暖的炙黃照亮屋內，更照亮兩人的臉。

　　Jacob為此微笑，「謝謝你，Graves先生。」

　　Graves略挑眉，似乎覺得Jacob反應頗為有趣。

　　Jacob緊張的微笑，連忙看向佔據廚房大部分面積的中島，他最不會跟Graves這種人相處了，誰來幫幫他！「我、我得先處理昨晚發酵的麵團，」他看向白布蓋起的鐵盆，手指都快攪在一起，「如果你不介意的話。」

　　Graves沒有任何表示。

　　像得到允許般，Jacob自顧自的做起日常準備，他檢查麵糰發酵的狀態，滿意的微笑，隨後撕一小塊，擺放到後院窗台。

　　Graves略挑眉，像是想不透Jacob的舉止。

　　Jacob笑了，「這是給天使吃的，我奶奶特別囑咐，這能讓麵糰發酵得更好。」他一愣，醒覺在跟誰說話那般的笑了，「抱歉，我忘了，你們不信這個。」

　　「不，」Graves一頓，「這是很可愛的…習慣。」

　　「我知道。」Jacob一擺手，像在說你別逗我了，「Queenie也這樣說過，不過，我想，舊習難改，」麵粉沾上指尖，粉白隨之飄揚，「你不站遠一點嗎？」他比劃佔據中島大部分檯面的龐大麵團，「我是指，沾上就可惜了。」對方的大衣黑如渡鴉，純粹得宛如沾上一點白都是褻瀆。

　　Graves意有所指的暗示魔杖，「無須擔心。」

　　「喔！對，我老忘了。」Jacob笑，「有時，我也想成為巫師，」他熟練的戳揉，拍打，把一團團分割好的麵糰揉塑成型，「魔法真的很棒。」

　　Graves語調平鋪直敘，彷彿講述事實，「也帶來許多麻煩。」

　　「凡事總有好跟不好的一面，」Jacob聳肩，「我奶奶常說，喜歡好的，遠離壞的，日子會過得更好些。」

　　「你奶奶想必是名樂觀的人。」

　　「是最好的人。」Jacob咧嘴而笑，突然像想起什麼般，紅了臉，「抱歉，我只顧著說自己的事……」

　　「倒不至於，」Graves環顧打掃得一塵不染的廚房，「我一直很中意這裡的味道。」

　　「我也很喜歡。」把揉捏好的麵糰擺放到烤盤上，「特別是麵包即將烤好的那段時間，簡直是最幸福的時刻。」他仔細調整麵團間的距離，避免黏糊在一塊的慘劇，「你喜歡橘子醬嗎？我昨晚烤好一批果醬餅乾，你肯定會愛上它的。」

　　「不了。」

　　Graves簡單明確的拒絕讓Jacob想起昨晚所見之景，「抱歉，是我太一頭熱。」

　　「不，並非如此。」Graves看向層層排疊好的麵糰與包裝好的餅乾，「我沒有這個習慣。」

　　Jacob連忙揮手，「是我不好，我、我是指我注意到了，你昨晚幾乎沒吃什麼，我有幾名待在歐洲奮鬥的哥們也是這樣，老放鬆不下來，」他微笑，「但我想，你一定很信任Newt的哥哥。」他看向Graves，「你只吃他碰過的東西。」他自言自語般地說，「我想，你不是很喜歡他，就是很信任他。」

　　Graves微笑，「你不是巫師真的挺可惜的。」

　　「我是莫魔，」Jacob雙手一揮，自豪的向對方展現周遭，他的小小王國，「雖然有些遺憾，但我正做著我最喜歡的事，沒什麼比這個更好了。」他笑容溫暖，富有傳染力。

　　Graves沉默些許，做出決定，「我得承認，我原本來此是為別的事，但顯然是我過度擔憂，」他笑容輕鬆了點，「Kowalski先生，我得詢問你幾件事，可能有些私人，但我需要你的建議。」

　　Jacob點頭，下意識收斂起笑容，「好的。」

　　「當你是孩子時，該怎麼讓你離開屋子？」

　　Jacob一愣，本能感覺不妙，轉念一想，不過是小問題，他在擔心什麼？他想了想，閒話家常般開口，「小時候，我最喜歡下雨。」他拿起點綴用的果乾，為爆角怪麵包鑲上燦藍，「特別是那種雷聲陣陣的大雷雨。」他微笑，「每當那時候，我老爸會帶我到森林裡露營，一家人聚在柴火旁吃吃喝喝，聊各式各樣的天。」

　　Jacob話鋒一轉，「後來，我才知道，我住的地方，每逢下雨就淹水。」他做了個無傷大雅的鬼臉，「雖然從沒淹到我家，但我父親一看到雨雲就發愁，不是擔心河水沖走屋子，就是擔心山崩掩埋它。我奶奶老笑他傻，說顧慮太多，我當時哪知道這些？光顧著跟我奶奶東轉西繞就花費大半天的時光。」

　　「那棟房子現今是否完好？」

　　「若不是戰爭，它恐怕到我曾孫出生都不會倒。」Jacob檢測烤爐的溫度，隨即拿起裝滿麵包的烤盤，「老房子的好處。」

　　Graves微笑，「謝謝你的幫忙，Kowalski先生。」他拎起那包Jacob本以為會被忽略的餅乾，珍重的收入口袋，「我想，我會喜歡它的。」

　　Jacob回以笑意，「沒人不愛我奶奶的橘子醬。」

　　Graves點點頭，循著來時路離開了。

　　Jacob目送Graves離去，忙碌讓他把這段記憶丟到腦後，直到下午，顧客人潮稍減，才又想起了它。他看著外頭逐漸轉陰的天氣，聽到顧客喃喃自語「又下雨了。」的抱怨，微微一笑，「下雨天沒什麼不好的。」

　　聽到這句話的Credence抬起頭。

　　Jacob沒打算解釋，直接遞給Credence試作的餅乾，讓男孩露出羞澀的微笑。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　早上總是特別忙碌，尤其是開會的早上。

　　這樣的早晨，Queenie跟同事總得準備足夠餵滿整個魁地奇球場的咖啡與點心，而其中，Queenie準備的咖啡是最搶手的，她也不吝於給每一名仍帶著倦容的同僚一抹燦爛的微笑或是幾句關懷的問候。

　　最近，春天即將到來的腳步讓不少同事開始擔憂，她們紛紛討論預防花粉熱的最新方法與治療魔藥。這可是每年最重要的話題之一，誰叫罹患花粉熱的患者逐年增多，疫情卻絲毫沒獲得半點控制。

　　而今天，人們注目的焦點有所不同，兩名陌生人的出現讓他們壓低討論的聲量，紛紛把目光轉到他們身上，其中一名的Moon是第一次參加會議，也是第一次穿過人群，拿走Queenie盤中的飲品──兩杯加了醒神魔藥的咖啡，一杯加了兩顆糖，另一杯則無。

　　據Queenie所知，Moon很早就離開昨晚的聚會，說要回去休息，怎麼睡眠不足了？好奇心讓她不由得把心神從手頭忙碌的事中轉開，悄悄往Moon前去的方向望了眼。

　　Queenie看見Theseus，那名她和Jacob一塊離開時仍在跟Graves、Tina、Newt和Credence聊天的正氣師雙手環胸，坐在座位上閉目養神。他們該不會聊了整晚？不可能啊，Credence哈欠連連，Newt不至於會讓男孩窩在大腿上睡著。

　　Moon踹了Theseus椅腳，堪稱粗魯的叫醒對方。

　　Theseus接過只加醒神魔藥的黑咖啡，看也沒看的一口氣喝完，隨即滿臉愁苦的低聲說了什麼。

　　也許是在埋怨味道呢。Queenie打趣的想，今天調配魔藥的是Abi，她向來不注重味道，只注重效果，不少人第一次喝的時候都差點吐出來。

　　Moon說了什麼，他坐到Theseus旁邊，多丟兩顆糖到咖啡裡，但當他喝下第一口時，仍忍不住皺眉。

　　怎麼認識Theseus的人都很愛讓他先嘗味道？Queenie決定晚點要問一問Moon，也許會得到相當有趣的答案。

　　Theseus看了Moon一眼，目光隨即與Queenie對上，他眼眸含笑，熠熠生光，有如見到美人的驚艷。若不是他指節間閃閃發亮的翡翠銀戒跟昨晚他輕靠Graves交頭接耳的神情太令人印象深刻， Queenie真的會被騙過去。

　　Queenie對Theseus回以微笑，提議般的舉起裝滿點心的托盤。

　　Theseus以唇語回應『晚點』，目光隨即轉開，他漫不經心的用指尖拍打大腿，顯然陷入沉思。

　　Queenie無暇他顧，再度回到工作中，不停給予同事燦爛的笑容與安慰的笑語。

　　太陽又上升了點，會議即將開始，主席也取走她那份咖啡，她在Theseus那稍稍減緩腳步。Moon對她點頭致敬，Theseus又睡著了，還得靠Moon把他戳醒，暗示對方主席剛經過了。

　　這段小插曲讓Queenie的笑容更燦爛了些，卻沒膽笑出聲。

　　到目前為止，Queenie沒有看見血親的身影，她目光屢屢飄向門口，暗自擔憂。所幸，在最後幾分鐘她瞧見Tina豎起的大衣衣領與胡亂吞下早餐後，唇旁遺留的痕跡。

　　「真高興妳趕上了。」Queenie遞給Tina最喜歡的溫咖啡，再不著痕跡塞給她紙巾，暗示血親打理儀容。「疲累的一晚？」

　　「不，是忙碌的一早。」Tina匆匆回以微笑，連忙用紙巾抹去不雅。她等會得報告呢，絕不能不修邊幅。「謝謝。」她飛快走到位置上，差點撞翻經過的同僚。

　　Queenie邊暗自感嘆Tina老是這麼匆匆忙忙，邊手腳不停地收拾托盤。她跟同事得離開了，主席很注重會議的寧靜與專注，食物香味是最容易引人走神的。

　　大門在Queenie身後關上，她熟練的清理殘餘並準備會議結束後的點心。今天的小餅乾是她跟Jacob討論出來的傑作，希望能撫慰同僚的心靈。

　　一隻不知從何而來的紅胸秋沙降落到Queenie身後的窗台上，胸前掛著厚重的一疊信。

　　Queenie趁等待的過程中與紅胸秋沙聊天，牠親暱的啄走她掌心的果乾，回以滿足的低鳴。

　　這場會議比預期中的久，結束後的氣氛也相當糟糕，沒幾個人是帶著笑容離開，Tina連句話都沒跟Queenie說，與其他正氣師同事邊討論邊走遠，語調焦慮不已。

　　Queenie目送血親離去，托盤的點心很快拿取一空。讚賞聲不絕於耳，沒有什麼比品嘗者滿足的笑容更讓她開心。

　　Moon是最後幾名離開會議室的，他的情緒沒有因會議改變，仍是一派安然，也許這跟他們實為旁觀者的職責有關吧。

　　Queenie笑著遞給Moon一包餅乾，「你還好嗎？」

　　Moon的腦海充滿Queenie難以了解的語言，古愛爾蘭語，她猜想，她連單字都聽不懂。

　　「感謝妳的好心。」Moon微笑，「和往常差不到哪去。」

　　突然一聲低鳴，Moon目光轉而落到Queenie身旁的紅胸秋沙身上，臉色頓時變臭不少，更立刻轉頭，向後方走得緩慢的Theseus咒罵，「你又幹了什麼事！？」

　　Theseus打個哈欠，一時間沒醒覺到Moon的意思，他先看向Queenie，詢問般的挑眉。

　　Queenie總無意識探詢的能力再度撞上一片汪洋，什麼都沒瞧見。她隨即醒覺般的轉開目光，落到紅胸秋沙上。

　　Theseus這才看見半躲在Queenie身後的紅胸秋沙，他臉上立刻出現笑容，「Diana！真高興見到妳！」他手伸入口袋，打算拿出獎賞。

　　紅胸秋沙半點也不領情，扔了信件就走。

　　Theseus苦笑的拿起信封，目光因屬名變得深沉。

　　「一切還好嗎？」Queenie詢問。

　　Theseus嘴角一勾，「有妳這句關心，一切都會好的。」他拎走最後一包的餅乾，「謝謝妳，這是今早唯一發生的好事。」語畢，他親了口餅乾袋，隨即哼著荒腔走板的曲調走遠。

　　Moon翻個白眼，「別理他。」他瞪著不知何時出現在托盤上的告春花，糖衣甜霜製成的精緻，「他大概還沒清醒。」

　　「沒關係，」Queenie笑了，「請幫我謝謝他。」她驚嘆的看著糖花，素白與嫩綠的細膩讓人心生憐愛，「我很喜歡。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　無數次爭論後，粗略轉送的計畫總算成型。Tina拿著報告跟Queenie委託的紙袋（聽說是Jacob最新作品，跟Moon討論出來的配方。）近乎焦慮的穿過正氣師陷入即將來到午餐時刻，混著期待與煩躁的辦公室。她熟門熟路的走向轉角處一間獨立辦公室，徹底忽略離這裡最近的正氣師對她投以半帶警告，半帶驚奇的詭異目光。

　　輕敲門，Tina未等回應，毫不猶豫地推開，「Moon先生，我想這份──」話語一頓，她僵在原地，裡頭的人比預料中少，好死不死，偏偏是她不想最見到的那位。

　　「Goldstein？」手持魔杖，Theseus近乎慵懶的坐在辦公椅上，語調裡沒有警戒，銀戒閃耀引人注目的光芒，「Moon剛剛去買午餐了。」

　　「那我晚點再來。」語畢，Tina打算關門，門扉卻在Theseus勾起手後，毫不客氣地敞開。天殺的無杖魔法！

　　「請進，我想他很快就會回來。」

　　Tina嘗試關上門，「沒關係，我可以晚點──」

　　「妳這麼提防我是因為我早上搭訕妳妹妹，還是昨晚──」

　　Tina沒給Theseus說完的機會，她近乎粗魯的關上門，不讓外人探聽。「你瘋了嗎？」她低聲咒罵，不管發生什麼事，昨晚的聚會是不可言說的秘密。

　　Theseus略挑眉，笑意更深，卻慢吞吞地說完，「──我包庇妳知道的那一位仁兄的事嚇到妳了？」

　　空盪的辦公椅隨著魔杖的輕揮，緩緩落到Tina身旁，她沒有坐下的慾望，「那是你們的私事。」

　　「但妳顯然很有意見。」Theseus淡然，「妳也知道他不喜歡MACUSA的奇獸管制令，我不得不對外隱瞞他的行蹤，請別因此生氣。」

　　Tina瞪著Theseus，立刻明白她被耍了，「我沒有生氣。」她咬牙切齒的咒罵，持續扭轉門把，本該開啟的門卻文風不動。

　　「那麼妳為何不把那份我跟Moon該看的文件留下來？」Theseus咧嘴一笑，「還是說我跟他的關係就這麼令妳感到不安？」他意有所指地舉起帶著戒指的手，向Tina示意辦公椅，「請坐，我想我們該好好談一談。」

　　Tina依然站著，「我們沒什麼好談的。」

　　Theseus輕嘆，「我跟妳的關係應該沒這麼糟啊，法國那段時間不是相處的挺好的？」他一頓，「妳就這麼討厭他？」之前的相處雖然拘謹，但也沒劍拔弩張到這樣。

　　「我們擁有法律，Scamander先生。」Tina把牛皮紙袋放在椅子上，仍拿著文件。不管Newt怎麼保證，她仍無法相信離開時，打傷無數同僚的Graves。

　　「剛好我們都不太守法。」Theseus淡然，「要不然，我們現在聊天的地方就會是Merlin的廳堂。」他微笑，「我沒打算成為死刑池的座上嘉賓。」

　　「依我來看，你差幾步就會坐上去了。」Tina沒說的是，他們這一群都是，包括她。

　　「那我得努力點，」Theseus笑容更加燦爛，卻語焉不詳，「該怎麼讓妳信任我？Goldstein。」

　　「也許該從保密開始。」Tina輕道，「這正是我們都缺少的東西。」

　　「那好吧，」 Theseus聳聳肩，「我跟妳做個約定如何？」他略坐起身，「我跟那位先生，直到Grindelwald離開前，除了會立即危害到生命的狀況下，不會使用任何一種方法相互連絡，」他一頓，「而妳，得開始學著相信我。」

　　「違反者呢？」Tina語調生硬，「沒有規定的契約只是空談。」

　　Theseus撇嘴，「我親自走到死刑池裡去，妳也是。」他偏頭，「成交？」

　　Tina把文件放到椅面上，「成交。」

　　Theseus一揮手，兩人都聽見門鎖打開的輕響，「願我們有愉快一天。」

　　Tina轉身就走，連再見都沒說。

　　Theseus直到門關起來的瞬間，才癱軟在椅子上，雙手掩面，發出一頓意義不明的呻吟，「Merlin的鬍子啊！你把部下教這麼好做什麼啊……」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　傍晚，人潮稍減，即將銷售一空的麵包店來了名訪客，他先是觀望櫥窗裡的各種麵包，沒有拿取任何心儀的口味，壯碩的身子在孩童胡亂穿梭的店面令人訝異的沒有撞上任何人。他排著隊，搶著最後一名顧客的榮耀，緩慢來到櫃檯前。「晚安。」

　　忙到有些昏頭的店主抬起頭，這才看清面前的人，「Leonard！」Jacob響亮的喊出對方之名，「是什麼風把你吹來了？！」

　　「當然是你的麵包。」Moon微笑，舉起手中的牛皮紙袋，「我帶了點食材，也許你會喜歡。」

　　Jacob睜大雙眼，興奮之情顯而易見，「是昨天說的香料？我的老天啊！這真是太好了！我正想哪裡能找到它！」他伸手想接過紙袋，赫然撞上夾在兩人之間的櫃台，「等我一下！」他手忙腳亂的清理櫃台，好開啟夾門，「抱歉！這段時間剛好有點混亂。」他推開不過半身高的木板門，「請進！」

　　Moon欣然走入，廚房殘餘的麵包香在整天忙碌的工作後，融化他心中最柔軟的一塊。

　　Jacob從角落拉出一把折疊椅，「抱歉，廚房有點亂，」他拍掉椅面上的灰，「要喝點什麼嗎？」

　　「不，不用麻煩。」Moon接過Jacob滿懷包裝完好的餅乾，意有所指地看向櫃檯，「這是最舒服的地方，能待在這就很好了。」

　　Jacob循著Moon的視線轉頭，櫃檯前正站一名顧客，他笑呵呵地走向前去，「女士，我能幫妳什麼？」

　　Moon有條不亂的把餅乾袋排放在中島上，靜靜地吸口氣。他最愛的味道。

　　轉角的樓梯傳來慌亂的奔跑聲，Moon下意識的轉頭，一道黑影飛竄過身旁，其速度之快，距離之近，讓他反射性的施法抓住。

　　一隻玻璃獸。牠困在柔軟的泡泡裡，發出抗議的低鳴。

　　Moon挑眉打量面前的生物，思索對方從何而來，不過在看見一雙神似同事的臉從二樓跑下後，所有的困惑都有了答案。

　　Newt進來前先探望廚房各個角落，似在尋找什麼，然後目光才落到半被Moon身形遮掩的透明泡泡內，不知為何，玻璃獸刨抓泡泡的動作更加急促些。

　　「我告訴過你別亂跑！」Newt邊責罵邊走過來，語調是Moon從沒聽過的嚴厲，「這裡不是家裡，沒辦法讓你到處晃！」他目光隨之轉向Moon，語調也變得溫和許多，「謝謝你，Moon先生。」

　　「不客氣。」Moon打個響指，泡泡頓時破裂，玻璃獸立刻落到Newt手中，他把牠放到中島上，雙手環胸，「把東西拿出來。」

　　玻璃獸摀著肚子，可憐兮兮的求饒。

　　Credence從樓梯口探出頭，他又長高了點，正穿著大衣，圍著黑黃相間的圍巾（看到圍巾上的繡飾時，Moon挑了眉，他以為這男孩沒念過書，更別說擁有魔杖了），滿臉疑惑。

　　像察覺到Credence的視線，Newt立刻轉頭，「別擔心，找到了。」玻璃獸本想藉此逃跑，他瞬間拎住牠後頸，「瞧，待在這好好的。」

　　Credence小跑步的靠近，他的目光對上Moon時有些退縮，仍鼓起勇氣的向他點頭問好。

　　Moon點頭回禮，卻沒打算發話。比起詢問，他更習於以旁觀者的角度觀察。

　　Newt蹲下身，輕輕擁抱Credence，「路上小心，」他微笑，「別太晚回來。」

　　Credence點點頭，又看了Moon一眼。

　　那裡頭的情緒半點也不像孩子會有的深沉，Moon真好奇這名闇黑怨靈宿主的心智年齡。

　　Credence離開了，動作和他給人的印象般，輕如無物。

　　Moon目送Credence離去，好奇心慫恿他丟出追蹤咒，但他出於禮節，並未如此。

　　Newt注意力又轉回玻璃獸身上，這小傢伙縮著身子，滿臉討饒。

　　「拿出來，別逼我動手。」Newt再度把玻璃獸放到中島上，面色不善。

　　玻璃獸張著水汪汪的大眼，任誰都看得出牠的哀求。

　　Newt板著臉，毫不退讓。

　　兩方堅持許久，景象十分讓人忍俊不住，Moon可是動用工作上的修為，才沒有笑出聲。

　　邊哭邊嚎的，玻璃獸掏起腹袋，許多Moon根本沒想到的東西從中出現，包含他不知何時消失的袖扣。

　　訝異地摸索袖口，Moon對於玻璃獸的靈敏有截然不同的評價，也許下次他丟一隻到Theseus的辦公室裡試試？說不定能找出一些有趣的東西。

　　拿出一整座堆疊起來比成人小腿還高的閃亮物品後，玻璃獸的腹袋空了，牠如同面臨死刑般拉開囊袋，向Newt展示裡頭的空蕩。

　　Newt輕輕嘆口氣，溫柔的抱起玻璃獸，「真的很對不起，Moon先生。」

　　「沒關係。」

　　樓上傳來模糊不清的低鳴，若Moon沒聽錯，是火龍的鳴叫，看來Scamander家的孩子沒有一個是乖的。

　　Newt尷尬的微笑，「抱歉，我得先離開了。」

　　「你去忙吧，我待在這挺好的。」

　　Newt急忙跑上樓，玻璃獸趴在他肩頭，向Moon揮手道別。

　　Moon再度坐到他的小角落，Jacob在櫃檯忙碌，看來這次的訂單頗多，讓他一時間有點忙不過來。

　　Moon也不著急，他保存在牛皮紙袋裡的紅茶溫熱，樓上時不時傳來的獸鳴與奇特的歌曲更讓他心神平靜。他不好奇是什麼發出樂音，有時候，知道的事太多，不會讓生活過得更好。

　　許久後，櫃台傳來店門關閉的聲響，Jacob幾乎是跳著跑進來，「對不起，我沒想到會這麼忙，」他略顯歉意的微笑，卻又掩不住欣喜，「我剛好有發酵完的麵團，我們從哪開始？」

　　Moon提議，「我聽說內餡是不錯的選擇。」

　　「卡士達奶油餡？還是鹹的肉派口味？」Jacob迫不及待的搓搓手，「也許我們兩種都試試看？」

　　Moon打開紙袋，拿出一包包常理來說根本塞不進去的香料袋，他如同展示般地排列在Jacob面前，「我相信份量是夠的。」

　　Jacob咧嘴一笑，「這真是太棒了！」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　即使近春，入夜後依然冷冽，行人有如想躲避寒風，行色匆匆，每張臉半埋在圍巾或毛帽裡，只露出勉強可辨認的雙眼。即使是最喜愛冬天的孩子們也提不起精神，他們縮著身子，討論晚餐，在比他們高大許多的成人中亂竄。

　　Credence也走在路上，乍看下衣著單薄，畢竟他沒和旁人一樣，包得像過冬的毛熊，僅有圍巾與手套禦寒，但他渾身都是暖的，冷冽的寒風半點影響不到他，讓他面色凝重的，恐怕另有他人。

　　與旁人預想的不同，這名穿著彷彿外國客的陌生孩子熟門熟路的穿梭在混亂的巷弄間，他避開扒手聚集的暗巷，更避開店家堆放雜物的死巷，平安無事的來到人煙絕跡之處。

　　這裡曾是街童聚集之處，他們依靠此處發放的稀粥維生，用跑腿賺取微薄的金錢，過著餐風露宿的日子。

　　Credence熟知這種時光，同時，他也熟知另一種的。

　　停在這幾個月淪為街童口中的鬼屋面前，Credence仰望風雪折磨得半毀的建築，入口被歪斜的門板遮掩，濕黏生鏽的鐵板壓垮搖搖欲墜的天花板，讓屋頂多個大洞，本該立於其上的十字架不知消失到哪去。

　　入夜的黑暗讓廢墟變得更加高聳且不祥，Credence垂下頭，選擇從相對來說乾淨許多的窗台鑽入，他穩穩踩在濕滑的地板上，目光若有所思地在黑暗中尋找。

　　夜更深了，寒風把木門吹得嘎吱作響，黯淡光芒落在橫倒在屋內的十字架，卻無法驅逐盤踞在其中的黑暗。

　　而黑暗彷彿呼應Credence無聲的召喚，它從中浮現出一張臉，幾處蒼白的肌膚與更加深沉的黑──Graves站在二樓的邊緣，輕輕一瞥，身影又消失在黑暗中。

　　Credence咬唇，他舉起手，掌心浮現出白螢光輝，照亮眼前的路，他走上殘破的階梯，每一步都發出刺耳的聲響。

　　Credence皺眉，拿出Newt的魔杖，施了無聲咒，腳步聲再也不會影響黑夜的寧靜。

　　Credence走到二樓了，另一道光輝亮起，更加燦爛，也把此地的髒亂照得毫髮畢現。

　　Graves站在二樓深處，他點點頭，像評估Credence至今的表現又像在宣告開始。

　　Credence緩慢且確實的重現目前所學到的咒語，不過十來道，沒有失誤。

　　Graves沒有評論，只單以命令作結，「收起魔杖。」

　　Credence照做。無杖魔法的火焰隨著他的動作與意念燃起，燒灼欄杆，又在他的手勢下滅去，木屑凝聚成杯子，飄浮在半空，轉瞬間破裂成數塊，落地前化回原本的形貌。

　　Graves點頭，他做道手勢，低喃出咒語。

　　Credence面前的空氣凝固了，一道無形的牆從他與Graves之間升起，隔絕兩人。他伸手觸摸，訝異其堅固。

　　Graves把Credence的反應盡收眼裡，做出有趣的推論。

　　似乎察覺到失態，Credence往後退，他拉開與Graves的距離，重複對方的動作與話語。

　　沒有半點成果。

　　Graves沒有任何表示。

　　Credence心知這是對方的催促，他做了一次又一次，偶爾，Graves會指點缺失，但他的話比土爬貂還少，也更加嚴厲。

　　保暖咒的效果隨著月亮逐升而消退，寒風吹在Credence身上，但他實在太專心，忘記北風的凌厲。

　　Graves以手勢叫停時，Credence的指尖已經凍得發紫。

　　「這樣就夠了。」

　　Credence下意識的搓揉指節，想靠圍巾獲得幾絲溫暖，他無意請求Graves施行保暖咒，就是不想。

　　Graves挑眉，似看穿Credence的心思，卻什麼也不表示，「你該走了，省得某人急瘋。」男孩身上的追蹤咒伴隨一道提醒，希望對方別忘記時間。

　　Credence看了Graves一眼，像在反駁。

　　「你該讓他知道你記得。」Graves笑意更深，「更別說你現在會的東西可多了。」

　　Credence眼中的警戒更重，明明白白地拒絕。一道模糊的標記隨著他的意念在地板上刻劃成型，不過數秒，又隨之消失。

　　一個名字橫跨兩人之間，代表意涵昭然若揭。

　　「該如何分辨事物的真假，我想你應該清楚，」Graves淡然，「別顧此失彼。」

　　Credence對上Graves的目光，無聲低喃。

　　Graves微笑，「好吧，我會保密。」

　　Credence轉身就走，Newt在等他。

　　一道莫名的保暖咒落在Credence身上，他為此皺眉，但施行者早走遠了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　入夜，Queenie推開麵包店的後門，裡頭香氣四溢，卻是她鮮少聞過的味道，帶點辛辣，餘韻卻會化為悠久的甜香。她喜歡這個香味。

　　Jacob和Moon圍在中島一角，顯然忙著什麼，也許在處理新配方？不少試作品排放在一旁，有些還散發著熱氣。

　　Queenie又走近了點，混和在甜香裡的是樓上傳來的柔細哼唱，時不時引誘好奇，她看一看討論得熱火朝天的廚房又看一看隱藏在昏黃中的階梯，決定先滿足好奇心。

　　聲音是從二樓轉角處的儲藏室傳出，以莫魔的角度來論，那實在是間很小的房間，不過一臂寬，連道門板都沒有，只有一扇巴掌大的氣窗，不過對巫師來說，空間能自行製造。至於Newt把它擴展成什麼模樣，Queenie沒有半點概念。

　　可惜的是，Newt似乎沒打算對儲藏室施展魔法，他搬來寬桌，皮箱放在上頭，其他照舊，連窗簾都沒裝。而現今皮箱敞開，有如其貌不揚的音樂盒，飄揚出難辨的天籟。

　　「Newt？」Queenie向皮箱裡呼喚，沒有獲得回應。

　　若是平時，Queenie會滿足於靠坐在一旁，傾聽其中的奧妙。但今日，不知怎麼，她無法按耐住渴望。

　　Queenie逕自走入皮箱，探詢所有主的行蹤，尋找歌聲的來源。在擴建許多的木屋裡，她沒找到Newt，卻發覺伴著水聲的樂音。

　　Queenie循聲走去，推開半掩的門，一團佔據整個房間的水球聳立在她面前，光源從裡頭映出，照亮其中蘊含的生命。

　　Queenie最先注意到的是從水球中垂放而下，龐大且柔軟的魚鰭，長度快超過她身高的一半，再來是柔韌，散發珍珠色澤的尾巴，鱗片閃耀暗夜的幽黑，背棘上的尖刺卻有陽光特有的金黃。魚尾隨著歌聲輕輕晃蕩，時不時濺出虹彩般的水花。

　　一曲稍歇，魚尾隨之沒入水球內，這回，Queenie看見魚尾上的模樣，在飄揚白金色澤長髮的水球中，她辨識出一張稚嫩的臉龐與孩童的身軀──一隻人魚。

　　人魚似乎也發現Queenie，她彎起風暴般的藍灰色眼眸，趴俯在石岸擺設上，朝Queenie探出身子。

　　出乎Queenie意料外，人魚的手並非柔軟的指節，而是佈滿細微倒刺的尖爪，與鱗片相似的暗色細密佈滿蒼白如雪的肌膚，讓她有如畫匠筆下的化物，完美卻冰冷。

　　似乎欣賞夠了，人魚再度歌唱。

　　Queenie著迷般的看著水花隨著曲調的起伏飛舞，劃出一道道優美的痕跡。她指尖發麻，渾身起雞皮疙瘩。她想再靠近一點。下意識的，她往人魚走了幾步，毫無預警的撞上一道透明的牆。

　　疼痛讓Queenie眼冒金星，神智也頓時清醒。她訝異地看著面前的水球，突然醒覺她是怎麼從Jacob的廚房一路被引誘來這。

　　人魚發出一聲如鈴般的笑。

　　Queenie責怪地看著人魚，「妳這調皮鬼。」她笑罵，卻不覺得恐懼，「無聊到在找人玩吶。」

　　人魚偏頭，再度彎起毫無眼白的瞳孔，她把Queenie的表情學得活靈活現。

　　「好女孩，妳叫什麼名字？」Queenie被人魚逗笑，「我相信妳一定有個好聽的名字。」

　　「她叫做Ran。」

　　Newt的嗓音出乎Queenie意料。

　　人魚一個翻身，拍打出一道特別龐大的水波，若不是屏障咒的保護，Newt跟Queenie肯定會滿身濕淋。

　　Queenie滿懷歉意，「對不起，我該知會你一聲。」

　　「沒關係，Ran常這樣做。」Newt責怪的看了隱藏在水草裡的人魚一眼，人魚回給他一個不知從何學來的鬼臉。

　　Newt嘆息，「她只聽Graves的話，我不得不設下屏障咒，避免房間淹水。」

　　看見Newt腦海中Graves抱著人魚的景象，雖然有些超乎想像，但模樣還頗為可愛。「Graves先生幫忙她誕生？」Queenie脫口而出。

　　「Graves是她第一眼見到的生命，當時有一點混亂。」Newt搔搔頭，「一不小心就成為現在這模樣。」

　　Queenie輕嘆，語調裡蘊含太多了解。

　　Newt下意識的制止自己往後退去，會傷Queenie的心，「對不起，請別再讀了。」

　　Queenie輕輕握住Newt的手，「Newt，他還在啊。」

　　Newt搖頭，不願多談，他目光轉而落到人魚身上，「妳想要多了解她一點嗎？」

　　Queenie點頭，她是真的想知道。

　　在人魚輕聲哼唱中，Newt說起她的故事，她種族多劫的命運和奧妙的歌聲，她們相傳為風暴之女，以歌唱呼喚海洋的庇佑，是最為強大的一支，卻也最快傾滅。

　　「也許她是最後一個了。」Newt惋惜，「她歌聲裡的魔力太強大，無法在一般湖泊生存。」他搔搔頭，「成長期的人魚需要很多食物，她會把那地方變成死地。但比起這些，她其實更需要同族的教導與幫忙。」他陷入思緒，「我嘗試教了她一些，但她不喜歡男性，其實這很正常，畢竟對她們來說，男性大多代表食物。」這幾天木屋差點因此淹大水，好些奇獸也快成為人魚的盤中飧。

　　「如果你不介意，我能幫忙。」Queenie看向那名仍躲在水草後的人魚，「也許她願意聽我說話。」

　　Newt陷入沉默，顯然有些苦惱。

　　Queenie連忙說道，「我不會撤下屏障的，」她一頓，「也會保持安全距離。」

　　Newt本想拒絕，但腳步聲轉移他的注意。

　　Credence回來了，他停在門旁，Newt的魔杖握在手裡，似在等待。若不是Queenie，恐怕沒人知道他心中所思──Newt跟某一位女孩在一起的畫面，面容並非Queenie，而是模糊的，有著甜美微笑的女性，甚至連場景都看不清楚，全憑想像，蘊含在裡頭的思緒幾乎滿溢出來，帶著羨慕與當事人都沒有察覺到的妒意。

　　Queenie訝然的看向Newt，但在對方思緒裡沒有察覺到如此念頭。

　　Newt走到Credence面前，手臂微張，露出微笑，「歡迎回來，Credence。」

　　Credence抬起頭，他雙手捧著魔杖，表示歸還。

　　也許是因為Credence的退縮或是肩膀的僵硬，Newt沒管魔杖，直接蹲下身，抱住男孩。

　　Credence有點傻住，他看Queenie一眼，不知所措。

　　Queenie打手勢表示她正要離開，請隨意。這兩個連話都沒說清楚的人啊，看了真讓人著急。

　　遲疑的，Credence抱住Newt，拉扯對方衣袖。一個從被Newt撿到那刻起，他便學會的話語──『我在這。我回來了。』

　　Queenie快步離去，並對人魚比個噤聲的手勢。當人魚學著她的動作時回應時，Queenie知道，她們會相處得很好的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Tina完全無法理解Queenie一早的好心情，對方笑得如此燦爛，有如發現Jacob記憶仍存的那晚，興奮得幾乎要抓著她的手跳起舞來，更別說她還塞給Tina一包牛皮紙袋，粗糙的紙張藏不住內容物的溫熱。

　　「記得要跟朋友分享。」

　　Queenie意有所指，Tina卻有不祥的預感。

　　打開紙袋後，麵包剛烘烤好的香氣撲鼻而來，Tina滿足的沉浸其中，她狼吞虎嚥完一塊後，才醒覺裡頭數量有異。但東西都吃下肚，她根本沒辦法退還，只能心不甘情不願地來到正氣師辦公室偏遠的轉角。

　　唯一看得到轉角來往者動向的正氣師目光停在報紙上，無視Tina的來訪。根據流傳在茶水間的小道消息，某位英國人待在辦公室整整一天沒出來，詳細數字據說可以精確到秒。Tina真希望這些同事們能把偏執發揮到工作上，說不一定能查出告警鐘突然往上攀升的原因。

　　盯著緊閉的門扉，Tina停在此地快十來分鐘，沒有敲門的心思。她如臨大敵，汗水與嫌惡感沿著肌膚蔓生，腹部更不停翻騰，大肆造反。

　　Tina咬唇，敲響門。不過一聲的脆響，碰觸到冰冷木板的肌膚卻起了雞皮疙瘩。

　　門扉自動開啟，露出午後溫暖的陽光以及模糊細碎的討論。

　　值得慶幸的是，Moon也在。Tina一眼就望見對方渾圓的身材，卻無法忽略另一名顯然窩在椅子上，癱軟如馬鈴薯的某人。他們像沒有發覺大門開啟，專注的看著面前魔法顯像的圖案──以瑩綠光芒描繪出的紐約街道，具體細節全依放在Tina的報告建立。

　　再吞口唾液，Tina走進去辦公室，舉步跨入的瞬間，她彷彿穿透一層看不見的薄膜，眼前景象頓時消失，辦公室依然只有他們三人，但位置、所做之事以及氣氛瞬間變得與前一刻完全不同。

　　「就說她敢走進來。」

　　Theseus笑語迎面而來，激起Tina的警戒，她目光猛然轉向兩人──他們圍繞在壁爐旁，顯然在享受午餐。

　　午後陽光溫暖室內的冰冷，卻有股異樣感沿著牆壁遊走，有如生物巡視地盤。Tina寫的報告書放在辦公桌上，散發強烈的魔法氣息。

　　「十塊錢。」Theseus向Moon伸出手。

　　Moon以目光回絕，「這次是打平。」他偏頭，暗示Theseus，Tina正警戒的觀察四周。

　　「你們做了什麼？」Tina目光再度落到兩人身上，只要再一點不對勁，真的只要再一點，她就會抽出魔杖，以正氣師對待罪犯的方式嚴刑逼供。

　　Theseus挑眉。

　　Moon對Theseus投以不贊同的責備。

　　Theseus聳聳肩，咧嘴一笑，「妳真貼心，幫我們帶點心過來，我們正擔心下午茶沒有東西可以吃。」

　　Moon隻手掩面，似乎想壓下即將脫口而出的髒話。

　　Theseus看向Moon，一臉『要不然你來做』的無奈。

　　Tina把牛皮紙袋往桌上一放，一手戒備的放在口袋，指尖碰觸魔杖，熟悉的冰冷觸感讓她多幾分冷靜，「你們有任何一位要回答我的問題嗎？」

　　「只是一點應急措施。」Theseus朝牛皮紙袋勾勾手，牛皮紙袋應要求飄起，卻被Tina抓回手裡。

　　Tina抓著紙袋的方式有如抓住一隻不聽話的小狗，「什麼應急措施？」

　　Theseus撇嘴，「她太神經質了。」

　　「回答她的問題。」Moon搓揉眉頭。

　　Theseus據實回答，「等妳被二十四小時監控，妳也會像我這樣做。」

　　「做什麼？！」Tina不自主抬高音量，「對出入口下混淆咒跟驅逐咒？這裡不是莫魔的大樓，你不需要提防外頭的正氣師！」

　　「我不需要嗎？」Theseus勾起嘴角，笑容令人發寒，「妳真好，這麼信任人。」他略轉過身，露出隱藏在身側的魔杖，「妳妹妹對他們的瞭解還比較多呢。」

　　Tina身子一僵，一個她不想猜測的可能性被硬拖到面前，宣告它的存在。

　　「Scamander。」Moon語調這次多了怒意。

　　Theseus聳肩，「好，我會乖，可以把麵包給我了嗎？」

　　「你怎麼知道裡頭的東西？」Tina沒再抓住紙袋，她任由它順著不知名的曲線，飄向Theseus。

　　「我鼻子又沒壞。」Theseus咧嘴一笑，牛皮紙袋飄到他手中，「我知道裡頭是Leonard跟Jacob合作的成果，你真下足血本，那可是頂級的香料。」打開紙袋，他發出滿足的低吟，「喔！我愛死這個香味了！」

　　Moon一把搶走紙袋，「那是我的。」

　　「也有我的。」Theseus坐起身，紙袋隨著他指尖動作，下方裂開一條縫，一塊麵包從中掉落。

　　Moon猝不及防，「你這貪吃鬼！」

　　Theseus反擊，「Queenie留了我的份。」

　　Tina眨眨眼，赫然醒覺。「你對我用破心術？」

　　「沒有，是妳的錯覺。」Theseus一口咬住麵包，抹滅Moon搶回麵包的意圖，隨即又說，「好吧，我用了，別忘了我把魔杖拿在手上。」

　　Moon賞Theseus後腦杓一掌，「胡說八道。」

　　Theseus舉起雙手，以表無辜。

　　Tina知道他們說的不是全部的事實，她張口欲言，但Theseus，他在耳旁比個手勢，暗示隔牆有耳。

　　Moon也以目光示意噤言，不過他暗示的方位，依建築構造來論，只有一人。

　　Tina啞口無言，她懊惱的咬唇，不知到底陷入什麼狀況，卻沒有半點後悔。怎麼每次遇到Scamander，棘手與美妙這兩種情境都會同時出現？

　　「個人傾向是前者。」Theseus坦然。

　　Moon索性不發言，只以面容傳達『原來你還知道』的嘲弄。

　　「他也同意。」Theseus看Moon一眼。

　　Tina放棄詢問，直奔重點，「有多少人？」

　　回應Tina的是沉默，另外兩人盯著她的目光實在有點嚇人，她下意識往門口退。

　　「那是封死的。」不管從哪個角度來看，Theseus這話實在有點幸災樂禍。

　　Tina嘗試保護自己，「攻擊正氣師是違法的。」

　　Theseus舉起魔杖，「別怕，只是一道小──」他腦袋遭受到結結實實的攻擊。Moon又賞了他後腦杓一掌。

　　Theseus發出抗議般的大叫。

　　Moon直接拉開大門，向門口偏頭，「我出去透口氣，天殺的誰要跟這傢伙共處一室！」他語調裡的怒火貨真價實，卻毫無來由，「Goldstein，要一塊來嗎？」

　　Tina連忙跟上，卻沒忽略Theseus嘴角的微笑，「滾遠一點，煩人精！」他吼出來的聲量也相當驚人。

　　Moon以甩門作為回應，徹底阻斷接下來的對罵。

　　Tina驚恐未定的看著兩人莫名的轉變，隨即從Moon的神情發覺這是場戲，但演給誰看？又是從何時開始演？

　　Moon拉開領帶，沉重的嘆息，「有這種上司還真討人厭。」

　　「是啊。」Tina舔唇，「我想，你該休息一下。」

　　「有什麼推薦的地點嗎？」Moon虛弱的微笑，「人生地不熟的，去哪裡都不方便。」

　　「如果不介意煙味，頂樓的天台是不錯的選擇。」

　　「謝謝妳。」

　　Moon離去後，Tina隨即轉身，走去處理堆放在辦公桌上的報告，她經過同事身旁，對方埋首在報紙裡，頭也不抬。

　　Tina希望，對方是真的在讀。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　天才剛亮，碼頭早響過十來次揚帆出航的轟鳴。第一批顧客趕著早市，匆匆聚集又匆匆散去，Jacob在店裡忙進忙出，樂呵呵的笑聲傳染每一名推門而入的顧客，讓凍得發紅的臉頰上多一抹放鬆的微笑，也讓他們更有心神注意到店鋪的改變，老闆身後多了名小尾巴。

　　「老闆，你兒子？」一些老顧客裹著渾身的魚腥，打量不過胸口高的男孩，耐不住好奇。

　　「我姪子！」Jacob拍了拍Credence的肩，是鼓勵更是安撫的讓男孩站到身前，「他對麵包有興趣，特別過來學的！」

　　幾名老漁夫互看一眼，紛紛笑了。

　　「難怪，我就說不像啊！」

　　「是遠房的吧？」

　　「幸好沒遺傳到半點。」

　　「瞧你們這幾張嘴，都把人給嚇跑了！」Jacob揮手，故作惱人的想把這群上了岸就沒事做的老漁夫趕走，「去去去，買完麵包就趕快回家去！」

　　Credence趁機溜到櫃台後，準備補充架上空蕩的甜餅。

　　「家裡的沒那麼可愛！」一名不死心的老漁夫邊說邊往廚房看去。

　　Jacob側過身，擋住視線，「這句話對你老婆說去！」

　　「她最近病倒了，才沒空理我。」

　　「她還好嗎？有沒有找醫生？」

　　「不就是春季熱？過幾天就好了，昨晚還挺精神的命令我買麵包回來。」老漁夫撇嘴，「找那些蒙古大夫有啥用？還不是那幾句老話，多喝水、多休息、多補充營養，聽到都會背了。」他翻個貨真價實的白眼，「不說了，我們先回去了，你也注意點，暴風雨又要來了。」

　　「這是報紙說的？還是你的判斷？」Jacob看眼外頭陽光普照的早晨，完全看不見壞天氣的預兆。

　　老漁夫哼了聲，「那些密密麻麻的鬼畫符有啥用？海洋的話最準！」

　　門鈴響起，老漁夫跟他的同伴們走了。

　　門板虛靠著，向外頭的群眾散發麵包的香氣，Jacob把門關得密實些，徹底阻擋外頭的寒風。

　　Credence從廚房抱了些餅乾袋過來，仔細補滿架上的空蕩。

　　「放輕鬆，別那麼急。」Jacob笑著走向廚房，「麵包沒出爐，他們不會那麼快來。」他彎下身，查看烤爐裡烘烤的麵團，空氣瀰漫隱約的香氣。

　　話雖這麼說，Credence依然排放好架上的餅乾，視線在店鋪裡巡繞，尋找可以做的事。

　　玻璃櫥窗外的陽光溫暖，把塗上奶油的麵包照得更加誘人，Credence受吸引地看向窗外，大樓林立的空隙間，仍能瞧見晴空的美麗。

　　街道上人群來來往往，走向不知名的方向，交會又分離，不知為何，外國客似乎變多了，異色肌膚隱藏在厚重的衣服下，隱約露出銀飾與雕紋。

　　Credence不由得多看了他們幾眼，隨後轉開目光，過往經驗讓他下意識避開陌生者，但蘊含其中的熟悉，讓他好不容易培養出的好奇心蠢蠢欲動，想了解更多。

　　門鈴再度響起，Credence反射性地抬頭，僵立在當場，他看見一張熟面孔──David．King的管家，他在兩名人高馬大的僕役陪同下，推門進入。

　　管家輕蔑地環顧店鋪，嫌惡般的以眼神示意Credence去找店長出來，別再擋他的路。

　　Credence竄進廚房，用相比下細瘦許多的手臂抓住Jacob，他著急地張口，卻發不出任何聲響。

　　Jacob挑眉，自覺Credence神情怪異，但仍若無其事地走出去。「先生，有什麼我能為您服務的？」

　　躲在廚房角落，Credence觀察管家打量店鋪裡的麵包，後知後覺的發現對方根本不可能認得他，他吞口唾液，膽子大了些，探出頭，觀望店鋪發生的一切。

　　僕役在管家眼神示意下拿取份量驚人的麵包，他們亦步亦趨跟在他身後，卻小心地不擋住視線。

　　巡繞店鋪一圈，管家如今把目光放到Jacob身後的櫃台。

　　「後面那兩個餅乾壺，我要了。」

　　「全部？」Jacob訝異地抬起眉毛。

　　管家沒有回應，淡然地把數量龐大的金額放到檯面上，「我想這應該夠。」

　　Jacob盯著面前的錢幣，「先生，這太多了。」

　　管家偏了偏頭，目光落到櫃檯上的櫥窗，「那就再這一櫃子的糕點吧。」

　　僕役自動自發地把麵包堆在櫃台旁，等候結帳。

　　Jacob手忙腳亂，完全沒注意到管家離開店鋪，外頭等候的另一名僕役跟上他的腳步，不知走向何方。

　　不過十來分後，那兩名壯碩的僕役也離開了，店鋪的麵包與糕點席捲一空。Jacob眨了眨眼，有點不敢置信面前發生的事。

　　Credence悄悄從Jacob身後走出，靈巧地從那些錢幣裡挑出一個不起眼的銅納特。

　　Jacob恍然大悟，「他是你們那邊的人？」

　　Credence點點頭，又搖頭，手指在檯面化了個叉。

　　「是壞人？」

　　Credence點點頭。

　　「唔，幸好他不認得你。」Jacob樂觀的笑了，隨後抓了抓腦袋，「雖然很可惜，但我希望他不要再來了。」

　　Credence贊同般的點頭。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　這條街最引人注目的是店面，古典、優雅、潔淨且沒有半點城市特有的異味，透亮的玻璃與縫紉精細的布幕區隔出隱私，厚重地毯與原木裝潢提升整體質感，讓房屋有如精雕細琢的藝術品。

　　這並非Queenie來此的目的，她繞過光鮮亮麗的店面，轉入後方小巷。陽光被建築遮擋，暗沉的天光與看不清來往者的混亂巷弄不顯得恐怖，更沒有其他街區慣有的汙穢，相反的，此地清潔無比，尋不著半點髒亂，只有巫師的清潔咒或是特別勤勞的清潔工才能做出如此成果。

　　Queenie毫不猶豫地把答案落於前者，也毫不猶豫地在巷弄間尋到熟悉的那扇門。

　　Queenie敲響門，開門的小侍本木著張臉，認出她來後，立即咧開溫和的笑，「Goldstein？請進！」

　　小侍側身讓Queenie進入溫暖的屋內，位於儲藏室後方的小小轉角，以高聳鐵架和堆放的雜物區隔出一處難得的休息地。「請在這稍等，今天來了幾名特別的客人。」他略帶歉意的提問，「需要咖啡嗎？我們有很棒的咖啡豆。」

　　「沒關係，這裡就很好了。」Queenie漾出春花般的燦爛笑容，「不用太顧慮我。」

　　不知何處傳來呼喚，小侍向Queenie點點頭，離開了。

　　Queenie怡然自得的坐在唯一一張三角椅上，她深深吸了口混合各種食物味道的香氣，放鬆般的嘆息。從她的角度雖然看不清楚廚房的忙碌，卻能瞧見出餐處一個狹小的空間，那裡透出的舒適昏黃與廚房扎人的白燦完全不同，卻又適得其所的提供雙方所需。

　　Queenie邊讚嘆莫魔設計師的巧思，邊暗自捉摸是如何做到如此。在此同時，廚房傳出的魔咒與思緒洗掠她的腦海，有如翱翔過空的羽鳥，劃開一道道亮眼的痕跡，食物樣貌並非以實際之物出現，而是模糊不清的圖像，伴隨各種精巧的低語，實現的當下，隨之消失無形。

　　Queenie早習慣如此，她甚至從中尋得幾份能跟Jacob討論的巧思，試圖得到更多美好回憶，但今日有道聲響讓她從思緒海洋裡掙脫而出，迅速且訝然的攫取到其中蘊含的訊息。

　　那聲低沉好聽，富有磁性，若每天睡前聽見一定很舒壓，可惜的是，在Queenie記憶裡，這嗓音大多帶著一抹冰冷的客氣，讓人難以親近。不對啊，她怎麼會在這聽見Graves的思緒？

　　Queenie眨眨眼，徹底醒神。她四處觀望，看見被牆壁與出餐口區隔的景象──侍者帶領客人前去包廂用餐。

　　Queenie的角度正好看見Graves慣用的袖扣與一名女性的側身，白皙肌膚被深藍布料包裹，腰帶上頭雕琢細緻的蜘蛛網。

　　他們正說著什麼，兩人站得十分靠近，似乎早熟識彼此。但思緒……Queenie不敢貿然靠近。太危險。

　　「Queenie，妳還好嗎？又在走神了？」

　　素白的工作服突然擋住Queenie的視野，她抬起頭，向許久不見的好友露出微笑，「好久不見。」

　　似乎早習慣Queenie的放空，來者──一名深膚女性舉起午餐，示意現在是休息時間，「是好久不見了，怎麼突然來找我？」

　　Queenie笑道，「我很想妳！」

　　女巫不信的挑眉，等著真正的答案。

　　幾秒過後，Queenie才萬般可愛的吐舌，「我是真的很想妳！」她一頓，「只是順便想問一下最近盛產的魚貨，家裡來個挑嘴的小姑娘，想讓她補點身子。」眼見對方一臉『果然如此』的了然，她又補了句，「誰叫妳最厲害的呢！」

　　女巫撇嘴，「好，妳說什麼都好，」她好氣又好笑的提出要求，「但我要一整個蘋果派，妳親手做的。」

　　Queenie毫不考慮的答應了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　隨著極為清脆的聲響，一條鮮魚像砸中什麼東西般，從半空中直落在地，濺起細微的水花。

　　Newt暗自嘆口氣，不得不放下寫作，走入轉角的房間，「發生什麼事了？妳怎麼不吃晚餐？早上不是還吃得很高興嗎？」

　　人魚再次從水球裡丟出細碎的魚內臟，屏障咒讓Newt避免被砸，卻躲不過清理善後的命運。「好吧，我再去找找有什麼妳想吃的東西，別再丟食物出氣，妳明知道挨餓的感覺不好受。」

　　回應是砸到屏障上的龐大水花，Newt沒辦法接近，鬧脾氣的人魚也躲到水球深處，蜷起身子，對外豎起毒刺，顯然沒砸中Newt這件事讓她更生氣了。

　　Newt搔搔頭，離開房間。他昨天花了一整晚安撫人魚，擱下太多事沒做，今天實在沒辦法騰出更多的心力，更何況，他也知人魚鬧脾氣的原因。她的要求很簡單，但沒有人能讓一名心智年齡不過剛會認人（而且只認一個人）的孩童明瞭照顧者為何得暫時離開，有一個月以上見不到面，她的小腦袋瓜連分辨日月流轉都不會啊。

　　昨晚，人魚哭了滿地的珍珠，每顆都是憂愁的海藍色，最後捲在水草堆裡睡著，連晚餐都不願吃，今天就乾脆發起脾氣，鬧起絕食。Newt真擔心她急需營養的身體是否承受得住這樣的胡鬧。

　　Credence進入皮箱，渾身都是寒氣，卻安靜得彷彿不願讓人發現。

　　Newt很清楚Credence違反約定，離開麵包店好幾次，雖然全在Jacob的同意下，幫忙送貨，但離去的時間遠超過預期。

　　『也許他想出去繞一繞，你也知道，這裡畢竟是他的家鄉。』Jacob微笑，『這裡的孩子很聰明，不會走丟的。』

　　Jacob的樂觀減少不了Newt的憂慮，他考慮使用追蹤咒，最後決定以等候作為籌碼。在此同時，幾隻旋舞針也趁機溜出去晃盪，Newt不擔心牠們，牠們總能尋得回來的路，但Credence……

　　泡一壺暖身的藥草茶，Newt靜待Credence離開房間。

　　Credence刻意換下冰冷的外衣，臉頰也搓得通紅，抹去受凍的跡象。也許該教他怎麼施予保暖咒，Newt漫不經心的想，火蜥蜴的鱗爪說不定能派上用場，磨碎後能製作效果極佳的保暖衣物。

　　闔起寫到一半的手稿，Newt對Credence微笑，「要喝杯茶嗎？」

　　Credence一僵，他點點頭，慢騰騰的走到工作檯邊，捧起屬於他的杯子。

　　血色逐漸回到Credence的指尖與面容，Newt更在點心盤上放幾片男孩喜歡的巧克力餅乾。

　　似乎覺得偷溜出去的事情沒被發現，Credence放鬆肩膀，放膽地拿起餅乾咬了幾口。

　　Newt等著，他從不在進食時靠近仍在警戒的生物，這只會讓狀況變得更糟，更難以收拾。

　　不知為何，Credence打起噴嚏。

　　一連串的噴嚏。

　　Newt訝然地看向藥草茶，茶壺不悅的挺起胸膛，以表自清。

　　隨著噴嚏出現的是紅疹，野火般在Credence的肌膚上蔓延，不受控制的眼淚亦是。

　　Credence整個人都慌了，他不停眨眼，想抹去刺激物，卻越弄越糟，雙眼都腫起來。

　　Newt連忙抓住Credence的手，同時聞到一抹陌生的清香。

　　「Credence，你剛剛去什麼地方？」

　　Newt語調裡滿是困惑，沒有責備，但Credence身體一僵，眼淚更是如泉水般湧出，十分惹人心憐。他點頭，又搖頭，又再次點頭，最後垂下臉，彷彿碰到鹽的黏巴蟲，縮得小小的。

　　Newt哭笑不得，只得跟著Credence蹲下身，放軟語調，「我沒有責怪你的意思，只是想知道你去了哪，好幫你治療。」

　　Credence咬唇，整張臉佈滿病態的潮紅，體溫似乎也跟著升高。

　　Newt握住Credence的手，一點一點的，在對方掌心書寫──【你去了哪裡？】

　　Credence沒有回應，但神態並非拒絕，而是思考。他握住Newt的手，緩慢的在上頭書寫。

　　Credence的確在發燒，感受對方過燙的溫度，Newt腦海頓時浮現不少降溫的方法，但他更想知道的是原因。

　　【中央公園。】

　　兩個單字，在Newt腦海拼湊出一幅寂寥與荒繆並存的冬景，結冰的寒湖與一場詭異的冰上華爾滋，隨之而來的是交握的手心與新締結的友情。

　　暫時把『為何』的疑問放下，Newt專心在Credence身上，「有接觸到什麼東西嗎？」

　　【很多。】

　　「第一次碰到的。」

　　答案相同，不過這次多了句，【對不起，先生。】

　　「叫我Newt，」揉了揉Credence的頭，Newt一把抱起對方，懷裡頓時像多了座小火爐，還會不停哭泣與打噴嚏，「看起來像過敏，」他感受對方日以月增的體型，男孩快比他胸口高了，不知該不該為此感到高興，「我知道幾種治療方式，我們一塊來試試？」

　　Credence的回應很微弱，趴在Newt胸前，摟著他，不肯放。

　　不得已，Newt只好單手操作，他嘗試幾種方法，都只能緩解症狀，無法徹底治癒。

　　趁Newt發信詢問Theseus的同時，用冰袋敷臉的Credence緩慢寫出為何如此的原因──他看見不好的人，他想知道他們在做什麼。

　　Newt搓揉眉間，壓住擔憂引起的煩躁，「為什麼不跟我說？」

　　【他們提到先──你的名字，】Credence抽了抽鼻子，這次是真的淚水，他整張臉都皺起來，【他們想傷害你。】他垂下頭，羽毛筆也跟著放下。

　　「Credence，你在哪裡發現他們的？」捧起Credence的臉，Newt輕聲詢問，「中央公園？」

　　Credence點點頭，目光垂落。

　　Newt看眼放在桌面上的懷表，「今天有點晚了，明天我們再一起去。」

　　Credence立刻抬起頭，扯住Newt的衣袖，『不要。』與『對不起』以焦慮的節拍傳達而出。

　　Newt蹲下身，輕輕嘆口氣，「但你一個人去也很危險。」他握著Credence的手，「我想跟你一塊去，兩個人才能互相幫忙。」

　　Credence咬唇，淚水蜂湧，任誰都看出他寫在Newt肌膚上的字眼多了懇求之意，【不要。】

　　「Credence不相信我？」

　　Credence搖頭，又點頭，又搖頭。

　　Newt啞然失笑，「我相信你會讓我很安全的，」他抹去Credence的淚水，「相信我？」

　　Credence點頭，細嫩的指尖帶著遲疑，緩慢地寫著，【先生不生氣？】

　　「我不生氣，我很擔心。」Newt抱起Credence，打算帶他回房休息，「下次別再一個人出去了。」

　　回應是無聲的，但兩人都能感受到貼在肌膚上，承諾的重量。

　　【好的。Newt。】  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　打開那道臨時辦公室的門時，Moon一早的好心情頓時消失殆盡。紅胸秋沙再度佔據視野良好的窗台，從未離開的Theseus坐在辦公椅上，雙臂垂落，陷入沉睡，魔杖鬆鬆的握在手中，銀戒翡翠光芒更盛，有如燃燒的異火。

　　Moon沒一掌把Theseus拍醒，他退而求其次，直接拆掉對方椅背。

　　突然失去平衡感讓Theseus頓時驚醒，神態卻沒有熟睡後的清晰，而是滿臉疲憊。

　　「你遲早會被榨乾。」Moon沒好氣的表示，施行契約權力後的巫師有什麼的下場，他在戰爭裡看多了，Theseus怎麼以為他能倖免？

　　Theseus打個毫無形象的哈欠，「我都不知道你這麼關心我。」

　　Moon現在只想把紙袋裡的魔力穩定劑通通灌入Theseus口中，嗆死他也好。

　　Theseus莞爾，「Leonard，你知道我的味覺僅剩不多，」他吐舌，「魔藥喝太多了。」

　　「這不是值得誇耀的事。」Moon咒罵，「它會吞了你。」

　　Theseus示意銀戒，「我有庇護，不用擔心。」

　　Moon翻個白眼，「成為人乾也好不到哪去。」他依序拿出魔藥，排排放在桌上，仔細一瞧，少說有十來瓶，「祝你胃口大開。」

　　Theseus咧嘴一笑，「這就是沒有味覺的好處。」

　　Moon哼了聲，經過Theseus身旁，意圖打開窗戶通風，不料Theseus忽然扯住他手臂。

　　「昨晚去見女人了？」

　　「什──！？」

　　「很香的味道。」Theseus指了指Moon的大衣，嘻嘻笑道，「跟昨晚Artemis寄來的香味如出一轍。」

　　「你說話前就不能先想一遍？」Moon嗅聞衣袖，的確聞到一股清香，這味道立刻讓他打了噴嚏。

　　「我好奇啊，說不定真的有女人使用這種香水。」Theseus聳肩，「味道可好聞了。」

　　Moon嗤之以鼻，「你的鼻子跟舌頭一塊壞了。」他對外衣下清潔咒，一點效果也沒有，味道依然黏附在布料上。他皺眉，隨即脫下外衣，疊放在椅背，另做處理。

　　「如果你要出去找家養小精靈的話，能不能順便幫我送封信？」Theseus把一封信推給Moon，「她很害羞，不能用貓頭鷹嚇著了。」

　　Moon挑眉，「我還以為你終於定下來了。」信封上的地址讓他眉頭挑得更高些。

　　「計畫趕不上變化，」Theseus感嘆，「對方是名紅髮美人啊，拜託幫我說點好話，看能不能讓她出來透口氣，紐約今年的雪景可美了。」

　　「為何要我？」

　　Theseus雙手一攤，語帶雙關，「我現在離不開這啊。」

　　Moon翻個白眼，算是接受，「有什麼口信要帶？」

　　Theseus撫唇，「就這麼跟她說，」他嘴角一彎，「時間不會淡忘一切。」

 

　　ＴＢＣ


	11. Chapter 11

　　  
　　  
　　今早太陽心情不好，清晨匆匆露個臉後又躲回厚重的雲層裡睡回籠覺，遺棄城市於陰沉中。即使早春的溫度稍稍提高，逐漸蔓延的花粉熱卻讓路上行人皆掩住口鼻，衣著裹得更是緊密。

　　這給了Tina機會，她隱藏在人群中，不遠不近的跟著目標，特別更換的衣著與莫魔易容術讓她乍看下有如趕著早市的家庭主婦，在有心人眼中，她的眼眸是相當容易辨識的特徵。

　　Tina不敢靠太近，路上逐漸稀少的人群讓跟蹤變得棘手無比，更別說目標有意無意地往街角暗巷走去。

　　每一道轉角，Tina都膽顫心驚，擔憂等會撞見的將是筆直墨黑的魔杖尖與來不及防禦的各種魔咒，或著更慘，是施予消影咒的空無一人。她握著魔杖的掌心發汗，黏膩的濕滑感加重步履的遲疑。

　　所幸，神明眷顧，Tina成功穿過路線繁雜的暗巷，卻沒想到在轉彎後，猛然撞進一場尚未收攤的市集。

　　毫不壓抑聲量的叫賣與相互喊價，挨肩叠背之餘更相互推擠，Tina按耐住到處張望的慌張，仔細打量人群，她沒有尋到目標引人注目的身影，更別說悄悄施放的追蹤咒了。當她好不容易尋著追蹤咒的終點，咒語卻斷於不遠處的暗巷死角，連一點線索都沒留下。

　　盯著沒有其他出入口的巷子，Tina抓亂了髮，滿是挫敗，此時，一隻旋舞針飛竄過她面前。

　　Tina視線立刻黏上寶石般的蟲子，一個『也許』的可能性讓她邁步跟上對方。

　　旋舞針察覺被跟蹤，毫不留情的加快速度，行跡更是忽上忽下的詭異。

　　Tina不打算在一個早上跟丟兩個目標，她推開擋路的行人，跟著眼前少見的燦爛，絲毫不顧四周抱怨連連的咒罵。

　　人群逐散，市區的喧嘩漸少，冬天特有的蕭瑟取代水泥磚瓦林立的鋼鐵叢林，旋舞針像尋到目標，在天空中繞個圈，隨即衝向特定方向。

　　Tina緊跟在後，絲毫沒發現她走進中央公園，她跟蹤半天的旋舞針飛竄於芽苞剛冒的樹叢枝枒裡，尋尋覓覓，似在親吻。

　　驚於旋舞針的行為，Tina停在樹下，瞇起眼觀望。

　　旋舞針似乎在收集什麼，後腿逐漸累積一球球的粉團狀物，不久後，數十來隻的旋舞針從另一區的樹林竄出，牠們彷彿蜂群採蜜，停駐在樹梢，以細小的吻部與短肢磨蹭冬日少見的嫩綠芽苞，身軀美麗的螢藍緩慢淡化成深藍的暗沉。

　　似乎覺得收集夠多粉團了，好些旋舞針不約而同地往特定方向飛去，Tina趕忙跟上，訝異地發覺她目前連一名莫魔都沒見到。

　　Tina後知後覺的猜測是否為驅逐咒的成果，答案直接撞到她面前來──比上次見著更高了些的Credence背對她，對某隻緊抓著樹幹不肯移動的旋舞針伸出手，勸誘般的讓對方爬到手背上休息。

　　若不是男孩的髮色太過顯眼，乍看之下，Tina會以為是另一名認識不過幾個月的美好，這讓她憂慮加深一分，想起不過一日之別的譏諷──搖搖頭，Tina甩去記憶裡的討厭笑容，步伐堅定地往Credence走去。

　　像察覺到Tina的接近，Credence轉過頭，目光訝異，卻沒有閃避或躲藏，反倒露出淺淺的羞澀微笑。

　　更像他了。Tina暗自嘆息，卻笑著往Credence走去。

　　靠近Credence站著的枯樹時，Tina打個噴嚏，她揉了揉鼻子，不以為意。再走幾步，原先枯樹雪地的景色頓時消失，化為一處平坦的覆雪草地，Newt正打開皮箱，讓玩累的旋舞針回巢休息。

　　Tina聽見皮箱傳出歌聲，清脆如山間奔流的溪水，悠揚且美麗。

　　Credence走到Newt身旁，示意Tina的來訪。

　　Newt抬起頭，露出淺淺的微笑，「嗨，Tina，要喝杯茶嗎？」

　　見到如此笑容，Tina不得不承認，Newt的確是美好的災難，「你怎麼會在這？」近乎無奈地，她嘆息，「皮箱為何開著？」

　　「旋舞針需要新鮮空氣，」Newt理所當然地回應，「而我跟Credence有個理論得實驗一下。」他伸出手，邀請Tina坐到施過防水咒的野餐毯上。

　　接過Credence遞來的熱茶，Tina入境隨俗，直接坐到Newt身旁，看著旋舞針進入皮箱時被魔法清理出大量細白粉團，「什麼理論？」

　　Newt和Credence交換視線。

　　旋舞針飛竄過Tina身旁，她又打了噴嚏，一個不可能的想法頓時從她腦海浮現，「Newt，」她沒發現嗓音多了懇求，「拜託告訴我花粉熱這件事不是你做的。」

　　「不是我。」

　　Tina鬆口氣。

　　Newt一頓，「嗯…但也算是我做的吧。」

　　「什麼！？」Tina尾音拔高好幾度。

　　「只是個理論，」Newt連忙安撫，「Tina，妳有時候擔心太多了。」

　　無獨有偶的，皮箱裡傳出一聲很清楚的龍鳴。

　　Newt苦笑，Credence連忙關起皮箱，玻璃獸卻趁機竄到他身上，討抱討摸。

　　盯著皮箱，Tina乾巴巴的詢問，「為何我覺得這就是我擔憂的原因？」

　　「我這次沒違反法律。」Newt低下頭，宛若等著挨罵的學生。

　　有藉於過往經驗與對方語病，Tina決定不再深問，「好吧，但你得小心點，負責這裡的正氣師很固執，他不會放過任何怪異的地方。」

　　「旋舞針是全世界都有的原生物種，」Newt微笑，「我只是讓牠們回家而已。」

　　但他們會懷疑你。沒有說出這句話，Tina站起身，「謝謝你的茶，我該回去了。」目光落到Credence身上，「Credence，能送我一趟嗎？我想我大概得避開旋舞針才行。」

　　Credence看Newt一眼。

　　Newt微笑，「別擔心，我會在這等你。」

　　Credence站起身，離開草坪，Tina跟在他身後，看著對方雖然有些駝著背，卻很難看見過往存在的恐懼，有如過街老鼠的卑微，男孩步伐堅定，不再畏懼他人的注視，卻還是改不了避免目光相觸的習慣。

　　Credence靈巧帶著Tina避開旋舞針聚集的樹林，卻沒有離Newt太遠，他最多只走到仍看得見Newt的距離，對著樹林外頭，指引般地舉起手。

　　Tina微笑，「謝謝你。」她蹲下身，Credence現在已經比她蹲著時的個頭還高，「我有個謝禮給你。」

　　Credence身軀一僵，輕微的搖頭，目光先看向他方（他在看Newt，Tina猜測），然後緩慢轉到Tina身上，最終停留在她唇瓣，似依靠唇齒移動判斷他人之意。

　　「我聽說你在學習魔法，我知道一道有趣的咒語。」未管Credence的拒絕，Tina揮舞魔杖，杖尖竄出細小的水舞，在半空中打個旋，綻放美麗的水花後消溶於土地。

　　Credence張大眼，神色滿是訝異的喜悅。

　　「這能召喚水。」Tina又再做一遍，「很多時候都挺方便的。」

　　Credence學著Tina的動作，指尖在半空中舞動，雖沒有握著魔杖，但Tina認為他一定有學會。遠外傳來模糊的鐘響，她做個鬼臉，「糟糕，我得先走了，注意保暖，Credence。」

　　Credence點頭，他向Tina揮手道別，再走回Newt身旁，身姿隨著距離拉遠，逐漸消失在幻景裡。

　　確認Credence安全回到樹林裡後，Tina拉起衣領，臉藏於其中，隨即踏上歸途。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　麵包店今天生意依然熱絡，可惜天公不做美，溫暖的陽光只出現一上午的時間，隨後烏雲密布，氣溫更是驟降。Jacob看著外頭越來越差的天氣，暗自希冀Queenie今早有穿暖些，女人家不能受凍。

　　趁著顧客減少，Jacob掛上休息中的牌子，走到廚房查看麵糰發酵的情形。算算時間，今晚他和Queenie共進晚餐後還有空回來製作新外型，之前Newt跟他說過什麼？一隻長著翹耳朵的小生命，渾身長滿兔子般的絨毛，卻有肉食性動物的尖牙，也許這能用在新配方上──圓滾的可愛外貌，裡頭卻是辛辣的馬鈴薯肉醬，光想就覺得好吃！

　　後門發出細微的聲響，Newt溫潤的嗓音隨著寒風一塊到來，還有一點花香。

　　Jacob不由得聞了聞這從未聞過的香氣，這讓他想起故鄉的白花花叢，春天最優雅的──鼻腔莫名的搔癢感讓他打個噴嚏。

　　原本要走入廚房的Credence停下腳步，他緩慢往後退，最後撞上不明究理的Newt。

　　「發生什麼事了？」Newt思緒停留在旋舞針採集到的粉狀物上，沒發現廚房的異樣。是Jacob第二個噴嚏讓他醒覺事態不對，與昨晚Credence相似的症狀如今重現在Jacob身上──紅疹、盜汗、體溫迅速上升與黏膜腫脹。

　　他怎麼沒想到這東西會隨著活物傳播！在腦海裡迅速打自己一巴掌，Newt立刻往Jacob走去，「Jacob，我需要你跟我來一趟。」

　　Jacob昏昏沉沉的舉起手，沒發現異狀，「嗨！你們回來啦！」高溫搞到失控的腦袋完全沒聽出嗓音變得有點怪，他拉扯衣領，「奇怪？是不是變熱了？」

　　「Credence，關上店門，我們晚點得清理這裡。」Newt抓住Jacob，「請跟我來。」

　　Jacob訝異地看向迅速執行Newt請求的Credence，「清理什麼？」他又看向Newt，「營業時間還沒結束，店門不能關。」他拖著Newt往店門口走。

　　Newt沒料到Jacob力氣有這麼大，連忙站穩腳步，把對方拉向皮箱，「不不不，營業時間結束了。Jacob，你生病了。」

　　「生病？」Jacob眨眨眼，顯然沒搞清楚狀況。

　　此時，Credence收好外頭的立牌，準備鎖門，正巧撞上要進來的Queenie，「嗨！Credence，怎麼這麼慌張？發生什麼事了？」她頭一抬，看見站在廚房門口拉鋸的兩人，頓時明瞭情況，「喔、不！」不過短短幾個音節，揉合無數的憐惜與關切，「是花粉熱？」

　　「我會查清楚。」趁Queenie吸引Jacob所有注意，Newt用力撐住開始站不穩的朋友，把對方拉往皮箱，後者嘗試舉起手，對Queenie問好，「嗨！甜心，今晚我找到一間超棒的餐廳，妳一定會喜歡的！」

　　「Jacob，不管去哪，只要你在我都會喜歡的。」Queenie扶住Jacob另一側的身子，以眼神暗示Newt打開皮箱，「不過現在，你得先跟Newt去皮箱裡，他會幫你準備今晚所有的事。」

　　Jacob看向Newt，雖滿臉潮紅，卻真切透露出喜悅，「真的？」

　　Newt一勾手，皮箱打開了，「但你得先跟我進去才行，」他微笑，「我先進去，你跟著我，好嗎？」

　　Jacob點點頭，卻不由自主地拉開衣領，「老天！這裡更熱了！」

　　「進來後會好一點。」Newt走進皮箱，向Jacob招手，「來吧，我會扶住你。」他最後看見的是Queenie的微笑，那包含太多的感謝與請託，她跟Credence會把店鋪清理乾淨。

　　皮箱關上了，Jacob聒噪地分享起今晚的計畫，有著燭光、美味的食物、漂亮街景與餐後的聊天，他的聲音逐漸微弱，越來越沙啞。

　　Newt讓Jacob坐到躺椅上，手腳沒停的在工作檯前忙碌，昨晚最後在Credence身上起作用的藥劑應該對他有用。

　　木屋深處傳來柔和的嗓音，Jacob眨眨眼，為之神迷，「嘿！誰在唱歌啊？真好聽。」他站起身，步伐不穩的往屋內走去。

　　Newt連忙拉住Jacob，在他手中塞進一杯顏色詭異的魔藥，「喝下去後你會好一點。」他轉身，對通往人魚房間的門下了隔音咒。

　　「她怎麼不唱歌了？」

　　「Jacob，喝下去。你喝完後想聽多久都可以。」

　　Jacob偏頭，昏沉的腦袋仔細想了想，發覺是個不錯的交易，隨即乾了整杯的魔藥，雙眼一直的往後倒。

　　「Merlin！」若不是Newt飄浮咒下得快，Jacob大概會因為撞到後腦杓而昏迷好幾天，但對方現在還是昏倒了，只是原因不知是魔藥，還是花粉熱。

　　也許是魔藥也說不一定，畢竟對方紅疹與盜汗的症狀消失了，體溫卻沒有降。

　　看著飄浮在半空中的朋友，Newt搔搔頭，決定先把對方弄醒。他得調製新的魔藥，這需要一點時間，還需要到外頭採集新鮮的藥草。

　　「Pickett，請幫我看好他。」

　　木靈發出一聲應許的哨音，隨即從Newt肩膀跳到Jacob身上，牠坐在對方肚腹上，似指揮航行的艦長。

　　「謝謝你。」確定Jacob不會撞上東西後，Newt走向藥草田，埋首於生長茂盛的草藥中。

　　木屋內，玻璃獸從空櫃子探出頭來，牠早在一旁虎視眈眈，卻礙於Newt，不能跟木靈爭奪最喜歡的位置。

　　Newt一走，玻璃獸毫無顧忌的從高空蹦跳到Jacob身上，牠本想給木靈一個下馬威，卻沒料到Jacob經牠這麼一撞，痛醒了。

　　「──什麼！？發生什麼事了？」Jacob胡亂地揮著手，玻璃獸立刻跳走，溜到角落去。

　　木靈緊抓住Jacob的衣服，發出尖叫。

　　尖叫聲讓Jacob清醒了點，他不再揮舞四肢，反倒嘗試在半空中坐起身，安撫木靈，「嗨，兄弟，你還好嗎？」

　　木靈哼幾聲，作為回應。

　　Jacob抓住一旁的櫃子，落到地上，「好吧，我是怎麼進到這裡來的？」他的記憶只停在Newt回來的瞬間，然後，他好像有見到Queenie？晚點他再問問Newt。

　　踏著輕飄飄的步伐，Jacob走出木屋，迎面而來的是隻他只在童話與神話裡看過的生物──一隻火龍，牠綣伏在以往給雷鳥的巢穴裡，享受陽光浴。暗紅色的細小火焰隨呼吸噴濺在沙地上，砂礫融化成流動水銀般的液狀物。

　　發出驚嘆，Jacob張著嘴，仔細看著火龍。木靈爬到他肩膀，用力拉扯他耳垂。

　　「怎麼了？兄弟，我只是想看看牠。」Jacob又靠近火龍幾步。

　　火龍張開琥珀般的眼，打量般的抬起頭。

　　「Pickett想跟你說Arthur不喜歡陌生人。」

　　Newt嗓音多了幾分輕鬆，卻著實嚇到Jacob。

　　「喔！老天！」Jacob隨即回頭看向Newt，「嗨，Newt，」他聽從警告的往後退，「牠是龍嗎？」

　　「祕魯毒牙，是速度最快的火龍，」Newt放下藥草，仔細觀察Jacob，「你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

　　「我很好。」Jacob微笑，隨即一頓，「除了肚子有點疼，身體有點熱外，一切都很好。」木靈從他身上溜下，快跑到Newt腳旁。

　　Newt蹲下身，接木靈回到肩膀上休息，「你對魔藥挺敏感的，」他微笑，「來吧，我給你泡杯茶。」

　　「我能碰牠嗎？」Jacob目光仍停在火龍身上。

　　「如果幾個月後，也許。火龍不喜歡騎士以外的人碰觸。」Newt對Jacob伸出手，「來吧。」

　　藥草茶暖和Jacob的身子，也讓他翻騰的胃部舒服許多，「發生什麼事了？」他捧著杯子，臉色不再潮紅，「是你說的…『難喝的藥』造成的？」

　　「是『魔藥』。」Newt溫和的糾正，「這是我的錯。我今天跟Credence外出後忘記清理，導致你罹患花粉熱。」

　　Newt簡短說明Jacob發病後的事情，Jacob聽得一愣一愣的，好陣子才開口，「花粉熱？我以為這是春季熱，街上每個人都在討論這種病。」

　　「麻瓜跟巫師的用詞有點不同……但，目前看來是同一件事。」

　　「但花粉…我不懂，這種小東西怎麼會讓我生病？」

　　「我有個理論，但我不確定是不是這個原因，」Newt神色複雜，「這大概是MACUSA的奇獸限制法案造成的……」他搔搔頭，頗為苦惱，「總之，MACUSA因為安全等各種原因，驅逐境內的奇獸，同時也不小心趕走原生物種。旋舞針是遭驅趕的奇獸之一，它以植物的花粉維生，進食的同時也幫忙植物授粉結果。」

　　Jacob點點頭，表示理解的同時也鼓勵Newt繼續說。

　　玻璃獸鑽出桌子下，好奇的靠近兩人，Jacob拿了片餅乾給牠，牠歡天喜地的抱著它啃。

　　「我想，應該是旋舞針消失後，植物失去傳遞花粉的方法，為了生存下去，一些本來比較會產生花粉的植株開始經由風或是其他活物大量繁殖，而那些比較不會產生花粉的同類則逐漸死亡，」Newt垂下頭，輕聲低喃，「久而久之，每當授粉季節，也就是春天即將開始的時候，空氣裡出現大量的花粉，造成其他生物的不適。」

　　「不能想辦法清理掉花粉？」

　　Newt微笑，「那就會變成另一場生態浩劫，而且，這裡的巫師會少了許多酒精性飲料。」他一頓，認真的思考Jacob的提議，「若真要做，恐怕得剷平中央公園。」

　　想到中央公園會因此消失，Jacob不由得抖了抖，「沒有其他方法？」

　　「讓旋舞針回到環境裡是最快的方法，同時也要培育那些花粉少的植株，好取代目前過度增長的植物。光這樣就要花好幾年，更何況更改法律也不是一朝一夕能達成……」Newt邊說邊嘆息，知道面前有一段很長的路得走。

　　「別洩氣，」Jacob拍了拍Newt的肩，「我相信你能做到的。」他微笑，「這些小傢伙超可愛的，我希望我的孩子們也能看到牠們。」

　　Newt回以笑意，「我也這麼希望。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　不管再怎麼光鮮亮麗之處，總有些地方是灰暗黯淡的，宛若巨大的建築，其光芒越盛，落在底下的陰影也越深。

　　相較於外頭的寒風與淡薄的天光，這裡唯一的光源是人造的，雖然明亮，卻在某些特定人士接近時，會化為忽暗忽明的閃爍，讓盤踞在此地的黑暗變得更加詭異且令人退避。

　　水滴聲，堅固鞋跟踏在磚瓦地的規律聲響，老鼠受到驚擾而飛竄的細碎抓扒，地鐵輾過軌道，忽遠忽近的風嘯，人群聚齊的溫暖往往只限定特定幾處，越遠離那些地方，寒冷會連同寂寥一塊隨身作伴。

　　若是在法律規定的偽裝下，也許Tina會待在那些莫魔身旁，若無其事地等候地鐵，但她不是。

　　在日期交會的午夜之刻，Tina刻意穿著方便行動的衣物，在保暖咒的包裹下，穿過懸掛『整修中』的鐵鍊，踏著既定的步伐，往黑暗處走去。她沒有在地鐵站等候，這裡也不會有列車停佇，她跳下站台，沿著軌跡走，越深入黑暗，那些屬於都市的聲響離她就越遠，但總有些跡象是代表安全。一如她受過的訓練，那些漫不經心卻是經驗談的低語總在奇怪時刻保住性命。

　　離地鐵站越來越遠，耳邊迴響穿梭地道的風鳴，雖朝自己施予消音咒，但Tina其實更喜歡能發出一點聲響的時刻，那點白噪音能安定焦慮。

　　水滴敲打在磁磚上，清脆中帶著莫名的黏膩感。磚瓦縫隙的黑暗，彷若活物，總在不經意時露出窺探的眼。

　　Tina沒有伸手觸摸，她不能留下任何痕跡，她讓護法去探尋，在縫隙邊徘徊，尋找任何黑暗引發恐慌的跡象，而非魔法殘餘。

　　『對黑暗的恐懼是生物的原始本能，』有人，曾如此訓誡，『對此，莫魔製造出光芒，巫師則試圖同化，卻無法逃開對於未知的恐懼。』

　　那名講師有著好聽的嗓音，縱然在往後的時光中，Tina聽見的都是對方的低喃。那大多是幾個單字，甚至是一個眼神，不帶嚴厲，卻清楚讓對方知道『你被放棄了』的失望，但她也有過喜愛與敬仰的時候，一份只存在回憶中的美好。

　　又往黑暗深入，那些視為白噪音的聲響消失了，死寂如最親密的愛人，把Tina嚴絲密裹。

　　窺探感更重，不明視線如指尖輕觸，沿著腳跟攀爬，黏附在脖頸，貪婪的吸附恐懼。

　　Tina握緊魔杖，瞪著面前的黑暗，她很熟悉這條地下道，腦海自動抓出記憶的路徑。讓直覺引路，她未管逐漸黯淡的魔杖光芒，繼續往前。

　　黑暗像是開玩笑般，不過百來尺的距離，光芒頓時熄滅，Tina陷入黑暗裡，完全迷失路途。她看向魔杖，鼓勵般做了幾次吐納，下個瞬間，彷彿列車飛馳過列軌的風嘯從耳邊飛掠而過，她幾乎是俐落的以捉拿術一把扯開即將落在頸旁的血吻，魔杖瞬間爆發出夏季太陽特有的燦爛，黑暗驅逐到百尺外。

　　本想襲擊Tina的吸血怪發出尖鳴，他的肢體在光芒下萎縮，逐漸化為焦黑。

　　Tina沒有放手，「Gnarlak在哪裡！？」她用力握緊掌心，魔藥加強過的力量緩慢且堅定的把空氣與血液擠出吸血怪喉部，「你們為何聚在這裡？」未管幾乎要刺破耳鳴的尖叫，她逼問，「Graves到底想做什麼？」

　　「Tina，」略帶笑意的呼喚，裡頭似乎參雜千言萬語的呢喃，「這些問題妳應該問本人。」

　　Tina沒有放手，她直接把吸血怪當成盾牌。

　　來者卻仍笑，「我不會攻擊妳。」

　　Graves雙手插在口袋，以彷彿街角偶遇的悠然出現在光芒邊緣，在他身旁，Gnarlak叼著菸，過於耀眼的光芒讓他瞇起眼，不悅的吞雲吐霧。

　　「你們有兩個人。」Tina迅速看向四周，不遠處，還有名吸血怪盤踞在黑暗的邊緣，發出攻擊前的嗤響。

　　Graves看Gnarlak一眼。

　　Gnarlak拍拍手，有如驅趕煩人的小狗。

　　吸血怪退離，Tina也放開那名飽受折磨的吸血怪，讓對方在塵土的庇佑下灰溜溜的逃走。

　　「我留點空間給你們，」Gnarlak咧開不懷好意的笑容，「可惜，一顆價值三千加隆的頭顱。」他看Tina一眼，隨即離開。

　　Tina猜想，他可能去訓斥那兩名不重用的保鑣，或者是去向其他獎金獵人販賣她在此的消息。去年那場大雨後，她可不受紐約地下世界歡迎。

　　Graves撫唇，「我想我們有很多事得談，」他偏頭示意，「跟我來。」

　　Tina沒有動，她還在考慮。

　　「Tina，」Graves嗓音帶著無奈的笑意，「妳明知道若非允許，妳是找不到我的。」

　　「誰的允許？」Tina抓住語病，質問。

　　Graves給Tina一抹意涵不明的微笑，隨即走出她的視線。

　　Tina咬唇，該與不該的賭博在天人交戰，身體總是最先做出反應，她舉步向前，跟上Graves的腳步。Tina也許會後悔，但這個瞬間，她真的沒想這麼多。

　　兩人的身影一同消失在黑暗裡，滯留在原處的光芒彷彿巨手捻熄般，瞬間消失。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　相比於昨日太陽露出短暫溫暖的燦爛，今日天氣更差了，一早烏雲密佈不說，還飄起冰雪交雜的細雨，讓紐約市民幾乎把報紙上所寫的──天氣晴朗的字句罵了遍。

　　只有從小靠天吃飯的老漁民把天氣抓得十足準，窩在酒吧裡繪聲繪影的描述上次他們遇見這弔詭的天氣時有多慘烈，整整一個月的狂風豪雨，差點把碼頭的船吹沒了。

　　有幾名特愛耍嘴皮的問了句，上次是啥時啊？怎麼都沒聽你提過？

　　老漁夫罵咧咧的回，「這事能常發生？常常發生的話我也不會坐在這跟你瞎扯淡，老子直接當罐頭工廠的工人去！」

　　聽者無一不笑，紛紛抱怨越來越詭異的天氣，前幾個月的大雨已經夠煩人了，怎麼又來個莫名冰風暴？更別說沒醫生治得了的春季熱正在蔓延，整條街上的人病得病，倒得倒，少數幾個能動的不是咳嗽連連，就是噴嚏打不停。

　　唉、老天真不讓人活啊！

　　相較於酒館裡的抱怨連連，Moon待著的咖啡廳倒是平靜許多，只有幾段模糊不清的交談，皆在抱怨天氣讓船班延遲。許多旅者困在碼頭，進退不得，海關更頭痛不已。但面對如此天氣，再有經驗的船長也只能搖頭嘆息，表示年紀大了，不想接這種有去無回的班。

　　Moon喝著滾燙的咖啡，麻瓜報紙只閱覽所需資訊後便平放在桌面，隨他人拿取。透過玻璃櫥窗，他能望見與倫敦相比陰鬱許多的天空，暖氣融化窗邊凝聚的霜雪，街道濕滑，滿地泥濘，再往遠些，市集旁的麵包店打開店門，招呼外頭等待已久的顧客到溫暖的店鋪裡。

　　Moon又喝口咖啡，他等著。麵包店裡的顧客來了又去，體型圓滾的老闆與比Moon記憶中改變不少的男孩──也許該說是少年了，邁入發育期的身軀變得纖瘦，身高抽高許多，面容也更像是那張列為歷史資料的相貌，那名少見的闇黑怨靈宿主。

　　若非官方資料記載這名宿主死亡，或許在這盯哨的正氣師不只Moon一個，少年也不會如此輕鬆在麵包店裡忙進忙出，臉頰滿是活動造成的紅暈。

　　Moon又等了會，他看見少年依照麵包店老闆的指示，拎起裝滿剛出爐麵包的籃子向外走去。每隔幾天，那名老闆總是會做點小麵包分送給這區無人關懷的老人。今天老闆忙不過來，少年便自告奮勇的拎起麵包籃，抓著畫好的地圖，匆匆離開麵包店。

　　Moon不急著跟上，他讓追蹤咒幫忙。過十來分鐘後才在咖啡杯下塞了足夠的金錢，離開原地。他走得愜意，步伐更是緩慢，幾乎讓外人以為他不過是剛吃完早餐，一時興起，想散個步。

　　直到轉入一個無人窺探的巷口，Moon才施行消影術，他來到少年必經的巷道內，待在陰影裡等候。

　　少年看見Moon時，眼神頓時充滿警戒，更反射性的往後退。

　　Moon舉起手，表示無傷人之意，「Credence對吧？你記得我嗎？我是Moon，那天晚上我們見過一面。」

　　Credence點點頭，他一腳往後退去，側著身，提著麵包籃的手緩緩藏至身後，重心更放低許多。隨時都能逃跑的動作，從這裡頭Moon觀察出Scamander兄弟到底教他多少保護自己的方式。

　　Moon不打算嚇到Credence，「是這樣的，」他壓低嗓音，盡可能表現得和藹可親，「我的上司因為一點事，需要我離開紐約幾天，」他頓了頓，「我想請你幫個忙。」

　　Credence神色裡的緊張消失了，他沒有靠近，他緊盯著Moon看，似在等待對方下一句。

　　Moon輕咳幾聲，斟酌字眼，「請轉告你的朋友，你也知道的那個人，他需要多一點關注。」

　　Credence舉起左手，他在半空中虛劃而過，形成一個短短的字母，一個包含太多的疑問。

　　「因為他不清楚他在做什麼。」Moon低罵，突然發覺用詞有誤，「不對，我說錯了，他太清楚了，所以更需要別人的幫忙。」他看向Credence，「你能幫我這個忙嗎？」

　　Credence停頓，隨後，他點頭，充作應許。

　　Moon鬆口氣，他轉身，正打算離去，一個垃圾桶蓋子突然飄過他眼前。

　　施飄浮咒的是Credence，他引起Moon注意後，斷然撤除飄浮咒。金屬相撞，發出驚天的聲響。

　　Moon皺眉，看著Credence信手拈來般的輕鬆使出列為高等技巧的無杖魔法，不由得好奇對方為此下多少苦工，「你想表達什麼？」

　　Credence再度舉起手，這次，他寫出的是請求，一個等價交換。他使用的字眼讓Moon想起一名高掛在賞金榜首的純血巫師，看來他也教了男孩許多。近墨者黑！

　　Moon為此感到無奈，卻也露出微笑，「當然可以。」他看了看Credence，「現在開始？」

　　Credence點頭，回以笑意。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　手持厚度可觀的公文與飄散香味的牛皮紙袋，Queenie經過因工作量劇增而顯得火藥味十足的正氣師辦公室，以微笑化解無數正氣師神經過敏投來的質疑與煩躁，向仍窩在辦公椅上，埋首於報章雜誌裡蒐尋情報的同事打聲招呼。

　　「嗨，Forst，有找到什麼有趣的事嗎？」

　　淺色眼眸的巫師聳聳肩，似乎這樣就能說明他充滿血絲，乾澀莫名的雙眼在一上午的勞動成果。

　　「你有看見Scamander先生離開嗎？我這有幾份文件要他過目。」

　　巫師搖頭，繼續埋首工作。

　　Queenie道聲謝，隨後走向那間惹人嫌惡的辦公室，那些愛嚼舌根的同事總繪聲繪影地描繪那扇門的恐怖，彷彿門後封印主席的怒火。但Queenie明白，那不過是幾道混淆咒與防禦魔法的成果，Scamander先生真是愛玩。

　　即使如此，Queenie接近那扇門時依然感到些許不適，有如重回伊法魔尼的地底迷宮，幽暗無光的同時，還得時時防禦從角落竄出的魔法產物，那些以血肉為食的黑暗生物，是黑魔法防禦學教授最喜歡的教材。

　　暗自隱忍渾身冒出的雞皮疙瘩，Queenie努力走了幾步，她碰觸溫暖異常的門把，耗費比想像中還要大的力量轉動它。

　　天光乍現，蒼白的午後天光從門縫露出臉。Queenie隨即拉開門，奮力跨過門欄，龐大壓力消失的同時，她踩空腳下的堅固地板。

　　Queenie在墜落，她卻不感到懼怕。她如羽毛般從灰黯的高空飄落，眼前所見不再是辦公室，而是彷彿能吞蝕掉所有光芒的空洞。

　　下方有一顆星子，閃耀鑽石般的光彩，Queenie睜大眼，驚訝的看著隨距離接近，逐漸顯得巨大的星光。隨後了解到，眼前所見不是一顆星子，只是距離遙遠才讓人這麼錯覺。這份光芒來自一顆樹。

　　Queenie第一眼所見是它的頂端，蘊含萬千光芒的銀輝，其下是枝枒交錯的茂密，葉片時不時綻放銀與金的輝煌。若她仔細去看，也許可以看見枝幹間竄爬的銀霧狀生物，牠們聚集又分離，忙忙碌碌，不曾分神注意咫尺之外，仍在墜落的她。

　　這時，Queenie才覺得仍處在墜落的處境有些不妙，但她沒看到地面，更別說預見落到何方。她伸出手，打算抓住舉手可及的枝枒。

　　指尖即將碰觸到葉片的瞬間，房門突然關閉的巨響讓Queenie嚇一跳，她眨了眨眼，巨樹消失，她又站在辦公室裡頭，而所尋之人──Theseus坐在辦公椅上，睡得昏天暗地。

　　Queenie訝異的觀望四周，景色未變，她謹慎的踏了踏身旁的地板，卻再也看不見之前的幻象，她甚至冒著侵犯隱私的危險，偷偷看Theseus心思一眼──還是那片汪洋，平靜得彷彿透徹的寶石，遙遠的天邊有幾波銀白色海浪擊打在看不清楚樣貌的土地上。

　　也因為如此，Queenie察覺Theseus不過是在閉目養神，大腦封閉術把他保護得密密實實。

　　清清喉嚨，Queenie走近Theseus，「Scamander先生，有一些文件想請您過目。」

　　Theseus睜開眼，打個哈欠，「嗨，Goldstein，是什麼風把妳吹來這？」

　　「是主席的囑咐，」Queenie笑道，從懷裡抽出公文，「和月亮的擔憂。」牛皮紙袋放在一旁，「請記得喝完，」她提醒，「明天還有一批。」

　　Theseus揉了揉臉，「我真該直接把Moon送回去。」他打開牛皮紙袋，從裡頭挑挑揀揀，「要和我一塊享用嗎？」他笑，「有人陪會比較好喝。」

　　Queenie恭敬不如從命，她坐在一旁，探詢的看向四周，無法相信剛才所見是場荒唐的白日夢。

　　Theseus面無表情地吞下一瓶又一瓶的魔藥，「妳真該控制一下能力。」他指了指太陽穴，萬般感嘆，「有些事最好永遠都別發現。」

　　「我不覺得那是不該發現的事，」Queenie微笑，「好漂亮啊，真希望多看一會。」

　　Theseus嘴角一勾，他打個響指，隨即，他和Queenie再度回到幽暗的空間，與剛才不同，他們沒有墜落，而是平穩地站在空無一物的地面。

　　Queenie訝然的抬起頭，看向由下觀望更顯得巨大的銀樹，她面容喜悅的發紅，輕聲讚嘆。

　　Theseus坐在樹根旁，垂著頭，光影交錯間，身影幾乎與枝幹融為一體。

　　察覺身旁奇妙的沉默，Queenie看向Theseus，目光不由自主地往下，穿過層層盤根糾結的樹根，透過向黑暗進軍的柔細根莖，她看見──Queenie尖叫的瞬間，他們又回到辦公室。

　　Theseus微笑，倒數女孩奪門而出的秒數。

　　Queenie卻在環繞辦公室後，出乎意料的待在原地，「那是什麼？」她嗓音顫抖，卻故作平穩，「這裡發生什麼事？」

　　Theseus打量般的看著Queenie，許久，才真心的笑了，「跟我說說外頭發生的事，」他一頓，「然後，我們再來討論該怎麼辦。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　午後天氣依然糟糕，雲層厚重得彷彿隨時要墜落在地，陽光卻在其中反射得更亮更刺眼，讓世間萬物都籠罩在白光下。氣溫陡降，徘徊在街道上的行人更少了，無一不待在溫暖的室內，躲避外頭的寒冷與神出鬼沒的疫神。

　　但在中央公園的一隅，若有方法穿過層層歌聲幻化的防護與令人迷惑的無形阻攔，便會發現一處令人訝然的景象──雪地突生的色彩。

　　以一個敞開的皮箱為中心點，融化又再度累積的積雪上鋪著溫暖的野餐毯，怕冷的玻璃獸與木靈們在不停爭吵的茶具組中，玩著久違的捉迷藏。

　　一旁窩著神話才會出現的生物，一隻火龍，牠閉著眼，吐息皆是細小的火焰，肉翼舒適的在雪地上伸展，不少螢藍的旋舞針在其中穿梭，有如玩鬧的孩童。

　　另一旁，有名青年，他吹奏不過巴掌大的陶笛，隨著皮箱裡傳出的清亮歌曲伴奏，指引那隻從皮箱裡飛竄而出的伏地蝠別溜出安全範圍，這裡不是一直都如此溫暖。

　　是血腥味讓火龍抬起頭，伏地蝠也停下讓青年檢查肉翼的動作，迅速從他身旁飄開。

　　青年抬起頭，對來者露出淺淺的微笑，「午安。」

　　「午安。」Graves點點頭，在這片色彩繽紛的雪地，他衣著的黑有如異物，讓奇獸望之退避，只有幾隻膽大的仍待在原處，探頭探腦的觀望。

　　「要喝杯茶嗎？」青年──Newt舉起手，示意野餐毯上的空位。茶具組自動自發的讓開一塊不小的空間，壺身繪有淡藍花卉的茶壺更散發出溫雅的香氣。

　　Graves略挑眉，「有何不可？」他隨即在火龍身旁坐下。

　　火龍噴鼻，似乎對Graves帶來的血腥感到不滿，卻沒有進一步動作。

　　青年熟練的倒著茶，叮嚀餅乾壺拿出它美味的存貨，彷彿沒有聞到Graves身上濃厚的血腥與硝煙氣息。

　　玻璃獸前掌搭在Graves大腿上，抬頭觀望，虎視眈眈地望著對方指節上的銀戒。

　　Graves漫不經心的撫摸玻璃獸，充當安撫，「真難得沒有瞧見你的小影子。」

　　Newt一頓，有些無奈的笑了，「他長大了。」短短一句，似乎就能表達男孩再度成長的模樣。和成年相差無幾的面容，雖然仍有三、四年的差距，但足夠刺激那些對闇黑怨靈宿主的記憶猶新的紐約正氣師。

　　Newt不讓Credence跟著外出，卻沒有說出當他一早醒來時，和睡眼迷濛的Credence視線相接時，那份誘惑般的心動。天知道他當時是靠多少毅力與堅持，才沒有在近得彷彿能感受到彼此吐納的瞬間，一親芳澤。

　　Graves有如察覺到Newt心緒，「也該是時候了。」

　　主詞模糊的字句調侃得Newt不知該如何接話，幾番混亂下，他選擇不接這個話題，轉而偏頭觀察學習如何在雪地上行動的伏地蝠，昏暗的天光照亮牠肉翼上模糊不清的金色雕紋，陌生的語句沿著邊緣描繪而過，圓滿的繞了一圈。

　　「那是庫斯科的禱文。」Graves解答無聲的困惑，輕喃，「死亡的手足，死亡的引領者，願你帶領生者前往永無止境的獵場，奮戰不息。」見Newt面容越來越顯得窘迫，他似笑非笑，「掠過火龍不提，你倒收養一隻麻煩的傢伙。」

　　「牠很溫順，」Newt辯護，「不會再參與那些事。」

　　Graves淡然，「嘗過血腥味，很難馴養。」

　　「總有辦法的。」Newt喝口茶，「Arthur不就適應得挺好？」

　　火龍輕哼，肉翼再度舒展，將皮箱納入保護下。

　　Graves微笑，不再發言，只專心享受他那杯茶。

　　Newt悠然坐在一旁，觀看越來越暗沉的天光，木靈攀爬到肩際，對那些飛舞的旋舞針伸出手臂，有如驅趕，又似尋求擁抱。

　　人魚依然歌唱，不知是否察覺到Graves的歸返，她嗓音多幾分撒嬌般的甜膩，語調更是溫柔。

　　良久，當皮箱裡的掛鐘鳴唱報時，Graves放下茶杯，「你應該小心點，Scamander。」他站起身，撫平衣服的皺褶，「列在懸賞單上的，不只我一個。」眼前這名貌似人畜無害的青年，黑市的懸賞僅次於他，若是活捉，則值更多。

　　「請叫我Newt。」Newt微笑，像是知曉對方腦海裡紛紛擾擾，「Graves先生，擔心只會受第二次的苦。」

　　Graves微笑，「承你吉言。」他轉身離開，身影沒多久便被迴繞在此地的魔法糢糊，消失無蹤。

　　Newt伸個懶腰，半躺在溫暖的野餐毯上，神色複雜地閉上眼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　望著外頭佔據整片天空的厚重烏雲，Jacob不知該對外頭越來越惡劣的天氣還是對下午發生的事發愁──那名據說是壞巫師的人又來了，同樣購買走整家店的麵包，丟下金額龐大的錢幣後一走了之，打包速度之快，似蝗蟲過境。

　　Jacob看著收銀機裡的金額，困擾的搔了搔頭，決定先掛上『打烊』的掛牌，晚點再跟Queenie商量，幸好今天Credence跟Newt不在，要不就麻煩了。

　　簡單打掃完店面，Jacob鎖好前門，麵團沒發酵完，餅乾麵糊倒是冰鎮完成，隨時都能開工。他拿出烤盤，正打算把條狀麵糊切成片狀時，後門突然打開。不，是被撞開，他訝異地抬起頭，發覺Tina迅速衝過來，「他在哪？」

　　Jacob眨眨眼，「啥？」

　　Tina抓亂髮，氣息混亂的質問，「Newt，他在哪！？」

　　Jacob下意識看向後門，「他一早就出去了，還沒回來。」

　　「被解救的丹恩！」Tina咒罵般的丟下這句話，打算消影離去，不知是否太心急，她腳步一滑，摔倒在地。

　　Jacob連忙扶起Tina，擔憂之餘卻也驚覺對方體溫之高，「妳還好嗎？」

　　Tina撐起身子，「我沒事。」一粒粒惹人注目的紅疹從她衣領處的肌膚蔓延，「他去哪了？還是一樣去中央公園？」

　　「呃、我不清楚。」Jacob吞口唾液，「妳確定妳沒事？要不要找Queenie過來？妳好像發燒了。」

　　「我很好。」揮手拒絕Jacob的幫忙，Tina連忙往後門走去，她拉開門，邊說邊往外頭寒風裡衝，「如果他回來了，叫他留在這！外面不──」

　　Tina沒有看路，顯然送完麵包回來的Credence也沒有。

　　他們撞在一塊，Credence仍然站著，Tina卻跌坐在地。

　　Credence眨眨眼，搞不清楚為何會撞倒Tina。

　　Tina則雙眼一亮，手腳並用地爬起身，一把抓住Credence，「去找他！」

　　命令得沒頭沒尾，Credence卻聽懂了，已是少年模樣的他立刻轉身衝入昏暗的街道，沒幾秒便消失蹤影。

　　Jacob扶起Tina，發現對方摸起來有如滾燙的烤爐，「我想妳真的發燒了，Queenie等會就來了，妳何不──」

　　「我沒有──」Tina嗓音一高，句尾卻被咳嗽截斷，她彷彿吸入什麼刺激物，咳到背都彎了，依然堅持往外走。

　　Jacob皺眉，連忙抓住Tina，「等等──」

　　Tina雙眼全是血絲，這讓她的瞪視變得更可怕，卻完全嚇阻不了Jacob，他抓著她，毫不妥協的把對方往溫暖的廚房裡拉，「我不管外頭出什麼事，妳得待在這。」他一步一步的拖著沒半點合作的Tina，兩人角力般在後門拉鋸。

　　目前來看，Jacob即將獲得勝利女神的微笑。

　　「Credence會找到Newt的，那小子啥都不太會，但找Newt他是最在行的。」Jacob又用力拉Tina一下，卻沒想到撞上隱約發亮的魔杖尖。

　　「放．開．我。」Tina嗓音沙啞，魔杖反應身體狀況般，顫抖個不停，意思倒是難以錯認。

　　Jacob放開Tina，舉起雙手，往後退，「好吧，如果妳堅持。」他勸誘，「但妳離開前，至少通知Queenie一聲？」

　　Tina一頓，「她不能──」

　　「Tina？」

　　聽見Newt那聲溫雅的英倫腔時，Jacob頓時鬆口氣，同樣鬆口氣的還有Tina，她看向Credence抓著不放，彷彿從夜霧裡拖出來的Newt，嘴一開一闔的，彷彿想說千言萬語，卻半個聲音都沒發出來。

　　Jacob悄悄往Tina靠近，他緩慢走向正氣師的斜後方。

　　Newt偏著頭，顯然無法從Credence飛快又粗略的比劃了解事態，「妳還好嗎？」他把皮箱交給Credence保管，飛快瞥Jacob一眼，注意力又轉回Tina身上，「聽說妳在找我，發生什麼事了？」他的步伐比往常還要輕，更是無聲，似在靠近一隻渾身警戒的紫角獸。

　　Tina的嘴幾度開闔，總算發出粗啞莫名的嗓音，「我、我不知道，我總覺得──」她往Newt靠近，虛浮的腳步頓時一軟。

　　Jacob和Newt連忙衝向前，趕在Tina昏倒前把她護在懷裡。

　　兩名大男人撞成一團，雖是鼻青臉腫，但Tina倒是毫髮無傷。

　　Newt揉捏撞紅的下巴，發覺Tina身上超乎想像的高溫與肆虐的紅疹，「什麼時候出現的？」

　　Jacob忍著額頭的疼痛，眨眨眼，「疹子嗎？」他看向廚房的掛鐘，「大概五分鐘。」

　　「發燒也是？」Newt看一看四周，決定先進去溫暖的室內再說。

　　「她到店裡時就有了。」Jacob隨Newt的動作，一塊扶起不省人事的正氣師，「她似乎有什麼話想跟你說。」

　　Credence跟在兩人身後，拎著皮箱，再仔細鎖好後門，一雙眼將面前所見記在心裡。

　　木椅順從Newt的魔法化為柔軟的沙發躺床，Tina被放在上頭。

　　相較於立即蹲下身檢查的Newt，Jacob站在一旁，偏頭，「她怎麼了？是你們說的花粉熱嗎？」想起罹患花粉熱的情況他就覺得尷尬，沒想到有人會變得如此具攻擊性，難怪Queenie說巫師對這種病頭痛不已，卻毫無良方。

　　「也許，」Newt迅速且仔細的檢查完Tina，「但我不太確定，她的症狀跟我聽說的不太一樣。」他接過Credence遞來的皮箱，隨手打開它，露出裡頭昏黃的燈火。

　　「也許問一下Queenie？」Jacob咬唇，又瞥一眼掛鐘，「她再過半小時就來了。」

　　「我先讓她降溫。」Newt走下階梯，「我想我有些方法可用……」

　　Credence跟著走進皮箱，看著Newt在工作檯前忙碌，調製魔藥。

　　人魚歌唱，不知為何，本該溫雅的慢調多了悲傷，讓曲調裡的柔情化為失去的惆悵。

　　Credence選擇最不會打擾到Newt的角落，目光隨著對方的指尖動作，難得幾次，他沒有記步驟，也沒有回想那些藥草的功能，只是單純的看著對方，彷彿視線能抹平那些肌膚上隱約可見的陳舊疤痕。

　　玻璃獸趁Newt不注意，攀爬到Credence肩旁，從腹袋裡掏出閃閃發亮的胸針，獻寶般的遞給少年。

　　Credence接下，他漫不經心的微笑，玻璃獸磨蹭他頸側，親暱的趴在肩上。

　　「我想這應該有用。」捧著馬克杯，Newt走出皮箱，Credence雖然跟著他，卻站在階梯上，探出頭，彷彿窺探。

　　Newt蹲跪在Tina身旁，在魔法的幫助下，他讓她坐起身，半環抱住對方，小心翼翼的餵藥，「Tina，喝下去，這會讓妳舒服一點。」

　　Tina發出輕微的呻吟，身體虛軟著，手沒啥力氣的搭在Newt手上，似想握住散發熱氣的馬克杯。

　　Newt微笑，「對，乖女孩，快喝。」

　　Jacob轉開視線，注意力隨著人魚歌聲，落到佔據皮箱出入口的Credence身上。

　　Credence面無表情的看著眼前發生的事，一點一點的，他像被皮箱吞掉般，逐漸縮小，目光也跟著垂落。

　　Jacob往Credence方向靠近，語調鼓舞，「嘿，你要不要吃點東西？」他偏頭，暗示在鐵盤上放涼的馬鈴薯麵包，若沒記錯，Credence自從早餐後什麼也沒吃，他在對方這年紀時可是最愛吃的，怎樣都吃不飽。

　　Credence搖頭，指向皮箱內，示意他得到裡頭照顧奇獸，隨即跟玻璃獸消失在皮箱的昏黃裡。

　　不知是否為Jacob的錯覺，人魚的詠唱也在同時停止，寂靜頓時變得扎人。

　　「乖女孩，妳做得很好。」Newt把全空的馬克杯放在一旁，完全沒發現後方的事，柔聲安慰，「先休息一下，晚點──」話沒說完，Tina突如其來的嘔吐頓時讓他胸前浸滿胃液與根本沒消化的魔藥，味道讓人退避三分。

　　「我的老天啊！」Jacob連忙抓起毛巾，「她怎麼了？」

　　彷彿高熱隨著嘔吐一塊離開，Tina退燒了，取而代之的是一大片的斑疹，呼吸聲變得更加粗啞且艱辛。

　　Newt抽出魔杖，清理髒污，「我會找出來。」他咬唇，「看起來像過敏……」

　　Queenie推開門，立即聞到令人反胃的味道，她皺眉，「嗨，你們還好嗎？好像有什麼東西壞掉了。」

　　Jacob雙眼一亮，「Queenie！」

　　Newt抬起頭，「Queenie，Tina對什麼過敏？」

　　Queenie眨眨眼，一時間沒反應過來，「抱歉，你們在──喔！路易斯的慈悲！她喝了什麼？」她衝到Tina身旁，伸出手，卻又不知該如何碰觸，「發生什麼事？」她握住Tina的手，「Teenie，妳怎麼會變成這樣？」

　　Jacob不太確定，「好像是花粉熱……」

　　「花粉熱？但Teenie從沒──」

　　Newt重複疑問，「Queenie，Tina對什麼東西過敏？」

　　「西蘭花，」Queenie抬起頭，眼眶泛紅，「我只知道這個。」

　　Newt咬唇，「對不起，我剛剛讓她喝下去了。」他站起身，立刻走向皮箱，「我會治好她的。」

　　Newt走進皮箱裡時，沒有看見Credence，人魚的房間房門半掩，幻影猿從他身旁經過，竄了進去。

　　由於把心思都放在魔藥上，Newt沒有多在意這件事，他飛速的處理新配方，沒有西蘭花的幫忙，魔藥氣味有如腐臭已久的爛肉。調製好的瞬間，待在窗台的奇獸全數跑光，連木靈都嫌惡的鑽進他胸口暗袋，發出抗議的鳴響。

　　Newt嘗試喝了口，味道還能忍受，預防萬一，他先發封信請Theseus幫忙，但他不確定對方是否會立刻回信。

　　「總得試試看。」Newt拿著魔藥走出皮箱，Jacob頓時慘白的臉色讓他失去好不容易建立起來的信心。「抱歉，我只能做到這樣……」

　　Queenie點點頭，「謝謝你，」她接過魔藥，「我會讓她喝下去的。」

　　相比於信心滿滿的Queenie，Jacob站在後方跟Newt咬耳朵，「老兄，你們生病只能喝這個？」

　　Newt點頭，「差不多。」

　　Jacob撇嘴，把『幸好我不是巫師』的感想壓在心裡，暗自禱告Tina千萬別吐掉。

　　很可惜的是，神明今天不眷顧他們，Tina全吐出來。

　　Newt搓揉臉龐，決定嘗試新的配方。

　　Jacob看著Newt消失在皮箱裡的背影，「難道不能把它變好吃點？」

　　Queenie嘆息，「很容易影響藥效……」

　　Jacob不死心，「總有一些方法……」他跟著進入皮箱，看著Newt堆疊在工作檯上的各種藥草與材料，陷入漫長的思考。

　　人魚再度唱起歌，這次則多份歡愉，有如與朋友玩鬧。她的歌聲不再像之前那般影響Jacob的思緒，事實上，聽久了，心情還挺好的。

　　Newt沒隔離人魚的嗓音，專心在魔藥上，另一股奇特的氣味從大釜飄出，Jacob不著痕跡的緩慢移動到上風處。

　　Newt調製好新的魔藥時，Jacob突然開口，「我可以拿一部分的材料走嗎？」

　　Newt不疑有他，立刻答應。他離開皮箱，從外頭傳來的模糊聲響判斷，他跟Queenie應該在嘗試讓Tina喝下藥劑。

　　希望這次能成功。

　　Jacob挑挑揀揀Newt用到的材料，堆放在另一邊的工作檯上，準備做另一種嘗試。

　　Credence從人魚的房間探出頭，排放上Jacob沒拿到的藥草。

　　「謝謝你，兄弟。」Jacob微笑，「你會不會剛好知道這些東西的劑量？我實在記不住步驟。」

　　Credence點頭，幫忙處理好正確的用量，依照順序排排放在工作檯上。

　　看著眼前葷素皆有的材料，Jacob微笑，「你知道嗎？之前打戰時冷得半死，又只有罐頭能吃時，我最想做的莫過於把那些鹹死人的東西丟在一塊，加點奶油，加點蛋，大火翻炒，再配白麵包吃。」他舔舔嘴，把那些材料全丟到籃子裡，再拿上去，「那時我們那群老夥計最愛的就是圍著火，出著讓罐頭變得更好吃的主意，做著總有一天能吃到它的美夢。」

　　Jacob剛從皮箱探出頭，就聽到驚人的嘔吐聲，他對Credence做個鬼臉，「來，我們一塊想想該怎麼讓它變好吃。」

　　Credence點頭，跟上Jacob的腳步。

　　Jacob拿出大鍋，加點奶油與辛香料，再一股腦地把所有材料倒進去，大火拌炒。

　　香味很快飄出，Credence側身觀看，Jacob對他微笑，把鍋鏟交給他，「一直攪拌，別讓它焦了。」他轉身處理剛發酵完的麵團，把它擀平揉捏，做成派皮。

　　Queenie被引起興趣，抬頭看向兩人，「這樣不行，」她啞然失笑，「這東西不能吃的。」

　　「也許不行，」Jacob咧嘴一笑，「但總能刺激一點食慾。」他敲敲烤盤，示意Credence把炒好的藥草倒進去，嘗試味道，「嗯，比那些罐頭好吃。」

　　Credence不敢相信的看著面前的詭異食物，目光落到Newt身上，卻沒獲得回應。

　　Newt盯著兩人的舉止，陷入沉思。

　　「來嘛，吃吃看。」Jacob把烤盤往Queenie的方向推，「又沒有毒。」

　　Queenie和Credence交換視線，一同拿起叉子，閉起眼，硬吞下去。

　　不難吃，但也沒好吃到哪去，奶油與胡椒的味道彌補不了藥草特有的苦味，但比起散發詭異氣味的魔藥，這顯然是種比較能入口的方式。

　　Credence又想再吃，但Jacob已經用派皮封死烤盤，「烤一下說不一定會更好吃。」他把烤盤推入烤爐，「下次可以加一點辣椒或是用白醬取代奶油，把材料分開來處理或許是個好方法，反正只要把那些東西全吃進去就──」

　　Newt眨眨眼，恍然大悟，「我想到了。」他飛快的走入皮箱，沒多久又走出來，「Jacob，我需要你。」

　　Jacob訝異地瞪大眼，一臉的『你確定？』。

　　「快過來。」Newt招招手，又縮進皮箱裡。

　　Jacob不明究理，卻順從的走進皮箱，Newt塞給他一碗添加油膏的藥草碗，「快揉。」

　　「啥？」

　　「揉就是了。」說完，Newt轉頭用熱水沖泡另一批的草藥，他不停重複過濾與蒸煮的過程，讓面前的水液變得濃茶般，透出琥珀般的色彩。那些用剩的殘渣則被切碎，磨成細粉。

　　Credence蹲坐在階梯上，看著兩人忙碌。

　　Queenie雖然好奇，卻不得不待在外頭照顧Tina。

　　見藥草逐漸在Jacob辣手摧花下化為一團看不出外觀的固狀物，Newt接過碗，把那團物體拍扁、揉捏、混入剛才的細粉，再切割成方糖般的大小，丟入藥草茶裡。

　　魔杖輕敲，琥珀化為咖啡般的液體，仔細嗅聞，卻有薄荷的香氣。

　　Newt把馬克杯遞給Queenie，「試試看。」

　　「這連我都想喝了。」Queenie微笑，「Teenie說不一定會很喜歡。」

　　Newt毫無信心，「希望能成功。」

　　「老兄，有自信點。」Jacob拍打Newt肩膀，「一定能成功的！」

　　在Queenie的勸誘下，Tina喝完所有的藥劑，紅疹退去，呼吸也變得平順許多。

　　Jacob對Newt豎起大拇指。

　　Newt靦腆的微笑。

　　Queenie轉頭，「Teenie想找你吶。」

　　Newt蹲坐在Tina身旁，Queenie站起身，為他們倆讓出位置。

　　Jacob和Queenie相視而笑，握住彼此的手。

　　Newt偏頭，伸手撫平Tina的亂髮，「嗨，妳還好嗎？」

　　Tina似乎清醒點，她虛弱的抓住Newt，「小心，他們在找你……」她想說的話很多，但不知怎麼，睡意卻越來越重。

　　Newt安撫般的回握Tina，「謝謝妳，我會注意的。」

　　Tina鬆口氣，陷入昏睡。

　　Newt輕拍Tina，彷彿守護安眠的騎士，帶領對方至平安之地。

　　站在最後面的Credence看著面前這幕，他垂下眼，走進皮箱。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　惡婆鳥以特定的頻率敲打玻璃窗，揭開早晨的序幕。

　　Credence睜開眼，眼前所見是摟著他睡的Newt，他們共享一個枕頭，兩方距離之近，只要Credence再靠近點，就能嚐到Newt的吐息。他渴望已久的親密。

　　盯著陷入沉睡的Newt，Credence逐漸想起昨晚對方跟Queenie待在Jacob的廚房許久，不停討論甚至嘗試改良魔藥，說要給其他巫師服用，試圖解決花粉熱。

　　Jacob因工作早早睡去，他則無心待在皮箱外，只願與奇獸相伴，忙碌到最後也是獨自入眠，卻沒想到一早醒來會瞧見Newt躺在身旁，摟著他入睡。對方連鞋子都沒脫，只脫去大衣，想必是累到不得不如此。

　　又往Newt靠近點，Credence本想留個回憶，最終卻爬起身，小心翼翼地離開。

　　不管再怎麼偷，不屬於的終究留不住。

　　Credence輕手輕腳的離開房間，人魚歌唱，有如呼喚，他拎起昨晚Queenie帶來的鮮魚，神色平靜的往房間走去。

　　似乎察覺Credence到來，人魚從水池探出頭，神色似笑非笑，像極他討厭的那個人。

　　彷彿Credence的影響，人魚最近幾天以超乎想像的速度生長，她的面容逐漸艷麗，帶著非人的美麗，身軀更即將邁入漫長的成熟期。

　　Credence熟練的把鮮魚拋進水池，極為難得的，人魚沒有理會早餐，她賴在池邊，伸出佈滿倒刺的手。

　　Credence選擇無視。

　　人魚不以為意，緩緩開口，嗓音卻不是她歌唱時的輕盈，而是更加粗啞、低沉，似砂紙磨過的毀棄之物。

　　Credence認得這道嗓音，這屬於他。

　　「你放棄了？」

　　Credence看向人魚，故作輕巧的聳肩。他知道對方在說什麼，這是第一次，他一早醒來後什麼也沒改變。

　　「明明只差最後一點。」

　　Credence不打算接話，逕自往外頭走去，早上要做的事很多，他才不會停在這聽人魚調侃。

　　人魚咧嘴微笑，「你就這麼想逃？離開後就回不來了。」那可是很長很長的一段時光，徹底遠離人世喧鬧與討人厭的陸地。

　　Credence轉身，目光沒有抗拒，只有了然。

　　人魚得到答案，這才沉於池中，享受早餐。

　　Credence離開房間，他持續忙碌，清理、打掃、餵食，這些都是他從Newt手中攬過來的活，他不會虧待這群對他好的奇獸。

　　奴尼蛇從Credence身旁經過，不像剛開始那樣，牠對他沒有半點興趣。牠們不碰別人的獵物。

　　幻影猿從窩巢探出頭，接過Credence遞來的早餐，隨即遞出一直藏在書堆裡的物品──隱形披風，牠動作明確的表達出這要給他。

　　Credence不打算收，但幻影猿很堅持，牠甚至爬到他身上，幫忙穿好。

　　Credence對幻影猿微笑，無聲道謝。

　　幻影猿點頭，又鑽回窩裡。

　　進到木屋後，Credence脫下隱形披風，藏到口袋裡。他盯著對外的木門，拍了拍臉頰，深吸口氣，才爬上階梯。

　　清晨混亂的時光已過，Tina不在躺椅上，想必是上班去了，Jacob待在櫃檯忙碌，Credence聽見他朗聲招呼客人，Queenie正在做最後的梳妝打扮。

　　Credence眨眨眼，神色未變的拿起掛在牆旁的圍裙，準備去櫃台幫忙。透過玻璃窗，他發現早上的雲層比想像中厚重，彷彿隨時會從天空墜落。

　　Jacob對Credence投以感激的一瞥，示意後方架上放涼的麵包，隨即又專注在工作上。

　　店內人潮相當壅擠，排隊等待的顧客抱怨詭變的天氣，更不停討論政府頒發的緊急疏散命令。

　　「疏散命令？我才剛回來耶！」

　　「聽說有暴風雪，是近幾年少見的怪物。」

　　「在這時候！？耶穌基督！這什麼世道？」

　　「唉、今天別想休息了。」

　　「千萬別淹水！淹水就慘了。」

　　Credence壓低頭，靈巧穿過擁擠的人潮，把剛出爐的麵包放到架上。他還沒走到目的地，那些貪婪的夾子紛紛把托盤上仍溫熱的麵包拿取一空。

　　Credence看著空蕩的托盤，決定從廚房拿更多出來。照這速度，不過上午，店裡的麵包，包括仍在烤的，全會銷售一空。

　　Queenie穿起厚重的大衣，準備離去。她對Credence微笑，卻不知怎麼，笑容僵化，淪為沉重。

　　Credence往後退，也許他該等Queenie離開後再進來。

　　Queenie沒給Credence逃離的機會，「Credence，你的臉怎麼這麼蒼白。」她伸出手，搓揉他臉頰，「好冰，店門肯定沒有關。」她責怪的看向店內。

　　Credence順著目光看去，來來往往的顧客太多了，店門一直保持開啟，讓室內變得只比外頭溫暖一點。

　　「來，你得多照顧自己一些才行。」牽著Credence的手，Queenie有如大姊姊般走到外人看不見的死角，抽出魔杖，「男孩子就是粗心，連保暖咒都忘了教。」她做個鬼臉，飛快為少年施予保暖咒。

　　Credence感受宜人的溫暖從衣物裡湧現，如同Newt的擁抱。他學著Queenie的動作依樣畫葫蘆一番，但沒有魔杖的幫忙，誰都無法確定他是否真的學會。

　　「我就知道你學得會。」Queenie燦爛一笑，聽見掛鐘清脆的報時，「我得走了，今天特別忙。」她拉緊外衣，「記得，別著涼。」她意有所指的眨眨眼，「我們都很關心你，更別說Newt了。」

　　未管Credence的驚訝，Queenie拍拍他的肩膀，迅速從後門離去。

　　Credence看向再度合起的門扉，心想這名小鳥依人的巫師究竟知道多少，更感謝她願意幫忙守密。

　　「Credence，我們需要一點麵包！」

　　Credence轉頭，再度拿起托盤，暗自決定他至少得幫忙到春天再履行跟人魚的約定。

　　到時，不管他在或不在，Newt都會好的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Newt醒來時，床還是溫的，他茫然盯著空蕩的被褥，似想從空氣中抓出原先待在此處的生命。

　　貓頭鷹的來到讓Newt不得不離開床，一共有兩隻，其中一隻熟門熟路的自行從櫥櫃掏挖出早餐，吃得不亦樂乎，送來的信件裡頭只有寥寥數字，字體更是難辨，宛如睡夢中的產物，但大致上跟他昨晚和Queenie做出的結論差不多。

　　Newt想了想，最後決定把那半塊吃剩的藥草派（令人驚訝的好吃）連同新配方寄給Theseus，看對方能不能從中研究出什麼。

　　另一隻貓頭鷹就比較特別，牠鄙晲同伴的行為，自制的蹲伏在窗戶旁，等待Newt取走牠看守已久的信件。

　　Newt向貓頭鷹道謝，給予牠遲來的早餐。

　　信封沾染海洋的氣息，內容卻滿是森林的青綠──Moon言簡意駭的傳達海洋另一端人魚的騷動，又說一場前所未有的颶風無視氣候，直撲紐約而來，簡直像有巫師在召喚它。

　　Newt對Moon的結論微笑，除了傳說的失落年代，現今已經沒有巫師能呼喚大型風暴，也許是氣候變異吧。他把信件放到一旁，指尖不慎碰到一旁的羊皮紙。那疊厚重的書稿皆在昨晚完成，再無修改的必要。

　　「我需要拜託你一件事。」

　　貓頭鷹抬起頭，以行動表達同意。

　　Newt把書稿封存於保存咒下，再逐漸縮小，讓它方便貓頭鷹攜帶，「請幫我把它寄給一個人，我想請他幫忙寫前言。」他輕撫貓頭鷹，「抱歉，得麻煩你在這種天氣奔波。」

　　貓頭鷹抓取包裹離去，牠飛得很輕鬆，彷彿從未感到疲累。

　　Newt為貓頭鷹祈求平安，隨即走向歌唱的人魚，人魚生長的速度比他想像中還要快，短短幾天不到，女孩即將成為女人。

　　人魚趴伏在礁石上，對Newt似笑非笑，似乎明白他的來意。

　　「抱歉，Ran，這幾天有颶風，得晚點再讓妳離開。」

　　人魚聳聳肩，彷彿早知道如此。

　　「妳似乎不驚訝這件事。」Newt撫上水球，掌心立刻沾染海洋的鹹苦。

　　人魚笑了，宛若Newt所說，是件再愚蠢不過的事。

　　「Credence把妳照顧得很好，我希望妳之後也能繼續看顧他。」

　　人魚挑眉，沒有驚訝，只有純然的好奇。

　　Newt微笑，帶著苦澀，「我一直都知道。」他抹淨掌心，「快吃完早餐，別再玩食物了。」

　　人魚對Newt做個鬼臉，隨即躍回池底，享用美食。

　　Newt走出木屋，他伸個懶腰，巡視奇獸的狀況， Credence把牠們照顧得很好，每一隻都很滿足。

　　Newt留下數量可觀的食物，安撫奇獸察覺颶風來襲的恐慌，火龍大概是唯一感到興奮的生物，牠盯著天空，噴出零星的火焰。

　　最後，Newt停在木靈的窩巢前，向老是待在肩上的木靈伸出手，「Pickett，你先待在這，外頭不安全。」

　　木靈堅決扒住Newt衣領。

　　Newt無奈，「你明明討厭下雪。」

　　木靈輕哼。

　　Newt勸誘，「來吧，先回去，我晚點再過來接你。」

　　木靈懷疑的看Newt一眼。

　　Newt回以笑意，「我保證。」

　　木靈爬上Newt指節，順從他的引導，回到族群。牠依依不捨的扒著指尖，發出哀怨的低鳴。

　　「沒事的，我不會有事的。」

　　木靈放手了。

　　Newt微笑，「謝謝你。」他走向木屋，穿好大衣，隨即拎起皮箱，走下樓。

　　Credence跟Jacob還在忙，店裡的麻瓜聽說颶風來襲的消息，變得越來越多，每個都想要儲備多一點糧食，以防不時之需。

　　Credence看Newt一眼，停下手邊動作，他看起來更像那名Newt曾見過的少年，只是健康了點，神態也不再是那麼悲傷。

　　Newt向Credence微笑，揮手道別。

　　不知為何，少年匆匆向Newt跑來。

　　「怎麼了？Credence。」

　　Credence空中比劃出問句，你要去哪？

　　「中央公園，這時間我都會去那的。」

　　Credence眨眨眼，似乎明瞭，又似乎什麼也沒明白。少年向Newt道別，方式卻超乎他想像──Credence伸手擁抱他，第一個主動的擁抱。

　　Newt回擁Credence，幾乎可以感受到少年聲帶的震動，但如同以往，他什麼都沒聽到。

　　Newt笑了，輕拍Credence，放開他，「我晚點回來。」

　　Credence點頭，又轉頭回去幫忙Jacob。

　　Newt拉開後門，對麵包店裡的景象微笑，在門關起的瞬間，他消影走了。

　　再度現影時，Newt來到中央公園，他最常待的草坪上。

　　不像以往，Newt只施了一道麻瓜驅逐咒，隨即敞開皮箱，鋪下溫暖的野餐毯，讓人魚的歌聲和忙碌的旋舞針陪伴他度過漫長的午後。

　　正氣師包圍他時，Newt對舉著魔杖的他們微笑，天空飄起細碎的冰雨。

　　Newt沒有抵抗。

　　正氣師帶走Newt，拿走皮箱。

　　積雪半融的草地上，沿著野餐毯曾在的位置，開了整圈晶瑩似雪的告春花。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　店內人潮終於消失時，Jacob也忙得快要虛脫，但跟在罐頭工廠不同，這種忙碌讓他感到充實，是好的忙碌。他清點收銀檯裡的金錢，頭也不抬的請求，「Credence，可以幫我把立牌拿回來嗎？我們得提早關門了。」

　　Jacob沒有得到最近幾天會聽見的木頭輕敲回應，身旁安靜如寂，他抬起頭，看見店內空無一物，才後知後覺的想起Credence曾跟他表示，這裡忙完後會出去一趟。

　　至於去哪Jacob沒有深問，人總是要一點隱私，但他不了解的是，明明Credence幾分鐘前還在啊？怎麼一轉眼就跑了？

　　Jacob訝異地看向廚房，後門也沒開啟的跡象。

　　這小子消失的速度可真快。Jacob搔搔頭，決定自行打理店務。

　　才剛打開門，寒風夾雜冰雨吹得Jacob下意識縮起脖子。希望Credence出去時有多穿一點，這天氣真冷。

　　Jacob抖了抖身子，拎起立牌，與街訪鄰居點頭問好，家家戶戶不是在忙著釘木板，就是聽從政府的建議，舉家遷移，希望能躲過風暴的無情。

　　Jacob偏頭想著，也許他該去準備木板，最近玻璃可貴了。

　　「嘿！Kowalski先生！」

　　幾名不過Jacob胸口高的男孩們跑過來，每個懷裡都拖著一條木板。「這些給你。」他們微笑，「Gnarlak爺爺叫我們拿過來。」

　　「喔！謝謝你們！幫了我一個大忙。」Jacob微笑，「要不要吃點餅乾？」他轉身，把僅存的幾包餅乾發給男孩們，「幫我謝謝你們的爺爺，回去時小心一點。」

　　得到獎賞後，男孩們全跑了。

　　Jacob微笑地走進店裡，暖氣讓他滿足的嘆息，壓根忘了想那名素未謀面的Gnarlak爺爺到底是誰？他走入廚房，尋找不知放到哪去的工具箱。

　　一隻渡鴉停在後面的氣窗旁，尖吻有規律地敲打玻璃，舉起綁在牠腳上的信紙。

　　Jacob疑惑地走過去，渡鴉沒有掙扎，極有耐心的等待他解下信件。

　　是一封短籤，寥寥數語表達派餅很好吃，Newt和Credence一切平安，最近幾天不會回來。還有給予渡鴉的獎賞最好是店裡用剩的碎肉。屬名是與Jacob不過一夜之緣的Theseus。

　　Jacob看向渡鴉，渡鴉回以清脆的啼叫。

　　Jacob把整條豬肉乾給牠，渡鴉叼走了，停在二樓的曬衣桿上，吃得津津有味。

　　沒多久，Jacob找到櫥櫃裡的工具箱，決定先處理木板，然後再想該怎麼聯絡Queenie。他有預感，她絕對知道Newt和Credence去哪了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Queenie的確知道，而且還是聽見Tina內心的尖叫才得知Newt被關進來，原因還是同一個──非法攜帶奇獸入境。據說主席得知後大為震怒，打算會議後親自處理這件事。

　　希望參與會議的正氣師不要被遷怒，Queenie聊勝於無的祈禱，但事實顯示，想不被遷怒都難。

　　主席站在Queenie面前，瞪著她今天調製的魔藥，瞪了快十來分，才挑眉質問，「新配方？Goldstein。」那嗓音，幾乎要把人生吞活剝。

　　Queenie雷打不動的微笑，「是啊，特別添加薄荷味，這樣比較好喝。」她硬把『這是昨晚跟Newt討論出來的，對花粉熱特別有效』這句話吞下去，她不想成為最後一根稻草。

　　「我討厭薄荷。」冷冷地丟下評語，主席端著魔藥離開。

　　Queenie親眼看見主席喝完魔藥，表情有如生吞黏巴蟲，讓那些本想在會議前與她閒話家常的長官們通通跑光，只求離越遠越好。

　　所幸，有某位人士吸引主席全部的注意，不是Tina，她現在只有表面鎮定，內心崩潰到完全語無倫次，實在無法再承受主席目光的洗禮。是除了來的那天以外，根本沒有出過辦公室的Theseus。

　　Theseus打著哈欠，目不斜視的直接走向位置坐定，他身旁的座位還是空的，縱使會議室幾乎被正氣師擠爆，也沒人敢去坐或是向前攀談。

　　因為，至從Theseus進來後，他走到哪，主席『熱情』的目光就跟到哪，他四周的空間彷彿變成煉獄，讓坐在附近的人不由自主的遠離，只求不被主席注意。他本人倒相當淡定，直接閉上眼，似想在會議開始前閉目養神。

　　「Queenie，我們得走了。」Abi壓低聲量，「主席今天心情不好，別惹她生氣。」

　　Queenie點頭，為Tina默哀幾秒，立刻轉身離去。

　　即使待在門外，Queenie仍能聽見Tina內心尖叫，還有各種關於轉移Grindelwald的不靠譜對策，持續整場會議。但大部分思緒還是圍繞在Theseus身上──舉凡「拜託你這個白痴別再惹主席生氣好嗎？你弟弟現在在她手中啊你到底知不知道！！？」、「不要再挑計畫的缺失了！我不想變成下一個靶子！！！」、「好吧，你的確是個白癡，有腦袋的白癡。」──這類的感嘆，到最後的人身攻擊──「Graves先生到底為啥看上你？算了，我不想知道，你們千萬別把對方放生了，兩個都是禍害。」，各種跑馬燈般的吐槽全部流過Queenie的思緒，讓她想笑又不能笑，只能垂下頭，專心準備會議後的點心。

　　可惜的是，不管Queenie再怎麼精心準備，正氣師顯然沒有心思享用，他們每一位都像有火龍在後面追那般，速度飛快的離開。

　　在那群人中，Queenie沒有見到Tina或Theseus，她等了又等，等到所有參加會議的人都離開了，才在主席身後看見Tina跟Theseus。

　　兩人跟在主席身後，彷彿是即將進入校長室訓斥的學生。

　　即使接受到Tina丟來的求救訊號，Queenie也只能為她默哀。

　　Tina在這個當下，超羨慕Queenie，但她的確想確定Newt狀況，聽說對方是被押進來的，負責那一區的正氣師向來粗魯得很，希望他沒有受傷。

　　聽到消息時，Tina本想立刻衝過去，查看情況。但主席明令她、Queenie跟Theseus不准碰這件事，更別想私下探視。被解救的丹恩啊！這要她怎麼幫？皮箱裡可是有隻活生生的火龍！！！

　　主席走的速度很快，通常這也代表她有多抓狂，她幾乎是一路衝進地牢的審訊室。

　　沿路上，任誰看見主席的反應都是垂下頭，閃到一旁去，盡可能縮得多小就多小，以不擋路為第一己任。

　　Tina對接下來發生的事有越來越不妙的預感。

　　Theseus倒是相當平靜，置身事外的對一路上經過的女性職員露出燦爛的微笑，只差沒舉手揮舞。

　　誰來救她！？

　　審訊室的門在主席來到的當下自動敞開，向眾人展示裡頭的囚犯──Newt雙手上銬，背對門口坐著，魔杖放在桌上他絕對摸不到地方，那個惡名昭彰的皮箱也是，它綁上好幾條繩索，外觀完好無缺，顯然沒有正氣師有膽進去裡頭。

　　主席率先走入，Theseus對Tina眨眨眼，做個『女士優先』的手勢。

　　Tina真想掐死Theseus。

　　「立刻進來。」

　　主席的命令比西伯利亞的寒風還冷。

　　Tina縮起肩膀，「是的，主席。」

　　Theseus對Tina聳聳肩，率先走入。

　　Tina隨後跟上，卻硬多走幾步，站在Theseus前方，她不想被誤會是躲在對方後面。

　　Theseus對此即使有任何意見，也全在看見Newt時自動拋到腦後。他先是挑眉，誇張的嘆息，「嗨，弟弟，好久不見，你又做了什麼？」語調裡沒有溫情，只有厭煩跟嫌惡，還有許許多多的無可奈何。

　　Theseus的轉變是如此劇烈，Tina下意識看對方一眼。

　　主席倒相當淡然，「我也很想詢問你同樣的問題，Scamander。」

　　Theseus雙手插進口袋，「為何問我？我見到他的心情跟妳一樣訝異，主席，」他偏偏頭，向主席示意試圖縮得更小的Newt，「據我所知，我這名不守規矩的弟弟可是因　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　為去年紐約十二月發生的事被限制出境，我完全不知道他是怎麼從英國溜到這來。」

　　「你說──」

　　在兩人的瞪視下，Tina連忙咬住嘴，吞下尖叫，轉而瞪向Newt。這麼重要的事你居然沒有說！？

　　Newt畏懼Tina目光，轉開頭。

　　主席盯著Theseus，似乎想找出說謊的跡象，「那為何他會出現在美國？」

　　Theseus聳聳肩，擺出一副『我不知道，你何不自己問他』的無辜。

　　主席瞇起眼，Theseus繼續眼觀鼻，鼻觀心，半句話都不肯說。

　　正當Tina以為Theseus會死於主席的死亡之瞪時，主席目光轉到Newt身上，「既然這位Scamander自稱對於你的出現一無所知，我想，你應該給我一個明確的答案。」

　　Newt垂下頭，語調畏縮，「我收養一隻人魚，她快成年了，我想把她放回原生地去。」

　　主席挑眉，「而那在？」

　　「加勒比海。」

　　「你之前又是在哪找到她的？」

　　「南美洲。她被賣到那裡去，他們打算把她當食物吃。」

　　主席戳揉額際，「你為何不去邁阿密？」

　　「離賣家太近了，」Newt吞口唾液，「我很擔心她會被帶回去……」

　　「它是你偷出來的？」

　　「是她先被偷走！」

　　主席扯著嘴角，「一樣的邏輯扭曲。」她瞥眼皮箱，「除此之外，來紐約有別的目的嗎？」這些理由完全無法說明為何Newt停留在紐約如此之久。

　　Newt沉默許久，才道，聲音只比蚊子叫大了點，但在死寂的審訊室內，也夠清楚了，「我聽說你們的花粉熱……我想，我大概知道是什麼原因引起的。」

　　主席挑眉，示意繼續。

　　「我聽說花粉熱是最近才出現的疾病，每次都在春天時爆發，在夏季消失。」Newt吞口唾液，有些畏縮，「這時候往往吹的是東北風，然後，剛好城外有幾區廣闊的林地，是農業用的，我調查──」

　　「Artemis，重點。」Theseus皺眉，煩躁不已。

　　Newt垂頭，「我想，是忘憂花的花粉造成的。」

　　主席笑了，「無稽之談。」

　　Newt急忙辯解，「才不是！奇獸限制法後，忘憂花失去幫忙授粉的旋舞針，他們為了要生存下去，不得不增加花粉，好讓東北風能幫忙授粉。」

　　主席像聽見孩童笑語，「你這是在說一般植物也有思考能力？」

　　「我是在說生態失衡，主席。」Newt抬起頭，表現出難得的堅定，「很嚴重的失衡，如果放置不理，花粉熱總有天會成為嚴重的疾病，而你們也將為此頭痛不已，不得不剷平一區又一區的林地，直到下一種更駭人的疾病出現為止。」

　　「你這是在威脅我嗎？」

　　「不，我沒有這個意思。」Newt咬唇，「我只是提供理論，跟一個極可能實現的未來。」

　　主席輕哼，顯然不把Newt的話當一回事，「你違反法律，第二次，Scamander。看在你之前有功，又守約隱瞞去年十二月的事，我這次只會拘留你一星期，而不是把你驅逐出境，列入不受歡迎的對象。」

　　Newt不敢置信，「一星期！？但我皮箱裡的奇獸需要照顧！」

　　「我想另一名Scamander會處理好的。」

　　Theseus一臉驚悚，Newt更是臉色蒼白。

　　Tina連忙抗議，「主席，不能交給他！」

　　主席以眼神表示Tina的抗議無效。

　　「主席，你這是連坐。」Theseus嘆息，「一點都不公平。」

　　「你是唯一有空的正氣師，發揮一點功能，Scamander。」

　　Newt想站起身，但手銬把他限制在椅子上，「不能交給他！他們會死的！」

　　主席微笑，「這就是懲罰的意義，Scamander。」她看向後方等候已久的正氣師，「可以帶他走了。」

　　正氣師帶Newt離開，他背影萎靡，有如失去所有。

　　魔杖與皮箱轉交到Theseus手上，他神色複雜，完全看出心不甘情不願。

　　「一星期後再還給他。」吩咐完這句話，主席走了。

　　Theseus拎起皮箱，「瞧他給我找了什麼麻煩。」

　　Tina瞇起眼，「這些是生命，不是麻煩。」

　　「當你跟他朝夕相處，就不會是了。」

　　「你──他是你弟弟。」

　　「親兄弟，明算帳。」Theseus微笑，「正氣師的訓練居然沒磨掉你這點天真？」

　　Tina皺眉，「把皮箱給我！」話尾未落，她伸手去搶。

　　Theseus眼明手快的把皮箱藏到身後，「這可不行，」他笑容擴大，「主席說了，妳接下來會很忙，而我有更中意的人選。」

　　「是誰！？」Tina咒罵，「我警告你，Scamander，如果到時候皮箱裡的奇獸有任何傷亡──」

　　Theseus毫不留情地打斷Tina的威脅，「我很確定即使如此，也不關妳的事。」他轉身離開審訊室，「晚安，Goldstein，祝妳有個美好的一晚。」

　　看著Theseus洋洋得意的背影，Tina用盡畢生修為才沒有對他丟惡咒。

　　去他的Scamander！！！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　羽翼撲騰，在寂靜的深夜，特別引人注目。一隻斑尾勝鷸飛落到黑暗中舉起的手臂上，伸出綁著短信的足爪。

　　信中只有一句話──【姑娘離境。】。

　　沒頭沒尾，可閱信者──Graves卻微笑。

　　「妳做得很好。」Graves手一揮，斑尾勝鷸飛走了，身旁冰冷的空氣突然多一股辛辣的煙臭，他略垂頭，Gnarlak不知何時走到身旁。

　　Gnarlak的出現沒有驚嚇到Graves，彷彿他早知道對方在此，「也該是時候了。」

　　「請跟我過來，Graves先生。」Gnarlak走入黑暗，Graves隨後跟上，徹底遠離人煙煩擾。

　　冰冷空氣吹撫兩人的肌膚，本該隨著路途逐漸下降的溫度卻不知何時開始變得溫暖且燥熱，像是進入火爐，身旁卻沒有半點光芒。

　　「請在這稍等。」把Graves留在黑暗中，Gnarlak離去，接下來的事他無權參予。

　　望著面前的黑暗，Graves微笑，不，這不是他極欲避開的事物，而是更加熟悉的，他甚至能在其中感受到生命的存在，更別說是視線與氣味，他張開口，朗聲說道，「考慮一夜，我想，你們應該有答案了。」

　　頗富異國口音的粗啞從黑暗傳出，蘊含不少應和，「是有了，很不幸的，我們做出不同的決定，Graves先生。」矮妖精喳嘴，「你說，我們應該為保護土地，幫忙MACUSA，你說，這是為了美國的安全，其實全為了你自己。」他輕哼，「略去那滑頭的德國巫師不談……庫斯科、King家族、黑巫師，不都是你為一己之私惹上的麻煩？現在處理不了了，要我們收爛攤子？而且還是無償的？」他笑了，而周圍附議者眾，「老天，你當我們是什麼善心人士？」

　　Graves微笑，並不動怒，從聲音傳播的方向與數量，他肯定那些本對此事不感興趣的矮妖精族長都來了，「無償？倒不至於。『現狀』就是你們的報酬，更別說土地盟約上的約定。」

　　那些笑聲都停了，Graves等了等，又道，「不過，的確是我想得太美好，要不我怎麼會敗在Grindelwald手上？」

　　四周又靜了些，更似Graves曾經待過的死寂，但他很清楚，這裡不是。「我沒說過這事？也對，誰會誇耀失敗？貪婪只會看眼前的成功，但我敢說，你們之後的對手，Grindelwald擅長的並非是魔法，」他一頓，讓聽者細思，「沒錯，他有很高的魔法天賦，但他真正擅長的是『煽動』。」他微笑，「你以為Grindelwald在南美洲混了近半年的時間，為了什麼？他在撥種，『種下巫師可以統治一切』的妄念，放任它生長、茁壯。Grindelwald承諾他們一塊土地，你以為那些土地上多餘的莫魔與巫師將何去何從？」

　　不用回答，Graves自行說出答案，「部分或許會被屠殺、奴役，其他的？他們第一個會想到的安樂地不會是中美洲，King家族對待外人的方式比起庫斯科好不到哪去，更不會是遙遠且冷漠的歐洲。」感受空氣中呼之欲出的答案，他說道，「沒錯，他們會到這裡來，爭搶原本就不夠的空間，讓美國變得更不安定。巫師世界曝露在莫魔的目光下不過是一、兩天的事，而那會引起什麼？」

　　感受到寂靜裡的騷動，Graves低喃，「一場戰爭。」他撇嘴，「比起戰爭，我想你們更樂意坐在這，繼續過著富裕，不受監管的生活。」

　　一道剛才沒出現的嗓音反駁，帶著十足的譏諷，「不，我們更樂意因此賺上一筆。」

　　認同的笑聲零零碎碎，比起反駁，更像是自我欺騙。

　　Graves聳肩，「若這是你們的選擇，我只能接受。」他笑意更深，「不過我就得繼續跟Leto夫人約會，讓她願意幫我說點好話。」任誰都能聽出他語調裡的意涵──死於黑寡婦手中，總比死於戰爭中的好。

　　不知是誰咒罵出聲，「小人。」

　　此類的咒罵越來越多，在黑暗裡嗡嗡回響。

　　Graves輕描淡寫的回擊，「不，我只是為確保自己的生存，和你們一樣。」他向黑暗裡的矮妖精點頭，隨即轉身離去。

　　「祝你們有美好的一夜。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Credence醒來時，時近中午，外頭天光卻昏暗的彷彿即將入夜，窗邊甚至結起霜雪。他看向充當抱枕的皮箱，跟不知何時蓋在身上的厚重毛毯，昏沉的腦海逐漸想起為何在此的原因。Newt。昨天他跟著對方身上的追蹤咒，來到MACUSA。

　　在隱形斗篷的幫忙下混入大廳並非難事，他卻不知該如何進入牢房，應該說，在迷宮般的廊道裡，他尋不到正確的路，只能在電梯外徘徊，想著一個比一個離譜的對策。

　　所幸，Credence看見Tina，也看見Theseus，他們跟著一名深膚女性進入電梯，不知為何，所有要搭電梯的人都像發覺還有什麼急事般，匆忙離開。

　　Credence原本想溜進電梯，但Theseus像看穿隱形斗篷的遮蔽，以唇語向他表示，「在這等。」

　　Credence乖乖聽令，不過半小時後，電梯門開了，裡頭只有Theseus一個人，拿著Newt的皮箱，他先探頭看了看外頭，再縮回身子，對電梯裡的矮妖精致歉，「抱歉，我記錯樓層了，讓我想想該去哪……」

　　「是CG-53吧，先生？」紅眼的矮妖精沒半分好氣。

　　Theseus點頭，「應該是，何不先去那看看？」

　　Credence趁機溜進電梯，一路跟到辦公室，沒有人發現他。

　　一進到辦公室，Theseus立刻鎖門，揮舞魔杖，把一張空的辦公室椅化為舒適的躺床，「你可以把隱形斗篷脫下來了，這裡很安全。」他伸個懶腰，誇張的嘆口氣，「今晚你就在那將就一下，別擔心Artemis，他餐風夜宿慣了，太軟的床會睡不好。」他拉開領結，對Credence笑道，「喔、對了，這個交給你保管。」他把皮箱與Newt的魔杖塞到剛脫下隱形斗篷的Credence懷裡，「別弄丟了。」

　　用不著Theseus囑咐，Credence絕不會把這兩個重要東西搞丟，但他更擔心的是Newt。

　　似乎察覺到Credence的擔憂，Theseus坐到椅子上，揮了揮手，「你待在這Artemis會比較放心，而且他也需要你幫忙照顧奇獸。」

　　見Credence視線不再看向門外，Theseus微笑，「今晚就先在這待著，嗯？別出去，也別吵我睡覺，桌上有食物，我相信你能找到事情做。」

　　語畢，Theseus閉上眼，沒多久就睡著了。

　　Credence依約不去吵他，光忙碌奇獸的事就花他大半個晚上。人魚顯然覺得他不夠忙，不停唱歌喧鬧，讓木屋淹起大水。

　　Credence花好番心力才把木屋整理乾淨，也氣得不願在皮箱裡睡覺，直接倒在躺椅上，抱著皮箱入眠。

　　再打個哈欠，Credence摺好毛毯，披上隱形斗篷，他邊吃桌上囤放的麵包，邊看向從昨天就沒有改變姿勢的Theseus，對方一定很累，居然握著魔杖睡著了，連一條毛毯都沒蓋。

　　Credence偏頭，看向身旁的毛毯，有些罪惡感的想著他該不會佔用了唯一一條？

　　Credence拿起毛毯，躡手躡腳的往Theseus走去。這件事他很熟練，每次Newt忙到忘記回房休息時他都會這麼做。

　　毛毯很輕，Credence下了保暖咒，預防不夠暖和，他停在Theseus身旁，打開毛毯，蓋上，指尖不慎碰到對方衣服一角。

　　不過眨眼的瞬間，Credence來到另一個地方，此處沒有天空，唯一光源是頂頭遙遠的星子，他從黑暗中飄落，如一片落葉。

　　Credence很熟悉這種感覺，甚至不會害怕。他看著黑暗蔓生出暗銀般的根莖，纏繞不知從何而來的詭異化物。那些恐怖的生物，它們渾身血腥，尖牙利爪，神態狠戾。

　　時不時，會有化物在根莖裡扭動，它們啃咬它，似乎想掙扎竄逃，但總有更多根莖從黑暗中浮現，毫不留情地鎮壓反抗。

　　Credence看著眼前之景，毫不擔憂是否會成為其中之一，他低下頭，往廣無止境的黑暗望去。

　　不知下方有什麼？

　　才剛想起這個念頭，Credence便毫髮無傷落到地面，腳下土地彷彿結凍的湖面，卻不像寒冰那般滑溜。四周皆是隱約含光的糾纏枝條，它們相互圍繞，彷彿牢籠，可他沒看見這處遼闊的空洞究竟是在監禁誰？

　　隱約間，黑暗中有什麼東西動了，灰暗的銀光滑過對方的身軀，一隻巨獸。它有著蛇的外型與龍的羽翼，頭部更有著幾處突起的肉瘤，似即將成型的冠冕。星光照耀出鱗片上的雕紋，花蕀般的圖騰旋繞著，似刺棘蔓生。

　　Credence看著巨獸，他與它相比，顯得如此渺小，彷彿對方一口就吞掉他。

　　Credence想，我認得它，這感覺是如此熟悉，他曾為之神往。

　　Credence靠近巨獸，他看著它張開異色的雙眸，頗感興趣地打量。「小小鳥，誰讓你進來的？」嗓音帶著笑，似裹著蜜，更有著慢吞吞的優雅。

　　Credence眼神了然，魔杖悄悄從袖口探出，他握緊它，口中醞釀魔咒。

　　「來，靠近點，讓我看清楚你……」巨獸揚起頭，「我是不是在哪見過你？」它偏頭，眼睛微瞇，「啊、是你。」

　　Credence舉起左手，指尖柔軟且脆弱，彷彿想多一份親密。一個熟悉，卻不曾脫口而出的名字迴盪在心裡，催發出極為龐大的情感。

　　「我最愛的──」

　　Credence即將碰觸到巨蛇的瞬間，視野頓時轉換，背後突如其來的拉力讓他往後方跌去。他搖頭，想甩去暈眩的同時也發覺他回到辦公室，而Theseus正抓著他的手，力道大得生疼。

　　「你不該靠過來。」Theseus放開Credence，注意到落在雙膝上的毛毯，隨即苦笑。

　　Credence往後退去，迴避目光交會，硬壓下心中奔騰的情緒，他不該讓人發現。

　　「沒關係，我知道你是無心的。」Theseus搓揉太陽穴，「去找Artemis，他在等你。」

　　Credence瞪大眼，他看向門口，沒發覺窗外即將入夜的灰暗天空。

　　「別忘了穿上隱形斗篷。」Theseus提醒。

　　Credence這才稍稍駐足，戴上兜帽，身影完全消失。

　　門開，門啟，Credence走了。

　　Theseus嘆口氣，神情轉為嚴肅，他對門口下封鎖咒，禁止任何生靈進出。

　　「繼續睡，你們這些混帳，」Theseus視線又回到黑暗中，他蹲在銀樹旁，「快睡。」

　　隨著話語，那些糾纏著化物的根莖逐步收緊，徹底壓制最後一點反抗，但對於底下那隻巨獸，黑暗卻只能縮減牠的活動空間，完全近不了身。

　　「包括你，Grindelwald。」Theseus扯了扯嘴角，「你的特別航班就快到了，別想鬧事。」

　　巨獸──剛被奪走玩具的Grindelwald打個哈欠，他再度，自願地，沉入夢鄉。在那等著他的是一片著火的天空，銀樹傾倒，萬物悲鳴。

　　時間的確快到了，Grindelwald好心情的想著。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　總是陽光燦爛的店鋪，在厚帆布與木板的包裹下，變得陰暗無比，也不是說外頭有什麼能看，夾雜著冰雹的暴風雨只會讓人想賴在棉被窩裡待著，摀著臉，彷彿鴕鳥般說服自己今天不是世界末日。

　　狂風與豪雨掩蔽數尺外的景象，Jacob現在只看得到窗台的磚瓦與不遠處樹木隨風擺動的模糊陰影。

　　希望Queenie沒事，Jacob嘆口氣，想著連絡不到的伴侶，希望所有人都不會有事。他點起油燈，百般無聊的整理廚房，清點庫存，他留點麵包在熄火的烤爐裡，充作這幾天的食物。

　　窗縫吹進來的寒風讓燈火搖曳，天更暗了，算算時間，已經入夜，晚上，又是另一場難熬。

　　鎖好門，Jacob走上樓，進去臥房前，他看眼Newt曾經借住的儲藏室，裡頭除寬桌外，什麼都沒變，彷彿對方的出現不過是美夢一場。

　　希望別是。Jacob又嘆口氣，油燈放到床頭櫃上，吹熄它。

　　臥室更加黯淡，Jacob躺上床，傾聽外頭的風雨，想著漫天星斗的燦爛，逐漸閉上眼。

　　如果不是一聲莫名的鞭響，Jacob真的會睡著。他瞪大眼，看著忽然出現在床尾的Queenie，她的容貌在黑暗中發著光。

　　「Jacob！太好了！你還醒著！」Queenie朝Jacob伸出手，「Teenie需要我們的幫忙，」她笑容燦爛，「要一塊來嗎？」

　　除了「好」之外，Jacob想不出其他的回應。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Theseus睡著了，數天以來的初次，他的夢境不是那棵吸乾他所有精力的樹與更加貪婪的黑洞，而是鍾愛的海洋。

　　Theseus放鬆的沉浸其中，放任身軀被潮水吞食。天光遠去，視野全是一片水波蕩漾的藍。即使那些不知從何而來的魚群無情地啃咬他的身軀，他也不覺得冷或疼痛，他甚至覺得溫暖。

　　Theseus閉起眼，任由意識消失，那些約定與承諾宛如海浪裡的氣泡，不再重要。他只想休息，只想好好的睡上一場。

　　即將入睡時，疼痛席捲了他。

　　Theseus瞪大眼，徹底從幻夢驚醒，整條手臂彷彿被燒灼的劇痛一腳把他踹回現實，手臂卻無傷，皮膚更是完好，只有冰冷異常的翡翠銀戒提醒他疼痛的確存在過。

　　「Merlin的鬍子，你又救了我一次。」Theseus對戒指微笑，腦海想著的卻是曾經。

　　銀霧穿過層層封鎖咒，逐漸在他面前凝聚，化為護法，一條長角水蛇，蘊含窗外見不到的星光。

　　「嗨，好久不見。」

　　Theseus想不出Graves連絡他的理由，這幾天發生的事全在意料內，更別說所有人都到他們應該在的位置上──唉、他真想念壁爐旁的時光，即使是輕靠著肩，有一搭沒一搭的交換酒水與聊天，也夠他滿足。

　　長角水蛇開口，傳遞訊息，【他們來了。】

　　護法達成任務，消失無形。

　　Theseus微笑，「總該是時候了。」他本想召喚護法，卻驚訝地發現他只剩下握住魔杖的力氣，那些從黑暗蔓生出的根莖層層包裹化物的同時，也把他束縛在椅子上，充作宿主。

　　Theseus翻個貨真價實的白眼，「Percy，你就不能有哪天不陰我嗎？」他撇嘴，雖然有些困難，護法還是出現在面前，煩躁的甩著尾巴。

　　「去屋頂跑個兩圈，能有多招搖就多招搖，讓所有人看到你在這。」

　　囊毒豹護法聽令離開。

　　Theseus再度閉上眼，這次，他的意識沿著樹幹往下，再往下，竄過無數不知大難臨頭的生命，停在靠近地底的一隻蜜獾旁，它是唯一沒被樹根包裹的生物。

　　「醒醒，Artemis。」Theseus笑道，「他們來了。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Newt睜開眼，有那麼一瞬間，他聽見Theseus的笑。他抬起頭，伸個懶腰，本該鎖死的牢房自動開啟，敞開不過一人可過的空隙。

　　Credence撥開兜帽，露出有些緊張的微笑。

　　Newt不知該感謝誰，是Merlin？還是Theseus？男孩肯定動過離開的念頭，他跟人魚的密謀可說是昭之若揭，而Newt，即使在察覺他們之間不成文的契約因他而起，他依然沒有後悔或是設法干預。

　　Newt不想影響Credence，但在某方面，他的確希望Credence留下來，待在陸地，不管為了誰都好。

　　沉默讓Credence變得更加焦慮，他舉起皮箱，遞給Newt。

　　Newt微笑，「謝謝你，Credence，沒有你我真不知該怎麼辦才好。」

　　Credence一愣，視線瞥向他方，耳尖隱約發紅。

　　Newt咬唇，發覺說錯話，「我……」他想亡羊補牢，卻羞澀得不知該如何開口。

　　Credence先舉起手，歸還Newt的魔杖。

　　牢門莫名又打開了些，在此同時，天花板傳來不知名的震動，Newt和Credence交換視線。

　　Newt接過魔杖，對Credence微笑，「跟緊我。」

　　Credence點頭，再度戴上兜帽。

　　Newt推開牢房門，舉步向前。

 

　　ＴＢＣ


	12. Chapter 12

　　不管是從哪來，是否懷抱惡意，巫師要進入MACUSA向來是件簡單的事。即使是剛好從門旁經過的正氣師都不會在乎這些陌生人，他們都相信MACUSA佈設在出入口的層層防禦，那比告警鐘更加纖細或者可說是神經質的偵測總會在第一時間提醒守衛。

　　而今日，在外頭下起比金加隆還要大的冰雹雨的瘋狂天氣下，一名一看便知道第一次來到紐約這塊土地的旅客，拿著地圖與入境公告穿過門口壅擠的人群，似乎想登記魔杖。

　　旅客向幾名形色匆匆的員工探問，但對方總在聽聞他的難辨口音後以眼神示意電梯，似乎不想淌渾水。

　　可惜的是，這名旅客連怎麼去電梯都有困難，他停在賽倫女巫審判案的雕像前，不停翻閱地圖，尋找鮮豔卻顯得雜亂的指標，急得快哭出來。

　　幾名旁觀已久的正氣師們以眼神相互推託，交換私底下才懂得的笑語，像在玩遊戲般，拉住一名經過的倒楣員工，以職權命令他過去處理。

　　那名抱著一堆文件的員工本想推拒，但還是認命地往旅客走去。沒辦法，誰叫他剛來。

　　「嗨，我能幫你什麼嗎？」

　　旅客抬起頭，雙眼頓時一亮，他指著地圖上亂跳的指標，慌亂到連口中說的不是英語都沒發覺。

　　旅客要去哪，目的為何，全是員工從對方手中的護照猜出來的。「你要去魔杖登記處？我剛好要去那裡。」他抱緊快比頭還高的文件，「請跟我來。」

　　不知為何，旅客沒有跟上。

　　員工撐著文件，疑惑地轉身，卻在堆疊的紙張縫隙望見那名旅客彷彿煮沸開水般腫脹的皮囊。

　　不過瞬間，那副曾經是人的皮囊炸成血肉碎片，其份量之多，範圍之廣，根本不可能是一人份的血量。

　　鄰近幾名被濺到的人發出驚人的尖叫，徹底打停附近趕著下班的巫師群，他們停下腳步，訝異地看著身上莫名多出的豔紅，嫌惡與咒罵連同驚慌有如漣漪，在大廳渲染，擴散，不停迴響，激發出更嚴重的恐慌。

　　只有站在最遠的大門守衛反應迅速，他手起刀落，不顧抗議的封鎖MACUSA唯一對外進出的大門，以身姿擋住出入口，更製造出無法瞬間攻破的屏障。

　　為何反應能這麼快大門守衛也不了解，後來，他想了很久，才偷偷摸摸的向枕邊人坦承，是因為很久很久以前，曾有名高階主管不計較身分與血統，親自向他請託這份任務。

　　「想想看，那是十二支之首的巫師後裔說的話！多重要！」他脹紅臉，興奮的揮舞手，「不管其他人怎麼說，我覺得他是名好巫師。」

　　但在這個當下，大門守衛待在屏障內，看著血沫從大廳金燦的雷鳥雕像滴落，腦袋裡除空白還是空白，壓根沒發現身旁牆壁沾染到不少血跡，更別說察覺告警鐘瞬間往危急這區塊移動好幾個刻度。

　　最後是主席與數十名正氣師的出現鎮壓即將往其他樓層奔竄的恐懼，她不接受拒絕，清楚且明確地把人分隔而開，封鎖MACUSA，清空大廳。

　　那名離爆炸點最近的員工癱坐在地，他被正氣師拉起，奇蹟似的沒有沾染到一點血沫，那些全被慌忙中散落的文件擋下了。他發著抖，斷斷續續地向正氣師報告所見所聞，思緒仍陷入驚嚇，不停瞥向曾經站著一名生命，如今卻只剩下兩、三公尺範圍的深紅血泊。暗色鮮血在他說話時不停蔓延，最後是屏障咒阻擋它的侵犯，卻也劃分出一塊根本無人敢靠近的紅。

　　主席站在瞭望台上，嫌惡的扭了扭鼻，「把這裡清乾淨，」她丟下命令，「在確認沒有黑魔法殘留前，不准任何人離開。」

　　正氣師點頭，隨即在主席離開後分工合作，試圖處理這一團亂。

　　抱怨此起彼落，但沒有人敢向主席抗議，他們依照區塊，被正氣師帶到不同房間檢查與清理。

　　治療師不得不把原本在放假的同僚叫來幫忙，他們飛竄於人群裡，忙得足不點地，疲勞以極快的速度累積，整體氣氛變得更加沉重。

　　由於需檢查與治療的人數量實在太多，治療師無奈地同意一些情緒平靜下來的人們回到平日工作單位，等候進一步的通知。

　　於是，大廳發生的事隨著人群流竄在整棟大樓，過程被加油添醋，添不少瘋狂的細節與不置可否的笑料。

　　感興趣的人們聚在一塊（反正現在也回不了家），他們嚼著舌根，時不時會爆發出「你怎麼也沾到血了！？快點清乾淨！」的訝然。

　　大廳是除牢房外，唯一安靜之地。家養小精靈聚集到此，叼叼絮絮的清理乾掉已久的血痕，想盡辦法讓大廳恢復原本的美麗。

　　「雷鳥的眼睛閉起來了。」這句話不知是哪名家養小精靈說出口。

　　這話讓許多忙碌的家養小精靈抬頭，望向大樓啟用後就再也沒閉上眼的雷鳥雕像，思索為何如此。

　　一名領頭的家養小精靈哼口氣，罵咧咧地表示，「誰管它啊，快點工作！」

　　聽此，家養小精靈又低頭工作，血跡逐漸清理乾淨，最後只剩下那塊深度少說有兩指高的血泊之地。

　　家養小精靈聚在一塊，把這塊近乎完美的圓形屏障圍住，你看我我看你的，誰也不肯先動手。

　　「要不要留給他們？」

　　「留給誰？」

　　「他們不是說要檢查？把這留給他們！」

　　「誰說要檢查？」

　　「那群正氣師，那些巫師。」

　　「有誰聽到他們說要檢查？」

　　「好像有。」

　　「應該有，主席不是說要檢查？」

　　「他們說這個是黑魔法。」

　　「黑魔法不好，它會傷害我們。」

　　家養小精靈們閉上嘴，沉默中，他們達成協議。他們會發訊息告知正氣師清理完成，血泊等檢查完後再做處理。

　　紙老鼠被送出去，家養小精靈也回到原本岡位上。

　　唯一見證所有過程的大門守衛保持沉默，原因很簡單，他一個人待在屏障裡太無聊了，竟打起瞌睡。

　　這隻紙老鼠在忙亂的正氣師辦公室裡被眾人忽略，根本沒有人願意多看它一眼，沒多久，它被同類撕碎，徹底化為廢紙。

　　許久後，近午夜時，一名正氣師經過大廳，他瞪著屏障裡的血泊，煩躁的抓亂頭髮，「那些偷懶的小混帳……」他走到血泊前，舉起魔杖，沒有注意到告警鐘又往危急攀了幾個刻度。

　　屏障解除的瞬間，強力清潔咒跟著施予。

　　血泊似乎縮小了點，它暗紅色，乾涸的表層從中心開始龜裂，往內凹陷，把平面化為看不見底的空洞。

　　正氣師張大嘴，低吼從口中衝出，可惜，慢了點，就差那麼一點。他的聲音被從空洞裡衝出的生物掩去，身體更被拖入其中，化為牠們的養分。牠們許久以來的第一餐。

　　血泊擴大，暗紅色的表面有意識般從中湧出，那近似液體的生物，數量難以計算的暗色，只有邊緣一圈隱約的金能辨認牠們的存在。

　　牠們畏懼光芒般，紛紛竄進大樓角落的黑暗裡，伏擊經過的生命。

　　在此同時，幾乎是屏障解除的瞬間，那些待在大樓各層的人們，那些沾血，卻沒發現或忘記清理的巫師紛紛停止動作，他們化為雕像，在身旁人們的不解、不安或訝異中，不約而同炸成一朵朵艷紅的血花。

　　這次的爆炸不同於稍早，徹底動搖大樓的根本，就連最底層的牢房都能感受到晃動。

　　驚慌與恐懼趕走理智，沾到血跡的巫師逃竄在各樓層，有些化為黑暗的食糧，有些則用凌亂的腳步與尖叫驚醒僅存者的注意。

　　慌亂中，根本沒有正氣師注意到一間牢房裡的犯人被幻影取代，也注意到隱形斗篷掩蔽的生命。

　　Newt摟著Credence，他們藏在斗篷下，身體緊貼，好讓斗篷能徹底掩蔽彼此。

　　Credence看向側頭傾聽的Newt，呼吸吐納全落在頸旁，他不由自主瞥開視線，想減少臉紅。

　　待喧嘩稍減，Newt低喃，「大廳似乎出了狀況。」

　　若有似無的搔癢感輕碰Credence的手臂，剛開始他還覺得驚恐，經Newt解釋後，他了解這是Theseus的指引。但為何選擇Credence，而不是直接對Newt指示？他一直搞不清楚原因。

　　Credence點頭，指尖熟練的在Newt肌膚上打出Theseus的回應。

　　Newt微笑，「謝謝你，Credence，」他偏頭，「跟我來。」他牽起Credence，走向一條沒人經過的走廊。

　　Credence原本以為Newt會經由越來越黑暗的走廊往大廳走去，不知為何，對方停下腳步。

　　Newt偏頭，看向他方，黯淡的燈光下，一條錶鏈在角落閃閃發亮。他盯著錶鏈，魔杖勾畫出一道Credence很熟悉的咒語。

　　一隻銀白色的霧氣蜜獾從魔杖尖蹦跳而出，不過眨眼間，溫度陡降，黑暗浮動，走廊頓時明亮許多。

　　幾隻伏地蝠抬起身子，發出無聲的恐嚇，數條粉色長舌從口部竄出，發出極細的聲響。

　　Credence咬唇，下意識往後退，但他身後也傳出同樣的聲音。他飛快看Newt一眼，手舉在半空，魔法正要成形，是口哨聲讓他停下動作。

　　Credence看向Newt，對方神色平穩的吹著似曾相識的樂音，一步步走向伏地蝠。

　　彷彿被下達指示，伏地蝠乖巧的，有如一塊地毯般飄浮在地板上，發出飢餓的輕喃。

　　魔杖揮舞，數道屏障隨之架立，Newt立於其中，對那些伏地蝠皺起眉頭。

　　Newt正不高興什麼，但與其說是憤怒，更像是悲憐。

　　Credence走向Newt，輕碰對方手背。

　　Newt抬起頭，情緒隱藏更深，他對Credence露出微弱的笑容，「我需要你的幫忙，Credence，」他一頓，語調柔軟，「可以幫我嗎？」

　　Credence想說，Newt其實可以不必如此，只要開口，他會做出任何事，不為何，只為了他。但他最終除點頭外，什麼也沒表示。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　其實，MACUSA並非唯一出現異狀之地，還有些巫師在爆炸時穿過門，他們若無其事地回到家裡，做著日常事務，直到屏障卸除的瞬間化為血沫，讓身旁的親友染上紅豔。

　　在狂風與冰雹雨裡，這些恐懼的尖鳴是如此微弱，但還是有人聽見了，那些矮妖精，那些被巫師嫌惡的生命，他們闖入血泊中，笨拙的安撫慌張，清理死亡，必要時，施幾道遺忘咒與混淆咒。

　　矮妖精不是沒有遇到阻礙，但阻礙不是那些不值得一提的保全魔法，而是更麻煩的，操控陌生魔法的異國者。

　　血腥隨著風嘯散佈，剛處理完一場混亂的Graves為此露出微笑，他漫不經心的向周遭施予恢復咒，讓空洞侵蝕的事物能恢復以往，但死亡向來不在魔法能修復的範圍。

　　「剩下的交給你們。」毫不訝異突然出現在身旁的Gnarlak，Graves微笑，「我相信你們能處理好。」這些口嫌體正直的矮妖精，沒有半個能相信。

　　Gnarlak噴口氣，他瞪著Graves指節滴落的血液，那一窪窪的紅，有如強酸，把水泥與磚瓦侵蝕出細小且深不見底的空洞。「你一開始就打算拖我們下水，讓我們跟Grindelwald的信徒相互殘殺，一次清理乾淨。」這也是長老們不悅的主因，這些老過河拆橋的巫師。

　　「我承認，我有這麼想過，」抹去血跡，Graves偏頭，「但後來想想，清理乾淨好像不太好，你們不過是吵了點，貪婪點，比起巫師自然是好得多。」

　　Gnarlak翻白眼，「你不也是個巫師？」

　　Graves笑了，「所以我要去處理那些巫師事務了。」他點頭道別，隨即消影，下個瞬間，他步入另一個戰場。

　　從MACUSA內部引起騷亂還不足以讓庫斯科的巫師消氣，他們的信念向來是毀滅，以龍火燃燒後的虛無，徹底用暴力輾平令人不悅的一切。內外夾攻才是他們所願，整塊地區能就此消失更好。可惜，在少了長老、大部分兵力與火龍下，要實現可沒那麼容易。

　　腳才剛踏上地面，那些察覺異樣的異國者立刻攻擊Graves，意圖排除障礙。

　　陌生的魔法從身旁飛竄而過，Graves沒感到緊張或是慌忙，他就只是呼吸，讓魔法與經驗帶領，讓他體內的死亡征服生命。

　　大地張開嘴，吐出侵蝕的虛空，異國者的肢體彷彿被隱形的怪物啃食，鮮血漫流，血液在接觸到地面的瞬間化為火焰，一路往原生主身上灼燒，直到肢體焦黑，成炭，淪為塵土。

　　Graves聽見幾聲關於他的咒罵，飽含恐懼。也是，這類魔法早已失傳，大多是使用者下場悽慘，誰會想成為怪物？

　　貪婪，毫無止境的空洞。

　　【很精采，我更愛你了。】

　　Theseus的嘻笑飄過Graves耳旁。

　　Graves皺眉，瞪向幾條街區外的MACUSA，暗自估算距離，「滾，Theseus。」別以為靠契約能胡亂鬧事，許多巫師一不小心就化為灰燼，連用來熬魔藥都嫌沒用。「別懶到一件事都辦不成。」

　　【Artemis都處理好了，根本不用我出手。】Theseus抗議，【我可是有做事的。】讓受害者血液在爆炸瞬間轉為強酸的黑魔法他都擋下了，只可惜救不了那些人。

　　Graves微笑，不知何時繃緊的身軀莫名放鬆許多，「滾。」

　　【是是，聽你的。】

　　Theseus轉走注意，他專心停在MACUSA，隨著層層網絡往下深入。

　　正氣師重新站穩腳步，定住心神後，也沒那麼沒用。護法咒從各個樓層湧現，第一道光芒為Tina施予，她的銀白灰狼以超乎想像的兇猛趕走即將吞掉同事的伏地蝠，她喘著氣，堅定的拉起同事，「一起用擴音咒，通知所有人這些傢伙怕護法。」

　　至於Tina是怎麼知道的，她用模糊不清的藉口塘塞說之前聽人說過，徹底忽略耳旁Theseus近乎無聲的笑語。

　　瞬間，銀白色的光芒照耀MACUSA每一處角落，但總有些無法照耀到的地方，總有些慌亂到連一點快樂都想不起的巫師，他們在即將窒息的瞬間，混亂的神智不約而同地聽聞一道聲音，讓黑暗放開束縛，讓甜美的空氣重回肺部。

　　陌生的樂音從寂靜傳來，它引走黑暗，引走飢餓與血腥，那些異樣的生物似聽聞召喚，紛紛溜出躲藏地，在遼闊的大廳半空飛繞。

　　Newt站在二樓的瞭望台上，他吹奏的陶笛發出安撫的樂音，讓那些伏地蝠平靜下來，甚至乖乖飛向Credence架設出的屏障裡。

　　若不是突如其來的攻擊，他們或許能安撫完所有的伏地蝠，讓牠們就此遠離人群。

　　在那道暗紅色的咒語甩過來時，Credence正在架設的屏障立刻隨著手中的魔杖轉換方向，但這只擋得住第一道攻擊，他扯住Newt，把他拖倒在地。

　　陶笛不慎在過程中摔成粉碎，所幸Newt安然無恙。他甚至還能反身壓到Credence身上，把男孩抬起的頭壓得更低，躲過緊接而來的攻擊。

　　一瞥魔咒甩來的方向，Newt發覺好些巫師正堂而皇之地從不知何時擴大的血泊裡走出，每一名都散發強烈的黑魔法氣息，他認得領頭的人，至少那張臉認得，「要不要進去皮箱裡？」

　　Credence搖頭。

　　Newt沒再強迫，魔杖易主，他拉著Credence往另一個方向跑。

　　失去控制的伏地蝠再度飛舞，牠們竄入黑暗，依本能尋找安全之地或下一個獵物。

　　David．King朝Newt和Credence離開的方向看一眼，幾名巫師自動脫隊，追獵他們而去，同時離開的還有一群燕尾狗，半張的嘴流著口涎，每隻都飢餓無比。

　　另外十來名黑巫師則往人群的喧鬧走去，他們任務很簡單，除了屠殺外再無其他。

　　David則往下，帶領剩下幾名巫師進入幽暗的地底。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Queenie帶Jacob來MACUSA時，Jacob差點因為現影咒的不適吐出來，「哇，這真有趣，」他甩頭，想減緩暈眩，「我們現在在哪？」

　　「MACUSA。」Queenie抓住Jacob，「來吧，我帶你進去。」

　　Jacob眨眨眼，「你要怎麼帶我進去？」

　　Queenie俏皮一笑，「方法很多。」她拉著Jacob，直接走向大門。守衛待在屏障裡，低著頭，陷入沉睡。

　　Queenie敲敲屏障，守衛驚醒，訝異地看著她跟Jacob。

　　「嗨，Ivan，我有事想進去一下，可以打開門嗎？」

　　守衛眨眨眼，似乎想辨明Queenie是否為睡迷糊造成的幻覺，「但、但、主席說不能有人離開……」

　　「我們是進去，不是離開，不是嗎？」

　　守衛想了想，覺得這樣也對。屏障隨之裂開條縫，Queenie跟Jacob毫無障礙的進入大廳，「謝謝你，Ivan。」

　　守衛點點頭，隨之而來的強烈睡意讓他再度陷入沉眠。

　　Queenie耳邊響起笑聲，極小，但很清楚，「Theseus，我們該往哪裡走？」

　　幾個輕點，在左手肌膚上，提示最多如此，Theseus的存在感消失了。

　　Queenie陷入深思，完全不明瞭意涵。

　　Jacob看向Queenie，「我想他叫我們去牢裡，往底下的道路那。」他指向某一處的樓梯。

　　Queenie訝然，「你懂他的意思？」

　　「我之前當過通訊兵，」Jacob偏頭，似乎覺得沒什麼大不了的，「他叫我們跟Newt會合。」

　　Queenie毫不猶豫的領路，「跟我來。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　魔杖在Newt手中迸發出不同的光芒，大多設置在牆壁與地板上，短暫展現後隨即隱沒。

　　不遠處，腳步聲更近，一群人正往他們靠近，如果仔細聽，能聽見Tina的低語與咒罵。

　　Credence靠著Newt，目光不再往前，而是往後看去，Newt沒有抓著他的慣用手，他可以隨意施法，阻擋從背後來的攻擊，雖然他很不想承認，但Graves的教導的確有用。

　　Newt不停跑著，彷彿無頭蒼蠅般亂衝，卻沒有一條是死路，更沒有撞到任何人，彷彿有什麼在前方指引，把他往正氣師那領的同時也避開他們。

　　幾道魔咒的光芒從來時路綻現，傳來一陣不小的咒罵。

　　Credence沒漏看Newt的微笑，對方平日捕捉奇獸的陷阱顯然對巫師也相當有效，但他沒想到Newt居然會停在十字路口前，就此不動。

　　Credence看向Newt，Newt則看向面前的三條路，人群雜聲逐漸靠近，後方的追擊也是。

　　Credence拉扯Newt衣袖，表示困惑。

　　Newt舉起手，示意等待。他靠著牆邊，製造出混亂的足音，然後毫不猶豫地拉著Credence衝向正氣師那邊。

　　似乎察覺到Newt的奔跑聲，正氣師也跟著往他們的方向衝來。

　　Credence得咬緊嘴唇才不會在半途尖叫出聲，Newt顯然比他鎮定多了，半途中，隱形斗篷被他甩開，半拖曳在腳旁。

　　再跑幾步路，他們即將進入正氣師們的視野，Credence恐懼地閉起眼，卻沒想到直接撞上一道溫暖厚實的牆壁──Newt懷裡。

　　一時間，奔跑聲從Credence身旁衝過，伴隨咒罵與數道咒語擊發的聲響，其中似乎有Tina的嗓音，但Credence不敢睜開眼睛確定。

　　黑暗中，只有Newt的呼吸與急促的心跳聲伴隨Credence，這意外的令人心安，他下意識抱緊對方。

　　吵雜過後，四周又恢復安靜，Newt輕拍Credence肩，「睜開眼睛，沒事了。」

　　Credence睜開眼， Newt仍在微笑，緩緩拉開壟罩在兩人上方的隱形斗篷，「雖然對Tina有些不好意思，但我不想讓正氣師看見你在這。」他放開Credence，「站得穩嗎？要不要停一下再走？」他搔搔鼻尖，「但沒辦法停太久，我們得去阻止Grindelwald才行。」

　　Credence眨眨眼，他現在看清楚他在哪了，單獨隔離牢房房門前的凹陷處，不過一個人寬，左方不遠處的道路上莫名多幾座被下石化咒的巫師身影。

　　搖頭，Credence指向另一個方向，表示Theseus指引的道路。

　　Newt露出微笑，但他的笑容僵住了，因為他聽見牢房的鎖頭同時開啟的聲響，雖然他立刻用封鎖咒控制情況，但他最多只能處理眼前所見，無法處理所有。

　　「Theseus？你還好嗎？」他對身旁的空氣低語，收不到回應。

　　Credence拉住Newt，比個往下的手勢。

　　Newt了解Credence的意思，Grindelwald。他點頭，立刻邁開腳步。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　這裡一直是最寂靜的地方，陽光完全照耀不到的黑暗之處，連空氣都帶著冰冷的白霧，這是Grindelwald暫居一個月的住所，不過數坪大的房間。

　　如果Grindelwald願意，他能隨房間內強烈的催眠咒一睡不醒，任由外頭那些巫師操弄，但他沒那麼好騙，更別說回憶過往向來不是他所愛。

　　感受四面八方傳來的震動，Grindelwald睜開眼，露出一絲了然的微笑，冰冷沒有抹滅夢裡的溫暖，那年夏季之熱。

　　一整衣物，Grindelwald爬起身，手掌放在牆面，本該冷硬的磁磚竟有生命的脈動。想當初，他也曾如此親密的感受一個人，那人也回以燦爛的笑容與更加親暱的甜蜜。

　　Grindelwald手壓進牆面，他聽見尖鳴，這些為了控制奴隸想出的扭曲魔法，後人美化成古老的契約，「親愛的，你明知道不論對我下多少束縛，你永遠關不住我。」

　　牆壁扭曲變形，牢鎖迸裂，牆壁突生出枝芽，糾纏在門扉上，封閉出入口。

　　灼燒感從Grindelwald指尖蔓延，似碰觸岩漿，神經傳遞蝕骨的疼。

　　「真固執。」扯扯嘴角，Grindelwald不顧疼痛，更加深入，掌控整間牢房的核心，他的意識有如毒液，原先生機蓬勃的枝幹萎縮，化為幽暗的脈絡，他的蛛網，一絲一縷皆為他操控。

　　Theseus皺眉，他辦公室內的牆壁龜裂，光亮磁磚上多出無數道利爪抓繞的痕跡。家具化為齋粉，他本人卻毫無所查，支手托額，魔杖尖閃爍如火般的光芒。

　　以Theseus為中心點，整間辦公室彷若活物，佈滿以既定規律搏動的脈絡。彷彿為了代償被蛛網奪走的生命，蔓生的枝枒纏繞住他，貪婪的汲取能量。

　　巨樹銀光逐漸黯淡，卻不打算束手就縛，毒液侵害的枝枒被果斷切除，減少傷害。新生嫩葉不停飄落，彎折出一道又一道的壁壘，足以壓制地底那些蠢蠢欲動的化物。

　　但對Grindelwald來說，這些嫩葉不過是紙老虎，徒具形貌，卻沒有內涵。記憶中的話語有如預言，逐一教導，實驗以往紙上談兵的可能，「我討厭這樣說，」他低喃，「但有時，吾愛，你真是真知灼見。」

　　Grindelwald的意識更加深入，毫不留情地強取豪奪，讓銀華枯萎，化為手中的兵卒，淬了毒的利刃。

　　過程中，有些化物趁機解開束縛，他們各出奇招，不謀而合的反抗牢獄的制約。

　　飄落的枝葉越來越厚重，窒息與威壓感亦是，巨樹茂盛的華蓋逐漸化為槁木死灰的淒涼，卻更有種決然的執著。好些化物死於重壓下，卻有少部分掙脫束縛，在黑暗裡舒展筋骨，發出無聲的咆哮。

　　Grindelwald本該趁勝追擊，他本該放一把火，讓巨樹傾滅，他卻像是玩膩遊戲的孩子，果斷放棄。

　　「真無聊。」抽回意識，Grindelwald仔細觀察掌心完整的肌膚，彷彿之前感受到的疼痛全是錯覺。「不過也不是沒有收穫。」他目光轉向牢門，原本緊密的門開了縫，自由透著光，向他伸出手。

　　你這次又該怎麼辦？Graves。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Newt沒想過會遇見這種狀況，他跟Credence越往牢獄深入，敞開的牢門也越多，他雖亡羊補牢設下大量封鎖咒，但永遠都有他沒注意到的門，更別說那些對這種事總是特別敏銳的重刑犯了。

　　正氣師不再注意Newt跟Credence，他們往牢獄深處奔去，彷彿聽見底層同事呼救。

　　Newt和Credence只能自行判斷該怎麼去Grindelwald的牢房，在設計都極為相似的通道裡，Credence似乎有獨到的方向感，他拉著Newt，熟門熟路的在黑暗中行走，沒有發出半點聲音。

　　Newt不想問為何Credence如此清楚，Credence也不打算說明，話語沉默的凝結成冰，凍化成霜。他握住Credence，感受到對方指尖的冰冷，保暖咒幾乎是不加思索的行為。

　　Credence停下腳步，眼眸帶笑，他雙手握住Newt，回以感謝。

　　Newt整張臉炸紅，他垂著頭，半點聲音都擠不出，根本沒發現Credence也幫他施予保暖咒。

　　Queenie的到來加深Newt的窘迫，她看著僵在原地的奇獸學者，差點笑出聲。怎麼辦啊？這兩位實在太可愛了。

　　Jacob毫不遲疑，「你們要去哪？也帶上我們吧。」

　　Newt跳起身，「Jacob！」

　　Credence這才發現其他人在場，連忙放開Newt。

　　「太好了，你們來了。」Newt抓住Credence的手，走向Jacob跟Queenie，他臉還是有點紅，不過正事要緊，他舉起皮箱，「請幫我保管這些孩子，然後，可能要請你們上去一趟，Theseus大概需要幫忙。」

　　Queenie訝異，「Theseus怎麼了？」

　　「我不知道，」Newt咬唇，「他突然消失了。」

　　「那你呢，Newt？你要去哪裡？」Jacob看向Credence，連忙改口，「你們要去哪裡？」

　　「我、我打算，」Newt的手被握了一下，他看向Credence，微笑，「我們打算下去阻止Grindelwald逃獄。」

　　Queenie遲疑，「但，那裡很危險……」

　　Jacob提議，「四個人總比兩個人好，不是嗎？」

　　「不，不會如此。」Newt正打算說明，Credence突然看向旁邊，一道屏障隨著他的指尖勾畫設立，卻擋不住撲面而來的熱浪。

　　暗色火焰包圍他們，吞食整條走廊與可能的逃出口。

　　施法的黑巫師和他的獄友很久沒聽見慘叫，急切的想過一把癮。

　　Queenie被Jacob護在身後，他們後面便是牆壁，再無可退之路。

　　Newt拿起皮箱，火龍低鳴，鎖頭正要解開。

　　Credence，那名闇黑怨靈宿主卻毫無懼怕，他有如被吸引般，朝火焰舉起手。

　　一道水柱莫名其妙的當頭淋下，Credence跟Newt淋得渾身濕淋。

　　笑聲不知從何而來，充滿嘲弄。

　　Credence甩甩頭，不以為意，他甚至為此微笑。

　　只有聽見皮箱傳出的人魚吟唱以及了解Credence剛才施什麼咒語的Newt，連忙轉身，為他、Jacob和Queenie設立最強力的屏障。

　　Credence再度在半空中畫出精準的弧度，這回不再是細小的水柱，而是把整層地牢淹滿的洪水，冷澈的水液在Credence身旁圍出一個完美的圓，足以讓他呼吸以及活動。

　　火焰熄滅，嘲弄也消失了。

　　人魚的吟唱帶著明顯的笑意，引導且鼓勵Credence碰觸水壁，水面從他接觸的點結起霜雪，固化成冰，整層樓凍成冰窖。

　　Jacob看向四周，無法相信剛剛才被火焰包圍，他碰觸幾尺之外的冰壁，被凍得連忙收回手。

　　Queenie訝然，「你教了他什麼？」

　　Newt偏頭，輕描淡寫，「一點招水咒。」

　　未管Queenie「招水咒才沒辦法這樣做」的反駁，Newt圈住Credence，想把男孩護在身後，卻發覺對方體溫變得冰冷無比，臉色更蒼白發青，「Merlin的鬍子，你凍僵了！」他搓揉Credence的指尖，除乾燥咒外一連下十幾道加溫咒與保暖咒，一點也沒發覺他也凍得跟冰棒差不多。

　　Credence眨著眼，眼神定焦在Newt身上，他看著對方握住他的手，搓揉增暖，露出一點點，不知所措的微笑。

　　Jacob看向Queenie，「你們做得到這種事？」

　　Queenie不知該如何回答，她聽過有巫師做得到，但以初階的咒語來說，不太可能失控成這樣。

　　寂靜中，冰塊迸裂的聲響特別驚人，Newt拉Credence後退，壓低聲量，「Jacob，帶著皮箱跟Queenie，去找Theseus。」

　　不管後面是誰，能破壞人魚魔法的巫師，絕非一般。

　　Queenie看向Newt，「你不能這樣──」

　　Queenie反駁來不及說完，Jacob立刻拖著她跑。有什麼不妙的東西要來了，不去搬救兵，何時搬？

　　另一方面，Newt對冰壁施予鞏固魔法，卻完全無法阻止碎裂，他甚至看見冰塊後方驚人的火焰色澤。

　　Newt拉著Credence，往Jacob相反的方向跑，一路設下一連串的陷阱。他離開後，冰壁碎裂出大洞，庫斯科的長老輕蔑地看著陷在冰塊裡的陌生巫師，以眼神示意幾名同族處理人魚，他則親自料理那名未成年的海巫。

　　那種麻煩貨，趁小掐死來得好，省得夜長夢多。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Tina不討厭Theseus，但她討厭對方的嗓音停留在耳旁，叼叼唸唸，從不間斷的告知哪裡有多少名黑巫師、哪種咒語比較有用、哪有陷阱需要注意或是哪名巫師打算偷襲。

　　Tina如此討厭對方這種行為，巴不得就此耳聾，落得清靜，但這不代表當一道在耳旁念整晚的嗓音突然消失時，她會毫不關心。

　　刻意站得離休息的同事遠些，Tina壓低聲量，輕聲呼喚Theseus，她沒得到回應，卻看見Queenie從不遠處的走廊離開，身旁跟著拿著Newt皮箱的Jacob。

　　Queenie不是去找Theseus嗎？怎麼會從重刑犯的單獨隔離牢房跑出來？

　　Tina瞥一眼仍在療傷休息的同事，急忙往單獨隔離牢房跑去。她舉起魔杖，小心翼翼地深入隔離牢房。

　　一道惡咒朝Tina射來，她下意識閃避，更朝特定的方位施予石化咒。

　　沒中。

　　但從那些奇特口音的咒罵來看，Tina至少砸中一條腿或是腳，雖無法完全限制行動，但聊勝於無。

　　不遠處，一名同事發現Tina不見，特地出聲呼喚。

　　Tina連忙壓低聲量，叫對方小心一點。她才剛出聲，一道惡咒立刻循聲而來，逼得她不得不用魔法彈開足可蝕骨的強酸。

　　腳步聲紛紛靠過來，代表那幾名同事全聽見聲響。

　　同一時間，Tina也聽見往另一個方向離開的腳步聲。

　　有一名巫師是拖著腳走，但也沒拖多久，他誤觸不知誰設下的陷阱，凍在不會融化的冰晶裡頭，成為活雕像。

　　Tina打量面前的黑巫師，認出這是關在隔離牢房的重刑犯，「我們得對外求援，」她看向同事，「犯人被放出來了。」

　　正氣師們相互看一眼，很快做出決定，火鴿竄出魔杖尖，發出驚人的鳴響。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　刺耳警報響徹大樓，MACUSA的封鎖咒又多加數十道，整棟大樓變得跟鐵桶一樣，嚴密得連蚊子都進出不得。空氣變得沉重，莫名威壓遍佈每層樓，除登記在案的正式員工外，幾乎無人能自由行動，更甚者，連呼吸都有困難。

　　但總有些方法可以繞過這道規定，古老的魔法是藉由契約與血脈區分異己者，或是更簡單的，強大到把契約輾壓過去的力量。

　　這也導致Newt根本沒有察覺到空氣突變的壓力，但Credence，他跪倒在地，全身發著抖，空氣宛若蘊含無數細小的玻璃碎片，每吸口氣都帶著劇痛。

　　他仍能察覺到Newt，對方每一道輕柔的碰觸有如火焰灼燒肌膚，帶來難以忍受的痛楚，也能聽見話語，細微的低喃被放到極致，有如雷聲轟鳴，響得他耳鳴陣陣，根本無法做出任何反應。

　　Newt撐著Credence，他只能猜測是什麼導致如此，那晚討論的突發狀況裡，Graves對此輕描淡寫，彷彿Theseus的存在能免除掉一切。

　　但Theseus不在，他消失了。

　　跟Credence不同，長老行動自如，彷彿MACUSA的封鎖魔法對他來說不過是路旁小石，一踢即遠。

　　Newt不得不做出決定。

　　「Credence，我得抱著你走，」Newt輕碰Credence肩膀，驚於對方的退縮，彷彿他用黑魔法在折磨他。

　　「我可以碰你嗎？」Newt收回手，他蹲坐在Credence身旁，不敢貿然動作。

　　是Credence，他顫抖地伸出手，指尖輕觸，清楚傳達訊息──『走！』。

　　「我不會留你一個人在這。」

　　Credence重複請求，越來越焦慮。地板在震動，再怎麼細小的震動都在他耳裡化為巨響，讓他暈眩作噁，無法反抗。他不能讓Newt留在這裡，死一個總比兩個好。

　　撐起身，Credence發著抖，他正視Newt，眼眶滿是不想流出的淚，他艱難地張開嘴，聲音正要衝出。此生僅此一次的命令。

　　Newt沒讓Credence的意圖成形。

　　有什麼堵住Credence的話語，柔軟且輕柔。

　　Credence瞪大眼，Newt直接攔腰抱起他，「忍耐一下，」他囑咐，「別說話，接下來可能會有點顛簸。」

　　咬著魔杖，Newt往最有可能安全的地點衝去，走廊尾端的電梯仍能運作，他躲進去，胡亂按下最上方的樓層，沒發覺這台電梯最高只能到二樓的瞭望台。

　　隱約間，不知從哪傳出比警報聲更加嘹亮的詠唱，帶著歡笑與如獲重釋的輕鬆。空氣共鳴，微風傳頌，迴盪在走廊間、牆壁裡、空無中。

　　Jacob垂頭看向皮箱，一道惡咒從他頭頂飛掠而過，「妳有聽見嗎？」

　　Queenie臉頰有傷，整體來說並無大礙，她訝異地看著原本追捕他們的黑巫師開始互相纏鬥，徹底遺忘他們存在。

　　Jacob眨眨眼，露出微笑，「她在唱歌。」

　　空氣本質開始變化，威壓感沒有消失，而是多了什麼。有什麼更加冰冷卻蘊含力量的生命混於其中，讓空氣多了海洋特有的鹹苦，風暴即將來臨的冰寒。

　　長老停下腳步，滿臉嫌惡。

　　距離不過幾條走廊外，剛跑出電梯的Newt懷裡重量突然一沉，莫名的冰涼感讓他停止奔跑，Credence伸手摟緊他，活動不再像之前那樣困難，呼吸也平順許多。

　　『我能走。』Credence指尖在Newt肌膚上撰寫話語，『我沒事。』

　　Newt放開Credence，似曾相識的過往與他對視，卻不再擁有記憶裡的恐懼、絕望或是淚水，地鐵站那一晚彷彿揭過去的書頁，接下來完全是嶄新的空白。

　　Credence拉扯如今不合身的衣物，眼眸蘊含詢問。

　　Newt想笑，他卻笑不出聲。不遠處傳來纜繩迸裂，重物墬落的巨響，庫斯科的長老毀掉電梯，逐漸接近他們。

　　Newt下意識拉Credence進入一旁的房間，走廊轉角的值班休息室，他進去後才發覺房間只有一個出入口。

　　Newt跟Credence互看一眼，魔杖拿在手中，另一手則彼此緊握，心中沒有慌恐。

　　鎖死唯一對外的門，整間值班室陷入黑暗，只有門縫透出走廊明亮的光。

　　暗影浮現，本該厚實的防火門在壓力下燃燒、碎裂、化為灰燼。

　　即使如此，廊道的燈光無法驅散盤踞在值班室裡的黑暗，火焰更無法進犯，明亮的火光在門框旁熄滅，燃盡，宛如值班室內有某種力量拒絕它存在。

　　乍看下，外頭沒有人，但存在感與未知的威壓不肯離去。

　　暗影逐步靠近，火焰亦是，彷彿來者意圖使用可以吞食萬物的毀滅抹消所有。

　　他們等待著，眼神專注，呼吸逐漸延長，對於時間的感受也是。

　　吐納間，暗影出現在門前，另一面牆壁同時龜裂，對他們來說，並無關係。

　　水與冰混合出的風暴席捲過整條廊道，讓本該令人畏懼的火焰瞬間熄滅，連煙塵都沒有留下。

　　唯一能證明外頭有生命存在的痕跡只剩下一雙腳，那雙莫名石化的腳掌黏附在地板上，其餘身軀全數碎裂。

　　確定再無危險，Newt鬆口氣，Credence軟在他肩旁，臉埋於衣物中，尋求慰藉。

　　一道嗓音，有如鞭子般打醒他們。

　　「Scamander。」

　　Picquery主席的倒影浮現在水面，頭髮略顯凌亂，衣著整齊，只有衣角些許的焦灼顯示她曾經歷什麼。

　　Newt下意識把Credence藏於身後，Credence則固執地不肯移動。

　　Picquery主席挑眉，卻不打算深問，「處理好那些奇獸，我既往不咎。」

　　倒影消失，Newt與Credence互看一眼，都笑了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　正氣師辦公室一片死寂，毫無人煙。

　　Queenie和Jacob如過無人之境，直接來到Theseus辦公室門口。

　　曾盤踞在門前，驅逐他人的厭惡感消失了，這讓Queenie皺起眉頭，試圖破門而入。

　　Queenie預防萬一，請Jacob站遠一點，她無法肯定Theseus是否會下防盜咒，但不管嘗試多少咒語，就是打不開門。她甚至踹了門，暴力得連人魚都嚇得忘記歌唱。

　　Jacob走過來，略帶深思，「這裡有撬棍嗎？」

　　Queenie不假思索地召喚某一位正氣師辦公桌上的紙鎮，直接化為Jacob心中所想的工具，接下來的步驟對她來說有如高等魔法，永遠搞不懂的那種。

　　Jacob輕輕鬆鬆的卸掉門鎖，彷彿Queenie的困境對他來說只是小菜一碟。

　　「Jacob！你真是天才！！！」Queenie欣喜的親吻Jacob臉頰。

　　Jacob搓揉著臉，耳尖些許發紅，「請借過。」

　　隨著一聲巨響，門被踹開。

　　忽如其來的強風吹得Jacob往後倒退，Queenie扶住他，往辦公室內望去。一時間，她以為走錯地方，牆壁滿是大大小小、深度不一的腐蝕與火焰灼燒的痕跡，玻璃碎裂，窗外冷冽的風嘯肆意狂歡，捲起大量的紙張，任憑散落，地板冷得結起霜雪與冰柱，唯一完好的家具只剩下Theseus坐著的那張椅子。

　　那把椅子彷若活物，金屬骨幹從布面掙脫而出，緊抓著地板的同時也糾纏住Theseus，不停把失去意識的巫師往椅子裡拖。

　　Queenie衝向前，拉住半個身子消失在坐墊裡的Theseus，她不敢想像對方被椅子吞掉後，會變成什麼模樣。可不管她怎麼拉，完全動不了Theseus。

　　Jacob拿著翹棍敲敲打打，試圖幫忙。

　　金屬骨幹有如毒蛇，揚起頭，作勢攻擊Jacob，或許是因為它被轉移注意力，束縛Theseus的力道放鬆了。

　　Queenie看Jacob一眼。

　　Jacob點點頭，「嘿！你們這些笨蛋！有本事來咬我啊！」他揮舞雙手，粗魯的用撬棍敲打地板，發出刺耳聲響。

　　金屬骨蛇豎起倒刺，它們立起身子，被左擺右晃的Jacob吸引。

　　Queenie往後退去，悄悄拿出魔杖。

　　「我賭你們抓不到我！」打開太靠近的金屬骨蛇，Jacob發出誇張的笑聲，不停往後退，「瞧瞧你們這些懶猴子，連莫魔都抓不到！多蠢啊！」

　　金屬骨蛇身軀拉到最長，用不著Queenie說，Jacob也能看得出這本該沒生命的物品有多生氣，根本是怒髮衝冠。他搖晃身子，不著痕跡的退到裂成兩半的辦公桌旁，「來啊來啊！讓我看看你們有什麼能耐！」

　　眼見金屬骨蛇完全忘記Theseus，Queenie舉起魔杖，一把拉出對方。

　　這才發現被搶食的金屬骨蛇轉過頭，以超乎想像的速度朝Queenie衝來。

　　Queenie抓緊Theseus，下意識閉起眼。

　　辦公椅和金屬骨蛇突然炸成碎片，Queenie瞪大眼，Jacob也是。

　　Theseus魔杖穩穩地抓在手裡，聲音沙啞的抱怨，「我絕對要把帳記在Percy身上……」

　　Queenie笑出聲，「Theseus！」

　　Jacob跑過來，「老兄，你沒事吧？」

　　「抱歉，我不小心睡著了。」Theseus虛弱的微笑，「謝謝你們。」

　　「那張椅子是怎麼回事？」Jacob拉Theseus起身。

　　Theseus撇嘴，「某人的惡──」話說到一半，他皺起眉頭，彎著身，彷彿在忍受劇痛。

　　「Theseus？怎麼了？」

　　一個沾濕的紙袋瞬間飛到Theseus掌心，他面容扭曲的對它施咒，再塞到Queenie懷裡，「跟Percy說，他出來了。」

　　「誰出來了？」Queenie話沒問完，她消失了。

　　「嘿！你在做什麼！？」Jacob驚覺事態不對，正想往後退，卻沒躲過Theseus丟來的紙鎮，他腹部突生一股拉力，下個瞬間他也從房間裡消失，而一道不知從何而來的外力把Theseus撞向牆壁，他痛得冷汗直流卻發不出半點聲音。

　　一道身影憑空浮現，他衣著高雅，異色雙眸打量整間辦公室，最終停留在Theseus身上。

　　「居然是你。」Grindelwald挑眉，有些訝異，隨即明瞭的微笑，「也對，Graves不會這麼蠢。」

　　Theseus笑容扭曲，卻充滿挑釁，「你也沒聰明到哪去。」

　　Grindelwald偏頭，Theseus指尖開始扭曲，骨頭緩慢被輾碎。他把速度放得極慢，彷彿享受這過程。

　　Grindelwald沒有聽見尖叫，他聽見笑聲。

　　「你只想得出這種的折磨？隨便找名蘇聯巫師都比你厲害。」

　　Grindelwald無視Theseus的嘲弄，「我聽說過你，受詛咒的戰爭英雄，我一直很想問你，華沙死了多少巫師？有多少人死前在詛咒你？我如果把你的屍體掛在窗台外，是否會聽見亡靈在地獄裡拍手叫好？」他微笑，「利用自己的弟弟與同伴獲得名聲，你真該成為一名史萊哲林。」

　　「我敢發誓，你什麼都聽不到。」Theseus低笑，「等著你的巫師比我的還多。」

　　「或許如此。」Grindelwald一頓，「但凡事總要先嘗試再說。」他舉起魔杖，漆黑的辦公室內異光閃過，嚇得棲息在屋瓦躲避風雨的渡鴉齊飛，發出尖厲的鳴叫。

　　室內恢復寂靜，一隻蜘蛛護法從Grindelwald肩旁消散，吐露秘密。他本想取走Theseus的翡翠戒指，畢竟，那是他花大把工夫接近Graves的主因，卻被不知從何而來的水流阻礙。

　　Grindelwald倒退幾步，反射性設立屏障，阻擋迅速靠近的水液。他眼前事物化為砂塵，只有Theseus完好的被珊瑚礁包裹，吞沒。翡翠戒指從他指節蔓生，與珊瑚化為一體，織起護網，讓艷彩多抹冰寒的銀。

　　生存其中的魚群展現燦爛色澤的同時，紛紛露出利齒，徘徊在Grindelwald的屏障周圍。

　　「無聊。」

　　Grindelwald輕哼，不過眨眼間，他消失了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　摔倒前，Jacob察覺到的是海洋的氣息與冰冷到令人無法呼吸的寒風，再來是身旁的溫暖與突如其來的扶持，協助他站穩。

　　抱著皮箱，Jacob打量四周，發覺他從市區來到紐約最偏遠的海港。「我們怎麼會在這？」他看向Queenie，她舉著魔杖，撐起一把無形的傘。

　　「港口鑰，我們用這類咒語做長距離的移動。」Queenie為彼此施予保暖咒後，再度揮舞魔杖，銀白色的霧氣凝結出一隻精巧的雀鳥，傳遞訊息。

　　訊息內容是什麼，傳給誰這類細節Jacob沒有詢問，他猜得到，「所以，就這樣了？」他嗓音掩不住洩氣，神情失落。

　　Queenie沒有回應，皮箱裡卻傳出敲擊聲。她打開它，一名女孩從皮箱探出頭，對兩人展現甜美的微笑與婉轉清脆的嗓音。

　　突然間，Jacob看向護法離去的方向，對於那位於何方，已有既定的概念，「我們也走吧。」

　　Queenie眨眨眼，她神情空白，似乎無法明瞭。

　　Jacob微笑，「總不能讓Graves先生一個人處理壞人。」他站起身，對Queenie伸出手，「來吧，我們去幫忙。」

　　Queenie微笑，毫不猶豫地握住Jacob的手。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　相比混亂的牢獄或是充滿哀號的治療廂房，大廳平靜許多，血泊不再擴大，侵門踏戶的宣示存在。門扉緊閉，彷彿從未開啟，可總有什麼是存在於此的。

　　細小的足爪刮繞在光滑大理石地板上的碎響，時走時停的，伴隨難以聽聞的喘息，迴響在寂靜裡。

　　Newt從二樓的瞭望台探出頭，幾隻相處一段時間的燕尾狗在大廳徘徊，尋找食物。這在某方面很簡單，畢竟牠們什麼都吃，但也因對主人的忠誠，造就另一種，除特定食物外，什麼都不吃的可能。

　　那十來天相處中，Newt沒看過這群燕尾狗吃屍體以外的東西，牠們很聰明，無那些困住好幾名巫師的陷阱到現在都沒抓到牠們。

　　縮起身子，Newt和蹲在身旁的Credence對看，他們得穿過大廳，到地牢才行，但這勢必得經過這群燕尾狗。他不敢想他們會引來怎樣的血腥追逐，現在沒事全是因魔法的幫助，才不至於曝露在那群小殺手眼中。

　　Credence做個分開的手勢。

　　Newt搖頭，不管是誰當餌都有生命之虞。

　　Credence垂頭，陷入思考，他下意識搓揉指節上的暗血。又一個Newt不知從何而來的習慣，乾燥的血跡落在地板上，有如髒污的雪。

　　Newt也沒乾淨到哪去，衣服滿是灰塵與乾了又溼的水漬，更別說那件隱形斗篷了。多可惜，這不知耗多少性命才織縫出的完美──想到這，Newt掏挖大衣口袋，東翻西找，好不容易拿出一個遺忘多時的包裹跟一瓶不過手掌高的瓶子。

　　Credence偏頭看Newt倒出包裹裡的物品，那一顆顆乾扁的毛球狀物，隱約帶著血腥。

　　「浦絨絨，Bella的禮物，」Newt解釋，「她是Theseus養的火龍，我每次回英國都會帶點心給她，希望她別介意這次沒有。」話才剛說完，他舉起魔杖，在手臂上劃出一道鮮血淋淋的傷口。

　　Credence慌張的伸出手，想止住血，他衣袖沾滿血跡。

　　Newt笑著安撫，「沒事，很快會好。」他把血滴在浦絨絨乾上。

　　一、兩隻比較敏銳的燕尾狗抬起頭，尋找突然出現的血腥。

　　施法把包裝紙化為繃帶，Newt匆匆包紮傷口，想直接進行下一個步驟，Credence卻抓住他的手，拆開胡亂纏起的繃帶，仔細包好。

　　沒有阻止Credence，Newt咬開瓶口，裡頭液體平均倒在浦絨絨乾上，他完成的同時，Credence也處理好他的傷。

　　「謝謝你。」Newt微笑，「我需要你幫忙，請問可以幫我嗎？」

　　雖不知Newt打算做什麼，Credence還是點點頭。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　一塊散發血腥味的肉塊突然出現在大廳地板上，附近的燕尾狗像得到允許，連忙搶食、撕咬。

　　然後是又一塊，再一塊，紛紛把燕尾狗的注意力從牢獄唯一的出入口引走，去到偏遠的角落。

　　在此同時，Newt對彼此施予去味咒與羽毛咒。他這次沒有用隱形斗篷，直接選好位置，從瞭望台欄杆翻身跳下，近乎無聲的落地。

　　燕尾狗轉動耳朵，雖有注意，卻沒有抬頭查看。

　　Newt俯低身子，確定燕尾狗沒注意到他，他對瞭望台上的Credence招手。

　　Credence咬唇，從高空一躍而下，衣角不慎被欄杆雕花勾住，布料撕裂的聲音響徹大廳。

　　所有燕尾狗都抬起頭，豎起尾巴，對兩人發出低鳴。

　　Newt抓住沒站穩的Credence，直接衝往地牢出入口。

　　Newt速度很快，被他拉著跑的Credence起先步履踉蹌，卻逐漸跟上。

　　在燕尾狗的咆哮中，Newt看準入口──不過數尺外的大門，他抓住轉角的欄杆，第一時間把Credence甩入門內，再順勢轉身，滑進門口的同時朝來時路下屏障咒。

　　衝最快的幾隻燕尾狗撞上隱形的高牆，發出悲鳴。

　　Newt也沒好到哪去，他直接撞上對面的牆壁，疼得是眼冒金星。

　　Credence蹲在Newt身旁，碰觸他的傷處，想確認安好。

　　「我沒事。」Newt無視暈眩感，安撫般的舉起手，「對不起，我太粗魯了。」

　　Credence搖頭，這才發覺燕尾狗震耳欲聾的咆哮聲變小許多，他轉頭查看，發覺有幾隻體型較小的燕尾狗搖頭晃腦，彷彿哪裡不舒服般，倒在地上，另外幾隻雖然仍在叫囂，卻不像剛才那樣囂張，只發得出微弱的低鳴。

　　「生死水。」Newt撐起身，「這會讓他們好好睡上一覺。」他治療Credence的瘀青，對自己的傷勢毫不在意。

　　Credence直接從Newt大衣口袋拿出白鮮，遞給對方。他知道若不是旁人主動，Newt肯定不在乎自己的傷。

　　Newt啞然失笑，「謝謝你。」

　　一隻狼犬護法穿過地板，停在兩人面前，傳出他們很熟悉的嗓音，Tina的聲音，【我需要幫忙。】

　　Newt和Credence互看一眼，他吞下白鮮，蜜獾護法從魔杖竄出，「請轉告Tina，」他指示，「我們過去了。」

 

　　ＴＢＣ


	13. Chapter 13

　　銀灰如雪的色調向來是進入這間接待室的訪客第一印象，宛如冬日的黯淡吸走不少壁爐的溫暖，讓本該旺盛的火焰變得微弱且毫不起眼。

　　今日，彷彿呼應外頭的天氣，雪色瓷磚凝起冰霜，細緻的結晶在來者腳下碎裂，化為透徹的水。

　　Moon皺眉，為溫度陡降的接待室感到不悅，「對不起，我的同伴想必是疏忽了。」

　　來者淺淺的微笑，目光巡繞房內一圈，多了幾分讚嘆，「不，這是很適合用來迎賓的房間。」龍晶石在他腳下輝映出虹光，擴散如漣漪。「想必建造者花了不少心思。」

　　Moon為對方的評語暗自挑眉，決定不要深思，「請跟我來，Dumbledore教授。」

　　Dumbledore像沒聽到般，他碰觸牆壁不真實的雪花，冰霜碎裂，有如隕星，消散的同時也強化房間的防禦咒，讓整間接待室化為MACUSA最安全的逃生口。

　　站在門旁，Moon出聲提醒，「教授？」

　　Dumbledore露出淺淺的微笑，「抱歉，是我失禮了，」他欠首，「麻煩你帶路，Moon先生。」

　　Moon打開門，撲面而來的血腥讓他皺眉，反射性繃緊神經，「請跟我來。」他步履迅速，「Scamander一直很擔心你會拒絕。」

　　「我不會拒絕學生的請求，」Dumbledore側頭，目光雖看著Moon，感覺卻像看透他，直接看著什麼對方無法察覺的事物，「更何況這次狀況的確緊急。」他姿態未變，步履優雅，卻不曾落後。

　　Moon對此毫無所察，他熟門熟路的在複雜的走廊內行走，越來越死寂的空間讓他的焦慮有增無減，最後在看見失去門扉的辦公室後炸到最高點。

　　Moon衝上前，但Dumbledore伸手攔住他。

　　「冷靜。Moon先生，冷靜為先。」Dumbledore淡然，示意Moon注意彷彿被無形的屏障隔開，充滿辦公室的水液，他們可以從中望見游動的魚群。

　　Dumbledore信手捻來一張落在地上的紙，紙張化為鵑鳥，它拍著翅膀，一頭鑽入水裡，瞬間消融成無形。

　　「那混帳！」Moon咒罵，意識到貿然闖進辦公室的嚴重性，這些水全是強酸，阻擋外人進入。

　　Dumbledore打量水牆，「很有趣的魔法，如果可以，我真想詢問細節。」他拿出魔杖，對門框劃出繁複的弧度，本該冰冷的牆面伸出枝枒，培里克莉（Periculid）隨之綻放，隱約含香。

　　不管Dumbledore發覺到什麼，他臉色為之一變，Moon熟悉的溫暖變得銳利且刺人，彷彿打磨好的刀刃，除血腥外別無所望。在此同時，他衣袍一角突然膨脹，發出悅耳的鳴叫，一隻閃爍火焰光芒的羽鳥從袖口蹦現，拍打新生的羽翼，飛繞在周圍，最後停在肩頭。

　　Moon瞪著熠熠生光的羽鳥，他沒見過這樣的生命，「這是？」

　　Dumbledore微笑，「一名學生委託我照顧的小傢伙，他剛孵化出來，比較怕冷。」他笑容溫暖，彷彿前一刻的冰寒全是Moon的錯覺。

　　Dumbledore說話的同時，辦公室裡的酸水退去，逐漸展現裡頭的混亂與不堪。他站在門旁耐心等候，Moon則雙手抱胸，腳打著煩躁的節拍。

　　彷彿覺得Moon很吵，鳳凰甩頭，振翅翱翔，沒一會就消失蹤跡。

　　Moon看Dumbledore一眼。

　　Dumbledore似乎不覺得這有什麼問題，他淺淺的微笑，並在酸水完全退去後，邁步走入辦公室。

　　Moon多看鳳凰離開的方向幾眼，確定如火焰般的生物離開視線後，才衝進辦公室。

　　不過幾秒，辦公室裡傳出一連串堪稱精彩的咒罵、微弱的呻吟跟鎮定自如的安撫。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Tina藏在值班室的狹小轉角處，避開有如煙火般五光十色的咒語，難以了解目前狀況。

　　乍看下是蠻橫咒的強化版，但這無法解釋為何只有部分正氣師突然翻臉不認相處多年的同事，一點掙扎都沒有的攻擊彼此，更別說那些素未謀面的黑巫師，他們似乎把自己以外的生命劃分為敵人，每一道脫口而出的咒語都飽含惡意與恐懼，讓充滿逃犯的牢獄變得更加混亂。

　　許多巫師死了，他們對彼此製造出的咒語毫無控制能力，讓Tina每一步都變得危機四伏，繳械咒不再是重點，而是該怎麼迅速果斷的擊昏對方。

　　仍保有意識的正氣師聚在一塊，魔杖指向所有人，誰也不敢保證夥伴會不會突然失去控制。

　　他們緩慢清點每一層樓的犯人，確保每一間牢房都關著該關的巫師或者是他們的屍體。每層樓的出入口都會面臨程度不一的反抗，Tina逐漸對血腥味麻痺，神態除疲憊外還有無法放鬆的警戒，就連突然出現的護法都能讓她嚇得差點對那團銀灰色霧氣投擲爆炸咒。

　　蜜獾護法頗為無辜的飄在Tina面前，傳遞訊息──【我們要過去了。】。

　　Tina真想尖叫，「不，你們不能過來！」她抓亂頭髮，揮舞魔杖，「去找那個人，確保他在牢裡。」她思索，又道，「我跟同事快過去了，如果不行，盡量叫救命。」

　　狼犬護法聽令離開，Tina搓揉臉頰，疲憊的嘆息。

　　同事對Tina投以困惑的目光。

　　Tina無奈地微笑，「是下一層的正氣師，他們有些……不聽勸告。」

　　同事一臉同情，不再注意Tina，外頭的混亂才是他們該處理的事。

　　Tina撫平亂髮，領頭的正氣師正在分派下一層樓的分工，他們得確保每一名正氣師都獲得應有的休息。

　　Tina清了清喉嚨，走向前，自願成為打前哨的那幾名巫師之一，她可不能讓Newt被不知其因的同事誤傷。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　多虧隱形斗篷，Newt和Credence避開大部分的混亂，雖然對Tina有些抱歉，但他們同時也避開正氣師的搜索，那些失去自我的巫師經過他們身旁，不是被陷阱捕獲，就是被石化咒凍結。

　　越接近牢獄下層，隱約含光的晶狀物逐漸取代黯沉的石雕壁面，霧玻璃般的晶石牆磚發出細微的嗡鳴，有如潮水，在廊道裡迴響，讓他們有種置身海洋的錯覺。

　　相比於上面的混亂，最底層是寂靜的，甚至可說是杳無人跡，沒有血跡，沒有灼燒，沒有任何人。本該有正氣師守衛的大門裂成兩半，露出蘊含其中的幽暗。

　　Newt毫不猶豫地走入，Grindelwald的牢房就在裡頭。再過不久，他們會跟Grindelwald相隔不過一扇門的距離。

　　Credence把魔杖還給Newt，露出緊張的微笑。

　　Newt輕握Credence的手，短短接觸後就放開了。

　　沿著走道設立的牢房內空蕩，沒有生命存在，但最後一扇門卻是緊閉的，門扉透明，隱約可見裡頭有人。

　　Newt不自主地放鬆肩膀，Credence卻走向前，他步伐急切，彷彿想看清楚裡頭的人，最終卻停在門前，回望Newt。

　　「Credence？」

　　火焰從Credence掌心浮現，在兩人之間豎起高牆，他跟Moon學來的咒語。

　　火焰灼燒的溫度逼退Newt，扭曲面前的景象。

　　Credence看著房間裡頭的人影，那熟悉又陌生的神態，他知道解開牢門的咒語，他從Theseus那偷來的。

　　透明石壁在Credence掌心下崩毀，Grindelwald偏過頭，淺淺地對他揚起嘴角。

　　Credence笑了，他等了好久。他走向Grindelwald，眼眸滿是渴望。

　　Grindelwald坐在牢房簡略的石椅上，姿態有如國王，他讚賞的瞇起眼，舉起一隻手。

　　Credence心誠悅服的跪在Grindelwald面前，淚水從眼中滑落。落下吻的同時，話語說出口，他最初也最能實現的命令。

　　「『我詛咒您，失去所有，死無葬生之地。』」

　　火焰從兩人相觸的肌膚灼燒而出，有如隱忍已久的培里克莉，它肆意綻放，在Grindelwald身上勾勒死亡。

　　就算即將被火焰吞食，Credence依然沒有動，他望著面前逐漸化為焦屍的Grindelwald，眼淚如斷線的珍珠，灑落在地。

　　是後方莫名的拉力讓Credence險險避開火焰，他摔進一個溫暖的懷抱，抓住他的手臂有著不容拒絕的堅持，力道更大令人得生疼。

　　「你不能這麼做。」

　　Newt嗓音隱忍顫抖，彷彿即將落淚。

　　Credence抬起頭，只見Newt被火焰灼傷的痕跡，他憐惜般的舉起手，突如其來的嗓音讓他的手僵在半空。

　　「他說的沒錯，你是不該這麼做。」

　　幻影剝落，面前一切淪為空無，牢房依舊是牢房，裡頭的人卻不是Grindelwald，而是David．King。

　　「初次見面，Scamander。」David站在焦屍旁，拿著魔杖，似笑非笑，眼眸卻毫無溫度，「現在，請你們放開對方。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　咒語彷彿鞭子，極快的橫劃過空氣，原先站在走廊的巫師化為灰燼，只剩牆壁上燻黑的淡影暗示這裡曾發生過什麼。

　　Picquery從會議室走出，身為咒語的使用者，她用這種方法料理不少煩人的黑巫師，只有少數比較識相的留做證人。

　　會議室本該熄滅的爐火突然竄升，足有兩尺高，Picquery看了眼，魔杖勾勒出『准許』的命令。

　　火焰舒展，形似人類，一颦一笑皆有女性的媚。那人看望Picquery沾染汙穢的衣袖，眼眸微彎，「難得看見妳如此狼狽。」

　　Picquery毫不理會對方的調笑，「有事快說。」她象徵性的舉起魔杖，「我沒那麼多時間，Leto。」

　　「真兇，」Leto撫平亂髮，「妳該知道，他過去了。」

　　Picquery挑眉，等待下文，卻只等到一片寂靜。

　　Leto又笑，「果真是鐵打的神經。」

　　Picquery面容冷得可刮下二兩霜，「我們討論過這點了，黑寡婦。」

　　「我討厭這個稱呼，」Leto柳眉倒豎，「分明是妳該得到它。」

　　Picquery微笑，「但他們把它留給『妳』。」她清理衣袍的髒污，「妳該遵從妳的習性，吃掉他。」

　　「今晚過後，他的一切都屬於我。」Leto嫣然巧笑，「而妳也是。」

　　「我只打算清理Grindelwald的信徒。」Picquery淡然，「他知道這點。」

　　「說這麼好聽，誰知道他是不是信徒呢？」

　　火焰消散，Leto離去。

　　Picquery抹去火焰留在天花板上的痕跡，繼續往下一層樓走去。她會遵照誓言，逐一清理MACUSA裡的黑巫師，如同她清理美洲的Grindelwald信徒，寧可錯殺，也不願放過其一。

　　數條街區外，Leto滅熄壁爐，她看向窗外隱約的暗影，屋內燈光清楚映照出她所處環境的華貴與豪奢，她即將擁有的一切。

　　倒杯酒，Leto看著杯中澄澈的紅，記憶中的Graves對她露出明瞭的微笑，她扭曲嘴唇，也笑了。

　　「愚蠢的男人。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　晶石雕琢出的牢獄裡，火焰灼燒的氣息仍未散去。本該死寂的空間傳出聲響，含笑嗓音在空無一人的走廊迴盪，不知為何，顯得空洞且冷漠。

　　David魔杖偏了個角度，示意Newt與Credence放開彼此，「快點，我不喜歡強迫人。」

　　相比於渾身僵硬的Credence，Newt輕摟男孩一下，充作安撫，倒是乾脆的放開他，速度緩慢地站起身。Newt刻意讓腳步搖晃，不著痕跡的站到男孩面前，以身體作為原始的盾牌。

　　Credence維持跪立，他淚已乾，神情更是空白。

　　David挑眉，像失去興味，眼中卻多幾分溫度，「你比想像中還好說話，Scamander。」他扯了扯嘴角，仔細打量Newt，「也許我們很快能達成協議。」

　　「請問是怎樣的協議？」Newt沒有站直身子，用字斟酌，雙手淨空，毫無威脅。

　　「討論這個前，我們得先做點事前準備，」David微笑，魔杖劃出一道優雅的弧度，焦屍的肢體粉碎，化為一道不過小指粗細的繩索，一端繫在Credence頸項，套環很鬆，留給他呼吸的空間，繩索另一端則把Newt的雙手束縛於背後，綁得死緊，幾乎勒到肉裡去。

　　Newt皺眉，隱忍痛楚。

　　Credence眨眨眼，下意識想扯落繩索。

　　David視線落到Credence，毫不遮掩輕蔑，「如果你不想要切斷他的手，我建議你別動，」他頓了頓，嫌惡的加個詞，「麻種。」

　　相較於Credence的不解，Newt有如被鞭子打到般，輕微皺眉，隨即把不悅隱藏在眼裡。

　　David不在乎Newt的異狀，見Credence乖順的把雙手放回地面，他滿意的微笑，「很好。」他坐在唯一一張椅子上，「現在我們能開始談了。」他雙手交握，再度打量面前的兩人，「我聽說過你，Scamander，打壞我無數交易的怪胎，」他若有所思，「只是我沒想到你會著迷這些怪物到去找一個怪物催生的寵物。」

　　Newt咬唇，「King先生，我無意參與──」

　　「安靜！」David嗓音突然變得尖刻，室內陷入死寂。

　　Newt略垂頭，迴避視線交會，束縛在背後的指尖無聲敲打。

　　Credence抬起視線，仔細把敲擊轉成語句。

　　David嘆口氣，「你知道，有時候活久了，會覺得所有事都似曾相識，但能保留在手中的東西卻如此之少，」他扭曲嘴唇，扯出了笑，「你為何要殺了我弟弟？Scamander？為何你就不能像其他醫生那樣，建議他放棄或直接砸碎那顆蛋？」

　　見Newt欲言又止，David善解人意般的解答，「是的，我知道，你得為性命著想，沒有人能惹我弟弟生氣，」他這才真正的笑了，「除了我。」他站起身，信步走向Newt，「你知道，我為討我弟弟歡心花了多少心血？我甚至順著他心意，為他找條漂亮的寵物，希望能他高興點，不再鬱鬱寡歡。」

　　Newt垂下視線，David卻用魔杖抬起他下巴，逼他正視頂頭的光照。

　　似乎滿意光線打在Newt臉上的景象，David嗓音變得更低，「但他為何無法明瞭，寵物終究是寵物，即使它會說話，也不代表它有靈魂。」

　　Newt吞口唾液，「King先生，請問你對她做了什麼？」

　　David笑了，「我沒對它做什麼，」他魔杖一揮，拘束住Newt雙手的繩索頓時消失，轉而綁到他頸項上，「我弟弟做的。」他往後退去，低喃咒語。

　　「Imperio。」

　　突然間，Newt四肢被看不見的絲線操控，他不敢置信，身體卻不受控制的轉身，雙手顫抖的撫上Credence蒼白的頸項，緩慢地收緊，再收緊。

　　「殺了它，Scamander，我會考慮饒你一命。」David的命令比死亡還冷，他坐回椅子上，「當然，你可以反抗，麻種，」他雙手交握，淡然提醒，「但Scamander的頭會立刻掉到你懷裡，我敢保證，他的血肯定比火焰溫暖。」

　　David的嘲弄傳不進Credence耳裡，他正努力的掙扎求活，他舉起手，想拉開Newt的手臂，摳開指尖。

　　Credence能察覺Newt也在努力嘗試，對方向來溫暖的身軀僵硬，面容扭曲，渾身冒著汗，想擺脫腦海裡的命令，卻總是失敗。

　　Credence張開嘴，想多呼吸一點新鮮的空氣，他眼前發黑，臉龐卻有溫暖的水液滴落，他胡亂抓著柔軟的大衣布料，卻怎麼也不願抓向觸手可及的臉孔。

　　在一道清脆的碎裂聲中，Credence身軀一軟，四肢癱倒，似沒了呼吸。

　　Newt背對David，失去命令的身軀跪坐在地，他捲曲身體，把Credence抓扒到懷裡，尋求安慰般的搖晃。

　　David嘲弄，「愛情。」他站起身，魔杖鬆鬆的握在手裡，晃到Newt身後，「你該放開他，屍體很快會發臭。」

　　Newt抬起頭，眼中有淚，嘴唇卻笑著，「他不會。」

　　David正對上Newt的魔杖，拿著它的人是Credence。

　　咒語有如噴發的氣流，直接把David撞向後方的牆壁，其衝擊力之大，晶石牆壁撞出明顯的龜裂，他們聽見骨頭斷裂的聲響。

　　見倒在牆邊的David再沒動作，Newt切斷繞在Credence頸項的繩索，更扒掉懸掛在衣角的斷繩，他心疼的撫摸男孩肌膚上的指印，似想抹去痕跡，更頻頻致歉。

　　Credence以吻堵住Newt的話語，他撫摸Newt頸項的繩印，那道傷不停滲血，對方衣領染出一圈駭人的紅。他低喃安撫，不停說剛才的表演讓他逃過多少次Mary．Lou失控的虐打。他習慣了，不要難過。

　　Credence不知為何Newt變得更加哀傷，對方的吻胡亂落在臉上，承諾不會再讓這種事發生。真奇怪，他根本不在意，Newt活著就很好了。

　　他們牽著手，離開牢房，讓外頭的正氣師處理裡頭的一團混亂。

　　在即將踏出牢房的瞬間，一道突如其來的拉力硬把Credence往裡頭拖。

　　Credence撞上冰冷的床鋪，捲縮起身子，似有刀刃貫穿四肢般，發出痛苦的尖叫。

　　David拖著毫無知覺的雙腿，難看的在地上爬行，魔杖不停勾畫出殘酷且完美的弧度，「進來！Scamander，我們的話還沒談完。」

　　Newt以行動表示他們的談完了，察覺Credence被硬拖開來的瞬間，他預防性的丟出惡閃鴉，魔杖更握在手中。

　　惡閃鴉發出尖鳴，毫不留情的撲到David身上，打斷越來越凌厲的酷刑咒。

　　在此同時，David的魔杖被外力抽走，飛落到Newt手中，他毫不思索地折斷它，拋到一旁。

　　Newt飛奔到Credence身旁，連忙治療男孩的傷勢，他沒有管身後出什麼事，只顧著扶起對方，讓他們倆人離開這裡。

　　站在牢房門口，Newt吹出口哨，惡閃鴉飛落到他手腕裡時，已經滿足多年的口腹之慾。

　　牢房在封鎖咒的幫忙下鎖死，裡頭再無活人的聲息。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　相比與室內的平靜，外頭幾乎是冰雨交雜，夜深得幾乎尋不著光芒，就連莫魔引以為傲的電力也在天然災害下萎靡，消失。

　　深淺不同的黯淡徘徊在街道，時有時無的血腥消融在冰雨裡，尖叫更是。

　　抹去血跡，Graves無視擊打在身上的冰冷，他為倒在腳旁的巫師施予牢不可破的拘束，烙下再醒目不過的標誌，留待天明再另做處理。

　　不遠處，海潮拍打在石岸的聲響帶著千軍萬馬之勢，狂風吼出兇猛的戰嚎，整棟屋子吹得搖搖欲墜。

　　雀鳥護法悄悄落在Graves肩際，輕聲吐露秘密，隨後消散。他微笑，信步走向屋外，那有著越演越烈的風雨和陡降的溫度，冰霜凝結又消融，白霧隨著他的吐息閃現。

　　海水染濕步履，走到岸旁，Graves拿出菸，燃起火，艷紅一閃而逝，特別醒目。

　　Graves看著遠外的燈塔閃爍，似在等待什麼，海潮以不知饜足的貪婪，擊打碼頭，時刻不停的破壞穩定。他可瞧見腳下樑柱斑駁的破損，感受每一道風颳帶來的搖晃，卻沒顯露半分畏懼。

　　「借個火？」

　　詢問帶著熟悉且令人厭惡的黏滑。

　　Graves略抬眼，看著黑暗凝聚出一張面容──異色雙眼，自信的微笑，對方有如撲騰而下的銀色大鳥，優雅且自信，魔杖閃爍異樣的光。

　　Graves回以笑意，拒絕正要出口，是呼喚讓他驚覺異狀。他轉頭看向那兩名不該出現在此的人，他們帶著皮箱，散發詭異的隔閡感，朝他跑來。

　　Graves不再在乎近在咫尺的威脅，他反而側身，單手揮舞，施予無杖魔法。

　　那兩人被外力推落碼頭，尖叫刺耳，很快被海水吞滅。

　　病態的綠光隨著咒語閃現，重物墬海，激起不小的浪花。

　　Grindelwald落在碼頭，海水吞滅他剛才的目標，讓他看不見結局。他撇著嘴，隨即聳聳肩，向海洋索取失物──一個紅寶石銀製戒指順由召喚，從突然陡降許多的海水裡飛騰而出。

　　Grindelwald仔細觀察戒指裡的雕紋，內側雕紋再再向他吐露曾經的美好。戒指一開始是成雙的，可最終，他只保留這支，充作點醒。

　　突如其來的撲水聲從下方傳來，Grindelwald側頭，看見那兩名不知從何而來的男女渾身濕淋，攀在組成碼頭的樑柱上，他們想爬上碼頭，凍壞的肢體卻老不聽話。

　　Grindelwald笑了，「別怨我不慈悲。」

　　落在碼頭一角的魔杖，Grindelwald曾把玩數個月的那支，順著他指尖動作飛落到手中，他墊了墊重量，剛念出口的死亡即將再度揮舞鐮刀，豈料掌心出現莫名的燒灼感。

　　Grindelwald下意識甩落魔杖，魔杖落入海中，悄聲無響，一如他原本的主人。他皺眉，盯著沾染夜色般，從指尖開始黯淡墨黑的手，低聲咒罵，「到死都還要糾纏人。」

　　碼頭有如反應Grindelwald的怒火，逐漸龜裂損壞，那兩人的尖叫聲讓他更加煩躁，正打算抽出接骨木魔杖（它現在會聽他的話了）一勞永逸時，天邊亮起火焰的色澤，極為尖銳的鳴叫。

　　Grindelwald警覺的轉頭，看向城市的方向，消影咒立刻抹滅他的身影。

　　幾分鐘後，一隻凍得發紫的手爬上碼頭，Jacob先甩上一個不知何時鎖頭全開的皮箱，再把身旁凍得連魔杖都抓不穩的Queenie推上去，最後才是他自己。

　　Jacob癱軟在隨時都會垮掉的碼頭上，虛脫般地喃喃自語，「為何我們在這裡？」他們現在應該港口另一邊的倉庫裡才是。

　　「我不知道。」Queenie摩擦雙手，對掌心哈氣，她最後的記憶是施出護法咒的瞬間，然後是一片模糊，有如被五里霧吞沒，「我們在哪？」她不停對彼此施放乾燥咒與保暖咒，試圖讓凍僵的身軀暖和起來，「Grindelwald去哪了？」

　　「別管他去哪，不要在這就好。」重新感受到溫暖，Jacob鬆口氣的嘆息，他差點以為會死在這，「啊！魔法真是個好東西！」

　　Queenie啞然失笑，她看向四周，打算尋找身處何地的線索，卻驚訝的發現海岸消失了。

　　不，碼頭仍在，海水卻不知為何倒退到數哩外，成為天邊一抹暗潮。

　　Queenie驚訝地說不出話。

　　Jacob抬起頭，好奇Queenie的沉默。

　　Queenie指向海岸線，Jacob順著她指尖的方向看去，臉色頓時發白，第一個反應是連滾帶爬的站起身，抓住Queenie跟皮箱，頭也不回的往城市方向跑。

　　Queenie不明究理，「怎麼了？！」

　　「跑就是了！」

　　幾分鐘後，海潮再度襲來，但這回不再是之前不過一人高的海浪，而是近十層樓高的水牆，它瞬間吞沒港口，毫不留情地往陸地席捲而來。

　　傾聽身後突然安靜下來的風雨，Jacob沒膽子回頭看，他只顧著跑，跑向任何一個他記憶裡的高處。

　　Queenie回頭一望的瞬間臉色頓時蒼白，她抓住Jacob的手，消影術立刻吞沒他們兩人，卻沒有逃多遠。

　　數條街區外，他們再度現影，但海潮帶來的陰影仍存，對Jacob來說，海浪似乎變得更高了，幾乎要比伍爾沃斯大樓還要高。不顧Queenie仍喘著氣，他抓著她，如無頭蒼蠅般亂竄。

　　海潮急追在他們身後，不過咫尺之遙。

　　正當Jacob再也跑不動時，他眼角瞥見一棟矮房，他拉著Queenie衝進去，緊關上大門的同時也癱倒在地。

　　Queenie訝然地看著海水吞沒屋子，卻沒有淹死他們。「你怎麼知道？」

　　「我不知道。」喘著氣，Jacob口齒不清的說，「我奶奶的保佑吧。」他的手胡亂一揮，順著他指的方向看去，一座天使雕像正坐在窗台旁，淺淺的微笑。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　冰雨止停，烏雲散去，露出幽暗後的一輪明月，卻清楚映照出排山倒海而來的海嘯，它一視同仁的吞滅沿路上的所有──人類、矮妖精、巫師、生命、高樓大廈、整座紐約，最終卻像有意識般，停在伍爾沃斯大樓前，化為一道水牆，展現裡頭深沉的大海。

　　海水裡沒有生命，沒有雜物或是損毀的物品，清澈得彷彿等級最高的水晶。

　　從生死水藥效甦醒的燕尾狗們縮成一團，恐懼於門外的威嚇，牠們的哀號驚醒大門守衛，他看著面前的海浪，急急忙忙的廣播，驚慌失措到幾乎破嗓。

　　總算從莫名控制裡清醒的巫師們攙扶彼此，紛紛來到大廳，看著眼前明月映照的海水，啞然失語，不知該如何是好。

　　Newt和Credence穿過人群，沒有正氣師前去質問或是把他押送回牢房，正氣師已經忙到不想理Newt這位只是主席抓來警告的倒楣鬼，只想趕快把事情做完，好回去休息。

　　Newt抹著臉，對於大樓外的景象感到心虛。

　　Credence偏頭，想找個地方給Newt坐。一名陌生的紅髮巫師向他擠擠眼，殘破的磚瓦化為矮凳。

　　Credence興喜望外的帶Newt過去，卻沒想到對方認識那名紅髮巫師，「Dumbledore教授！」

　　Dumbledore微笑，點頭回禮。

　　一隻鳳凰突然降落到Newt肩旁，「Fawkes！」

　　鳳凰親暱的磨蹭Newt臉頰，發出撒嬌般的低鳴，如火焰燃燒的尾羽紛飛在他背後，似半成形的翅膀。

　　Credence怕生，本想往後退去，Newt卻握住他的手，給予安撫。

　　「好久不見。」Dumbledore示意Newt頸部的傷，「傷口看起來很深，也許我們該先找治療師，再談論正事。」

　　「無須擔心，Credence幫我處理好了。」Newt看向Credence，「Credence，這是我跟你提過的Dumbledore先生，他是霍格華茲的教授。」

　　Credence向Dumbledore點頭，下意識迴避視線接觸，「你好，我叫Credence．Barebone。」他嗓音粗啞，卻沒有記憶裡的破碎。

　　似乎擔心聲音嚇人，說完話後，Credence躲到Newt身後，不知該如何是好。

　　Dumbledore不在意的微笑，「你好，Barebone先生，Newt常跟我提到你。」他略偏頭，「我很期待你成為我們的一員。」

　　Credence紅著臉，吞吞吐吐的，好不容易才將一句「謝謝」說出口。在人聲喧擾中，他的聲量小得幾乎蚊吶，很快被掩蓋過去。

　　Newt輕聲細語的鼓勵Credence，卻讓男孩更不知該如何是好，陷入困窘。

　　「──Artemis！」

　　Newt轉頭，看見Theseus被Tina 跟Moon攙扶，蹣跚走下電梯。Moon邊走邊罵，和Tina彷彿唱雙簧，連番以話語凌遲夾在中間的Theseus。

　　Theseus不以為意，依然朝Newt揮著手，露出虛弱的微笑。

　　Newt把矮凳讓給Theseus，他好久沒看見血親臉色這麼差，更別說需要攙扶了，「你還好嗎？需不需要去治療室？」

　　「需要。」

　　「不需要。」

　　不同的回答同時出於Theseus和Moon口中，他們倆互看了眼，Moon氣得吹鬍子瞪眼，Theseus則笑得沒臉沒皮，「不需要，我沒出什麼事，用不著去煩那些忙到快暈倒的治療師。」

　　Moon翻個白眼，「最好是，都快成了人乾。」魔力耗損到只差一點，就差那麼一點就會去見Merlin。

　　Theseus毫不在意，「可我沒有啊。」他支手托腮，「再說，大廳發生的事比較好玩，怎麼能去呢？」

　　Newt和Tina交換視線。

　　Tina聳肩，表示她是被Moon的護法叫過去，實際上發生什麼事她也不知道，她只知道上去時，Theseus坐在辦公室地板上，指節上的戒指閃爍螢光，而這名叫做Dumbledore的教授蹲坐在他身旁，一隻手放在他肩上，兩人都閉起了眼。

　　沒多久，Theseus張開眼，露出如獲重赦的微笑，「謝謝你，教授，如果沒有你，我還真不知如何處理，這種魔法太古老了。」

　　Dumbledore偏頭，「其實你做得很好，我只是在旁導引。」

　　Theseus眨眨眼，身子癱軟在地，毫無形象，眼眸卻閃閃發亮，「請問您從哪裡得知這類魔咒？我也想學點。」

　　Dumbledore微笑，「你知道的，霍格華茲的圖書館能滿足所有人。」

　　Theseus嘆口氣，放棄套話，「那我只好改天再去請教了。」他向Moon伸出手，示意對方拉他起來，裝做這才發現Tina存在般，露出令人討厭的微笑，「嗨！Goldstein，真高興見到妳，今晚過得如何？」

　　一看到Theseus的笑容，Tina反射性火冒三丈，再聽見他打死也不肯去治療室後只讓她的怒火竄得更高，幾乎要把天花板燒穿，好說歹說的才硬拖到治療室最外層（沒辦法，病患多到塞滿整層樓）給一名忙到快虛脫的治療師檢查。

　　若不是Theseus外觀毫無異狀，治療師差點把他拖到重症治療室裡關到沒事再放出來，最後是裡頭實在沒病床，才在再三勸告下放行Theseus到處晃（但範圍只限MACUSA，他們不想到大樓外做急救）。

　　聽完過程，Newt眉頭挑得老高，頗有質疑的意味，他有預感，Theseus在那段失蹤期間發生的事絕非一般。

　　Theseus面不改色的轉移話題，「Picquery總算出來了，我正想她什麼時候才會移動尊臀，降尊於卑的過來處理善後。」

　　Tina嘶聲警告，「Scamander，她是主席。」

　　Theseus咧嘴一笑，「這段任期內是。」

　　Moon直接賞Theseus後腦杓一掌，力道很輕，他知道不能毆打傷患。

　　Credence頭埋在Newt背後，輕輕笑出聲。

　　Dumbledore站在一旁，淺淺的微笑，彷彿事不關己。

　　主席走到大廳，門口玻璃頓時碎裂，一道細小的水柱蜿蜒而入，在她面前延展成一道立鏡，鏡面映照萬物，卻沒有生命的蹤跡。

　　主席挑眉，「說出你的要求。」

　　水鏡浮現主席的影像，色調鮮活清晰，卻在下一秒扭曲成一道半人半魚的身姿──月光凝結成的髮絲，在水中肆意飄盪，艷麗的面容是女性才有的魅惑。

　　人魚傾著笑，伸展背後的蘊含劇毒的尖刺，那暗紫中帶金的倒刺與鱗片遍佈在她下半身，飽含威脅。

　　「我沒有要求。」人魚──Ran嗓音如鶯，清脆悅耳，「我應你們之一的請求，前來幫忙。」

　　「妳毀滅整座城市，何來的幫忙可言？」

　　「毀滅？」人魚笑了，神態與Graves竟有幾分神似，「不，是幫忙，償還人情。」

　　Tina看Newt一眼，所有見過人魚，或者猜到這個可能性的巫師如今都把目光丟向面不改色的Newt，還有他身後顯然縮得更小的Credence。

　　只有Theseus捂著臉，內心竄過無數的『Merlin的鬍子！你到底教了她什麼？！Percy！！！』。

　　未顧大廳內，少說有數以百計的巫師扭曲的面龐，人魚仍笑，「你們該感謝他，」她舉起手，指向那座刻度即將升到最高的告警鐘，「你們因為他受到保護。」

　　「我不在乎妳指的人是誰。」主席依然淡然，目光掃過Newt面容，寒若冰霜。

　　Newt低下頭，若無其事的裝傻。

　　主席語調更為冷冽，「妳讓巫師世界曝露在莫魔眼中，這會造成災難。」

　　人魚笑了，「只是一場不合時節的颶風，人們會忘記的。」

　　話語未落，水鏡化為淨水，灑落滿地，徹底抹去大廳的血汙。在此同時，海嘯退去。

　　隨著海水越退越遠，指數攀到最高點的告警鐘也逐漸降低指標，最後落到紅黃交錯的邊緣。

　　高樓街道絲毫未損，更別說是否有驚擾到那些莫魔，但總有些什麼是後來調查才發現消失之物，例如那些不知從何而來的黑巫師、暗巷裡殘留的血腥與空洞，還有徘徊在黑夜裡的惡夢，更有些遺留在海岸上，彷彿海洋拒絕接受他們──幾名正氣師的遺體、矮妖精的犧牲或是黑巫師的屍體。其中，他們發現Graves，他的魔杖放在一旁，神色淡然且滿足，彷彿只是睡一場再也醒不過來的覺。

　　但在這時候，他們不曉得會發現同伴的死亡，這些巫師看著大廳外退去的潮水，面露驚嘆。

　　主席嘆口氣，其中蘊含千萬種複雜的情緒，卻沒有耗費任何時間感嘆，「看完了就趕快回到崗位上去，我們得清點所有的犯人。」

　　聽此，正氣師紛紛回到崗位上。

　　Tina咬唇，直接走向主席，「主席，我有事得說。」

　　主席的目光冷淡，卻沒有拒絕Tina。

　　Tina吞口唾液，「Grindelwald逃獄了，他──」

　　「不對，Grindelwald還在。」一名正氣師離開人群，信誓旦旦，「我剛才看見他在牢房裡。」

　　聽此，Newt跟Credence訝異地瞪大眼，Theseus挑眉，Dumbledore不動聲色，閉目養神。

　　Tina訝然，「但Forst！我明明──」

　　「牢房裡的不是Grindelwald，那是假的。」Newt急忙說道，「我跟Credence確定過。」

　　「那你們大概是看到假牢房，」Forst解釋，「我們為了防止劫獄，特別設立的。」

　　「但──」Newt看向Theseus，對方手探向地板，閉上眼。

　　Moon想也不想地拎起Theseus，「我們去治療室。」

　　Theseus相當不合作的掙扎，「嘿！Leonard！我得──」

　　Moon暴怒，「我來這是保住你的小命，不是看你送死！」他毫不留情地扛走Theseus，舉止之粗暴，只差沒把人當場打昏。

　　主席皺眉，頗為煩躁，「我不管今晚發生什麼事，現在去做你們該做的事，我不接受任何假消息。」她看了所有人一眼，「包含你，Scamander，把那群燕尾狗帶走，我們這裡不需要更多的畜生。」

　　主席走了。

　　Newt看向縮在大廳角落的燕尾狗，不管牠們做了什麼事，他依然憐惜，又不能不去核實Grindelwald的事。

　　Credence也進退維谷，他不想離開Newt，但Grindelwald逃獄對他來說是鐵錚錚的事實。

　　是Dumbledore解決Newt的困難。

　　「如果你願意，我能幫你，Scamander先生。」

　　Newt眼睛一亮，「真的？」他咬唇，遲疑的詢問，「但…這會不會太麻煩你了？教授。」

　　Dumbledore搖頭，「我很樂意能幫上忙。」他一頓，「但我恐怕得委託你幫忙照顧Fawkes。」

　　「這不成問題。」

　　鳳凰輕哼，頭擱在Newt頭上，愉快的閉起眼睛。

　　Credence幾乎要把鳳凰瞪穿了。

　　Dumbledore跟Tina一塊離開，Newt轉頭看向縮在一團的燕尾狗，牠們懼怕鳳凰的火焰，有如生命懼怕死亡，這不該是牠們的天性。

　　暗自嘆息，Newt坐在距離不過燕尾狗數尺外的大廳地板上，剛好是牠們能察覺到他，卻不會逃走的範圍。

　　Credence坐在Newt身旁，目光轉而專注在對方舉止上，他仍在學習。

　　Newt看Credence一眼，充作點醒，隱約的晨光透過玻璃，落在他身上，特別好看。

　　「嗨，」不再理會Credence，Newt拿出口袋裡僅存的餌食，向燕尾狗伸出手，「我叫Newt•Scamander，我們曾見過一面，別害怕，我是來幫你們的──」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　冰冷牢獄，牆壁隨著Dumbledore移動映射出萬千光芒，有如極光，在走廊裡遊走，旋繞，綻放絢麗的色彩。可忙碌的正氣師沒有一位注意到如此現象，他們在討論與咒罵裡專注工作，即使是Tina，也在進來不久後被同事叫走，說有急事需要幫忙。

　　Dumbledore安撫Tina對於離去的歉疚，他記下她的指引，在迷宮般的道路裡尋到正確的路，最底層的牢房有如迎接主人般，敞開自己。

　　Dumbledore毫無阻礙的進入地牢，他對空洞的牢房不屑一顧，最裡頭躺著兩具屍體的亦是如此。

　　牆壁遵循Dumbledore的意念龜裂，顯露層層磚瓦下的金屬牢門，其鎖頭損毀，晶石卻穿過厚實的巨門，將其牢牢封死。唯一能核實囚犯身分的方式只剩不過方寸大的窄窗。

　　Dumbledore往裡頭瞥了眼，目光冷如北地寒霜，卻又如刀刃般銳利。

　　一隻手拍在窄窗上，指節染著細微的墨黑，指甲劃過金屬，發出刺耳的尖銳聲響。

　　「嗨，愛人，」Grindelwald面容從黑暗裡浮現，他嘴唇扭曲，吐出劇毒，「好久不見。」

　　Dumbledore皺眉，「你的轉移會在今天下午舉行，」他嗓音淡然，毫無起伏，「接下來，伏法或死亡，全靠你自己選擇。」

　　Grindelwald扯著嘴角，「這麼冷漠，不給我一個許久未見的吻嗎？」

　　Dumbledore面色不改，「永別，Grindelwald，願你做出正確的選擇。」

　　Grindelwald大笑，「正確？你跟我說『正確』！？天大的笑話！你要自欺欺人到什麼時候？！你這個──」

　　未回應任何話語，Dumbledore轉身就走，牆壁隨著他的離去，逐漸封死，Grindelwald的笑聲卻不知為何，一直迴盪在耳旁，許久未散。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　稍晚，Fawkes飛回Dumbledore身旁，Queenie滿臉倦容，精神卻還不錯的帶來Newt的皮箱，她跟Jacob坐在木屋旁的花園裡，捧著熱茶，繪聲繪影的向安置燕尾狗的Newt與Credence描述一整晚的遭遇。

　　Credence聽得津津有味，時不時停下手邊事，更不時提問，想得知更多。

　　除去一開始「你可以說話了！Credence！」的訝異，Queenie和Jacob這對情侶毫無保留的滿足Credence的好奇與困惑，但他們越來越重的疲憊和哈欠連連的談話讓Newt無奈地請兩人先到客房稍作休息，一切事情可以等睡醒後再做處理。

　　「但，那名壞巫師，」Jacob慌忙提問，「他逃出來了！」他跟Queenie都看見Grindelwald！

　　「是啊，我看見他出現在碼頭。」Queenie又喝口熱茶，餘悸猶存，玻璃獸坐在她大腿上，啃著糕點。

　　「他沒有，」Newt澄清，不願去懷疑另一種可能，「但也有可能是逃出去後又回來了。」

　　「他為什麼要回來？」Credence坐在Newt身旁，身體力行的表示『如果Newt不休息，他也不休息』的想法，「我聽Tina說，他會面臨好幾十個死刑。」

　　「我不知道。」Newt嘆息，「我希望我永遠都不要知道。」

　　Queenie和Jacob相伴離開，他們步履蹣跚，但仍能尋到正確的路。

　　Credence抓住想跟過去的玻璃獸，阻止牠打擾他們。

　　確保燕尾狗群獲得足夠的食物與安歇後，Newt也向Credence伸出手，「來吧，你該休息了。」

　　Credence握住Newt的手，任由對方帶領，「你也會休息嗎？」

　　Newt微笑，正要回答，皮箱外傳來的敲擊聲中斷他的回應，他看了看門口，無奈地微笑，「晚點吧。」

　　聽此，Credence關上房門，不管眼皮有多重，仍堅決表示不想睡。

　　Newt無意逼迫，他推開對外的木門，瞧見一張清麗近乎妖的面容和含笑的粉唇。

　　「嗨，Newt，好久不見。」

　　Martin穿著羽絨大衣，濃密的黑髮及肩，優雅的斜坐在桌上，對從皮箱探出頭的Newt微笑，「昨晚過得好嗎？」

　　若不是Newt熟知彼此，有那麼一瞬間，他真以為Martin是名女性，他訝異地瞪大眼，「Dylan，」他看向周遭，確定他仍在Theseus剛整修好的辦公室裡，「你怎麼會來這？」

　　「我是監督Grindelwald轉移的正氣師之一，」Martin跳下桌，高跟皮靴在地板上發出清脆的敲擊聲，「聽說昨晚的事，想過來關心一下。」

　　「是Graves先生要你來的？」Newt爬出皮箱，隨後跟上的Credence在看到Martin後全身緊繃。他認得她，那名迷昏Newt的女人。

　　「別這樣提防我，那時候是受Percival所託，」Martin俏皮的眨眨眼，「希望沒嚇到你才好。」

　　Newt嘆息，「我了解。」他累到不想追究。

　　Credence瞪大眼，沒搞清楚狀況。

　　Newt輕拍Credence，「Credence，他是我的朋友，Dylan．Martin，法國的正氣師。」他一頓，澄清般申明，「他是男的。」

　　Credence眼瞪得更大，難以相信眼前的事實。

　　Martin不滿的噘嘴，「別說這麼直接，我還想逗逗他。」他朝Credence拋個媚眼，「長得多可愛啊，你眼光真好。」

　　Newt雙手抱胸，擋在Credence面前，「當作我的補償。」

　　Martin偏頭，「好吧，我接受。」他無奈，「誰叫是我先欺負你的。」他半轉個身，衣襬隨動作飛舞，有如翩翩起舞的蝴蝶，「由於時間有限，我先提正事。」他從口袋裡抽出一封樣式精巧的邀請函，「我的上司聽說你在寫的那本書，他很感興趣，想問你是否有空過來巴黎一趟，我們這有些棘手的問題。」他一頓，「真的很棘手的問題。」

　　Newt接過邀請函，「請問是哪一種問題？」

　　Martin微笑，「很多骨骸與食屍鬼的那種。」

　　Newt挑眉，想從Martin微笑中讀出答案，卻尋不著任何線索，他收下邀請函，「我有空會過去一趟。」

　　「謝謝你，」Martin補充般的提醒，「啊、出於私人建議，記得要帶著那隻火龍喔。」

　　經對方這麼一提，Newt大概猜出是什麼事，「Dylan，聖母院不能帶火龍進去。」他聲明，「那是古蹟。」

　　「地底就沒關係啊。」Martin仍笑，「總之，準備好再來，別說我沒警告你。」他蹦跳到Newt面前，捏了捏對方臉頰，「你該休息了，黑眼圈都出來了。」

　　Newt沒有拍掉Martin在他臉上東摸西摸的手，「我會的。」

　　Martin看向Credence，「記得等會帶他去休息，Barebone。」他囑咐，「小Newt總是不乖乖睡覺。」

　　Credence點頭，完全忘了問對方是怎麼知道他名字的。

　　Martin燦然一笑，「好了，說點私事，Theseus的病房在哪？」他的笑容多了貨真價實的惡意，「我等不及要欺負他了。」

　　Newt正要回答，一隻飛燕護法穿牆而過，直接停在Martin肩上，對他輕聲細語。

　　Martin露出敗興的不悅，更煩躁的束起頭髮，略含歉意的朝Newt微笑，「抱歉，上司在找我了，改天再聊？」他拉開門，開高衩的裙擺露出纖瘦且完美的長腿，幾名路過的正氣師看得眼睛都直了。

　　「我再寫信給你。」Newt揮手向Martin道別。

　　Martin回以飛吻，「拜拜。」

　　門關上了。

　　Newt沒有看見Martin送出蝴蝶護法，傳遞無人能知的口訊，更沒有看見對方狡詐如狐的笑容。他只記得Credence拉著他的手，那手是如此溫暖，帶著生命的脈動。

　　他們鎖好皮箱的門，在短暫的梳洗後，倒在床上，在棉被裡滾成一團。

　　依偎在懷中的溫度、Credence落於頸旁的吐息成為Newt這天最後的記憶。  
　　

 

　　ＴＢＣ


	14. Chapter 14

　　  
　　Newt一夜無夢，一直到午夜時刻才被Tina叫醒，說有要事得通知。

　　其實，最先叫醒Newt的是隻渡鴉，牠渾身漆黑，腳上繫著羊皮紙，大約晚上十點多時以極為聒噪的鳴叫吵得所有奇獸睡不著覺，卻怎麼也吵不醒木屋裡的人，導致幻影猿莫可奈何的進到木屋，搖醒Newt。

　　Newt半夢半醒的解開渡鴉腳上的羊皮紙，餵給對方獎賞後又倒回去睡，壓根沒看信裡的內容，更別說認出上頭簽著Dumbledore的屬名。

　　是Tina讓Newt徹底清醒，離開床舖。他不得不承認，對方在叫醒人這方面實在很有一套。

　　打著哈欠，Newt邊泡茶邊打開皮箱，Credence咬著麵包，傳餅乾盤給Queenie，Jacob還在睡，他一板一眼的生理時鐘經一夜折騰後，徹底亂套，根本起不來。

　　Tina走下斜梯，面色凝重，甚至有些發抖。

　　Queenie望見血親的瞬間，臉色一白，「Teenie，那不是真的！」

　　「是真的。」Tina接過Newt的熱茶，雙手捧著它，指節發白，「Graves先生死了。」

　　Newt瞪大眼，訝然無語。

　　Credence整個身子僵住。

　　「正氣師清理海岸時發現他的屍體，那裡有十來具身分不明的屍體，但沒有人會錯認Graves先生……」Tina渾身顫抖，「主席知道這件事，她說，他是得償所願，」她垂下頭，淚水滑落，「她把所有事公布出來，包含Graves先生自願成為黑魔法師的事。」

　　Newt蹲在Tina面前，手輕放在她肩上，「Theseus知道這件事？」

　　「應該不知道，他現在在重症加護病房隔離。」Tina頭垂得更低，嗓音顫抖，「我不敢告訴他……」

　　在Gnarlak的幫忙下，Moon跟Martin與那群負責轉移Grindelwald的正氣師回法國了，就算是Dumbledore，他也在稍晚後自行離開，他們沒有一個知道這件事。

　　「我會跟他說，」Newt輕輕捏了捏Tina的肩，「請多休息，Tina，妳累好幾天了，這件事請交給我。」他看向Credence，男孩滿臉蒼白，似乎在消化訊息。

　　Queenie向Newt使個眼色，她走向Tina，接過她手中的馬克杯，柔聲細語。

　　Tina在Queenie的安撫下輕聲啜泣。

　　Newt悄悄向Credence走過去，握住男孩的手。

　　「我討厭他。」Credence眼眶泛紅，卻怎麼也流不出淚，「我超討厭他。」他臉埋在Newt肩頭，啞然低語，「但他死了，怎麼我一點都不高興？」

　　「因為你喜歡他，」感受肩上逐漸濕潤的衣物，Newt摟住Credence，輕聲說道，「我也是。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　颶風過後，天空一掃陰霾，萬里無雲，連陽光都變得溫暖許多。可對於聚在這塊草地上的人們來說，他們心中下著永不融化的冰雪。

　　黯沉棺木以既定的距離排列在蒼翠草地上，隨意計算也有數十來個，他們全是因為Grindelwald死去的巫師。

　　他們大部分客死異鄉，家屬只尋著幾件衣物或是幾塊仍能辨認的屍骨，其中，有一具棺木，他身旁毫無親屬，卻有許多同事送行。

　　Newt也是其中之一，他不想參加，卻得代替無法出席的血親。

　　事實上，Newt若不出席，他真不知道Theseus會不會堂而皇之的無視治療師每天下達，幾乎厚到快要能砸死人的病危通知單，硬要出現。

　　說來奇特，Theseus對於Graves死訊沒有太大反應。Newt告訴他時，對方似乎被那些快能淹死好幾名成年人的魔藥灌昏了，軟在床上，蒼白得像是即將融化的殘雪。

　　許久後，Newt才聽聞Theseus氣若游絲的話語，「幫我看看他，」對方看著床旁桌上的翡翠戒指，表情空白，「跟他說我會沒事的。」

　　除答應外，Newt想不出其他回應，再說，Credence似乎也想看Graves最後一面。

　　握著Credence的手，Newt看著棺木裡蒼白卻穿著正式的屍體，有太多的疑問再也得不到解答。

　　而Credence，站在身旁的男孩比Newt想像中更冷靜，他僵著一張臉，每當有人撫摸屍體或是對它輕聲細語，他都垂下頭，視線轉向遠方，神色複雜。

　　Newt剛開始以為是Credence無法適應這裡的氣氛，但時間一長，他忍不住好奇，側頭詢問。

　　Credence的答案讓Newt睜大眼，他觀察屍體，伸手碰觸，難掩訝異。他們相互咬著耳朵，討論著什麼，即使是主席上台致哀，也無法中斷。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　MACUSA醫療翼，在經好幾天的轟炸後，總算恢復以往的平靜。治療師聚在醫療站，邊服用醒神魔藥，邊有一句沒一句的討論病患狀況。不約而同，他們忽略其中一名病患，他的病情沒有多少治療師願意說明，只說得多注意他的情況。

　　這句話通常代表兩種意思，一、有特殊關係與背景，二、病況差到只剩下安寧療護一途。

　　在沒照顧這位病患前，許多治療師原本以為是第一種可能，但實際接觸過後，卻紛紛把選項落到後者。

　　這名病患的狀況實在不好，魔力透支到近乎無，一條命就靠量高到驚人的魔藥懸在那，隨時都有可能落到死亡的懷抱。

　　「可惜啊，這麼年輕……」一名治療師感嘆。

　　「誰叫棺材裡只裝死人呢。」另一名治療師回以嘆息，又埋頭於工作中。

　　任誰都沒發現一名陌生的治療師經過醫療站，直接往那間單獨隔離病床走去。

　　門開，門閉，一切動作都是寂靜無聲。連病床上的人都是安靜的，呼吸弱得像是炎夏微風，輕得近乎無。

　　治療師環顧圍繞在四柱床旁的簡略家具，目光再落向放下床簾的病床，米色燈光穿過半透明的床簾，隱約顯現裡頭的人影。

　　治療師走近床旁，用魔杖揭開床簾，病患仍在魔藥誘導的睡夢裡，對外人來訪毫無所查。

　　治療師深色的眼眸閃過萬千情緒，卻什麼也沒留下，只有指尖些許顫抖反應出心思，可那點脆弱也立刻被握起的拳頭抹滅。

　　數算病患略顯得淺快的呼吸，治療師彷彿想將眼前此景烙在心裡。他本該離去，再過幾分鐘，負責這裡的治療師會過來巡視，他卻不知怎麼，完全不想移動。

　　放下魔杖，床簾圍繞住治療師，空氣滿是魔藥的臭味。

　　治療師看著他，拳頭一放一握，幾次猶豫間，他嘆了口極深的氣，指尖憐惜且小心的碰觸病患落在棉被外的手，似想感受一點生命的溫暖。

　　肌膚相觸的瞬間，治療師耳旁響起笑語。

　　「抓到你了。」

　　一道突如其來的外力抓住治療師的手腕，魔杖飛出掌握，視野頓時轉換，他的背撞上床鋪，本該壓到人的觸感卻彷如無物，宛如上頭本來就沒有任何東西。

　　治療師本該反抗，可不知從何而來的金屬雕花（後來，他發現，那些雕花全是床柱上的裝飾）束縛住他的四肢，把整個人牢牢固定在床上。

　　床簾再度拉起，Theseus蒼白著臉，雙手環胸，靠著床柱，似笑非笑的看著深陷在床鋪裡的Graves，「嗨，真高興你還記得我。」他偏頭，笑容更加燦爛，「享受你的死亡嗎？Percy。」

　　看見陷阱的設置人的確是Theseus後，Graves放棄掙扎的癱在床上，「什麼時候發現的？」

　　「Artemis跟我說你死訊的時候，」Theseus坐到床沿，伸手撥齊Graves前額凌亂的髮絲，「很有趣的幻象，Ran做的？」

　　「讓她練習一下魔法。」Graves用力扯了下束縛，卻發現怎麼也扯不開，他挑眉，「勞煩一下？」

　　Theseus偏頭，故作思考，「我為何要放開？」他笑容越來越冷，「畢竟，你是那名不惜欺騙所有人也要死亡的巫師。」

　　Graves嘆息，「Theseus。」

　　「你的魔杖現在可是在我手上。」Theseus挑眉，一臉『你確定？』，「而我接下來──」他屈指數算，「有九個月的有薪假。我大可讓你先噤聲好幾個月，綁在床上當個活生生的性愛娃娃，等哪天心情好了再慢慢聽你解釋。」

　　Graves暗自詛咒自己的心軟，「該死的Merlin！」

　　「不，」Theseus跨坐在Graves身上，「該死的是Grindelwald。」他慢慢撥開Graves襯衫鈕釦，「趁我心情好，你打算從哪裡開始交代，嗯？」

　　「從假死開始？」Graves垂死掙扎，他不打算說太多，可Theseus停留在胸前的指尖用力一扭，敏感的神經除傳遞痛覺外也傳遞更加不妙的東西。

　　Graves咬唇，以痛覺抵擋刺激。

　　Theseus咧嘴而笑，清楚感受到身下逐漸變硬的慾望，「不，我有更屬意的時間。」他放開對Graves的蹂躪，「何不從去年十二月底開始？」

　　「你想知道什麼？」Graves聲音堪稱自暴自棄。

　　Theseus斟酌話語，「你跟Moon什麼時候連絡上的？」

　　Graves嘆息，「你怎麼發現的？」

　　「大概是他那句『來保住我的小命』，Percy，用問句回答問句很沒禮貌。」

　　Graves翻個白眼，「粗心大意。」

　　Theseus笑了，「倒是給我不錯的突破口，」他坐得更沉點，重量全壓在Graves身上，清楚感受對方的炙熱與自身的冰冷，「Martin也是你的聯絡人？Picquery知道？」那該死的混血迷拉可騙過真多人，Theseus下次非得整他整到哭出來。

　　Graves再度拉扯束縛，他不喜歡Theseus身上的溫度，這讓他有非常不祥的預感，「你是她唯一知道的，沒有時間透露這麼多。」

　　Theseus壓制Graves的掙扎，「還是說你不想透露這麼多？擔心卸磨殺驢？」

　　Graves看Theseus一眼，迴避答案。

　　Theseus面不改色，繼續提問，「Leto也是？她們可是同期競爭最激烈的兩名高材生。」

　　「交惡的程度也是。」

　　Theseus扯了扯嘴角，「真偉大的犧牲，Picquery也有名不惜一切的仰慕者。」

　　Graves諷刺，「她更愛權力。」除去King兄弟後，Leto將成為中南美洲最有勢力的黑巫師，威勢跟政府不相上下。

　　「難怪。我一直好奇，為何當時被伊法魔尼除名的只有她，而不是所有畢業計畫的參與人，不管北美洲再怎麼封閉，總不可能注重顏面到這種程度，」Theseus發覺Graves臉色越來越難看，「抱歉，講遠了，」他微笑，拉回正題，「所以你們打算藉此封鎖國界，讓Leto盡情享受，又能維護國內安全。」

　　Graves挑眉，貨真價實的訝異。

　　Theseus偏頭，「不小心翻了幾份你的機密文件，」他毫無罪惡感的笑著，「這發展完全符合你跟Picquery想要的中立主義。」難怪她會無視Dumbledore提出Grindelwald離開牢房的舉證，縱虎歸山。

　　Graves嘆息，「Picquery不想理會歐洲的混亂，那是他們自己養大的狼，本來就該自行處理。」他看向沒半分血色的Theseus，「Grindelwald贏了又如何？若他腦袋清楚，便會明白他最多只能侵佔歐洲，多貪心一份，北歐諸國與蘇聯會聯手耗死他。」

　　「跟Fawley的政策很像，我不意外。」Theseus冷笑，「不過你們可是有海洋女神保護，而我們只有一道多佛海峽。」

　　「希望你的老朋友能有點用。」

　　「法國？」Theseus翻個白眼，「我沒看過哪一隻公雞不怕火。」他趴在Graves身上，「所以，你們拿Grindelwald當餌，引誘所有信徒出洞，一次清乾淨，永絕後顧之憂？」輕哼，「好辦法，只是犧牲有點高。」

　　Theseus的冰冷讓Graves起了雞皮疙瘩，他沉下心，仔細看著逐漸被冷汗浸潤的對方，心知那十來張病危通知並非空穴來風。

　　Theseus手臂輕輕壓在Graves咽喉，提醒對方他只要再用點力，就能扼殺生命，「你一開始就打算拖Artemis下水？」

　　Graves毫不畏懼，「這是意外，我根本不知道他在南美洲。」

　　Theseus輕哼，「但你的確知道他不在英國。」

　　「你的錯，Theseus，」Graves諷刺，「哪有出外勤的正氣師這麼清楚自家狀況？」

　　Theseus偏頭，頓時想通，「好吧，是我疏忽了。」瞬間就把答案拋到腦海，轉而詢問最重要的一個。

　　Graves感受到四肢束縛逐漸減弱，反應出Theseus的身體狀況。他不再像之前那樣掙扎，反而更加小心，有如伏擊獵物的猛獸。

　　Theseus額前滲出冷汗，「你是Grindelwald的信徒嗎？」

　　Graves沒有半分遲疑，「不。永不。」

　　Theseus這才真正的笑了，「最後一個問題。」他頓了頓，像在觀察Graves反應，「忠實咒還是遺忘咒？」

　　早在Theseus問出口前，Graves掙脫束縛，轉而把對方壓到身下，魔杖也重回手中。

　　Theseus舉高雙手，做出投降姿勢，眼中毫無畏懼。

　　Graves瞪著Theseus，賭咒的低罵，「愚蠢的葛來分多。」沒有半分遲疑，他吻了他，貪婪且熱切，讓體熱溫暖彼此。

　　夜正深，他們有很多時間。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　月光灑落在窗台旁，Newt望著面前寫到一半的羊皮紙，不知該如何繼續，他該向Moon轉告Theseus的病況，好處理後續事宜，但這樣不免會提到Graves死亡──假死之事，雖然他知道這只是一句謊言就能帶過的事，卻──

　　放下羽毛筆，Newt抓亂頭髮，頗為煩惱，靠在椅子旁坐著的Credence抬起頭，面露困惑（他膝上放著沉重的符咒學大全，Newt的舊書）。

　　Newt微笑，試圖解釋他第二次探訪血親，轉告人魚幻象時發生的事。那時，他什麼話都還沒說，Theseus卻像察覺到什麼般，彎起嘴角。

　　那真是好可怕的笑容，把所有Newt想說與不想說的話全堵在嘴裡，不知該如何開口。

　　見Newt神色萬般複雜，Credence偏頭，「發生什麼事情了，Newt？」

　　Newt搖頭，「沒什麼，」他搔搔鼻尖，「只是，我想，Theseus可能會提早出院。」他實在不認為對方會乖乖住到治療師予許他離開的那天。

　　Credence眨眨眼，頓時明瞭，「因為Graves的事情？」

　　Newt點頭，「嗯。」

　　Credence面露歉意，「對不起，我不該說的。」

　　Newt無奈地微笑，他把Credence拉到懷中，「我認為你做得很好，」他摟著他，試圖抹去男孩不該有的罪惡感，「如果不是你，我現在還會被蒙在鼓裡。」

　　那真是好大的一場騙局，居然連Tina也參與下去。

　　當Tina一臉愧疚說她是受Graves所託時，Newt差點，就差那麼一點就放出燕尾狗，命令牠們揪當事人出來說明。

　　Queenie好氣又好笑的表示她也被騙過去，Tina的大腦封閉術不知跟誰學的，徹底把破心者隔絕在外。

　　Jaco倒是很高興，「哎，不管怎樣，人活著就是好事，剩下的事等發生了再說。」

　　Newt有時真羨慕Jacob的樂觀。

　　Credence看著Newt頸部留著些許疤痕的肌膚，輕聲說道，「可是……」他吞口唾液，「其實，我當時不是很確定，」他越說越往Newt懷裡縮，「因為，只有我一個人把棺材裡的屍體看成漂流木，我以為是我看錯了……」

　　「事實證明你沒有看錯，」Newt稱讚，「你做得很好，」他側頭，溫柔地捧起Credence的臉，「別不相信自己。」

　　Credence垂著頭，耳根發紅，「Newt……」他聲量只比剛出生的貓仔更大點，「謝謝你願意相信我。」

　　Newt啞然失笑，「我一直都相信你。」

　　Credence整張臉都紅了，嘴一開一闔的，好不容易才說出話，「希望Theseus沒事……」每次過去探病，治療師的臉色都很凝重，他真的很擔心。

　　「他會的，」Newt承諾，真心誠意地認為，「他大概很快就會出院了。」至於是不是逃出院的，他不敢做任何保證。

　　掛鐘響起午夜的報時，Newt輕拍Credence，「走吧，你該去睡了。」

　　Credence反常地摟緊Newt，以難得的任性語調輕聲拒絕，「不要。」他的聲音實在太輕了，柔和得像是哀求，「我不要。」

　　Newt眨眨眼，笑了，「我保證我晚點就過去。」

　　「不要。」Credence整張臉埋到Newt頸項旁，接下來的話語只落在他耳旁，親暱得有如擁吻。

　　Newt紅了臉頰，他看了看寫到一半的信又看了看房間，手足無措，Credence僵在他懷裡，脖頸越來越紅。

　　良久，Newt好不容易才說了句，「好。」他吞口唾液，抽出口袋裡的魔杖。

　　下個瞬間，Newt與Credence現影到房間內，床鋪上。

　　原本佔據整張床，睡得天翻地覆的玻璃獸被兩人擠下去，發出不悅的鳴叫。

　　但他們現在真的沒有心思理會玻璃獸，魔杖棄於一旁，礙事的棉被也是。

　　不久後，衣物隨意拋丟在地，其中一件襯衣剛好蓋住氣憤難平的玻璃獸，讓牠氣得從門縫下鑽出去，找幻影猿尋求安慰。

　　他們交換黏膩的親吻，分享彼此的體熱，壓抑的氣音與輕柔的低語迴響在房內，淚水與汗水染濕布料，卻沒有悲傷的意味。

　　指尖緊抓著肌膚，勾劃出一道道紅痕。

　　氣息灼熱，髮絲黏附在額前，雙眼熠熠生光，帶著笑與專注，以及更多的憐愛之意。

　　床板打在牆壁上，拍出如同海潮般不規律的雜音，時輕時重，偶爾帶著催促與呻吟。

　　最後，在越來越快的韻律中，一切剎然就止。

　　他們擁抱彼此，倒在床鋪上，交換親吻，分享擁抱，指尖好玩的撫摸傷疤與帶著牙印的咬痕，引誘出另一場角色對調的遊戲開始。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　隔天一早，Newt在半夢半醒間收到治療師的通知，Theseus在遠從英國來的正氣師陪同下，無視他們的拒絕，要求出院，理由是回家鄉療養有助病情。

　　Theseus打算療養什麼Newt是不知道，他只知道父親居住的宅邸可不是適合久居之地，但身為美國另一名Scamander，他不得不去MACUSA醫療處簽署同意書，好緩解治療師的焦慮。

　　Credence陪著Newt處理相關手續，他不停看向那名推著Theseus輪椅，不發一語的正氣師，不知為何有種似曾相識感。

　　正氣師對於如此注視，只用一個舉動回擊──他指向頸側，示意Credence注意。

　　Credence反射性遮住頸旁，立刻想起昨晚跟Newt做了什麼。那不是能在公開場合回想的記憶，很美好，但……暗自詛咒這名絕對有用變身水的正氣師，他拉起衣領，遮掩根本不存在的紅痕。

　　Newt完全不打算問為何Credence會躲在身後，臉紅如火燒。他簽完最後一張同意書，頗為無奈看向Theseus，「你確定要回去？」

　　「當然不要。」Theseus咧嘴一笑，「如果有收到老渾蛋寄來的信，燒掉就好。」

　　無需Theseus提醒，正氣師堂而皇之把輪椅推向MACUSA的接待室，那間色調冰冷的房間，徹底無視沿路上眾巫師的注目禮，那些目光大多停留在交談的Scamander兄弟身上，而非他這名陌生人。

　　他們停在空蕩的接待室，正氣師扶Theseus站起身。

　　Theseus任由正氣師打理衣物，不停向Newt跟Credence丟出各種叮嚀，最後，他似乎說夠了，才說起正經事，「你離開前記得跟主席見個面，她有些事跟你討論。」

　　Newt皺眉，打算詢問一直待在隔離病房的血親何時跟主席連絡上的，Theseus沒給他機會，「還有，最近別去中南美洲，」他眨眨眼，給了個堪稱胡言亂語的理由，「蜘蛛正在織網。」

　　Theseus說話的同時，正氣師熟練的製作港口鑰，Newt不得不承認，對方施行這類魔咒的手法十分神似記憶中的某人。

　　「好啦，我要走了。」Theseus拍了拍正氣師，抓住對方手中的港口鑰，「你們要多保重。」

　　Newt向Theseus微笑，「注意身體。」

　　「你們才是。」眨眨眼，Theseus跟正氣師一塊消失了。

　　Newt和Credence互看一眼，彼此眼中都有著了然，也清楚Theseus會沒事的，「要陪我去找主席嗎？」他舉起皮箱，「還是要待在裡頭？」

　　Credence不假思索，「待在裡頭。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　事實證明，Credence選得真好。

　　結束一連串會議的Picquery主席火氣正旺，對於Newt的來訪雖有收斂脾氣，但還是有如暴怒的地獄三頭犬，「鎖上門，Scamander。」

　　Newt聽令，他剛鎖好門，一份厚達二十來吋的文件經由光可鑑人的桌面，直接滑到他面前，上頭有著主席的簽名，還有十分熟悉的筆跡。

　　「看完它，沒有異議的話，今年春初會開始執行。」主席淡然，「當作你這次幫忙的感謝。」

　　Newt遲疑的拿起文件，翻了翻。他盯著羊皮紙上的字跡，每個字分開來辨識他都看得懂，可連在一起就變成他無法相信的天書，更別說最底下還有Graves龍飛鳳舞的簽名與字條──【別嚇著了。】。

　　「我、我無法理解……」

　　主席挑眉，確認Newt不是故意玩她，而是真的無法了解，「我只說明一次，Scamander。」她語調嚴厲，「仔細聽好了。」氣勢完全不像在解釋，而是像要把Newt生吃活剝，「第一點，奇獸保育法案，今年春初開始，伊法魔尼會開始設立相關學系並培育奇獸學者，努力讓生態恢復正常。」

　　Newt垂下頭，完全無法相信眼前這份禮物，「謝謝妳，主席。」

　　「第二點，從去年十二月開始直到現在這刻，你在美國的所做所為與獲得之物，都會獲得法律保護，」主席一字一句，彷彿咒罵，卻清晰無比，「也就是說，你跟你皮箱裡的生物，還有那群朋友，不會獲得任何罪刑或是責罰，你們將是清清白白、毫無案底的莫魔或巫師。」她話鋒一轉，「代價是，你不得向任何人，包含政府機關說明或暗示這段期間發生的任何事。」她瞇起眼，「我說的夠明白嗎？」

　　「好的，我明白了。」Newt點頭，他又翻了下文件，怯聲詢問，「請問我可以拿回去看嗎？」接受到主席吃人的目光，他連忙說道，「我保證明天早上就會還回來。」

　　主席點頭，她一個揮手，門開了。「你可以走了。」

　　Newt向主席微微欠身，飛也似的離開辦公室。

　　門再度關閉，主席坐到辦公椅上，煩躁的咒罵，「該死的Graves。」

　　一座放在辦公桌上的囊毒豹雕像彎起尾巴，如同回應般，打了個哈欠。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　可惜的是，主席的壞脾氣完全無法影響Newt，他現影回Jacob的麵包店，即使沾到滿身的麵粉，也無法減少他的喜悅。

　　Jacob拍著莫名撲上來的Newt，像安撫孩子般，呵呵笑著，「好了，好了，瞧你興奮的，發生什麼好事了？」他不像紐約市的其他麻瓜，對於那一夜只剩下暴風雨的印象，他記得全部，沒有絲毫遺漏或是扭曲。

　　Queenie無法解釋為何如此，Jacob聳聳肩，毫不在意地指著窗台的雕像（對，他把它從那間即將拆除的廢屋撿回來）說是天使的庇佑。

　　「天大的好事！」Newt咧嘴笑著，隨即發現越矩，耳根子全紅了，更迅速放開Jacob，「我、Merlin的鬍子啊！」他抓亂頭髮，輕咳幾聲，「主席同意改善環境，」他輕拍皮箱，「這些孩子也許過幾年能有個家了。」

　　Jacob瞪大眼，「真的？」他笑了，「夥計，這真是個好消息！」他拍著Newt肩膀，「我們得好好慶祝一下！」

　　櫃台傳來催促的輕咳，Jacob做個鬼臉，示意得先離開，但離去前還是偷偷向Newt豎起大姆指。

　　Newt看著Jacob離去的背影，搔搔鼻尖，提著皮箱上樓了。他進去皮箱時，Credence正幫忙剛孵化不久的兩腳蛇洗砂浴。

　　看著Credence使用無杖魔法逗著兩腳蛇玩，不知從時何來的充實感讓Newt滿足的嘆息，他放下文件，輕聲走向男孩，單手環抱他。

　　「我回來了。」

　　Credence偏頭，露出淡淡的微笑。

　　落在耳旁，幾乎難以聽聞的細膩嗓音是Newt最喜歡的天籟。

　　「歡迎回來，」Credence一頓，「你還好嗎？」

　　Newt微笑，「我很好，」他輕聲回應，「主──不，Graves先生留給我們一份禮物，我想和你一塊分享它。」

　　聽到Graves之名，Credence面容有些扭曲，但還是點頭，跟Newt回去木屋。

　　那晚，他們聚集在Jacob的廚房，與Tina、Queenie討論這份即將出世的法案，他們刪減極小的一部分，補充更多，以至於各色便條紙幾乎貼滿整份文件，讓Newt隔天一早不得不先到MACUSA向主席致歉，表示會重謄一份。

　　主席對此反應很暴躁，她設立最後時限，表示在那之前隨Newt心意處理那份文件，直接轟他出門，兩人見面時間連五分鐘都不到。

　　Newt搔搔鼻尖，選擇無視主席的脾氣。後來，好幾天後，他才在預言家日報中得知，Grindelwald神奇地在各國正氣師的看守下消失，下落不明。

　　不過在當時，Newt真的無心注意報章雜誌，他忙碌於照顧奇獸和謄改文件。若不是Credence幫忙，他根本無法重寫一份寄給不知位在何方的Theseus，更別說顧慮到其他事。

　　有如嫌Newt不夠忙般，貓頭鷹帶來出版社修改好的書稿以及Dumbledore撰寫的書序，還有他真該在一開始就燒掉的信──他父親，親生父親語帶威脅的恐嚇他們兄弟倆再不成為合乎家族期望的巫師，就會撤銷遺產繼承權。

　　Credence聽見咆嘯信裡的冷漠時，面露慌張，Newt倒一臉平靜請火龍燒掉信，繼續幹活。

　　那天稍晚，Credence怯生生地詢問什麼是合乎家族期望的巫師？

　　Newt皺眉，醒覺到那封信帶來的影響後，連忙安撫男孩說那不過是老人的威脅之詞。事實上，Scamander家族只是想利用孩子來幾場門當戶對的政治婚姻。

　　Credence聽完，安靜一會後，怯生生卻難掩期待的詢問，「所以說，你不會回去？」

　　「我被逐出家族十幾年了。」Newt微笑，「怎麼可能回去？」他想了想，又補充，「Theseus也是。」至於血親怎麼被除名的，不是他該說的事。

　　Credence點點頭，這件事就此揭過不談。

　　略去這段插曲，Newt差點忙得連木屋都出不了，每天都是Credence軟硬兼施的拖他離開工作檯，不是到皮箱外走走就是照顧奇獸。他們一塊逛過紐約街道，走過那些Credence曾經走過，卻無心留意之地，感受冬夜逐漸遠離，春華即將綻放的氣息。

　　中央公園是他們最喜歡去的地方，相比於人潮洶湧的街道，Credence跟Newt更偏好公園裡的平靜，他們總在那隨意選擇一塊草地，施幾道咒語，敞開皮箱野餐，讓奇獸們一起享受陽光的溫暖。

　　相較於Newt談論的文件內容或是書稿，Credence總是比較沉默，他靠著Newt，傾聽所說，晶亮烏黑的眼眸有如會說話般，鼓勵對方說得更多，好似要彌補什麼。

　　直到Newt送出修訂完的書稿以及文件（Theseus的回信簡直跟沒回一樣，但的確讓他放心不少──【隨你高興，那是你的了，Artemis。】）後，Credence才在Newt的引誘下，說出憂慮。

　　「時間快到了。」Credence頭埋在Newt肩窩，「我跟Ran訂下約定，之後要陪她。」他摟住Newt，表達懊悔，「我當時，我以為…你不會……對不起，是我太蠢……」

　　「你不蠢，是我沒來得及阻止。」 Newt輕拍Credence手臂，感受男孩的顫抖。

　　是啊，Newt怎麼會忘了？

　　人魚是自私無情的生物，愛恨分明，一生只為繁衍而活。對Ran來說，Credence是再好不過的養分，足以支撐她創造，壯大自己的族群。

　　「你們約在什麼時候？」

　　Credence深呼吸，似想掩飾哭泣，「下個滿月。」

　　Newt數算日子，不過十來天後，月亮即將盈滿，他親吻Credence，抹去男孩臉頰的淚痕，「沒關係，我們會想到方法的。」

　　事實上，對於這類以生死簽訂的契約，沒有巫師有辦法違逆。

　　Newt找過了，他趁重謄文件時翻遍MACUSA的資料，有關於海巫的存在寥寥可數，更別說是違背它。

　　巫師回應人魚呼喚的當下，契約隨即刻定在雙方靈魂上，無法抹滅，他們共享生命與力量，只有死亡能分隔兩方。

　　Newt無計可施，他一天比一天更常陪在Credence身旁，卻不發一語。

　　Credence像感受到事實，那天之後，他沒再提起契約這件事，他甚至向Newt提議，說想去探望曾驚鴻一瞥的雷鳥。

　　Newt毫不考慮的答應。

　　他們向Tina、Queenie和Jacob告別，卻沒有提起旅行的真正目的。

　　他們一路往北，除了造訪雷鳥保育區外，還尋找到燕尾狗的新主人，最後甚至到育空地區，在滿天燦爛的星辰下騎乘火龍，享受冬末最後一道極光。

　　當圓滿的望月映照在紐約新建大樓上的一晚，他們回到布魯克林大橋旁。

　　嚴寒的冬日不再，春日旺盛的生命力再度重返，空氣裡隱約含香。

　　人魚像等待已久，她從水面浮現，精緻的水花簇擁著她，有如王座。

　　Credence吞口唾液，他放開Newt的手，踏上濡濕的水草與柔軟的泥濘。

　　Newt目光跟隨Credence，依依不捨。

　　Credence不由自主的握緊口袋底的魔法物品，那是他跟Newt一起做的指針，標定彼此身在何方，即使他這輩子再也無法踏上陸地，他們也能隨時見面。

　　人魚看了看後方的Newt，又看向Credence，毫無眼白的雙眸微瞇，笑了。「你遵守諾言。」她嗓音不再是少女的純淨，而是成熟女性特有的韻味，「我很欣賞你們這點。」

　　人魚纖細的指尖撫過Credence臉頰，沒有留下任何傷痕。

　　「Ran，我……」

　　「噓，這裡沒有你發言的權利。」人魚摀住Credence的嘴，柳眉倒豎，「安靜，男孩。」非人者特有的威壓讓原先充斥蟲鳴的河岸頓時化為死寂，「注意禮貌，我話還沒說完。」

　　Newt站在原地，被人魚注視的感受有如第一次見著火龍，恐懼之餘卻讓他的心神逐漸平靜。他呼吸，抬起目光，與人魚對視。

　　人魚滿意的彎起嘴角，「我有話得跟你說，奇特的巫者。」

　　人魚笑容中多了Newt很熟悉的似曾相識感，他臉色頓時一變，直覺神準的為他找到答案──那兩個殺千刀的禍害！

　　（不知名的遠方，Graves打了幾個噴嚏，Theseus站在他身旁，以一口流利的法語和攤販討價還價。）

　　即使察覺到Newt面容扭曲，差點爆粗的隱忍，人魚仍帶著那份惡作劇的笑容說道，「小心許願，」她手一勾，水面隆起，逼Credence往後退，重新踏回岸上，「你永遠不知道何時會實現。」

　　Credence抬起頭，訝異地看向人魚，良久才明瞭現在狀況，「我不用跟妳走了？」

　　「最先跟我訂契約的人不是你，男孩。」人魚笑了，她目光落在Newt身上，「人情已還，你我再不相欠。」

　　人魚縱身一躍，消失在水裡。

　　Credence傻傻地看著再度恢復平靜的水面，明亮的月光把他映得渾身雪白。

　　Newt走向前，「你還好嗎？」

　　「我……」Credence吞口唾液，「我不知道。」他看向水面，又看向Newt。

　　許久後，Credence伸手抓住Newt，悄聲回應，「但我想，我會好的。」

　　Newt抱住Credence，笑了。

　　「嗯，我們都會好的。」

 

　　The End.


End file.
